Tinta Peligrosa
by Ash-Friki de Briel Morgan
Summary: Adaptación: Hacerse un tatuaje constituye un cambio en la vida, pero Rosalie jamás pensó que ese cambio traería consigo a la Corte Oscura. Emmett quiere protegerla del amor apasionado y destructivo de Paul, pero el amor de Paul y Emmett es la única salvación para ella y para los que ama. Continuación de Encanto Fatal.
1. Prologo

Mi primera vez: Esta continuación de historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Melissa Marr. Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Apoyen a las autoras comprando sus respectivas obras si tienen la oportunidad.

La portada aún no esta hecha, así que por lo pronto pondré la original del libro.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Prólogo_**

Caída

Paul miró a la muchacha que paseaba por la calle: ella era un cúmulo de terror y furia. Él se quedó en las sombras del callejón fuera de la sala de tatuajes, pero su mirada fija no se apartó de ella hasta que terminó su cigarrillo.

El apretó el paso cuando ella pasó.

Su pulso golpeaba demasiado rápido debajo de su piel cuando lo vio.

Ella enderezó sus hombros -no escapando, valiente a pesar de las sombras que se agarraban a ella- e hizo señas hacia el brazo de él, donde su nombre y linaje estaban explicados en una inscripción ogham rodeada por espirales y nudos dentro de unos estilizados sabuesos.

-Esto es magnífico. ¿Es un trabajo de Sam? -Él cabeceó y anduvo los pocos pasos restantes a la sala de tatuajes. La muchacha le siguió.

-Pienso conseguir alguno pronto. Solo que no sé el que aún.- Ella miró desafiante mientras ella decía eso. Cuando el no replicó, ella añadió, -Yo soy Rosalie.

-Paul.- Él miró la lucha y suspenso de la chica para encontrar más palabras, hacerlo fijarse en ella. Ella tenía sed de algo. Si él tomara a mortales como juguetes, ella sería una buena diversión, pero él estaba aquí por negocios, no recogiendo baratijas, así que se mantuvo silencioso cuando abrió la puerta de Agujas y Alfileres para ella.

Dentro de la tienda de tatuajes, Rosalie vagó lejos para dirigirse a una chica de pelo castaño que los miraba con cautela. Había otros en la tienda, pero solo importaba la chica de pelo castaño. Como él había hecho la maldición que había atado el verano hace tantos siglos, Paul sabía exactamente quién ella era: la perdida Reina del Verano, el problema. Ella cambiaría todo.

Y pronto.

Paul lo había sentido en el momento en que Edward la había escogido, cuando había robado su mortalidad. Era el por qué Paul había venido a Sam: el cambio venía. Ahora que el Rey del verano sería desatado (y sería capaz de arremeter contra los que lo habían atrapado) la verdadera guerra era una posibilidad por primera vez en siglos. Lamentablemente, también lo era demasiado orden.

-¿Tienes un momento, Sam?- Paul preguntó, pero era una formalidad más que una pregunta. Sam podría no ser totalmente mortal, pero él no podría plegar hacia abajo al rey de la Corte Oscura, no ahora, en realidad nunca.

-Ve adentro- dijo Sam.

Paul arrastró sus manos sobre una de las vitrinas de joyas hechas de acero mientras él pasaba, bien consciente de que la atención de esa Rosalie estaba todavía en él. Cerró la puerta y dio a Sam los frascos de cristal marrones con sangre y lágrimas de la Corte Oscura.

-Necesito los cambios de tinta para antes de lo que planeamos. No tenemos tiempo.

-Lo sobrenatural podría- Sam hizo una pausa y lo dijo de otra manera -Esto podría matarlos, y los mortales no se recuperan bien.

-Entonces busca un modo de hacerlo funcionar. Ahora.- Paul intentó una sonrisa, ablandando su expresión como él raras veces hacía con el oscuro sobrenatural.

Entonces él pasó a la invisibilidad y siguió a Sam hacia la parte principal de la tienda. La curiosidad malsana lo hizo parar al lado de Rosalie. Los demás se habían ido, pero ella estaba de pie mirando el brillo en la pared, imágenes inferiores a lo que Sam podría dibujar en su piel dada la posibilidad.

-Sueña conmigo, Rosalie- susurró Paul, dejando sus alas alrededor de ellos dos, encerrándolos. Tal vez la muchacha sería bastante fuerte para soportar un cambio de tinta con uno de los elfos escogidos. Si no, él siempre podría darla a uno de los elfos más débiles. Esto parecía una vergüenza, el desperdicio de un encantador juguete roto.

...

Este es el inicio de esta nueva adaptación ¿qué les parece? ¿Como creen que seguirá esta historia? Escucho teorías.

Gracias por los hermosos review que me dejaron en el final de Encanto Fatal.

No puedo adelantar de Bella se queda con Edward o no, lo que si puede decir es que si no tengo ningún contratiempo si adaptare los 5 libros.


	2. Capítulo 1: Miedo

La historia no me pertenece a Melissa Marr si. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer si. Cualquier agradecimiento, aplausos o regalos son para ellas.

La portada aún no esta creada, así que esta portada es del libro original.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 1: Miedo_**

Tempranamente, el año siguiente

Rosalie se vistió con su uniforme lo más rápido que pudo. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto con suavidad, siendo silenciosa para poder salir de su casa antes que su padre se despertara. Estar retirado no era bueno para él.

Antes había sido un padre decente -antes que mamá se fuera, antes de que cayera en una botella, antes de que empezara a realizar viajes a Atlantic City y sabrá Dios a donde más.

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a su hermano, Royce, en la mesa, con una pipa en la mano, vestido solo con un par de jeans desaliñados, su pelo rubio suelto alrededor de su cara, él parecía relajado y amistoso. A veces hasta lo era.

Él miró hacia arriba y ofreció una hermosa sonrisa. -¿Quieres?

Ella sacudió su cabeza y abrió el armario en busca de una taza limpia. Ninguna. Tiró una lata de soda proveniente del cajón de carne en el congelador. Después de que Royce puso droga en una botella, que Rosalie tomó luego, ella había aprendido a sólo beber de los recipientes todavía sellados.

Royce la miró, satisfecho en su nube química, sonriendo de una manera perversamente angelical. Cuando él era amistoso y sólo fumaba, era un buen día. Royce fumado no era un problema, eso solo lo sosegaba.

Era Royce limpio lo que era impredecible.

-Hay algunos cereales allí si quieres desayunar.- Él apuntó a una bolsa de cereales principalmente vacía sobre el mostrador.

-Gracias.- Agarró algunos y abrió el congelador para tomar unos gofres tostados que había escondido. No estaban. Rosalie abrió el armario y sacó una caja del único tipo de cereal que su hermano no comía muesli. Estaba asqueroso pero se lo terminó comiendo.

Rosalie vertió sus cereales.

-No queda leche.- Murmuró Royce con los ojos cerrados.

Suspirando suavemente, se sentó con su bol de muesli seco. Peleas no. Problemas no. Estar en casa siempre la hizo sentir como si estuviera caminando sobre la cuerda floja, esperando por una ráfaga de viento que la golpeara contra el piso.

La cocina olía fuertemente a hierba. Ella recordó cuando solía despertarse con el olor a huevos y a tocino, cuando su papá solía prepararse café fresco, cuando las cosas solían ser normales. Pero no habían sido así durante más de un año.

Royce dejó caer pesadamente sus pies descalzos en la mesa de la cocina. Estaba cubierta de basura, nuevas circulares, recibos sin pagar, platos sucios y una botella principalmente vacía de bourbon *tipo de whisky.

Mientras comía abrió los recibos importantes: luz y agua. Aliviada vio que su padre ya había pagado ambas. Hacía eso cuando tenía una racha de buena suerte en el juego o algunos días de sobriedad: se ocupaba de las facturas importantes para que no fueran una molestia luego. No ayudaba para los comestibles ni el cable, con los que estarían retrasados otra vez, pero ella usualmente cubría esos gastos si era necesario.

No esta vez, sin embargo. Finalmente decidió llevar a cabo lo que quería, conseguir un tatuaje. Quería uno desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, pero no se sentía lista. En los últimos meses casi se obsesionó con este tema. Esperar no era la respuesta, ya no. Ella pensó muy a menudo sobre hacérselo ya que marcaría su cuerpo, reclamándolo como parte de ella, un paso que necesitaba dar para recuperarse a sí misma.

Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar la imagen adecuada.

Con una sonrisa amistosa y esperanzada le preguntó a Royce.

-¿Tendrás algo de dinero para pagar el cable?- Él se encogió.

-Tal vez. ¿Qué lo vale?

-No estoy negociando. Solamente quiero saber si tú puedes pagar el cable este mes.- Él tomó una larga calada de su pipa y exhaló en su cara.

-No si tú te vas a convertir en una perra con esto. Tengo gastos. Si tú no puedes hacerme un favor de vez en cuando, ser agradable con mis amigos- él se encogió- Tú lo pagas.

-¿Sabes qué? Yo no necesito el cable.- Ella pasó por encima de la basura y dejó caer la cuenta en el cubo, combatiendo las náuseas en su garganta con la mención de ser agradable con sus amigos, deseando que alguien en su familia se preocupara por lo que le pasó.

"Si Mamá no se hubiera ido…"

Pero ella lo había hecho. Ella se había liberado y había olvidado a Rosalie dejándola con su hermano y padre. "Este será el mejor camino, cariño" había dicho ella. No lo era. Rosalie no estaba segura de sí querría dirigirse más a su madre, no es que esto le importara. Ella no tenía ninguna información de contacto en absoluto.

Rosalie sacudió su cabeza. Pensando que no la ayudaría con su verdadera realidad. Ella comenzó a andar por delante de Royce, pero él se levantó y la agarró par un abrazo. Ella se quedó rígida en sus brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya estás con eso otra vez?- él se rio, divertido por su broma grosera, divertido por su cólera.

-No importa Royce, simplemente olvídalo, ya.

-Yo pagaré la cuenta. Relájate.- él la dejó, y en cuanto él soltó su brazo, ella dio un paso lejos, esperando que el olor de bebida y cigarrillos no se hubieran adherido a ella demasiado rápido. A veces ella sospechaba que el Padre Meyers sabía exactamente como habían cambiado las cosas para ella, pero ella todavía no quería ir apestando en la escuela.

Ella puso su risa falsa y murmuró: -Gracias, Royce.

-Me haré cargo de ello. Tu solo recuérdalo la próxima vez que te necesite para salir conmigo. Eres una distracción buena cuando necesito el crédito.- Él la miró calculadoramente.

Después de lo que sus amigos drogadictos hicieron, lo que él les dejó hacer, ella no iba a ir a ninguna parte con ellos otra vez.

En vez de refundir aquel argumento, ella fue y agarró la factura de la basura.

-Gracias por encargarte de ello.

Ella se lo dio. En ese momento, no le importó si él lo hacía o no: ella no podía pagar la factura del cable y el tatuaje, y realmente, ella no utilizaba el cable lo suficiente para justificar pagar por ello. Sobre todo, ella lo pagaba porque estaba avergonzada ante la idea de alguien averiguando que su familia no podía pagar una factura, como si por mantenerlo normal tanto como fuera posible tal vez ello se haría normal. Esto le quitó el tener que afrontar la compasión inevitable y los susurros si todo el mundo averiguara como de lamentable se había vuelto su padre desde mamá les abandonó, si ellos averiguaran solo como de bajo había caído su hermano.

Ella tendría que estar en la universidad, escapando de aquí, lejos de ellos. Tal como hizo mama -escapar.

A veces se preguntaba si su madre hubo estado evitando algo que no quiso que Rosalie supiera. Si es así, la salida de su madre tendría más sentido, pero ella se fue dejando a Rosalie detrás de un sin sentido.

Esto no importa. Rosalie ya había enviado los formularios de admisión de sus primeras opciones y había solicitado un manojo de becas. Esto era lo que importaba: hacer un plan e irse. El próximo año ella estaría segura, en una nueva ciudad, con una nueva vida.

Pero esto no paró la ola de terror que ella sintió cuando Royce levantó su whiski americano en un brindis silencioso.

Sin otra palabra, ella agarró su bolso.

-Te atraparé más tarde, hermanita- dijo Royce, antes de girar su atención a la preparación de otro tazón.

No. No lo harás.

A tiempo Rosalie se acercó andando al Instituto del Obispo O'Connell, sus miedos seguramente fueron metidos atrás en su caja. Ella había mejorado observando los signos de advertencia, las llamadas tensas que querían decir que Royce estaba en problemas otra vez, los extraños en la casa. Ella trabajaba extra si había demasiados signos de advertencia. Había puesto cerraduras sobre su puerta del dormitorio.

No bebía de botellas abiertas. Sus salvaguardas no deshicieron lo que pasaba, pero ayudaron a evitar lo que podría pasar.

-¡Rosalie! ponte firme- dijo Isabella detrás de ella.

Rosalie se paró y esperó, cambiando su cara para parecer suave y tranquila, no es que esto importara: Isabella se había perdido en su propio mundo últimamente. Hace unos meses, ella se había enganchado con el todo completamenteatractivo Jacob. Ellos prácticamente habían pasado de moda de todos modos, de forma que no era tan extraño. Lo que era extraño era que Isabella simultáneamente había desarrollado una relación muy intensa con otro tipo, Edward. De algún modo ningún tipo pareció oponerse al otro.

Los tipos que habían acompañado a Isabella a la escuela estuvieron de enfrente mientras la observaban acercarse a Rosalie. Edward y Emmett, su tío, no se movieron del pilar, pareciendo demasiado serios –y aparentemente olvidando hasta el número personas que les miraban como si fueran muertos vivientes. Rosalie averiguaría si Emmett tocaba un instrumento. Él era más sexy que cualquier zombie. Si él tocara o cantara también… tenía que estar camino del éxito sólo por parecer tan delicioso. Él tenía un aura misteriosa, más era un par de años mayor que Rosalie e Isabella, un estudiante de segundo año de universidad quizá. Si además añadías que tenía una extraña y sexy responsabilidad, era uno de los guardianes de Edward, su tío, pero sin embargo era joven, él parecía un paquete perfecto, uno que ella estaba mirando fijamente de nuevo.

Cuando él sonrió y se movió, Rosalie tuvo que forzarse para no ir hacia él. Ella siempre sentía eso cuando él la miraba. Existía un impulso ilógico de correr hacia él, algo se le enrollaba adentro demasiado estrechamente y el único modo de aliviar la tensión era ir con él. No lo hizo. No lo hizo. Ella no estaría haciendo la boba por un tipo que no había mostrado ni un pequeño interés. Quizá él lo hacía, sin embargo. Hasta ahora, su contacto sólo había sido bajo el ojo vigilante de Edward o Isabella, y era siempre interrumpido por las excusas débiles de Isabella para ir en alguna parte lejos de Emmett.

Isabella puso su mano en el brazo de Leslie.

-Vámonos.

Y, como hacían tan menudo, se fueron lejos de Emmett.

Rosalie volvió su atención a Isabella.

-Estupendo. Ángela dijo que estabas extrañamente morena, pero no la creí.

La piel de Isabella, permanentemente pálida, estaba perfectamente bronceada, como si ella hubiera estado viviendo en una playa, estaba tan bronceada como Edward siempre lo estaba. No había sido así el viernes. Isabella se mordió el labio inferior, un hábito nervioso que por lo general quería decir que ella se sentía arrinconada.

-Este es un frío invierno, -ellos dijeron con tristeza- que yo necesitaba tomar algo de luz solar."

-Bien- Rosalie trató de esconder la duda en su voz pero fracasó. Isabella no parecía deprimida del todo, y no parecía tener ninguna razón para estar deprimida últimamente. De hecho, parecía más bien que estaba a gusto con el dinero y la atención. Algunas veces, cuando Rosalie la había visto por ahí con Edward, ambos habían estado llevando collares torcidos de oro alrededor de sus gargantas. La ropa que Isabella llevaba, sus nuevos abrigos de invierno, los chóferes, y, para no olvidarlo: Jacob parecía imperturbable con todo esto.

¿Deprimido? Sí, lo estaba.

-¿Hiciste la lectura para Literatura?- Isabella tiró de la puerta para abrirla y ellas se unieron a la multitud de gente en los pasillos.

Ambas siguieron dirigiendo la conversación lejos de asuntos que no querían tratar. Rosalie mentía fácilmente, pero Isabella parecía determinada a dirigir la conversación hacia temas neutrales.

De repente, ella echó un vistazo detrás de ella, como si hubiera alguien allí, e hizo otra pegunta banal: -¿Todavía trabajas en Verlaine's?

Rosalie miró: no había nadie allí.

-Correcto. Esto hace pensar a mi loco padre que estoy sirviendo mesas, y tú sabes que me da una buena excusa si necesitara explicar mis horas fuera.

Rosalie no admitió que ella tenía que trabajar o que su padre no tenía una pista de qué ella lo hacía por el dinero. Ella no estaba segura de que su padre supiera que ella tenía un trabajo o que ella pagaba las facturas. Él podría haber pensado que Royce lo hacía, aunque él probablemente no entendiera que Royce estaba extorsionándola, o comprándola, para conseguir su dinero. Hablar de dinero, casa, y Royce no era el tipo de la conversación que ella quería tener, así que cambió el asunto. Con una sonrisa de complicidad, ella dobló su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Isabella asumiendo el papel que adoptaba con sus amigos.

-Entonces, hablemos sobre el tío atractivo de Edward. ¿Cuál es la advertencia sobre él? ¿Ve él a alguien?

-¿Emmett? Él es… él no es, pero…- Isabella frunció el ceño. -Tú no quieres ensuciarte con él. Hay más chicos más apuestos… quiero decir, mejores…

-Dudo eso, cariño. Tu visión está nublada por haber estado con Jacob demasiado tiempo.- Rosalie acarició el brazo de Isabella.- Emmett es de la clase superior.

Su cara era tan hermosa como la de Edward, pero de un modo diferente: Emmett tenía carácter. Una cicatriz larga le recorría desde la frente hasta la comisura de su boca, y él no parecía avergonzado de ella. Su pelo era tan corto que no había ninguna posibilidad de que este quitara mérito a la belleza de aquella línea dentada. Y su cuerpo… wow. Él estaba fabulosamente proporcionado y se veía poderoso, se movía como si hubiera estado entrenándose en algún arte marcial desde que nació. Rosalie no podía imaginar por qué alguien notaría a Edward cuando Emmett estaba alrededor. Edward era bastante atractivo, con sus ojos poco naturales verdes, el cuerpo perfecto, y el pelo arenoso rubio. Él era magnífico, pero él se movía de un modo que siempre hacía pensar a Rosalie que no era normal para la civilización. Él la asustaba. Emmett, por otra parte, era delicioso y parecía dulce, amable en un modo que Edward no lo era.

Rosalie incitó,

-Volviendo a las relaciones…

-Él no tiene, umm, relaciones.- Isabella habló suavemente.- De todos modos, él es demasiado viejo.

Rosalie lo deja pasar por el momento. Aunque Isabella gastara la mayor parte de su tiempo "no saliendo" con Edward, ella mantenía a sus amigos de la escuela separados del grupo de Edward tanto como le era posible.

Cuando ellas realmente cruzaron, Isabella se enganchó a Rosalie como si fuera un miembro suplementario, dejándola sin ninguna oportunidad de hablar con alguien del grupo de Edward. Sobre todo con Emmett. Por un momento, Rosalie se preguntó si estaría tan cautivada por Emmett si no fuera por el juego de Isabella de mantenerla lejos. Isabella actuó como un obstáculo, mas Rosalie quería ir junto a Emmett. Un tipo más mayor con un cuerpo digno de babear y aparentemente sin malos hábitos: ¿cómo podía no ser interesante?

El plato de Isabella estaba sobrellenado con Jacob y Edward. Tal vez ella sabía algo. Rosalie forzó a lo lejos sus pensamientos: si Isabella tuviera una razón legítima para pensar que Emmett era una mala compañía, ella diría algo. Ellas podrían estar en medio de este baile de extraños secretos, pero eran todavía amigas.

-¡Rose!- Ángela se abrió paso por la muchedumbre con su exuberancia habitual.- ¿Me perdí la vista a la bandeja del postre?

-Solamente dos de los tíos buenos hoy…- Rosalie unió su brazo con Ángela mientras ellas hacían su camino hacia sus taquillas. Ángela estaba realmente dispuesta a mantener el tema.

-¿El gótico con piercings no estaba de turno?- Ángela dirigió una mala sonrisa a Isabella, que se ruborizó.

-Ningún Jacob. Hoy era rubio y malhumorado con lleno de cicatrices y atractivo.- Rosalie guiñó a Isabella, disfrutando de los breves momentos de normalidad, de sonrisa. Ángela trajo el tema, y Rosalie estaba agradecida por ello. Ellas se pararon delante de la taquilla de Isabella, y Rosalie añadido,- Nuestra pequeña acaparadora de postres justo iba a decirme cuando salimos todos a bailar.

-No, no- Isabella dijo.

-Tarde o temprano, vas a tener que compartir la riqueza, Bella. Nos sentimos pobres. Debilitadas.- Ángela suspiró y se inclinó pesadamente en Rosalie.- Me siento mareada con ello.

Y durante un momento, Rosalie vio una mirada de añoranza sobre la cara de Isabella, pero entonces Isabella cambió su mirada.

 _Transcripción/Traducción_ _ _.com_

La cara de Isabella giró impasible.

-A veces lamento no poder… solamente no pienso que esto sea una buena idea.

Ángela abrió su boca para responder, pero Rosalie sacudió su cabeza.

-Danos un segundo, Áng. Me pondré al corriente.- Después de que Ángela se marchara, Rosalie cogió la mirada fija de Isabella.- Deseo que nosotras no estuviéramos haciendo esto…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Isabella estuvo parada y silenciosa en medio del el alboroto del pasillo, pareció que el ruido alrededor de ellas desaparecía durante un instante.

-Mentira.- Rosalie suspiró.- Nos echó de menos siendo verdaderas amigas, Bella. No voy a desmontarte tu mundo. Te echo de menos.

-No estoy mintiendo. Yo… no puedo mentir.- Ella miró fijamente más allá de Rosalie durante un momento, frunciendo el ceño a alguien.

Rosalie no se dio la vuelta para ver quién era.

-Tú no eres honesta. Si no me quieres alrededor…- ella se encogió.- Independientemente de...

Isabella agarró sus brazos para que acabara. Aunque lo intentara, Rosalie en realidad no podía soltarse.

Un idiota que pasaba por el pasillo dijo: -Lesbis.

Rosalie se tensó, teniendo el impulso instantáneo de tirarse sobre él.

La campana sonó. Las taquillas se cerraron de golpe. Isabella finalmente dijo.

-Solamente no quiero verte herida. Hay... gente y cosas... y...

-Cariño, dudo que eso sea un poco peores que- ella se paró, incapaz de decir las palabras que seguirían. Su corazón se paró ante el pensamiento de pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta. Ella sacudió su brazo.- ¿Me sueltas para que me pueda ir? Yo todavía conseguía ir a mi taquilla.

Isabella la liberó, y Rosalie se fue antes de calcular como contestar las preguntas inevitables que seguirían a su casi confesión. Hablarlo no lo cambiaría. Pero a veces era lo que ella más quería, decírselo alguien; a menudo, ella solo quería no sentir aquellos sentimientos horribles, escapar de ella misma, así no habría ningún dolor, ningún miedo, ninguna fealdad.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece un review?


	3. Capítulo 2: Te Mantendré a Salvo

La historia como siempre jamás será mía; es de Melissa Marr. Los personajes jamás los podré poseer por que son de Stephenie Meyer, y solamente los pido prestado para adaptarlos. Siempre apoyen a las autoras comprando sus obras

...

 ** _Capítulo 2: Ta Mantendré a Salvo_**

...

Después de la escuela Rosalie se dirigió hacia fuera antes de que Isabella o Ángela tuvieran una posibilidad de alcanzarla. Ella había pasado su tiempo libre en la biblioteca leyendo más sobre la historia de los tatuajes, las antiguas tradiciones de marcar el cuerpo. Los motivos iban desde la adopción de símbolos sobre la naturaleza animal hasta la marca de acontecimientos de vida pasando por señales visuales para identificar criminales, esto la fascinaba. Más importante, esto la hacía vibrar.

Cuando ella entraba por la puerta de Agujas y Alfileres, el timbre sonó.

Sam echó un vistazo sobre su hombro.

-Tengo razón acerca de ti- dijo él. Mientras el hombre a su lado le hablaba, Sam distraídamente puso una mano sobre su pelo teñido blanco y azul.

Rosalie levantó una mano saludando y anduvo dejándolo atrás. Esta semana él se había dejado una diminuta perilla, dirigiendo la atención a su piercing. El piercing estaba bajo su labio inferior y le había llamado la atención la primera vez que Kate e Irina la trajeron a la tienda. Después de una semana, ella ya tenía su propio piercing (oculto bajo su blusa) y se había encontrado pasando el tiempo en el estudio.

Ella se sintió segura, allí lejos del instituto Obispo O.C., lejos del carácter desagradable de su padre borracho, lejos de cualquiera que Royce llevara a casa para compartir su droga semanal. En Agujas y Alfileres ella podía estar a salvo, tranquila, relajada, todas las cosas que no podía conseguir en otros sitios.

-Sí, siempre uso agujas nuevas- Sam repitió al cliente anticipado la cuestión. Mientras Rosalie anduvo alrededor de la tienda, ella escuchaba algunos de los comentarios de Sam que solo se oían en el silencio entre canciones: -Esterilizador… estéril como en un hospital.

La mirada fija del hombre iba a la deriva perezosamente sobre el destello de las paredes, pero él no estaba allí para comprar. Él estaba tenso, listo para largarse. Sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos. Su postura era nerviosa: brazos doblados, el cuerpo cerrado en él mismo. A pesar del número de gente que iba a la tienda, sólo unos cuantos en realidad soltaban el dinero para el arte. Él no era uno de ellos.

-Tengo un par de preguntas- dijo ella a Sam.

Con una risa agradecida hacia ella, Sam se excusó con el hombre, diciéndole: -Si usted quiere mirar alrededor…

Rosalie caminó por la pared más alejada, donde ella hojeó las imágenes que podría comprar y ponerse como habían hecho tantas personas que les gustaba. Las flores y cruces, los modelos tribales y los diseños geométricos. Muchos eran hermosos, pero no importaba cuanto tiempo ella los mirara fijamente, no encontraba el correcto.

Los pequeños cuartos que se bifurcaban del espacio principal tenían otros estilos que eran menos atractivos: mujeres desnudas, figuras de esqueletos, personajes de dibujos, eslóganes y animales.

Sam pasó por detrás de ella, pero ella no se tensó, no sintió el impulso de girar para no ser arrinconada. Era Sam. Era seguro.

Él dijo: -No hay nada nuevo, Rose.

-Lo sé- ella tiró del póster que descansaba contra la pared. Una imagen era de una enredadera verde entrelazada alrededor de una mujer medio humana; parecía que estaba siendo estrangulada, pero reía como si se sintiera bien. Idiota. Rosalie tiró otra vez. Símbolos oscuros con traducciones debajo cubrieron la siguiente página. No es mi estilo.

Sam se rio, con una risa chillona de fumador, aunque él no fumara y asegurara que él nunca lo había hecho.

-Con tanto tiempo que has pasado mirando durante los pasados meses, ya lo habrías encontrado al día de hoy.

Rosalie se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño hacia Sam.

-Pues diseña algo para mí. Estoy lista ahora, Sam. Quiero hacer esto.

A un lado, el supuesto cliente hizo una parada para mirar un par de los anillos de la vitrina.

Con un encogimiento incómodo, Sam dijo: -Ya te lo he dicho antes. Si quieres un trabajo de encargo, me traes una idea. Algo. No puedo diseñar sin referencias. _nscripción/Traducción_ _ _.com_

El timbre sonó, el hombre se había ido.

-Entonces ayúdame a encontrar una idea. Por favor. Hace semanas que tienes el consentimiento paterno.

Ella no se echaba atrás esta vez. La adquisición de un tatuaje parecía lo correcto, como si ponérselo la ayudara a avanzar en su vida. Esto era su cuerpo, a pesar de las cosas que hayan sido hechas en él, y ella quiso tenerlo, poseerlo, para demostrárselo a ella misma. Ella sabía que no era mágico, pero la idea de escribir en ella su propia identidad pareció lo más cercano que podría estar de reclamar su vida. A veces hay poder en el acto; a veces hay fuerza en las palabras. Ella quería encontrar una imagen que representara aquellas cosas que ella sentía y grabarlo sobre su piel como la prueba tangible de su decisión de cambiar.

-¿Sam? Necesito esto. Tú me dijiste que me lo pensara. Lo he pensado. Necesito…- ella miró fijamente hacia fuera a la gente que pasaba por la calle, preguntándose si los hombres que… si ellos estuvieran ahí. Ella no los reconocería ya que Royce la había drogado antes de entregarla. Ella giró su mirada fija hacia atrás, a Sam y era incaracterísticamente embotada, diciéndole lo que no había podido decirle a Isabella antes -Necesito un cambio, Sam. Me ahogo aquí. Necesito algo, o no voy a soportarlo. Tal vez un tatuaje no es la respuesta correcta, pero ahora mismo es algo que puedo hacer… necesito esto. ¿Me ayudas?

Él hizo una pausa, en su cara se vio un gesto extraño.

-No persigas esto.

Kate e Irina pasaron alrededor de la esquina, ondeando, y vagaron hasta el estéreo. La canción cambió a algo más oscuro, con un bajo duro y una letra gruñida. El volumen se puso tan ruidoso que Rosalie podía sentir la percusión.

-¡Katei!- Sam frunció el ceño hacia su hermana.

-La tienda está vacía ahora.- Kate movió su cadera y lo miró fijamente, impenitente. Ella nunca se retraía, no importaba como de gruñón sonara Sam. Él nunca le haría daño, pensó. Él trataba a sus hermanas como si fueran las cosas más preciosas que alguna vez hubiese visto. Esta era una de las cosas que Rosalie encontraba confortables en él. Los tipos que trataban bien a su familia eran seguros y buenos tipos, su padre y su hermano, no tanto.

Sam miró fijamente a Rosalie durante varios segundos antes de decir.

-Soluciones rápidas no son lo que necesitas. Tu tiene que afrontar aquello de lo que huyes.

-Por favor, quiero esto- sentía las lágrimas abriéndose paso por sus ojos. Sam sospechaba demasiado, y ella no quería conversaciones.

Quería algo para lo que no tenía palabras -paz, entumecimiento, algo.

Ella lo miraba, tratando de averiguar qué decir para convencerlo, tratando de averiguar por qué no la ayudaba. Todo lo que podía decir era -Por favor, Sam.

Él miró a lo lejos y entonces hizo un movimiento para que ella lo siguiera. Dieron unos pasos por el vestíbulo hasta su oficina. Sam la abrió y la condujo dentro del diminuto cuarto.

Ella se paró una vez dentro, menos cómoda, pero todavía bien. El cuarto no era bastante grande para las cosas que había metido en él.

Un escritorio repleto, de madera oscura y dos archivadores ocupaban la pared trasera; un largo mostrador desordenado, lleno de instrumentos para artistas ocupaba la longitud de la pared derecha; la tercera pared tenía un mostrador que hacía juego con dos impresoras, un escáner, un proyector, y una serie de tarros si etiqueta.

Él sacó otra llave de su bolsillo y abrió un cajón del escritorio. No dijo nada, sin embargo, sacó un delgado libro marrón con unas palabras impresas en la portada. Luego se sentó en su silla y la miró hasta que ella se sintió como en una ejecución, como si todo lo que sabía sobre él se hubiera desvanecido y él se hubiera convertido en algo inseguro.

Este es Sam.

Se sentía avergonzada por su breve miedo. Sam era como el hermano mayor que ella debería haber tenido, un verdadero amigo.

Nunca le había mostrado algo más que respeto.

Ella caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó en él.

Él mantuvo su mirada y le preguntó:

-¿Qué estás buscando?

Ya habían hablado bastante para que ella supiera que no se refería al tipo de imagen, sino a lo que representaba. Un tatuaje no era solo algo en sí, sino su significado.

-Estar segura. No más miedo o dolor.- Ella no podía mirarlo cuando lo dijo, pero lo había dicho. Eso contaría para algo.

Sam dio la vuelta al libro, lo abrió por la mitad y lo puso en su regazo.

-Estos… Estos son los míos. Son especiales... Son como… los símbolos del cambio. Si lo que necesitas está aquí... sólo… ¿Hacerte alguno de estos se siente como lo que necesitas?

Las imágenes complicaban la página. Intrincados modelos celtas, ojos que miran detenidamente enredaderas espinosas, grotescos cuerpos con malas risas, animales demasiado irreales para mirarlos mucho tiempo, símbolos de los que sus se apartaron en cuanto les echó un vistazo. Estos te aturdían, te tentaban y te daban repulsa, pero una imagen puso sus nervios a flor de piel: unos ojos de tinta negra la miraban fijamente desde dentro de unos nudos trabajados, grises y negros, rodeados por alas que parecían sombras unidas, y en el medio había una estrella del caos. Ocho flechas puntiagudas lejos del centro; cuatro de estas eran más gruesas, como las líneas de una cruz claveteada.

Mío. El pensamiento, la necesidad, la reacción la dominaba. Su estómago le apretaba. Ella separó su mirada fija, y luego se forzó a no seguir mirando. Miró otros tatuajes, pero su atención volvía a aquella imagen como si se viera obligada. Aquel era el mío. Durante un momento, algún movimiento de luz hizo parecer como si uno de los ojos de la imagen le guiñara. Ella controló su dedo sobre la página, sintiendo la hoja lisa y plástica que lo cubría, imaginándose el sentir de aquellas alas abrigándola, dentadas y aterciopeladas a la vez. Ella alzó la vista hacia Sam.

-Éste. Necesito éste.

Una serie de extrañas expresiones cruzaron el semblante de Sam, como si no estuviese seguro de si estar sorprendido, contento, o aterrorizado. Él tomó el libro y lo cerró.

-¿Por qué no te lo piensas durante unos días?

-No.- Ella puso una mano sobre la muñeca de Sam.- Estoy segura. Estoy preparada, y esta imagen… Si la hubieras tenido sobre la pared, yo ya la tendría sobre mí.- Ella tembló, no gustándole la idea de que nadie más tuviera su tatuaje y era suyo. Ella lo sabía. -Por favor.

-Esto es un antiguo y único tatuaje. Si te lo pones, nadie más podrá, pero…- él miró fijamente la pared detrás de ella- Esto te cambiará, cambiará cosas.

-Todos los tatuajes cambian a la gente.- Ella trató de mantener su tono de voz, pero se sentía frustrada por su vacilación. Él había estado bloqueándola durante semanas. Este era su tatuaje perfecto y estaba a su alcance.

Evitando su mirada fija a toda costa, Sam deslizó el libro en su cajón.

-Aquellas cosas que buscabas… aquellos cambios… tienes que estar absolutamente segura de que es lo que quieres.

-Lo estoy- ella trató de conseguir que la mirara, inclinando su cara más cerca de él.

Kate metió su cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Ella eligió uno?

Sam la ignoró.

-Dime lo que pensaste cuando lo escogiste. ¿Había algún otro que… te llamara la atención?"

Rosalie sacudió su cabeza.

-No. Solamente este. Lo quiero. Pronto. Ahora.

Parecía como si ella mirara un banquete y comprendiera que nunca había comido, como un ansia que ella tenía que llenar inmediatamente.

Después de otra mirada larga, él la tiró dentro de sus brazos en un abrazo rápido.

-Pues hagámoslo.

Rosalie se dio la vuelta hacia Kate.

-Es perfecto. Es una estrella del caos y un nudo trabajado con estos ojos asombrosos y alas sombrías.

Kate hecho un vistazo hacia Sam. quien cabeceó, y luego ella silbó.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé. Espera a que Irina se entere. Ella se marchó, gritando- ¿Irina? Adivina que escogió Rosalie.

-¿Ninguna mierda?- el chillido de Irina hizo a Sam cerrar los ojos.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Rosalie dijo a Sam.

-Tú comprendes que eres extraño, aún para la gente que vive en la tienda de tatuajes.

En vez de reconocer su observación, Sam movió su pelo atrás tiernamente como hacía con sus propias hermanas.

-Necesitaré un par de días para conseguir la tinta adecuada para éste tatuaje. Tú puedes cambiar de parecer.

-No lo haré- ella sintió un impulso poco natural de ponerse a chillar como Kate. Pronto, ella lo tendría, el tatuaje perfecto- Hablemos del precio.

Emmett vio a Rosalie saliendo de Agujas y Alfileres. Cuando ella caminaba por la ciudad, se movía con sus hombros rectos, con paso estable.

Esto no estaba en concordancia con los miedos que sabía que ella ocultaba adentro. Hoy, su confianza parecía casi verdadera.

Él dio unos pasos más cerca, dejando la pared de ladrillo roja donde había estado apoyado mientras ella estaba en la tienda de tatuajes.

Cuando ella hizo una pausa para inspeccionar las sombras en la calle, Emmett pasó sus dedos sobre el pelo de ella que caía adelante sobre su mejilla. Su pelo, casi como el marrón madera de su propio pelo, no era bastante largo para atarlo detrás o bastante corto para quedarse atrás solo, era perfectamente atractivo.

Al igual que ella.

Sus dedos apenas rozaron su mejilla, no lo suficiente para que ella lo notara. Se inclinó más cerca para poder oler su piel. Antes del trabajo, ella olía a lavanda, no el perfume, sino el champú que ella utilizaba últimamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo de nuevo a solas? Tú lo sabes mejor.

Ella no le contestó. Ella nunca lo haría: los mortales no podían ver a los elfos, no podían oírlos. La Reina Del Verano había insistido en mantener en secreto las Cortes élficas especialmente para los mortales.

Inicialmente, a petición del rey, Emmett tomó algunos de los turnos de guardia de Rosalie. Cuando ella no podía verlo, él podía caminar a su lado y hablarle como no podía cuando era visible para ella. La forma en que la chica mortal le miró como si fuera mejor de lo que nunca había sido, como si fuera atractivo, debido a lo que él era, no por su papel en la Corte del Verano, fue algo embriagador, demasiado, en verdad.

Si su reina no lo hubiera pedido, Emmett todavía querría mantener a Rosalie a salvo. Pero Isabella realmente lo ordenó. A diferencia de Rosalie, cuando Isabella había sido mortal, había visto la maldad del mundo élfico. Desde que se convirtió en Reina Del Verano ella había trabajado para encontrar un equilibrio con la igualmente nueva Reina del Invierno. Esto no le dejaba mucho tiempo para mantener a salvo a sus amigos mortales, pero realmente le dio el poder para ordenar a los elfos asegurar la seguridad de los mortales. Tal tarea normalmente no sería manejada por un consejero de la corte, pero Emmett había sido más cercano que un mero consejero para el Rey Del Verano durante siglos. Edward sugirió que Isabella se sentiría mejor sabiendo que la seguridad de sus amigos más cercanos estaba bajo la dirección de un elfo en el que ella confiaba.

Aunque esto fueron sólo unos pequeños cambios al principio, cada vez más, Emmett se tomó el deber suplementario de cuidar de ella. Él no lo había hecho con los demás, pero es que ellos no lo fascinaron como Rosalie.

Rosalie vacilaba entre vulnerable y valiente, feroz y asustada. Al principio, cuando él recogía a mortales como juguetes, ella habría sido irresistible, pero él era más fuerte ahora.

Mejor.

Él forzó a lo lejos su línea de pensamiento y miró el balanceo de las caderas de Rosalie mientras ella caminaba por las calles de Forks con un valor (locura) que era contraria a lo que él sabía de sus experiencias. Tal vez ella se iría a casa si la casa fuera un poco más segura. No lo era. Él lo había visto la primera vez que la había seguido, había oído a su padre borracho, su malvado hermano. Su casa podría parecer encantadora desde el exterior, pero era una mentira.

Como tanto de su vida.

Él miró hacia abajo a los zapatos sin tacón que ella calzaba, sus gemelos desnudos, sus largas piernas. El imprevisto temprano comienzo del verano este año, después de los años de frío opresivo llevaba a los mortales a exponer más piel. Mirando a Rosalie, Emmett no se quejaba.

-Al menos llevas zapatos decentes esta noche. Yo no podía creer que fueras a trabajar con aquellas pequeñas cosas finas la otra noche.- Él sacudió su cabeza.- Eran bonitos, aunque, realmente solo me gustó la vislumbre de tus tobillos.

Ella se dirigió al restaurante, donde pondría su risa falsa y coquetearía con los clientes. Él la dejaría en la puerta; entonces esperaría fuera, mirando los cuerpos que entraran o salieran, asegurándose que no buscaban herirla. Esto era la rutina.

A veces él se imaginaba como serían las cosas si ella realmente pudiera conocerlo, que lo viera como realmente era. ¿Se ensancharían sus ojos por el miedo si ella viera el grado de sus cicatrices? ¿Se arrugaría su cara en la repugnancia si ella supiera las cosas horribles que él había hecho antes de pertenecer a la Corte Del Verano? ¿Preguntaría ella por qué él mantenía su pelo rapado? ¿Y si ella preguntara, podría él contestar cualquiera de sus preguntas?

-¿Huirías de mí?- él preguntó en voz baja, odiando el hecho de que su corazón se apresuró al pensar en la persecución de una muchacha mortal.

Rosalie hizo una pausa cuando un grupo de jóvenes silbaron desde su coche. Uno de ellos tenía su cuerpo fuera de la ventana, mostrando su vulgaridad como si esto lo convirtiera en hombre. Emmett dudó que ella pudiera oír sus palabras: la música en su coche estaba demasiado alta para competir con sus meras voces. Las palabras reales no eran necesarias para conocer la amenaza. Rosalie se puso tensa.

El coche se fue lejos, la música retumbante desapareció como truenos en una tormenta que pasa.

Él susurró en su oído.

-Ellos son solo niños, Rosalie. Vámonos. ¿Dónde está esa primavera en tus pasos?

Su suspiro era suficientemente suave para que él lo hubiera omitido si no hubiera estado de pie muy cerca. Un poco de tensión se alivió en sus hombros, pero la mirada desdibujada se quedó su cara. Nunca pareció desaparecer. Su maquillaje no ocultó las sombras bajo sus ojos. Sus mangas largas no ocultar los moretones púrpura que su hermano enojado le hizo el otro día.

Si yo pudiera intervenir…

Pero él no podría, no en su vida, no en su casa. Le prohibieron esto.

Todo lo que él podría hacer era ofrecerle sus palabras, palabras que ella no podía oír. Él aun así dijo:

-Yo pararía a cualquiera para tener una sonrisa tuya, si me lo permitieran.

Distraídamente, ella puso una mano en su espalda y echó un vistazo en dirección a Agujas y Alfileres. Ella sonrió, la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando dejó la sala de tatuajes.

-Aaaa, tu finalmente has decidido decorar esa bonita piel. ¿Cuál será? ¿Flores? ¿Sol?- Él dejó su mirada fija en su columna vertebral.

Ella hizo una pausa; habían alcanzado el restaurante. Sus hombros se hundieron otra vez.

Él quería consolarla, pero en cambio sólo podría darle todas las noches una promesa.

-Esperaré exactamente aquí.

Él deseó que le contestara, que dijera que lo buscaría después del trabajo, pero ella no lo haría.

Y es mejor este camino. Él lo sabía, pero no le gustaba. Él había sido parte de la Corte De Verano bastante tiempo para que su camino original fuera casi olvidado, pero mirando a Rosalie, viendo su espíritu, su pasión… Al principio, cuando había sido un elfo solitario, cuando tenía otro nombre, no hubiera vacilado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Isabella. Quiero que estés segura- susurró en su oído. Su suave pelo ondeaba contra su cara. -Te mantendré a salvo, de ellos y de mí.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que pasará con el tatuaje?

Perdón por la tardanza pero anduve comprando un carro, y anduve buscando el mejor. Después de que lo compre me fui de vacaciones y por eso no he podido subir el capítulo, pero aquí esta, disfrútenlo.


	4. Capítulo 3: Nada de Guerra

Lo dicho esta historia no es mía pero es de Melissa Marr. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ellas son a las que les debemos todo esto.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 3: Nada de Guerra._**

...

Paul se levantó con la temprana luz de la mañana, silenciosa, una de sus elfas permanecía muerta a sus pies. La elfa, Guin, había llevado un aspecto mortal tan a menudo que los años de glamour todavía se aferraban a ella después de morir, dejando parte de su cara pintada con maquillaje mortal y la otra parte gloriosa. Ella llevaba unos vaqueros azules apretados, pantalones que ella y su hermana siempre le recordaban cuando hablaban, y un top que apenas cubría su pecho. Ese trozo de tela estaba manchado con sangre, su sangre, sangre derramada en el suelo sucio.

-¿Porque? Porque ocurre esto, a ghrá?- Paul se inclinó para retirar de su cara el pelo ensangrentado. Alrededor de ella, había botellas, colillas de cigarrillos y agujas usadas. Nada de esto le ofendía de la forma que lo hizo una vez: esta área era escabrosa, se había vuelto más violenta en los últimos años desde que los mortales establecieron sus disputas territoriales. Lo que de verdad le ofendía era la idea de que una bala mortal hubiera alcanzado a uno de los suyos. No podía haber sido intencionadamente, pero esto no cambiaba nada. Ella seguía muerta.

En frente de él, esperaba la alta, delgada Beansidhe que él había convocado.

-¿Qué hacemos?- ella retorcía sus manos cuando habló, resistiendo su instinto natural de protestar. Ella no resistiría mucho, pero Paul no podía contestar aún.

Él recogió una caja vacía, volcándola en sus dedos. El latón no debería herir a un elfo, ni debería el trozo de plomo que él había apartado del cuerpo muerto de la elfa, cuando llegó. Sin embrago, pensó: una simple bala mortal la había matado.

-¿Paul?- la Beansidhe se había mordido la lengua hasta que la sangre de sus labios bajó hasta su barbilla.

-Balas normales- él murmuró, torciendo los trozos de metal a través de sus dedos. En todos los años desde que los mortales habían empezado a diseñar estas cosas, él no había visto a uno de los suyos morir por ellas. Disparos, sí, pero habían cicatrizado. Ellos siempre habían cicatrizado todas las heridas infringidas por mortales, todas excepto heridas severas hechas por hierro y acero.

-Vete a casa y laméntate. Cuando los otros vengan a ti, diles que esta área esta fuera de los límites ahora.- Entonces levantó el cuerpo ensangrentado de la elfa en sus brazos y se alejó, dejando a la Beansidhe empezando a lamentarse fúnebremente cuando ella corrió.

Sus gritos les convocarían, a su ahora vulnerable Corte Oscura de los elfos, trayéndoles a escuchar las espantosas palabras de que un mortal había matado a un elfo.

Por el momento se presentó Félix, mano izquierda de la corte, se acercaron unos segundos más tarde, las alas oscuras del abismo, extendiéndose como una cortina por encima de la calle. Sus lágrimas de tinta negra goteaban en el cuerpo de Guin, trapos sucios del glamour aún se aferraba a ella.

-He esperado demasiado para parar la amenaza de la creciente fuerza de la Corte del Verano- dijo él.

-Esperado demasiado- dijo Gabriel. -Mantente a la espera y la guerra vendrá contra tus condiciones, Paul.

Como sus predecesores, Félix, el nombre era por rango no por nacimiento, siempre ha sido audaz. Era una inestimable característica.

-No busco la guerra entre las cortes, solo el desconcierto.- Paul hizo una pausa en la parte de delante de una casa, una de las muchas casas que él había elegido para sus elfos en cualquiera de las ciudades que ellos llamaban hogar. El miraba la casa, el hogar donde Guin se expondría a la Corte por la mañana. Pronto, Victoria escucharía la noticia de la muerte de Guin; la elfa hambrienta de guerra empezaría sus interminables maquinaciones. Paul no esperaba intentar aplacar a Victoria. Su paciencia disminuía cada año, impaciente por más violencia, más sangre, más destrucción.

-La guerra no es que sea lo mejor para la Corte- dijo Paul, tanto para sí mismo como para Félix- Esto es trabajo de Victoria, no mío.

-Si no lo es para ti, no lo es para tus súbditos, tampoco- Félix alcanzó y acarició la mejilla de Guin. -Guin estaría de acuerdo. Ella apoyaría a Victoria, incluso ahora.

Tres elfos oscuros salieron de la casa; una neblina de humo se aferraba a ellos como si se filtrara desde su piel. Silenciosos, cogieron el cuerpo de Guin y se la llevaron adentro. Al lado de la puerta abierta, Paul podía ver que habían empezado a colgar espejos negros alrededor de la casa, cubriendo cada trozo de superficie disponible con la esperanza de que la persistente oscuridad encontraría el camino hacia el cuerpo, que algunas trazas serian lo suficiente fuertes para sacar la bala , y así poder alimentar a Guin y sanarla. No lo haría: ella realmente se había ido.

Paul los vio en su calle, sucios mortales con mucha encantadora violencia que él no podía entender. Esto cambiará.

-Encuéntralos, los que hicieron esto. Mátalos.

El espacio en blanco alrededor del músculo del antebrazo de Félix, estaba lleno de escrituras scrolling en reconocimiento a la orden del Rey Oscuro. Félix llevaba a cabo las órdenes con la claridad con la que estaban escritas en su piel, para intimidar y aclarar lo que el rey quería.

-Y envía a los demás para traer algunos de los elfos de Edward para el velatorio. Tanya también.- Paul sonrió con la idea de la malhumorada Corte de Invierno- Diablos, trae algunos elfos solitarios de Esme si puedes encontrarlos. Su corte superior no es buena para nada. No provocare una guerra, pero voy a iniciar algunas peleas.

Al anochecer, Paul, sentado sobre su sillón, veía a sus elfos de duelo.

Se retorcieron y se lamentaron. Varias beansidhes todavía se lamentaban. Los sabuesos de Félix, en su aspecto humano, piel decorada con tinta y cadenas de plata, bromeaban entre ellos, pero había resquicios de alarma. Jenny Greenteeth y sus familiares miraron a cada uno con ojos acusadores. Solo el elfo Thistle parecía tranquilo, cogiendo ventaja del miedo de los demás, nutriéndose ellos mismos en el pánico que penetró en la habitación. Todos sabían que el retumbar de la agitación ya había empezado. Con la realidad de una elfa muerta, el estímulo para recurrir a medidas extremas era inevitable. Siempre había las caras, los murmullos de motín: era el status quo. Esto era diferente: uno de los nuestros había muerto.

Esto cambiaba el juego.

-Aléjense de las calles- dijo Paul dejando su mirada fija sobre ellos, determinando quienes se abalanzarían hacia Victoria cuando ella comenzara a reunirlos para su causa- Hasta que nosotros sepamos cuan débiles somos.

-Mata a la nueva reina. A ambas.- uno de los súbditos gruñó.- Al rey de Verano también, si es necesario.- Otros sabuesos se unieron al grito. Los Neófitos se frotaron las manos rojo sangre con regocijo.

Varios de la familia de Jenny sonrieron abiertamente y cabecearon.

Victoria sentada silenciosamente entre ellos; su voto no era necesario para saber sus preferencias. La violencia era su exclusiva pasión. Ella inclinó su cabeza, sin hacer nada más que observar. Paul se rio de ella. Ella abrió y cerró la boca con un chasquido audible como si le mordiera. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento más. Ambos sabían que ella desaprobaba sus planes; ambos sabían que ella le estaba probando. Otra vez. Si ella pudiera, lo mataría para poner a la Corte en desacuerdo. Pero la Corte Oscura de los elfos no podía matar a sus regentes.

Los gruñidos aumentaron de forma ensordecedora hasta que Félix levantó una mano pidiendo silencio. Cuando el resto de la habitación se había calmado, Félix dirigió una sonrisa amenazadora.

-Nuestro rey habla. Nosotros le obedecemos.- Nadie se opuso cuando Félix gruño. Después de que hubiera matado a uno de sus hermanos por no respetar a Paul hacia unos años, pocos desafiaban su voluntad. Si Félix tuviera la gracia política para ir junto con la violencia, Paul trataría de cederle el trono. En todos los siglos en que Paul había buscado su reemplazo, solo había encontrado un elfo apto para hacerlo, pero este elfo había rechazado el trono para servir a otro.

Paul empujó este pensamiento lejos de allí. El aún era responsable de la Corte Oscura y considerar lo que pudo haber sido no ayudaba.

Él dijo: -No somos lo suficientemente fuertes para combatir una Corte, mucho menos, dos o tres funcionando juntas. ¿Realmente pueden cualquiera de ustedes decirme que el Rey del Verano y la nueva Reina de Invierno no trabajarían juntos? ¿Podrían decirme que Esme no se pondrá del lado de nadie? -el paró y sonrió a Victoria- ¿Alguien que se oponga a mí? La guerra no es el camino correcto.

Él no dijo que no tuviera ningún deseo de una guerra verdadera. Esto parecería una debilidad, y un rey débil no sostendría su Corte por mucho tiempo. Si hubiera alguien que pudiera conducir a la Corte sin destruirlos a todos en un exceso de desenfreno, Paul se quitaría, pero el jefe de la Corte Oscura había sido escogido entre los elfos solitarios por una buena razón. El disfrutaba del placer de las sombras, pero el entendía que las sombras necesitaban luz. La mayor parte de su corte tenía problemas para recordar esto, o quizás ellos nunca lo supieron. Seguramente no apreciarían escucharlo ahora.

La corte oscura necesitaba el alimento de las más finas emociones: miedo, lujuria, rabia, avaricia, gula, y otros por el estilo. Bajo el régimen cruel de la última Reina de Invierno, antes de que el facultativo nuevo Rey del Verano llegara al poder, el aire era nutritivo. Jessica había sido una reina maliciosa, infringiendo tanta agonía a sus propios elfos como a los que la desafiaron, no arrodillándose ante ella. Esto fue relajante, pero no siempre agradable.

Paul solo dijo: -Pequeños conflictos pueden crear la energía que necesitamos para el sustento. Hay suficientes elfos para que lo uséis como alimento.

Con una voz que molestaría al más tranquilo elfo de Invierno, uno de los integrantes de la familia de Jenny preguntó.

-¿Entonces simplemente nos alimentamos de cualquier elfo aleatoriamente, como si nada hubiera pasado? Yo digo que nosotros…

Félix le gruñó.

-Obedeceremos a nuestro rey.

Victoria movió su boca de nuevo; ella dio un toque en la superficie de la mesa con sus dedos.

-¿Entonces el Rey Oscuro no está dispuesto a luchar, para que podamos defendernos, para fortalecernos? ¿Solo esperaremos a hacernos más débiles todavía? Este es un plan... interesante.

Ella iba a ser el verdadero problema esta vez.

Otro elfo Green-toothed añadió.

-Si luchamos quizás alguno de nosotros desaparecería, pero el resto... una guerra es apta para ser una buena diversión, mi rey.

-No- dijo Paul, observando a Chelsea, la compañera de Félix en ocasiones. -Nada de guerra ahora mismo. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se destiña. Esta no es una opción. Encontraré el camino.- El lamentaba no poder explicárselo de una forma que ellos entendieran.

Él no podría.

-¿Chelsea, amor? ¿Podrías?- Paul inclino la cabeza hacia un grupo de elfos que había estado riendo y estaban de acuerdo con el elfo greentoothed.

Hablar de desobedecerle a él era intolerable, especialmente cuando el motín se cocía a fuego lento ante los ojos de Victoria de nuevo.

Paul encendió otro cigarrillo y espero a que Chelsea cruzara la habitación.

Unos sabuesos se persiguieron intentando morderse sobre sus bíceps el uno al otro mientras corrían por todas partes. Un zumbido suave emanó de ella, algo entre un gruñido y un murmullo contento. Cuando ella se acercó a la mesa, agarró la silla de uno de los elfos thistle, tirándolo al suelo mientras ella la cogía y se colocaba entre los elfos molestos.

Varios sabuesos estaban dispersos entre la muchedumbre. Félix había hablado, había dicho que ellos apoyarían al Rey Oscuro: o tendrían que obedecer a Félix o matarlo. Si él se hubiera aliado con Victoria, una guerra élfica sería inevitable, pero Félix había estado con Paul mientras mantuvo el liderazgo de sus súbditos.

Paul resumió: -Una mortal ha escogido mi símbolo para su tatuaje. Ella estará atada a mí dentro de unos días. A través de ella, podré dar de comer a ambos, mortales y elfos. Compensaré su alimentación hasta que tengamos otra opción.

Ellos no reaccionaron al momento. Entonces alzaron sus voces en una hermosa cacofonía.

Él nunca había canalizado su alimentación hacia ellos, pero tampoco lo había necesitado nunca. Él podría. El Rey de una Corte estaba atado a cada elfo que le juraba su lealtad. Su fuerza les daba su fuerza; era simplemente el camino de las cosas. Esta no era una solución permanente, pero los mantendría vivos hasta que una mejor solución estuviera al alcance, una que no lo era completamente, la guerra.

Él exhaló, mirando el humo retorciéndose en el aire, echando de menos a la Reina muerta, odiando a Edward por derrotarla y preguntándose qué haría falta para inducir a Tanya, la nueva reina del invierno, para que llegara a ser tan despiadada como su predecesora. La alianza entre Edward y Tanya había puesto la balanza del equilibrio demasiado lejos, hacia un grado de paz que era perjudicial para la Corte Oscura. Pero la guerra tampoco era la respuesta. La Corte Oscura no podría sobrevivir solo con violencia, más terror o lujuria sería suficiente. Todo iba con el equilibrio, y en una Corte donde las emociones más oscuras era el sustento, atender ese equilibrio era esencial.

Otra pelea en el centro de la habitación capto su atención. El gruñido de Félix sacudió las paredes mientras enterraba su bota en la cara de un Neófito, dejando caer la sangre del elfo lo suficiente para haber otra macha en el suelo. Obviamente, los Neófitos no eran tan cooperativos como le gustaría a Félix. Ellos disfrutarían demasiado el derramamiento de sangre, agrupándose para apoyar a Victoria siempre que ella iniciara el motín.

Con una sonrisa de regocijo, Félix observó al Neófito retroceder a su mesa. Entonces Félix se dio la vuelta hacia Paul y se arrodilló tan abajo que su cara toco el suelo, por lo visto tanto para ocultar su sonrisa como para mostrar respeto. Le dijo a Paul:

-Una vez hayas recogido a tu mortal, podremos montar contigo para ayudarte a evocar el miedo y la confusión entre los mortales. Los sabuesos apoyamos la voluntad del Rey oscuro. Esto no cambiará.- La mirada fija de Félix no se dirigió a Victoria ni a los elfos que evidentemente se habían puesto de su lado, pero su mensaje fue bastante claro.

-En efecto- Paul aplastó su cigarrillo y sonrió a su más fiel compañero. Los sabuesos tenían una encantadora capacidad para inducir al terror tanto a elfos como a mortales igualmente.

-Podríamos conseguir un poco de miedo de la desobediencia de este grupo...- murmuró Félix y sus sabuesos agarraron a algunos de los elfos que habían sonreído apoyando las tempranas sugerencias de motines. -La Corte Oscura debería mostrar un poco de respeto a nuestro rey."

Los elfos treparon a sus pies, garras y patas, doblándose. Victoria no se movió. Félix captó su mirada fija y sonrió abiertamente otra vez. No habría más objeciones o discusiones abiertamente esta noche. Félix organizaría a los elfos y les amenazaría si ellos rechazaban cooperar con las precauciones de Paull. Serían casi perversamente obedientes. Por ahora. Entonces Victoria aumentaría sus tentativas.

Pero no esta noche no.

-Esta noche, festejaremos en memoria de nuestra hermana caída.

Paul hizo un gesto de llamamiento, y varios de los sabuesos de Félix trajeron una veintena de elfos aterrorizados provenientes de otras Cortes. Ninguno era de la Corte Suprema, no es de extrañar, ya que la Corte superior de los elfos raramente dejaban que los cogieran, pero había elfos tanto de la Corte de Invierno como de la Corte de Verano.

Paul recogió a una temblorosa chica de verano en sus brazos. Las vides que se adherían a su piel se marchitaron bajo su toque. Ella estaba tan llena de terror y aversión que pensó por un momento en compartirla con los demás, pero él era tan egoísta, lo bastante para quererla para él. Las chicas especiales de Edward eran siempre un convite muy agradable. Si Paul fuera cuidadoso, podría extraerles bastante deseo y temor para prevenir el hambre un par de días.

Algunas veces, él había sido capaz de crearles tanta adicción que volverían de buen grado a sus brazos en visitas regulares, y lo odiaron por hacerlos traicionar a su rey. Era verdaderamente satisfactorio.

Paul mantuvo la mirada fija en la muchacha mientras le decía a su Corte.

-Sus regentes hicieron esto, nos indujeron a esto cuando mataron a Jessica. Recuerda esto mientras nos ofreces tu hospitalidad.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¿Me dejarían un pequeño review?


	5. Capítulo 4: Tinta Peligrosa

ADVERTENCIA: lo siguienteque leerán jamas me pertenecerá, solo le pertenece a Melissa Marr, y los personajes solo le pertenecerán a la señora Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos adaptándolos.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 4: Tinta Peligrosa_**

...

La tienda de tatuajes estaba vacía cuando Rosalie entró. Ninguna voz rompía el silencio de la estancia. Hasta el estéreo estaba en silencio.

-Soy yo- dijo ella.

Se dirigió hasta la habitación donde Sam hacía sus trabajos.

El papel con el patrón de su tatuaje estaba en una bandeja en el mostrador, al lado de una navaja y diversidad de otros artículos.

-He llegado pronto.

Sam la observó un momento pero no dijo nada.

-Dijiste que podríamos comenzar esta noche. Hacer el contorno.- Ella miro hacia abajo, a la plantilla. No la tocó, por un extraño miedo a que desapareciera si lo hacía.

Finalmente Sam dijo: -Déjame cerrar la puerta.

Mientras él se había ido, ella vagó alrededor del cuarto, más para impedirse tocar la plantilla que otra cosa.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de pósteres de espectáculos y concentraciones de aviadores, descoloridos y pasados hace mucho tiempo. Unas fotos enmarcadas, todas en blanco y negro, y carteles de película de gran tamaño estaban entremezcladas con los aviadores. Como cada parte de la tienda, el cuarto estaba extremadamente limpio y tenía un olor leve a antiséptico.

Ella hizo una pausa en varias de las fotos, no reconociendo la mayoría de la gente o sitios. Esparcido entre estos había bosquejos de plumay, tinta enmarcados. En uno, los matones de Capo sonreían al artista. Era tan realista como cualquier fotografía, bueno hasta el punto de que pareció extraño verlo colgado entre las fotos y carteles.

Sam volvió cuando ella trazaba la forma de un hombre increíblemente hermoso que se sentaba en medio del grupo de gánsteres. Ellos eran todos asombrosos, pero era él, el que se inclinaba contra el árbol torcido, el que parecía casi familiar. Los demás se arracimaban alrededor, a su lado, o detrás de él, pero él eran obviamente el que tenía el poder. Ella preguntó:

-¿Quién es este?"

-Parientes- fue todo lo que Sam dijo.

La atención de Rosalie siguió sobre el cuadro. El hombre de la imagen llevaba un traje oscuro, al igual que los otros hombres, pero su arrogante postura le hacía más amenazador que a los hombres alrededor de él. Aquí había alguien a quien temer.

Sam limpió su garganta y señaló delante de él.

-Vamos. No puedo comenzar contigo ahí.

Rosalie se forzó a mirar lejos de la imagen. Temiendo, o deseando, a alguien que era muy viejo o llevaba mucho tiempo muerto, era un tipo extraño de todos modos. Fue a donde Sam había señalado, se puso de espaldas, y se quitó la camisa.

Sam metió algún tipo de tela bajo la correa de su sostén.

-Para mantenerlo limpio.

-Si la tinta cae en él, no va a ser una gran cosa- ella dobló los brazos en su pecho y trató de no moverse. A pesar de cuanto quería la tinta, se sintió incómoda estando de pie allí en sostén.

-¿Estás segura?

-Definitivamente. No tengo el remordimiento del comprador. Realmente, esto comienza a lindar con la obsesión. En realidad soñé con ello. Los ojos y aquellas alas.

Ella se sonrojó y agradeció que Sam estuviera detrás de ella y no pudiera ver su cara.

Él limpió su piel con algo frío.

-Tiene sentido.

-Seguro que lo tiene.- Rosalie rio, sin embargo: Sam no estaba desconcertado por nada, actuaba como si las cosas extrañas estuvieran bien. Esto la hizo relajarse un poco.

-Quédate quieta- él afeitó el vello sobre la piel donde iría el tatuaje y la limpió otra vez con el líquido frío.

Ella echó un vistazo atrás cuando él se alejó. Él sacudió la navaja de afeitar en un cubo, haciendo una pausa para darle una mirada seria antes de ir detrás de ella otra vez. Ella lo miró sobre su hombro. Él recogió la plantilla.

-¿Dónde está Kate?- Rosalie raras veces había estado en la tienda sin que Kate apareciera, por lo general con Irina en el remolque. Era como si ella tuviera algún radar, capaz de detectar a la gente sin explicación obvia de como lo hacía.

-Kate necesita tranquilidad.- Él puso una mano sobre su cadera y la movió. Entonces él dejó caer algo ligeramente sobre su espalda donde la tinta estaría, en lo más alto de su espina, entre sus hombros, atravesando la anchura de su espalda, centrada sobre el punto donde Rosalie pensó que estarían las alas si fueran verdaderas.

Ella cerró sus ojos cuando él presionó la plantilla en su espalda. De algún modo se sintió emocionada.

Entonces él le quitó el papel.

-Mirar si es donde lo quieres.

Ella fue al espejo tan rápidamente como podía sin correr. Usando el espejo de mano para ver su reflexión en el espejo de la pared, ella lo vio, su tinta perfecta pintada sobre su piel, y sonrió tan abiertamente que se hizo daño en las mejillas.

-Sí. Dios, sí.

-Siéntate.- Él señaló en la silla.

Ella se sentó sobre el borde y miró como Sam se ponía unos guantes metódicamente, abrió un palo estéril, y lo usó para sacar un poco del ungüento claro de un tarro y ponerlo sobre una bandeja cubierta por un paño. Él sacó varios tapones diminutos de tinta y los bajó hasta el paño. Entonces él vertió la tinta allí.

Había visto esto muchas veces; esto no es gran cosa. Ella sin embargo no podía mirar lejos.

Sam hizo cada paso silenciosamente, como si ella no estuviera allí.

Él abrió el paquete de agujas y sacó una de metal fino. Parecía como si solo fuera una aguja, pero ella sabía gracias a las horas escuchando a Sam en la tienda, que había varias agujas individuales en la punta de la barra de la aguja. Mis agujas, para mí tinta, en mi piel.

Sam deslizó la barra de la aguja en la máquina. El sonido suave de metal que se desliza a través de metal fue seguido de un sonido casi inaudible. Rosalie soltó el aliento, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración.

Si pensara que Sam la dejaría, le pediría sostener la máquina de tatuajes, pediría envolver su mano alrededor de las bobinas y los pedacitos angulosos de metal. En cambio ella miró como Sam lo ajustaba. Tembló. Esto parecía una máquina de coser ordinaria hecha a mano, y con ello él cosería la belleza en su cuerpo.

Había algo principal en el proceso que resonó en ella, algún sentimiento de que después de esto ella sería irrevocablemente diferente, y era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

-Vuélvete así.- Sam hizo señas, y ella se movió dándole la espalda.

Él untó un ungüento sobre su piel con sus dedos recubiertos por látex.

-¿Lista?

-Mm-hmm.

Ella se reforzó, preguntándose durante un segundo si esto haría daño, pero la no preocupaba. Alguna gente que ella había visto se quejaba de que el dolor era insoportable. Otros parecieron no notarlo en absoluto. Será sutil. El primer toque de las agujas era alarmante, una sensación aguda que se sentía más bien como irritación que dolor. Estaba lejos de ser horrible.

-¿Estás bien?- Él hizo una pausa, llevándose el toque de las agujas cuando habló.

-Mmm-hmm- dijo otra vez. Esta era la única clase de respuesta clara que podría ofrecer en el momento. Entonces, después de una pausa bastante larga para dejarla pedir que parara, él bajó la máquina de tatuajes a su piel otra vez. Ninguno habló mientras él perfilaba el tatuaje. Rosalie cerró sus ojos y se concentró en la máquina, como esta sonaba y hacía una pausa, levantándose de su piel sólo para volver hacia abajo. Ella no podía verlo, pero había visto el trabajo de Sam suficientemente a menudo para saber que en algunas de las pausas, Sam bajaba la punta de la aguja hacia el pequeño tapón de tinta como si fuera un alumno poniendo tinta a su pluma.

Y ella estaba sentada, con la espalda estirada delante de él como si fuera un pedazo de lona que respira. Era maravilloso. El único sonido era el zumbido de la máquina. Esto era más que un sonido: era una vibración que parecía resbalar por su piel y fregar en el tuétano de sus huesos.

-Yo podría quedarme así para siempre- susurró, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Una risa oscura sonó en algún sitio. Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron de golpe.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?

-Estás cansada. Escuela y turnos extra este mes, ¿cierto? Tal vez te dormiste- él inclinó su cabeza de aquel modo peculiar que él y sus hermanas tenían, como un perro que oye un nuevo sonido.

-¿Dices que me dormí así sentada y mientras me tatuabas?- Ella lo miró y él frunció el ceño.

-Tal vez.- Él se encogió y se dio la vuelta para abrir una botella marrón de cristal. Era diferente de los otros frascos de tinta: la etiqueta estaba escrita a mano en una lengua que no reconoció.

Cuando él lo destapó, pareció como si sombras diminutas se deslizaran de ello. Extraño. Ella parpadeó y lo miró fijamente.

-Debo estar cansada- refunfuñó.

Él vertió la tinta de la botella en otro tapón de tinta, cogiéndola de tan arriba que el exterior de la botella no tocó el tapón de tinta, entonces cerró la botella y se cambió de guantes.

Ella se colocó de nuevo y cerró los ojos otra vez.

-Esperaba que doliera, ¿sabes?

-Esto realmente duele.

Entonces él bajó la máquina de tatuaje a su piel otra vez, y ella olvidó como hablar.

El zumbido siempre parecía confortable cuando Rosalie lo escuchaba mientras Sam tatuaba, pero el sentir de la vibración sobre su piel lo hacía parecer emocionante y nada consolador. Se sintió diferente de lo que se había imaginado, pero no era lo que llamaría dolor. De todos modos dudó que fuera algo con lo que pudiera haberse dormido.

-¿Estás bien?- Sam limpió su piel otra vez.

-Estoy bien.- Ella se sintió lánguida, como si sus huesos no fueran sólidos. -Más tinta.

-No esta noche.

-Podríamos terminarlo esta noche…

-No. Éste tomará un par de sesiones- Sam estaba tranquilo mientras limpiaba su piel. Él deslizó su silla; las ruedas sonaban ruidosas cuando se deslizaron sobre el piso, como una roca siendo empujada a través de una rejilla metálica.

Extraño.

Ella se estiró, y casi pierde el conocimiento.

Sam la estabilizó.

-Duele un seg…

-Mi cabeza se mueve o algo.

Parpadeó para limpiar su visión, resistiéndose al impulso de tratar de observar las sombras que parecían estar caminando por la habitación sin rumbo fijo.

Pero Sam estaba allí, mostrándole el tatuaje, mi tatuaje, con un par de espejos en la mano. Ella trató de hablar, ¿podría hacerlo? Ella no estaba segura. El tiempo pareció que se desconectaba, apresurando y reduciendo la marcha, siguiendo algún reloj del caos, doblándose a ritmos que no eran fiables. Sam estaba cubriendo su nuevo tatuaje con una venda estéril. Al mismo tiempo, su brazo estaba alrededor de ella, ayudándola a sostenerse.

Ella dio un paso irregular hacia adelante.

-Cuidado con mis alas.

Ella tropezó. ¿Alas?

Sam no dijo nada; quizás él no se había enterado o no lo había entendido. Quizás ella no había hablado, pero podía imaginarlas cayendo, oscuras, entre plumas y suave cuero envejecido, que cosquilleaban la delicada piel en las espaldas de sus rodillas.

Tan suave como creía.

-¿Sam? Me siento extraña. Mal. Algo mal.

-Efectos del sedante, Rosalie, haciéndote sentir rara. Estará bien. No es inusual- Él no la miró cuando habló, y ella sabía que mentía.

Ella sintió que debería estar atemorizada, pero no lo estaba. Sam había mentido: algo era muy incorrecto. Ella sabía con certeza que parecía imposible, como probar azúcar y llamarlo sal, las palabras que él dijo no parecían verdaderas.

Pero entonces esto no le importaba. Las manillas del reloj del caos cambiaron otra vez, y nada más importó en aquel momento, solamente la tinta en su piel, el zumbido en sus venas, un eufórico entusiasmo hizo que sintiera una confianza que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Esto es solo el comienzo. ¿Qué les esta pareciendo la historia? ¿Qué creen que pasara?

¿Me dejarían un pequeño review?


	6. Capítulo 5: Pronto

5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Comenzamos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a Melissa Marr, yo solo adapto la historia a los personajes.

Apoyen a las autoras comprando sus obras.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 5: Pronto_**

...

Aunque Sam le hubiera dicho dónde encontrarla, Paul no se había acercado a la mortal aún; él no había tenido ninguna intención de hacerlo hasta comprobar que realmente fuera bastante fuerte para valer el esfuerzo. Pero cuando él sintió su primer vínculo tenue caer en el momento, sintió la euforia de ella mientras la máquina de tatuajes de Sam bailaba a través de su piel, él sabía que tenía que verla. Se pareció a una compulsión que tiraba en él, y no solo él: todo elfo oscuro lo sintió, ya que estaban atados a Paul. Ellos la protegerían, lucharían para estar cerca de ella en ese momento.

Y aquel impulso era bueno para darle coraje, el estar cerca de ella significaría que juntos se burlarían y atormentarían a los mortales, obtendrían el miedo y la angustia, apetitos y furia: comidas deliciosas para saciar sus apetitos una vez que el cambio de tinta estuviera completo. Por donde la muchacha iba, su elfo la seguiría. Los mortales serían un banquete para el rey y la Corte, él sólo había recogido unos débiles flujos hasta ahora, pero esto era vigorizante.

Sombras en su estela, para mí, para nosotros. Él dibujó un aliento profundo, tirando del tenue enlace que Sam estaba trazando con su máquina de tatuajes.

Paul pensó: si iba a ser atado a ella, tenía sentido que la controlara.

Ella sería su responsabilidad, su carga, y en muchos sentidos una debilidad. Pero a pesar de los motivos que él podría catalogar, sabía que no era la lógica la que lo llevaba: era el deseo. Por suerte, el Rey de la Corte Oscura no vio ninguna razón para resistirse a sus apetitos, así que había reclutado a Félix e iba de camino a la ciudad de ella, buscando su presencia de la manera en que había buscado tantas otras satisfacciones durante años. Él se inclinó atrás, reclinando el asiento todo lo posible, disfrutando de la emoción de la conducción temeraria de Félix.

Paul apoyó una bota sobre la puerta, y Félix gruñó.

-Está recién pintada, Pau. Venga.

-Relájate.

El Volturi sacudió su cabeza peluda.

-Yo no pongo mis botas sobre tu cama o cualquiera de esos pequeños sofás que tienes por todas partes. Saca tu bota de ahí antes de que la rasguñes.

Como el resto de los corceles de los Volturis, Félix cambió el aspecto al de un vehículo mortal, cambiándolo de forma que era a veces difícil recordar que tenía de parecido a la bestia aterradora que realmente era. Tal vez esto era una extensión de la voluntad de Félix; tal vez esto era el propio capricho del corcel. Todas las criaturas imitaban a los vehículos mortales tan bien, que era fácil olvidar que eran seres vivos, excepto cuando alguien que no fueran los Volturis tratara de conducirlos. Entonces era fácil recordar cuáles de ellos lo eran: la velocidad a la que se movían enviaba a los elfos, o mortales, lanzándolos por el aire hasta cualquier objetivo que escogieran las bestias.

Félix dirigió su Mustang a un pequeño hueco al lado de Verlaine's, el restaurante donde la mortal trabajaba.

Paul bajó su pie, raspando su bota contra la ventana.

-Código de vestuario, Fel. Cámbiate.

Mientras Paul hablaba, su propio aspecto cambió. Si cualquier mortal hubiera estado mirando, habría visto sus vaqueros y la camisa amistosa desaparecer en favor de un par de pantalones embutidos y una camisa de paño de Oxford conservadora. Sus botas arrastradas, sin embargo, permanecieron.

Esto no era el glamour que él por lo general llevaba, pero no quería que la mortal lo reconociera más tarde. Esta reunión era para él, así podría mirarla; no era algo que quisiera que ella recordara...

"Una cara para mostrar a las caras que encontraremos, pero no mi cara, no aún la máscara utilizo para los mortales. Capas de ilusiones…" Paul frunció el ceño, inseguro por la fuente de melancolía extraña que lo envolvía, e hizo un gesto a Félix para que utilizara un glamour poco amenazante también.

-Bastante como tú mismo.

El cambio de aspecto de Félix era más sutil que el de Paul: él todavía llevaba vaqueros negros y una camisa, pero los tatuajes del Volturi estaban ocultos bajo las mangas largas. Su pelo rebelde parecía ser ajustarse a la perfección, como su perilla y patillas. Como Paul, el glamour de Félix no era el habitual. La cara de Félix era de algún modo más apacible, sin las sombras oscuras y huecos que él por lo general dejaba visibles a los mortales. Desde luego, el glamour no hizo nada con la altura intimidante del Volturi, pero para ser Félix, estaba cerca del conservador.

Cuando salieron del coche, Félix descubrió sus dientes en una risa insultante hacia los guardias de la Corte de Verano. Ellos, sin duda, vigilaban a la mortal ya que ella era amiga de la nueva Reina de Verano. Los guardias lo vieron como él realmente era y se encogieron. Si Félix comenzara una pelea, ellos inevitablemente sufrirían heridas serias.

Paul abrió la puerta.

-Ahora no, Félix.

Después de una larga mirada hacia el elfo que permanecía en la calle, Félix fue dentro del restaurante. En voz baja, Paul le dijo:

-Después de la comida, puedes visitar a nuestros observadores. Un poco de terror por estar cerca de la muchacha… Ve a ver como se sostiene la conexión inicial.

Félix rio entonces, felizmente previendo un enfrentamiento con los guardias de la Corte de Verano. Su presencia advertía que ni la Corte de Invierno ni de Verano dañaría a la muchacha, y ningún elfo solitario sería bastante tonto para tratar de acercarse a un mortal que estaba bajo tal cuidado. Desde luego, esto también quería decir que Paul tendría la gran diversión de llevársela lejos sin que lo notaran antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Solo serán dos?- preguntó la posadera, una mortal bastante insípida con una risa alegre.

Un vistazo rápido a la carta que tenía de posadera le mostró las mesas que estaban en la sección de su mortal. Paul hizo señas hacia una mesa en la esquina lejana, una sección oscurecida para cenas románticas o citas robadas.

-Tomaremos esa mesa de atrás. La que está al lado del ficus.

Después de que la posadera los condujo a la mesa en cuestión, Paul esperó hasta que ella, Rosalie se acercó, sus caderas se balanceaban ligeramente, su expresión era amistosa y caliente. Tal aspecto trabajaría bien si él fuera el mortal que aparentaba ser. Como fuera, las sombras que bailaron alrededor de ella y los zarcillos finos de humo que serpenteaban de su piel hacia él, visible sólo para un elfo oscuro, hicieron que se le parara la respiración.

-Hola, soy Rosalie. Les serviré esta noche.

Ella dijo mientras colocaba una cesta de pan fresco sobre la mesa. Entonces ella empezó a nombrar especialidades y otras tonterías que él no oyó. Ella tenía los labios finos para su gusto, oscurecidos sólo ligeramente con algo rosado y de niña. No conveniente para mi mortal en absoluto. Pero la oscuridad que se agarraba tan conmovedoramente a su piel era bastante apta para su Corte. Él la estudió, leyendo sus sentimientos ahora que estaban unidos aunque aun ligeramente. Cuando él la había encontrado ella estaba corrompida, pero ahora ella avanzaba positiva y lentamente entre sombras. Alguien la había hecho daño, y mal, ya que era lo primero que vio en ella.

La cólera de que alguien la había tocado estaba en su conciencia. Lo que ellos habían hecho, y como hábilmente ella se opuso a las sombras- era lo que la hizo lista de ser suya. Si ellos no la hubieran herido, ella sería inaccesible para él. Si ella no se hubiera resistido a la oscuridad tan satisfactoriamente, no sería bastante fuerte para manejar lo que él estaba a punto de hacerle. Ella había sido dañada, pero no irreparablemente. Fragmentada y fuerte, la mezcla perfecta para él.

Pero él aun así los mataría por tocarla.

Silencio, obviamente hecho después de que acabara con sus listas y recomendaciones. Ella estaba de pie y miró fijamente con expectación hacia él.

Aparte de un vistazo rápido a Félix, su atención fue remachada sobre Paul. Esto lo complació más de lo que había esperado, viendo a la mortal mirarlo con atención. Le gustó su interés.

-¿Rosalie, puedes hacerme un favor?

-¿Señor?- Ella sonrió otra vez, pero miró vacilante. Su miedo claveteado, mostrado por un cambio leve de las sombras, hizo al corazón de él latir a ritmo acelerado.

-No me siento muy decisivo- él pegó un tiro de fulgor a Félix, cuya risa sorda se convirtió en una tos ruidosa -Dentro de los términos del menú. ¿Podrías pedir para mí?

Ella frunció el ceño y miró hacia atrás a la posadera, que ahora los miraba con cuidado.

-Si usted es un cliente regular, lo siento, pero no recuerdo…

-No. No lo soy.

Él puso un dedo abajo su muñeca, violando la etiqueta mortal, pero incapaz de resistirse. Ella era suya. No era oficial aún, pero esto no importaba. Él se rio de ella, dejando bajo su glamour por un momento, mostrando su verdadera cara, probándola, buscando el miedo o la nostalgia, y añadió:

-Solamente ordena lo que piensas que nos gustaría. Sorpréndeme. Disfruto las buenas sorpresas.

La expresión de su camarera cambió un poco; su latido del corazón revoloteó. Y él lo sintió, la breve oleada de pánico. Él no podía probarlo, no aún, no realmente, pero casi, como un aroma acre que llega de una cocina, tomando las insinuaciones de sabores que él no podía probar.

Él abrió la pitillera negra, laqueada y sacó un cigarrillo, mirando el intento de ella de darle sentido a él.

-¿Puede usted hacer esto, Rosalie? ¿Tener cuidado de mí?"

Ella cabeceó, despacio.

-Tiene usted cualquier alergia o…

-No a nada de su menú. Ninguno de los dos la tiene.

Él dio un toque a su cigarrillo en la mesa, embalándolo, mirándola hasta que ella miró lejos. Ella echó un vistazo a Félix.

-¿Ordeno por usted también?- Félix se encogió mientras Paul dijo:

-Sí, para nosotros dos.

-¿Usted está seguro?

Ella lo miró atentamente, y Paul sospechó que ella ya sentía alguno de los cambios que pronto la derribarían. Sus ojos se habían dilatado ligeramente mientras sus miedos se elevaban y se perdían. Más tarde esa noche, cuando ella pensara en él, pensaría que él era solo un hombre singular, memorable. Esto sería así mientras que su mente dejara al proceso extenderse cambiando su cuerpo.

Él encendió su cigarrillo, parando solo para mirar cómo se retorcía un poco más. Él levantó su mano y besó sus nudillos, una vez más eran completamente inadecuados para el aspecto que él llevaba y para el ajuste.

-Pienso que me traerás exactamente lo que necesito.

El terror se levantó, enredando alrededor de un resplandor inequívoco de deseo y un poco de cólera. Su risa no dudó, por otro lado.

-Haré su pedido, entonces- ella dijo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, tirando su mano fuera de su apretón.

Él dio una calada a su cigarrillo mientras miraba su paseo. La línea oscura ahumada entre ellos se estiraba y enrollaba en la estancia como un camino que él podría seguir.

Pronto.

En la entrada, ella miró hacia atrás hacia él, y él casi podía probar su terror cuando este alcanzó su punto máximo.

Él lamió sus labios.

Muy pronto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ya se produjo el primer acercamiento ¿Qué les pareció?

Este capitulo me gusta ya que Paul esta mostrando algo de lo que más adelante tendrá varias consecuencias en su corte.

¿Qué tal les esta pareciendo esta segunda adaptación? ¿Me dejarían un pequeño review?

Nos leemos mañana, si no tengo algún contratiempo.


	7. Capítulo 6: Un Momento Interrumpido

La historia no es mía es de Melissa Marr. Los personajes tampoco son míos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo adapto los unos a los otros.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 6: Un Momento Interrumpido._**

...

Rosalie se deslizó a la cocina, se apoyó en la pared y trató de no caerse en pedacitos. Sus manos temblaban. Necesitaba a alguien para manejar al extraño; ella se sintió asustada por su atención, su forma de mirarla intensamente, sus palabras.

-¿Estás bien _Ma Bella_?- preguntó el chef de repostería, Etienne. Él era un hombre nervioso con un temperamento caliente para vivir por encima de las más extrañas cosas, pero él era como un tipo irracional. Esta noche, su naturaleza parecía haber elegido humor, o al menos lo era esta hora.

-Seguro.

Ella forzó una sonrisa, pero era mucho menos que convincente.

-¿Enferma? ¿Hambrienta? ¿Desmayada?- Etienne incitó.

-Estoy bien, solo un cliente exigente, demasiado delicado, solo eso. Él quiere... Quizás tu podrías averiguar que quiere…- ella paró, sintiéndose inexplicablemente furiosa consigo misma por pensar, aunque fuera solo un breve segundo, que alguien más pidiera su comida. No. No funcionaría. Su cólera y su miedo retrocedieron.

Ella enderezó sus hombros y recitó a toda prisa una lista de sus platos favoritos, completándolo con la marquesa au chocolat.

-Este no está en el menú de postres esta noche- uno de los pinches se opuso.

Etienne guiñó un ojo.

-Para Rosalie si está. Tengo un postre de emergencia para casos especiales.

Rosalie se sintió aliviada, tan irracionalmente de que la decadencia de chocolate empapada en ron por Etienne estuviera disponible. No era que el cliente lo hubiera pedido, pero ella quería dárselo, quería complacerle.

-Eres el mejor.

-Vete. Lo sé- Etienne se encogió como si no fuera nada, pero su sonrisa invalidaba la expresión. -Deberías decirle esto a Robert. A menudo el olvida cuan afortunado es de que me quede aquí.

Rosalie se rio, relajándose un poco bajo el encanto irresistible de Etienne. No era un secreto que el propietario, Robert, haría cualquier cosa para complacer a Etienne, un hecho que Etienne fingía no notar.

-El pedido para la mesa seis está terminado- otra voz llamo fuera, y Rosalie reasumió su trabajo de nuevo, sonrió volviendo a su lugar mientras levantaba los platos calientes.

Mientras avanzaba Rosalie se encontró mirando a los dos extraños invitados, con la frecuencia suficiente para que fuera difícil concentrarse en sus otras mesas.

No era como si los invitados quisquillosos fueran desconocidos. Los chicos parecían pensar que porque ella es por tablas ella hubiera sido influenciada por un poco de encanto y riqueza. Ella rio y coqueteó un poco con otros comensales masculinos; sonrió y escuchó unos cuantos minutos más con antiguos clientes; y ella rio y prestó atención a las familias con niños. Se trata simplemente de la forma de ser en Verlaine's. A Robert, le gustaba que el personal tratara a los clientes personalmente. Desde luego esto se terminaba en el umbral del restaurante. Ella no había salido con nadie que conociera trabajando; jamás daría su número. Ni con él, siquiera.

Él parecía cómodo en su propia piel, pero también como si tuviera poder para mantenerse en las zonas oscuras de la ciudad. Y era hermoso, no sus rasgos, pero si el modo en que se movía. Le recordaba a Emmett. Y él probablemente no estaba disponible.

El invitado la miraba del mismo modo que Emmett también lo hacía, con miradas fijas, atentas y sonrisa permanente. Si un hombre en un club la mirara de esta manera, ella esperaría que el la golpeara. Emmett no, a pesar del estímulo; quizás este no iría más lejos tampoco.

-¿Rosalie?

El cliente no podía haber hablado suficientemente fuerte para que ella pudiera oírlo, pero ella lo oyó. Ella giro y el gesticuló para que ella se acercara. Terminó de tomar un pedido de uno de los regulares de la semana y tuvo que resistir el impulso de correr cruzando la habitación.

Ella navegó entre las mesas sin mirarle a los ojos, rodeando a un ayudante de camarero y a un camarero, haciendo una pausa y moviéndose entre una pareja que dejaba el restaurante.

-¿Necesitas algo?- su voz salió demasiado suave. Un breve momento de vergüenza la derribó y luego se descoloraron sus mejillas tan rápidamente como estas se habían encendido.

-Tu…- paró, sonriéndole a alguien detrás de ella, como si él se riera de la siguiente situación. Rosalie se dio la vuelta. Una muchedumbre de gente que ella no conocía, estaban en un círculo alrededor de Isabella, que se agitaba.

Los amigos no eran bienvenidos en el trabajo; Isabella lo sabía, pero ella empezó a caminar cruzando la habitación hacia Rosalie. Rosalie se giró hacia el cliente.

-Lo siento. Un segundo ¿ok?

-Todo bien, amor.- El sacó otro cigarrillo, haciendo el mismo ritual que antes, rompiendo la envoltura cerrada, dando golpecitos al cigarrillo encima de la mesa, y chasqueando el mechero. Su invitado no dejo de mirarla. -No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Ella se dio la vuelta para afrontar a Isabella.

-¿Que estás haciendo? Tú no puedes simplemente…

-La anfitriona de la entrada dijo que podía preguntarte donde podíamos esperar- Isabella señalo al gran grupo que había entrado con ella. -No hay una mesa en tu sección, pero te quiero a ti.

-No puedo- dijo Rosalie. -Tengo una sección completa.

-Otra de las camareras podría coger tus mesas, y…

-Y mis propinas- Rosalie sacudió su cabeza.

Ella no podía decirle a Isabella cuanto necesitaba el dinero o como su estómago se apretaba ante la posibilidad de alejarse del cliente misterioso que estaba detrás de ella.

-Lo siento Bella, no puedo.

Pero la anfitriona vino y dijo:

-Puedes coger tú el grupo y tus mesas, o tendré que poner a alguien en tus mesas. Entonces ¿Tú podrás coger el grupo?

La cólera se levantó en Rosalie, breve pero fuerte. Su sonrisa fue dolida, pero ella la mantuvo en su lugar.

-Puedo coger a ambos.

Con una mirada hostil a la mesa de detrás de Rosalie, Isabella volvió a su fiesta. La anfitriona se marchó también y Rosalie bullía por dentro. Ella se dio la vuelta para afrontarle. El tomo una larga calada de cigarrillo y exhaló.

-Bien, entonces. Ella parece territorial. Supongo que esa pequeña mirada fue un mensaje de no le hagas daño a mi amiga?

-Siento mucho esto- ella se estremeció.

-¿Están juntas ustedes dos?

-No- Rosalie se ruborizo -Yo no soy... quiero decir…

-¿Hay alguien más? ¿Un amigo tuyo con el que te veas?- su voz era tan deliciosa como el mejor de los postres de Etienne, ricos y deliciosos, quería decir saboreado.

Espontáneamente ella pensó en Emmett, su cita en la ficción.

-No. No hay nadie.

-¿Quizás debería volver una noche menos concurrida entonces?- él deslizo un dedo en su muñeca, tocándola por tercera vez.

-Tal vez.

Ella sintió el impulso de salir corriendo, no es que no fuera tentador, pero él la miraba tan intensamente que ella estaba segura de que no había un lugar en el que estuviera segura aquí cerca. El sacó un puñado de billetes.

-Por la cena.- Entonces él se levantó y dio un paso tan cerca que su instinto de escapar llameó más vivamente; de repente se sintió mal del estómago. Él puso el dinero en su mano. -Ya te veré otra noche- ella dio un paso atrás, mas lejos de él.

-Pero tú comida no está servida aun- él la siguió, invadiendo su espacio, moviéndose tan cerca que solo parecería normal si ellos estuvieran a punto de bailar o de besarse.

-Yo no comparto pero… no te preocupes, amor. Volveré cuando tú amiga no este alrededor para gruñirme.

-Pero tú cena...- ella miro los billetes en su mano. Oh dios mío.

Rosalie se asustó al comprender cuánto dinero sostenía: todo eran billetes grandes. Inmediatamente trato de devolverle algunos.

-Espera. Te has equivocado.

-Ninguna equivocación en absoluto- pero él se inclinó para susurrarle al oído -Vale la pena vaciar mis cofres por ti.

Durante un momento ella pensó que sentía algo de abrigo alrededor de ella. Alas.

Entonces él se retiró.

-Ve, atiende a tu amiga. Yo te veré en otra ocasión cuando ella no este mirando.

Y él se alejó, dejándola inmóvil en medio de la habitación, agarrando más dinero del que ella había visto en su vida.


	8. Capítulo 7: Hasta que Duela

La licencia de la historia le pertenece a Melissa Marr, la licencia de los personajes la tiene Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo adapto los unos a los otros.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 7: Hasta que Duela_**

...

Cuando Emmett llego a Verlaine's, Paul se había ido. Dos de los guardas que habían estado fuera del restaurante sangraban debido a señales de dientes en sus brazos. Una parte embarazosa deseaba que le hubieran enviado antes, pero olvido esa idea antes de que fuera algo que tuviera que considerar.

Cuando Paul actuaba contra la corte de Verano elfica, Emmett siempre era convocado. El Rey Oscuro con frecuencia rechazaba golpear a Emmett. Félix, por otro lado, no tenía ningún remordimiento en herir a Emmett y a menudo parecía que se volvía más violento hacia él, cuando Paul estaba cerca.

-Félix- uno de los hombre de serbal se estremeció -Él solo se acercó y nos atacó.

-¿Porque?- Emmett miro alrededor, buscando alguna pista, alguna indicación de la razón por la que Félix actuó así.

Emmett había decidido, tan a menudo como pudiera, evitar a la mano izquierda del Rey oscuro, pero él no había olvidado todo lo aprendido en la Corte Oscura: Félix nunca actuaba sin una razón. Podría ser una razón que la corte de verano no entendiera, pero era una razón. Emmett lo sabía.

Esta era la parte por la que el entro a formar parte activamente de la Corte de Verano: él entendía las actuaciones menos apacibles de las otras cortes.

-La muchacha mortal hablo con Félix y el Rey Oscuro- una mujer de serbal dijo mientras abrigaba su bicep sangriento. Apretó una tira fina de seda de araña entre sus dientes para atar a su brazo.

Emmett se hubiera ofrecido para ayudarla, pero sabía que ella se había entrenado con los glaistigs. Esto la convirtió en una gran luchadora, pero esto significaba que nada que pareciera piedad estaría terminantemente rechazado.

Emmett miro lejos. Él podría ver a Rosalie por la ventana: ella sonrió a la Reina de Verano y relleno su vaso de agua. Esta no era una tarea insólita, o excitante, pero mientras la miraba, se le seco la garganta de golpe. Él quiso ir hasta ella, quiso... hacer cosas que él no debería soñar de hacerlas con mortales.

Sin darse cuenta, había cruzado la calle, acercándose a la ventana y descansando su mano sobre el cristal. El cristal frio era una barrera delgada; él podría romperlo solo con presionar un poco, sintiendo los bordes cortados, iría hasta ella y hundiría su cuerpo en ella. _"Yo podría dejarla verme. Yo podría…"_

-¿Emmett?- la mujer de serbal estaba de pie a lado suyo, mirando fijamente por la ventana. -¿Tenemos que entrar?

-No- Emmett quito la mirada fija en Rosalie, contuvo sus pensamientos obligándolos a pensar en algo menos atractivo. Él había estado observándola durante meses; no había razón para la oleada de pensamientos irracionales de ahora. Quizás su guarda estaba baja al lado por pensar en Paul. Emmett sacudió la cabeza con repugnancia.

-Váyanse a casa. Isabella tiene muchos guardias con ella, y yo vigilare a la mortal de la reina- dijo.

Sin más comentarios, la serbal y sus compañeras se marcharon y Emmett volvió al lugar donde tantas veces había esperado viendo los movimientos de Rosalie en Verlaine's. Él se apoyó en la pared de ladrillo, sintiendo ya los familiares bordes presionando su espalda y mirando la cara de los mortales y elfos de la calle.

Se forzó a pensar en quien había sido, lo que había hecho antes de conocer como era Paul. Antes de saber cuan retorcido era Paul. Todas las cosas por las que pensaba que no debería tocar a Rosalie. Nunca.

Al principio de ir con ellos, Emmett había encontrado lo cautivadores que podían ser los mortales. Ellos estaban llenos de pasión y desesperación, rompiendo en trocitos toda la alegría que podían tener en su limitada vida y muchas estaban dispuestas a levantar sus faldas por unas palabras amables de sus labios. El no debería olvidar su mareante buena voluntad y su toque mortal. Él lo conocía mejor.

A veces pensó, sin embargo, que si miraba muy de cerca lo que él sabía que era, él lo echaría de menos.

 _La chica lloraba, agarrando el brazo de Emmett cuando el elfo de pelo oscuro se acercó. La chica se había descubierto cuando ella entro en el bosque y tenía innumerables rasguños sobre su piel._

 _-Ella es una cosa cariñosa- dijo el elfo._

 _Emmett se la quitó otra vez._

 _-Ella ha estado bebiendo, sospecho. Ella no era tan…- él agarro su mano mientras ella empezaba a desatar sus pantalones -Agresiva la semana pasada._

 _-Cierto- el elfo de pelo oscuro rio -Como animales, ¿Verdad?_

 _-Mortales- Emmett dio un paso acercándose a él, esquivando las agiles manos de la muchacha. -Ellos parecen ocultarlo bastante bien al_ principio... Ellos cambian, pienso.

 _El otro elfo se rio y cogió a la chica en sus brazos._

 _-Quizás, es que tú eres irresistible._

 _Emmett enderezo su ropa ahora que la chica estaba contenida. Ella permanecía inmóvil en el agarre del otro elfo, mirando a uno y a otro como si fuera insensible._

 _El elfo de pelo oscuro miro a Emmett con una sonrisa curiosa._

 _-Soy Paul. Quizás podríamos tomarla en algún sitio menos…- él busco el camino hacia la ciudad de los mortales -Publico._

 _La mirada lasciva de Paul era lo más atractivo que Emmett había visto alguna vez. Él tenía un breve destello de terror en su enredada mezcla de sentimientos._

 _Entonces Paul se lamio los labios y rio._

 _-A ver Emmett. Creo que podrías usar un poquito de compañía ¿Verdad?_

Más tarde él se preguntó porque no había sospechado de que Paul supiera su nombre. En aquel momento todo lo que Emmett podría pensar es que cuanto más cerca de Paul estaba, se sentía como si fuera un obstáculo a la celebración de un banquete y comprendió que él nunca había probado nada hasta aquel momento. Era una sensación que nunca había sentido antes y esto le gusto.

Durante los seis siguientes años, Paul estuvo con Emmett durante unos meses cada vez. Cuando Paul estaba a su lado, Emmett se complació en placeres libertinos con muchos mortales que él sabía que podría mentirles en algún momento. Pero nunca era suficiente. No importaba cuantos días perdiera Emmett en la oscuridad complaciendo la carne, él nunca estaba satisfecho durante mucho tiempo. Había días mareantes, cuando estaban solo ellos, comiendo frutas exóticas, borrachos por vinos extranjeros, viajando a nuevas tierras, escuchando gloriosas canciones, hablando de todo. Era perfecto, por el momento. Si yo no hubiera ido a verle y hubiera visto a los mortales que estaban bajo el dominio de Paul... Emmett no estaba seguro de a quien odiaba más cuando se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido.

-Es demasiado largo Gancanagh- La voz de Félix era una interrupción casi bienvenida para los recuerdos desagradables. El Volturi estaba al borde de la calle, lo suficientemente cerca para no ser arrollado por conductores descuidados, pero bastante lejos para estar a salvo. Ignorando el flujo de coches, miro arriba y abajo de la calle. -¿La serbal se ha ido?

Emmett echó un vistazo al antebrazo del elfo oscuro, comprobando si llevaba palabras que el debiera saber, casi esperando que Paul hubiera ordenador a Félix hacer algo que permitiera a Emmett borrarlo. Félix lo noto. Con una sonrisa burlona, giro sus brazos para que Emmett pudiera ver los dorsos.

-Ningún mensaje para ti. Un día de estos, conseguiré una oportunidad para hacerte una cicatriz al otro lado de tu bonita cara, a juego con la que tienes. Pero no aun.

-Entonces sigue intentándolo, pero él nunca te dará permiso- Emmett se encogió. No sabía si era porque era insensible al terror de la presencia de los Volturis, o porque se había alejado de Paul, pero Félix le creaba dolores cada vez que podía, y Emmett normalmente le dejaba ir. Esta noche, sin embargo, Emmett no se sentía muy tolerante, entonces pregunto: -¿Supones que Paul me gusta más de lo que me gustas tú, Félix?

A pesar de los latidos rápidos de la calle, Félix simplemente lo miro fijamente. Entonces le dijo:

-Tú eres el único que parece no saber la respuesta.

Antes de que Emmett pudiera responder, Félix le dio un puñetazo en la cara, girándola, y se alejó.

Parpadeando por el dolor repentino, Emmett vio al volturi pasear hacia abajo por la calle y con calma puso sus manos alrededor de la garganta de dos elfos de la Corte Oscura que al parecer habían estado al acecho. Félix levanto a los Neófitos y los ahogo hasta que los elfos se pusieron flácidos. Entonces los lanzo sobre sus hombros y salió a gran velocidad pareciendo borroso hasta que pequeños diablos del polvo se arremolinaron para vivir en su estela.

La violencia de Félix no era insólita, pero la falta de ordenes obvias sobre la piel del volturi era suficiente para hacer de Emmett alguien cauteloso. Era inevitable que la semi paz que llego con la muerte de Jessica causara problemas en las otras cortes.

Como Paul, a Emmett solo debería concernirle proteger su verdadera Corte, La corte de Verano pero Emmett tuvo un momento de preocupación por el Rey Oscuro, un remordimiento, del cual no tenía intención de admitir en voz alta.

Rosalie estuvo placenteramente sorprendida de que Isabella estuviera esperando en el bordillo de enfrente del restaurante cuando termino su turno.

Ellas solían reunirse después del trabajo a veces, pero todo había cambiado este invierno.

-Donde están…- Rosalie hizo una pausa no queriendo decir nada incorrecto -¿Tus chicos?

-Jacob ha salido al Nido del cuervo. Edward está trabajando en algo. No tengo ni idea de que.

Isabella se levante y limpio sus manos en los vaqueros, como si el breve contacto con el suelo las hubiera ensuciado. Isabella echo un vistazo a unos tipos desconocidos en la calle. Cuando ella miro uno de ellos le echo una sonrisa a Rosalie y lamio sus labios. Rosalie se dio la vuelta, y entonces se puso tiesa cuando comprendió lo que había hecho. Ella lo sabía bien: la precaución mantenía a una muchacha a salvo, la provocación era un problema. Ella no era del tipo de las que se voltean, o hablaban, no ahora, no más.

Al lado de ella, Isabella había terminado de revisar la calle. Ella era siempre muy cautelosa, tanto que Rosalie se había preguntado más de una vez lo que Isabella había visto o lo que le habían hecho para que fuera tan cuidadosa.

Isabella pregunto:

-¿Caminamos al lado de la fuente?

-Enséñame el camino.

Rosalie espero hasta que Isabella empezara a andar, andando detrás de ella. Echando un vistazo atrás para asegurarse de que el tipo de la calle no había decidido cruzar la calle.

Él la saludo, pero no la siguió.

-¿Entonces conocias al tipo de esta noche? ¿Al que atendías cuando yo llegue?- Isabella metió sus manos en la chaqueta de cuero grande que llevaba encima. Ella tenía una bonita chaqueta, pero tendía a llevar una de Jacob cuando él no estaba con ella.

-Nunca lo había visto antes- Rosalie quedo desconcertada por una repentina avalancha de nostalgia que la arrastro cuando mencionaron al tipo extraño, y decidió no decirle a Isabella que él le había dicho que volvería.

-Él era un tipo intenso- Isabella hizo una pausa mientras esperaban para cruzar el cruce mal alumbrado en Edgehill. Las luces de un autobús, cruzando las sombras, iluminando la forma de una mujer con el pelo como una pluma y un grupo de hombres con los músculos teñidos de rojo. La imaginación de Rosalie estaba demasiado activa últimamente. Pronto tuvo la sensación desconcertante de que estaba mirando a través de los ojos de otra persona, que podía ver cosas que estaban en otro lugar.

El autobús pasó, enviando una ráfaga perfumada de gases de combustión sobre ellas, y ellos cruzaron rápidamente hacia el parque alumbrado. En un banco al otro lado de la fuente, cuatro tipos desconocidos y dos muchachas igualmente desconocidas saludaron con la cabeza a Isabella. Ella levanto la mano en un hola, pero no fue hacia ellos.

-Entonces, él te pidió para veros o algo, por…

-¿Bella? ¿Porque preguntas?- Rosalie se sentó en un banco vacío y se sacó los zapatos. No importaba cuanto tiempo estuviera de pie, ni cuanto anduviera, había algo en lo de servir mesas que siempre causaba un dolor terrible en sus pies. Mientras ella frotaba sus pies, echo un vistazo a Isabella -¿Lo conoces?

-Eres mi amiga. Solo me preocupo y... él se veía como un problema, ¿Sabes? El tipo de chico que no querría cerca de nadie que me preocupara- Isabella se colocó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el banco -Quiero que seas feliz, Rose.

-¿Si?- Rosalie le sonrió abiertamente, de repente tranquila a pesar del remolino de sentimientos que la habían invadido esa noche. –Yo también. Y lo seré.

-Entonces el chico…

-Solo pasaba por la ciudad. El hablo bastante, quiso que lo adoraran mientras pedía su comida y probablemente ya se ha ido.- Rosalie se puso de pie y se estiro, rebotando sobre sus pies -Esta bien Bella. No te preocupes, ¿Okey?

Isabella rio entonces.

-Bueno. ¿Andamos o nos sentamos? Acabamos de llegar...

-Lo siento- Rosalie pensó en un segundo en sentarse. Entonces ella alzo la vista al cielo oscuro que se tragaba a la luna. Un maravilloso ataque de urgencia la lleno -¿Bailar? ¿Andar? no me preocupa.

Era como si sus meses de miedos y preocupaciones se escabulleran. Se tocó el tatuaje. Este solo era un contorno todavía, pero ella ya se sentía mejor. Creer en una cosa, actuar para simbolizar esta creencia realmente la hizo sentir más fuerte. Los símbolos de la convicción. Se estaba convirtiendo en ella misma de nuevo.

-Vamos- agarro las manos de Isabella y la puso de pie. Ella fue hacia atrás hasta que estuvieron a varios pies de distancia del banco y luego se giraron. Se sintió bien, libre. -Tú has holgazaneado toda la noche mientras yo trabajaba. No tienes ninguna excusa para sentarte aun. Vamos

Isabella rio, sonando a su vieja amiga para variar.

-El club, ¿Adivino?

-Hasta que te duelan los pies- Rosalie enredo su brazo con el de Isabella. -LLama a Ángela y Jane.

Se sintió bien por volver a ser ella otra vez.

Mejor aún.


	9. Capítulo 8: Surrealista

Todo este mundo que empezaras a leer le pertenece a Melissa Marr, los nombres de los personajes que están en este historia son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego adaptándolos los unos a los otros.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 8: Surrealista_**

...

Rosalie caminó por el pasillo de Obispo O.C., zapatillas en mano, con cuidado de no balancear el brazo y darle a ninguna de las sucias taquillas de metal con sus tacones. Habían pasado tres días desde que se tatuó el perfil, pero Rosalie no podía dejar de pensar en esa vertiginosa energía.

Había estado teniendo extraños arrebatos de pánico y alegría, emociones que parecían inapropiadas, de alguna manera fuera de contexto, pero no la debilitaban. Era como si hubiese tomado prestados los estados de ánimo de algún otro.

Extraño pero bueno. Se sentía más fuere, más silenciosa, más poderosa. Estaba convencida de que era una ilusión, resultado de su nueva confianza, pero de todas formas le gustaba.

La parte que no le gustaba era la gran cantidad de peleas de las que se percataba, o que no parecían asustarle. En vez de eso se encontró soñando despierta con el cliente de Verlaine. Su nombre estaba prácticamente claro cuando pensaba en él, pero él nunca se lo había dicho. _¿Cómo sé…?_ Se sacudió esa pregunta y se apresuró a abrir la puerta del cuarto de suministros.

Ángela le hacía gestos impaciente.

-Venga, Rose.

Cuando Rosalie entró en la habitación, Ángela cerró la puerta con un suave clic.

Rosalie miró a su alrededor buscando algún sitio donde sentarse. Se decidió por un montón de colchonetas de gimnasia.

-¿Dónde están Jane y Bella?

Ángela encogió los hombros.

-¿Siendo responsables?

Rosalie suponía que debería estar haciendo lo mismo, pero cuando Ángela la había visto esa mañana en el pasillo había murmurado -Cuarto de suministros.- A pesar de todos sus defectos, Ángela era una buena amiga, así que Rosalie se saltó la primera clase.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi madre ha encontrado mis suministros- los maquillados ojos de Ángela se llenaron de lágrimas. -No sabía que vendría a casa, y…

-¿Cuánto se enfadó?

-Estaba furiosa. Tengo que volver a ir a ese orientador. Y…- Ángela miró hacia otro lado. -Lo siento.

Rosalie sintió un peso presionando contra su pecho cuando preguntó:

-¿El qué?

-Cree que es de Royce. Que lo conseguí por él, así que no puedo… No deberías llamarme ni venir a mi casa durante un tiempo. Es sólo que… No sabía que decir. Me quedé en blanco.- Ángela cogió la mano de Rosalie. -Se lo diré. Es sólo que… ella está realmente…

-No.- Rosalie sabía que su voz era dura, pero no estaba sorprendida, no realmente. A Ángela nunca se le habían dado bien las confrontaciones. -No te lo dio él ¿verdad? Sabes que debes mantenerte alejada de Royce.

-Lo sé- Ángela se sonrojó.

Rosalie agitó la cabeza.

-Es un idiota.

-¡Rosalie!

-Shh. Lo digo de verdad. No estoy enfadada contigo por hacerle creer a tu madre lo que sea. Sólo mantente alejada de Royce y su pandilla.

Rosalie se sintió enferma al pensar en su amiga bajo la influencia de Royce.

-¿No estás enfadada conmigo?- La voz de Ángela tembló.

-No.- Rosalie estaba sorprendida por ello, pero era verdad.

Lógicamente enfadarse tenía sentido, pero se sentía tranquila. Había un borde de rabia, como si estuviese a punto de enfadarse pero no fuese capaz de hacerlo. Durante los últimos tres días todas las emociones desaparecían antes de volverse intensas.

Tenía la creencia irracional de que sus emociones se aclararían cuando el tatuaje estuviese terminado, o puede que sólo anhelase esa increíble sensación, que le hacía sentir como si sus huesos se derritiesen cada vez que las agujas tocaban su piel. Forzó el pensamiento fuera de su mente y se concentró en Ángela.

-No es tu culpa, Ang.

-Sí que lo es.

-Vale, sí que lo es, pero no estoy enfadada- Rosalie le dio un rápido abrazo y cuando se separó le dirigió una mirada feroz. -Pero lo estaré si te acercas a Royce. Últimamente va con tipos peligrosos.

-¿Y cómo es que tú estás a salvo?

Rosalie ignoró la pregunta y se levantó. Necesitaba aire, estar en cualquier otro sitio. Dibujó lo que esperaba que fuese una sonrisa convincente y dijo:

-Necesito irme.

-Está bien. Nos vemos a cuarta hora.- Ángela volvió a apilar las colchonetas en algo parecido a un montón ordenado.

-No. Me voy.

Ángela se paró.

-Estás enfadada.

-No. De verdad. Yo solo…- Rosalie negó con la cabeza, no estaba segura de poder o querer explicarle los extraños sentimientos que la empujaban. -Quiere caminar. Vete. Yo sólo… no estoy segura.

-¿Quieres compañía? Podría saltarme las clases contigo.- Ángela sonrió, demasiado alegre. -Puedo hablar con Bella y Jane y nos encontramos contigo en…

-Hoy no.- Rosalie sentía cada vez una mayor urgencia por correr, huir, simplemente escapar.

Los ojos de Ángela se volvieron a humedecer.

Rosalie suspiró.

-Cielo, no es por ti. Sólo necesito aire. Supongo que estoy trabajando demasiado, o algo así.

-¿Quiere hablar? Puedo escuchar.- Ángela se limpió los restos de rímel de debajo de sus ojos, empeorándolos en el proceso.

-Quédate quieta.- Con el borde de su manga, Rosalie frotó las manchas negras hasta hacerlas desaparecer. -Sólo necesito andar un poco. Despejar la mente. Pensar en Royce… Estoy preocupada.

-¿Por él? Podría hablar con él. Puede que tu padre…

-No. Lo digo en serio. Royce ha cambiado. Aléjate de él.- Rosalie forzó una sonrisa para quitarle hierro a sus palabras. La conversación se estaba acercando demasiado a temas que no le gustaban. -Nos vemos luego o mañana, ¿vale?

No demasiado contenta, Ángela asintió y se alejó por el pasillo.

Después de dejar Obispo O.C., Rosalie no estaba demasiado segura de a donde se dirigía hasta que se encontró en la ventanilla de la estación de trenes.

-Necesito un billete a Seatle para ahora mismo.

El hombre detrás del mostrador murmuró algo inteligible cuando deslizó el dinero hacia él. Dinero de emergencia. Dinero de las facturas. Normalmente vacilaba antes de gastarse su dinero en viajes para ver museos, pero ahora necesitaba estar en algún lugar bello, ver algo que le hiciese sentir que el mundo estaba bien otra vez.

Detrás de ella un grupo de chicos empezaron a empujarse unos a otros. La gente a su alrededor empezó a unirse a ellos.

-Señorita, debería moverse.- El hombre miró detrás de ella cuando le extendió el billete.

Ella asintió y se alejó del barullo. Por un breve momento, sintió una ola de sombras envolverla, atravesarla. Se trastabilló. Sólo miedo.

Intentó creerlo, se dijo que se había asustado, pero no había sido así.

El viaje a Seatle y el paseo por la ciudad pasaron como un sueño borroso. Algo raro le llamó la atención. Diversas parejas, o completos desconocidos, si los dispares estilos de ropa eran un indicativo, estaban intimando de manera vergonzosa en el tren. Un hermoso chico con los brazos completamente tatuados tiró un puñado de hojas y trocitos de papel mientras andaba, pero por un extraño momento Rosalie pensó que eran los tatuajes desprendiéndose de su piel para revolotear en la brisa. Fue surrealista. Rosalie se preguntó brevemente sobre la rareza de todo ello, pero su mente rechazaba concentrarse en ello. Sentía que estaba mal cuestionarse las cosas extrañas que había estado viendo y sintiendo. Cuando lo intentó, una presión dentro de su piel la forzó a pensar algo, cualquier otra cosa.

Y entonces entró al Museo de Arte Carnegie y todo volvió a estar bien. Las rarezas y preguntas desaparecieron. El mismo mundo desapareció mientras Rosalie deambulaba sobre el suave suelo, subía y bajaba las escaleras. Respira.

Finalmente su necesidad de correr disminuyó y se calmó. Dejó su vista vagar sobre las pinturas hasta que llegó a una que la hizo detenerse. Se quedó silenciosa frente a ella. Van Gogh. Van Gogh es bueno.

Una mujer mayor travesó la galería. Sus zapatos sonaban a un ritmo estable mientras se movía, con determinación pero sin prisa. Varios estudiantes de arte estaban sentados con sus cuadernos abiertos, sin enterarse de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, absorbidos por la belleza de lo que veían en las paredes de la galería.

Rosalie siempre había sentido que estar en el museo era como estar en una iglesia, como si hubiese algo sagrado en el aire. Ese sentimiento era justo lo que necesitaba.

Rosalie se quedó delante del cuadro, observando el verde intenso de los campos que se extendían en la lejanía, limpio y bello y abierto. Paz. Eso era lo que la pintura le hacía sentir, un poco de paz congelada en el espacio.

-Relajante, ¿Verdad?

Giró, sorprendida de que alguien la abordase tan fácilmente. Su habitual hiperactividad absenta. Emmett estaba de pie tras ella, mirando el cuadro. Llevaba la camisa suelta sobre la cintura de unos vaqueros amplios; las mangas dobladas, dejándole ver sus bronceados antebrazos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó.

-Encontrarte, según parece.- Miró detrás suyo, donde una chica de aspecto ágil con parras pintadas sobre su piel los observaba fijamente. -No es que me queje, pero ¿No deberías estar en clase con Isabella?

Rosalie miró a la chica de las parras, que continuaba observándolos abiertamente, y se preguntó si estaba viviendo una muestra artística.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de que debía haber sido un juego de sombras: la chica no tenía nada pintado. Rosalie agitó la cabeza y le dijo a Emmett,

-Necesitaba aire. Arte. Espacio.

-¿Estoy yo en ese espacio?- dijo dando un paso atrás. -Pensé en decirte hola ya que parece que nunca podamos hablar…no que debiéramos. Puedes irte. Puedo irme si tú tienes cosas…

-¿Paseas conmigo?- ella no apartó la mirada a pesar de la expresión demasiado satisfecha de su rostro. En vez de sentirse nerviosa se sintió sorprendentemente atrevida.

Él le indicó con gestos que decidiese ella el camino, actuando más caballerosamente de lo normal para ella. No era exactamente forzado, pero parecía tenso mientras daba una ojeada por la galería.

Entonces Emmett se giró y la miró. No habló, pero había una extraña tensión en la manera en que se mantenía alejado de ella. Alzó y bajó su mano derecha como si no supiese que hacer con ella. Los dedos de su mano izquierda estaban apretados; su brazo suelto y sin movimiento al lado de su cuerpo.

Ella apoyó una mano sobre su brazo y le dijo:

-Estoy contenta de que estés realmente aquí en vez de con Edward para variar.

Emmett no habló, no respondió. En vez de eso, miró a otro lado.

Está asustado.

 _Transcripción/Traducción_ _ _.com_

Inexplicablemente, pensó en el extraño cliente de Verlaine, prácticamente pudo imaginarlo suspirando mientras respiraba en el miedo de Emmett. ¿Respiraba en el miedo?

Agitó la cabeza e intentó pensar en algo, cualquier cosa para decirle a Emmett, y para evitar pensar en el hecho de que su miedo era levemente excitante. Simplemente se quedó parada detrás de él y dejó al silencio crecer hasta que se hizo inconfortablemente obvio.

Daba la sensación de que los otros visitantes del museo les estuviesen mirando, pero cada vez que les miraba, su visión se estrechaba por los bordes, como si un filtro se deslizase sobre sus ojos y distorsionase lo que veía. Observó la pintura, y vio solo manchas de color y forma.

-¿Nunca te preguntas si lo que ves es lo mismo que el resto está viendo?-

Él se tensó todavía más a su lado. -A veces. Estoy seguro que no es exactamente lo mismo… pero eso no es tan mal, ¿Verdad? ¿Ver el mundo de una manera diferente?"

-Puede…- le echó una ojeada, a su postura nerviosa, quería ir hacia él si para asustarlo o calmarlo, no estaba segura. -La visión creativa crea el arte— hizo un gesto abarcando toda la galería —Le muestra al resto del mundo un nuevo ángulo. Eso es algo bello.

-O una especie de locura- contestó ella. Quería decirle a alguien que no veía las cosas bien, que no las sentía bien. Quería pedirle a alguien que le dijese que no se estaba volviendo loca, pero pedirle consuelo a un extraño estaba lejos de ser confortable… incluso con sus sentimientos tergiversados.

Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y se alejó, tratando cuidadosamente de no mirar a las personas observándola a ella o a Emmett, que la estaba siguiendo con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Durante los últimos días parecía que la gente se estaba comportando de manera rara, o puede que simplemente estuviese empezando a prestarle atención al mundo otra vez. Puede que fuese un despertar de la depresión contra la que había estado luchando. Quería creer eso, pero sospechaba que se estaba mintiendo a sí misma: el mundo a su alrededor se había vuelto loco, y no estaba completamente segura de querer saber el porqué.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Estoy tardando un poquito más con esta historia, por que la traducción que yo tengo, no esta muy bien traducida, no es que yo sea traductora, pero si hay faltas de ortografía y las estoy arreglando. Si por aquí** **en la adaptación ven una que otra perdónenme** **la vida por favor.**

 **Gracias a esa traducción les esta llegando esta adaptación a ustedes, así que gracias a aquellos que la tradujeron.**

 **¿Me dejarían un pequeño review?**


	10. Capítulo 9 Hasta Ella

Cada frase aquí escrita en la historia no es mía le pertenece a Melissa Marr, cada nombre de personajes que reconozcan es de Stephenie Meyer. Solo yo adapto los unos a los otros.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 9: Hasta Ella_**

...

Con una cautela que parecía fuera de lugar en un museo, Emmett escrutó a los elfos que los observaban. Las Ninfas del Verano cubiertas de enredadera habían activado sortilegios para parecer mortales. Una de las hermanas Scrimshaw se deslizaba por la sala invisiblemente, e inspeccionaba el interior de la boca de los humanos cuando hablaban. Otro elfo, cuyo cuerpo no era más que humo flotante, pasó junto a ellos; arrancaba rastros invisibles del aire y se los llevaba a la boca, saboreando la respiración de los mortales, alimentándose con restos de café o caramelos cuando exhalaban.

Nadie cuestionaba los límites de los demás. Aquél era un lugar donde todos los elfos guardaban las formas, sin tener en cuenta su filiación cortesana ni sus conflictos personales. Era un espacio neutral, seguro.

Y Emmett se había aprovechado de esa seguridad para romper las normas de su corte. Se había mostrado ante Rosalie, le había hablado a solas, y no tenía explicación para eso. Sentía una compulsión irresistible de estar cerca de ella, peor aún que la que había sentido en Verlaine's. Había desobedecido a su reina; no a una orden directa, pero sí a su propósito tácito. Si Edward no intercedía ante Isabella, las consecuencias serían muy graves.

 _«Puedo explicar que... que... ¿qué?»_ No había nada que pudiera alegar en su defensa. Tan sólo había visto a Rosalie, había observado cómo deambulaba a ciegas, y decidió mostrarse ante ella, activando el sortilegio allí mismo, en la galería, donde cualquier mortal podría verlo, ante numerosos elfos.

 _« ¿Por qué?»_

El impulso de ir hacia ella, de aparecer ante sus ojos, era como una orden ineludible (que tampoco quería eludir). Hasta ese día había cumplido al no acercarse a la muchacha, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ahora tuviese numerosos testigos contemplando sus actos. Debería poner una excusa, dar media vuelta antes de cruzar los límites que provocarían la furia de su reina. Pero en vez de eso preguntó:

-¿Has visto la exposición temporal?

-Todavía no.

Tras un silencio, Emmett dijo:

-Hay un cuadro de los prerrafaelistas que querría ver. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Emmett había convertido en una costumbre ver todas las obras de los prerrafaelistas que podía. La actual Reina Eminente, Esme, había estado desmesuradamente encariñada con ellos, y había prestado su semblante a algunos de sus lienzos: Burne-Jones le había hecho bastante justicia en La escalera dorada. Pensó en contárselo a Rosalie, pero se detuvo. Ahora era visible; no debería estar hablando con ella, de ninguna cosa en absoluto.

Se apartó.

-Seguramente no te interesa -dijo-. Puedo...

-No -lo interrumpió ella-. Me interesa. No sé quiénes son los prerrafaelistas. Suelo dedicarme a pasear y mirar los cuadros. No es... No sé mucho de historia del arte, sólo que... –Enrojeció levemente-. Sólo que me conmueve.

-Eso es lo único que necesitas saber, ¿no? Yo recuerdo ese movimiento pictórico, en parte porque sus cuadros me emocionan. - Le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, permitiéndose tocarla-. ¿Vamos?

-Claro. -Ella echó a andar, alejándose de sus manos-. Bueno, ¿Y quiénes son esos prerrafaelistas?

Eso era algo a lo que Emmett sí podía contestar.

-Artistas que decidieron hacer caso omiso de las normas de su escuela, para crear arte según sus propios criterios.

-Rebeldes, ¿Eh? -Rosalie rio, sintiéndose repentinamente relajada y libre, aunque sin ninguna razón aparente. Las hermosas pinturas y las columnas talladas resultaban menos deslumbrantes al lado de ella.

-Rebeldes que cambiaron el mundo por creer que podían –añadió Emmett. La guio ante un grupo de Ninfas del Verano (invisibles para Rosalie) que susurraban y lo señalaban con los labios fruncidos-. Creer es algo muy potente. Si crees, puedes... -Se interrumpió cuando los elfos se apiñaron cerca de ellos.

-Edward no estará muy contento.

-Nada de mortales, Emmett. Lo sabes de sobra.

-A menos que Edward haya accedido a que ésta...

-Ella es amiga de Isabella.

-¡Emmett! Déjala en paz. -Esta última sonó tan escandalizada que rozaba lo maternal.

-¿Emmett? -Rosalie lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-Has dejado de hablar... Me gusta tu voz. Cuéntame algo más. -Él se sorprendió un poco. Durante los meses que había pasado vigilándola, ella nunca había sido tan atrevida-. Sobre los artistas.

-De acuerdo. No siguieron las normas. Hicieron las suyas propias. –Se negó a mirar a los elfos que le lanzaban advertencias. Sus voces eran furiosas y temerosas, y aunque él sabía que tenían razón, aquello lo incitaba todavía más-. En ocasiones hay que desafiar las normas.

-O quebrantarlas. -La respiración de Rosalie se había vuelto irregular, y su sonrisa era tensa.

-En ocasiones -coincidió él.

Era imposible que Rosalie comprendiese qué significaría para él romper las normas. Y para ella. Pero en realidad no las estaba rompiendo, sólo doblegando. Le ofreció un brazo mientras se encaminaban hacia la siguiente galería. La mano de la muchacha temblaba cuando la posó sobre el antebrazo de Emmett. _«Mi rey me ha enviado aquí para que cuide de ella. Él sabe que puedo hacerlo. Puedo ser cuidadoso y no saltarme las normas. Todo irá bien»_ , se dijo el elfo.

Edward le pedía a él, con más frecuencia que a nadie, que vigilase a Rosalie. Pese a las peligrosas consecuencias que podía acarrear el contacto de Emmett con las mortales, el Rey del Verano confiaba en él.

No habían hablado mucho sobre cómo se extraviaban las mortales después de haber pasado un tiempo con Emmett; no habían comentado a cuántas mortales había destrozado bajo la influencia de Paul.

Edward se había limitado a decirle: _«Confío en que harás lo que hay que hacer.»_

Emmett tenía la intención de mantener a Rosalie a salvo de su afecto corruptor. «Y lo haré.» Pero ese día, todas sus buenas intenciones se habían esfumado al verla tan adorable y sola. Después de ese día, volvería a vigilarla sin que ella lo viera.

 _«Puedo caminar con ella, hablarle y que ella me escuche. Sólo una conversación.»_ Se mantendría distante; no había nada malo en eso.

No iba a contarle quién era, ni cuántas veces había andado a su lado sin que lo advirtiese. Podía caminar junto a ella sin besarla.

-¿Quieres que tomemos un sándwich antes de ir a la exposición? -propuso Rosalie.

-Un sándwich... Está bien, sí.

 _«Eso no va contra las normas. Comer con ella no es peligroso.»_ Lo sería si él le ofreciese comida élfica, pero se trataba de un alimento mortal preparado y entregado por manos mortales. _«Es seguro.»_

Rosalie le apretó el brazo.

-La verdad es que me alegro mucho de haber tropezado contigo - murmuró la joven.

-Yo también -contestó él, pero apartó el brazo. Podía ser un amigo, quizá, pero nada más... Lo demás le estaba prohibido. Ella le estaba prohibida.

 _«Y resulta aún más tentadora por eso mismo.»_

Tras un par de horas demasiado breves, el relevo de la guardia de Rosalie se presentó con antelación, y Emmett se sintió extrañamente agradecido cuando se excusó para retirarse. El tiempo pasado con ella era doloroso, bello pero doloroso en su vacuidad, pues le recordaba que no podría ser suya.

Al dejar el museo tropezó con varios elfos malheridos, aunque insensibles por las drogas que habían encontrado en casa de Paul. No era sorprendente ver aquello cerca de los lugares que Paul frecuentaba últimamente, pero no eran sólo los elfos los que exhibían magulladuras. Algunos mortales (demasiados) caminaban con el feo color de las moraduras en la piel. Los humanos no las reconocerían como huellas de algo con garras en lugar de dedos, pero Emmett veía la auténtica forma de los cardenales.

 _«Pero ¿por qué?»_ , se preguntó.

Los elfos invernales pasaban ante él con miradas inquietas. Los elfas solitarios se apiñaban en pequeños grupos al verlo acercarse. Incluso los habitualmente implacables kelpies lo observaban con cautela desde las fuentes de la ciudad. En un tiempo había merecido tales recelos, pero Emmett ya había rechazado a la Corte Oscura. Había elegido rehacerse y enmendar sus obras.

Pero la visión de los mortales magullados y los elfos nerviosos le hizo aflorar recuerdos que estarían mejor olvidados: sobrecogido y con los ojos vidriosos, mientras una delicada joven pelirroja se marchitaba entre sus brazos, exhausta por haber pasado demasiadas horas entre sus brazos; la deliciosa risa de Paul cuando una mesa se rompía debajo de las chicas que danzaban; el regocijo de Félix al aterrorizar a la gente de otra ciudad mientras Paul servía más bebida; un vino extraño y nuevas hierbas en los platos; bailar con alucinaciones; protestas de las mortales a las que separaban de sus brazos... y él se había deleitado con todo aquello.

Para cuando Emmett llegó a Forks y fue al ático de la Corte de Verano, su depresión le impidió unirse a los festejos. En vez de eso se quedó delante del gran ventanal de la sala principal, mirando fijamente la zona de césped descolorido del parque que había enfrente. Allí celebraban el renacimiento de la Corte de Verano, jubilosos por el nuevo, aunque precario, acuerdo con la Corte Invernal. Ese año, el verano había llegado inusitadamente pronto, como un regalo de la Reina del Invierno, un ofrecimiento de paz o quizá un obsequio afectuoso. Daba igual. Aquello debería sosegarlo, pero no lo hizo.

Emmett suspiró. Tendría que mencionarle a Edward el estado de la vegetación. _«Piensa en el trabajo. Piensa en tus obligaciones.»_ Había empleado una vida entera en expiar sus actos pasados. Fuera cual fuese el arrebato que lo hacía sentirse tan descolocado, pasaría.

Apoyó la frente en uno de los altos paneles de cristal de la sala principal. Al otro lado de la calle, los elfos bailaban en el parque. Y, como siempre, las Ninfas del Verano giraban en medio de la multitud, dando vueltas sobre sí mismas a la manera de los derviches que tanto les gustaba, arrastrando enredaderas y faldas. Los guardias de Edward que estaban de servicio las vigilaban para mantenerlas a salvo, y los guardias que libraban bailaban con ellas para divertirlas.

 _«Parece que vivamos en paz.»_

Emmett había luchado por eso, había sido su propósito durante siglos, pero ahora estaba solo en el apartamento; un observador silencioso.

Se sentía distante, desconectado de su corte, de su rey, de las Ninfas del Verano, de todo el mundo excepto de una mortal. Si pudiera llevar a Rosalie a bailar, girar en medio de las celebraciones con ella en sus brazos, lo haría.

Pero el último Rey del Verano le había dejado muy claras las condiciones para aceptar su fidelidad: _«Nada de mortales, Emmett. Ése es el precio de estar en mi corte.»_ No era tan horrible. Las mortales seguían siendo atractivas, pero entre sus recuerdos y su juramento, Emmett había aprendido a resistir. Ya no las deseaba para bailar, en fiestas o en su cama, y era mejor así.

 _«Hasta ella. Hasta Rosalie.»_


	11. Capítulo 10: Me Permitirías

Todo lo que aquí verás no es mio es de Melissa Marr y Stephenie Meyer, los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Melissa Marr, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 10: ¿Me Permitirías?_**

...

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, Rosalie estaba más agotada de lo normal. Había hecho horas extra para pagar la cesta de la compra y que le quedase para el resto del tatuaje. Había escondido aquella grotesca propina, pues no estaba nada segura de si debía quedársela.

Si en verdad era tal cosa, tendría una buena cantidad para buscarse un lugar más adelante, bastante para empezar por sí sola y comprarse algo de mobiliario básico. _«Y por esa misma razón no es una propina. Tanto dinero no llega gratis»_ , se había dicho. De momento, continuaría haciendo lo mismo que antes: ganarse su propio dinero, cubrir sus propios gastos. _«Lo que significa quedarme sin blanca.»_ Rosalie sabía que Sam le dejaría pagar a plazos, pero eso supondría admitir que necesitaba crédito, y ese plan tampoco le apetecía.

 _«Aun así, mejor estar cansada que vendida.»_

Pero estar cansada implicaba perder el control sobre sus palabras. Se le había escapado el veneno después de clase, mientras ella e Isabella esperaban a que Ángela terminase su reunión con un orientador. Por lo visto, un orientador privado no era suficiente intervención; la madre de Ángela también había informado al colegio, y la hermana Isabel había abordado a la muchacha al finalizar la última hora.

Isabella miraba calle arriba. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y una de sus manos reposaba sobre el grueso brazalete de oro que llevaba puesto.

Rosalie lo había visto cuando se cambiaban en Educación Física. Ahora estaba oculto bajo la manga de la camisa de Isabella. _« ¿Qué estará haciendo para conseguir todas esas chucherías?»_ , se preguntó. Rosalie no creía que Isabella fuese lo bastante boba para estar vendiéndose por dinero, pero últimamente parecía como si la riqueza de Edward estuviese en sus manos.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Rosalie dijo:

-¿Estás esperando al suplente o al titular?- Isabella la miró desconcertada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Le toca a Jacob llevarte a casa o a Edward?

-Las cosas no son así -respondió Isabella. Durante un breve momento, dio la impresión de que el aire que la rodeaba resplandecía, como si se elevara calor del suelo.

Rosalie se frotó los ojos y se acercó más a su amiga.

-Casi prefiero pensar que las cosas sean así a que estés dejando que Edward te utilice porque tiene dinero. -Le apretó el antebrazo del brazalete-. La gente tiene ojos. La gente habla. Ya sé que no le gustó mucho a Jacob, pero es un buen tío. No lo jodas por culpa del rubito y su pasta, ¿De acuerdo?

-Joder, Rose, ¿Por qué todo ha de estar relacionado con el sexo? Sólo porque tú lo repartas tan alegremente... -Isabella se mordió el labio- Lo siento. No pretendía decirte algo así.

-¿Así cómo?

Rosalie e Isabella eran amigas prácticamente desde el momento que se habían conocido, pero eso no significaba que Rosalie se lo contara todo, ya no. Antes eran íntimas, pero ahora Rosalie necesitaba parapetos. No sabía cómo empezar la conversación que necesitaba mantener desde hacía meses. _«Hola, Bella. ¿Tienes las fotocopias de Literatura? Por cierto, me han violado, y tengo unas pesadillas horrorosas.»_ Estaba manteniendo el tipo, planeaba mudarse, iniciar una nueva vida desde cero... Y cuando se imaginaba hablando de aquello, de la violación, sentía que algo la desgarraba. Le dolía el pecho. Se le encogía el estómago. Le ardían los ojos. _«No. No estoy lista para hablar.»_

-Lo siento -repitió Isabella, agarrando el brazo de Rosalie con una mano que estaba muy caliente.

-No hay problema. -Rosalie forzó una sonrisa y deseó que sus sentimientos se evaporasen. La insensibilidad se le antojaba cada vez más atrayente-. Lo único que digo es que tienes algo bueno con Jacob. No permitas que Edward lo estropee.

-Jacob comprende por qué paso tiempo con Edward.- Isabella se mordió el labio de nuevo y miró hacia la calle-. Pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que supones. Edward es un amigo, un amigo importante. Eso es todo.

Rosalie asintió, y odió que no pudieran hablar realmente de sus vidas, odió que incluso sus amistades más íntimas estuviesen llenas de medias verdades. _« ¿Me miraría con lástima?»_ , pensó. La idea de ver lástima en los ojos de Isabella era espantosa. « _Sobreviví. Y sigo sobreviviendo.»_ De modo que continuó allí, esperando con Isabella, y buscó un tema en el que las dos pudiesen ser sinceras:

-¿Te lo he contado? Al final he decidido hacerme un tatuaje. Ya tengo el contorno. Una sesión más, mañana, y estará acabado.

Isabella pareció entre aliviada y decepcionada.

-¿Qué has elegido?- preguntó.

Rosalie se lo explicó. Era fácil de recordar: podía ver aquellos ojos mirándola fijamente, representárselos sin esfuerzo. Cuanto más pensaba en su tatuaje, menos tensa se sentía.

Cuando Jacob se aproximó por la calle para reunirse con Isabella, con el aspecto de un anuncio andante sobre lo sexys que podían ser los piercings faciales, las dos amigas estaban enzarzadas en una inofensiva charla sobre tatuajes.

Jacob le pasó un brazo a Isabella por los hombros y le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a Rosalie. Alzó una ceja adornada con un piercing y preguntó:

-¿Te has hecho un tatuaje? Déjanos verlo.

-Aún no está terminado. -Apenas pudo reprimir el estremecimiento de placer al pensar en tenerlo completo, pero la idea de mostrárselo a alguien le resultó, para su asombro, poco atractiva. -Se los enseñaré dentro de unos días.

-Sam debe de estar contento. Piel virgen, ¿No?- Jacob sonrió distraídamente y echó a andar, moviéndose con aquellos pasos de largas zancadas tan naturales en él.

-Pues sí -contestó Rosalie-. La semana pasada me hizo el contorno.

Apretó el paso para alcanzarlos, ya que Isabella había echado a caminar al mismo ritmo que él, con un aspecto igual de absorto.

Ambos tenían tal sincronía porque encajaban auténticamente. _«Así es como se supone que ha de ser: relajado, bueno»_ , pensó Rosalie; quería creer que algún día la vida también sería así para ella.

Isabella sujetaba la mano de Jacob y los guiaba entre los peatones.

Mientras caminaban, Jacob habló sobre los tatuajes de algunos amigos, sobre los locales de Pittsburgh, donde a veces Sam actuaba como artista invitado. Fue una de las conversaciones más agradables que Rosalie había mantenido jamás con él. Hasta hacía muy poco, Jacob solía mostrarse seco con ella. Rosalie nunca había preguntado por qué, aunque sospechaba que tendría algo que ver con Royce. Jacob no era muy tolerante con los traficantes.

 _«Culpable por asociación.»_ En realidad no podía culpar a Jacob: Isabella era demasiado delicada para ser expuesta a los colegas de Royce. Si Jacob pensaba que su chica corría peligro por ser amiga de Rosalie, tenía razones para ello. Rosalie alejó esos pensamientos y disfrutó de las bromas con la pareja.

Sólo habían recorrido dos manzanas cuando Edward y Emmett salieron de un portal. Rosalie se preguntó cómo habrían sabido que Isabella pasaba en ese momento, pero el incómodo silencio que siguió a la aparición de Edward le dejó claro que era mejor no preguntar.

Jacob se puso tenso cuando Edward alargó una mano hacia Isabella y dijo:

-Tenemos que irnos. Ahora.

Emmett permaneció a un lado, observando la calle. Aparte de un cortante «Hola» a Jacob, Edward se comportaba como si él e Isabella fueran las únicas personas allí. No miró a nadie ni a nada que no fuera Isabella, y la miraba prácticamente como Jacob: como si ella fuera la persona más increíble del mundo.

-¿Isabella? -Edward hizo un gesto absurdamente elegante con la mano, como si le indicara que echase a andar delante de él.

La muchacha no contestó ni se movió. Entonces Jacob le dio un breve beso y dijo:

-Ve con él. Te veré esta noche.

-Pero Emmett... -Isabella miró ceñuda a Emmett y Rosalie.

-Hay un recién llegado a la ciudad -prosiguió Edward-. Tenemos que encontrarlo. -Se apartó el pelo de la cara; la elegancia se había marchado tan rápidamente como había llegado-. Deberíamos habernos ido hace horas, pero tú tenías clases.

Isabella se mordió el labio y miró a todos los presentes.

-Pero Emmett...- repitió -Rosalie y... No puedo dejarlos aquí, Edward. No es justo.

Edward se giró hacia Jacob.

-Tú puedes quedarte con Emmett y Rosalie, ¿Verdad? -le preguntó.

-Eso pensaba hacer. Lo tengo todo controlado, Bella. Tú vete con Rayito de sol... -hizo una pausa y le dedicó a Edward una sonrisa amistosa que no parecía concordar con la situación. -Te veré esta noche, Bella. No hay problema- le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y dejó allí la mano, apoyando la palma sobre la mejilla y tocándole la oreja con los dedos -Estaré bien. Rosalie también. Anda, ve.

Cuando Jacob retrocedió, Edward le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Isabella. Fuera lo que fuese lo que aquellos tres se traían entre manos, era mucho más raro de lo que Rosalie deseaba saber, y la concentración con que Emmett contemplaba la calle estaba empezando a cabrearla; ni siquiera había dado muestras de advertir su presencia. Los momentos de amistad despreocupada con Isabella y Jacob no significaban que quisiera verse en medio de aquella extraña historia.

-Yo me marcho, Bella-anunció -Ya nos veremos en el inst...

Isabella le puso la mano sobre la muñeca.

-¿Podrías quedarte con Jacob? Por favor.

-¿Por qué?- Miró al uno y al otro varias veces -Jacob es un poquito mayor para necesitar niñera.

Pero Emmett se volvió hacia ella, y el movimiento atrajo la atención de la muchacha hacia la cicatriz. Se quedó inmóvil, atrapada entre el deseo de mirarla y apartar la vista.

-Seguro que podrías quedarte un rato con nosotros -dijo Emmett.

Rosalie miró significativamente a Isabella; su amiga le había lanzado numerosos mensajes de «mantente alejada», pero lo único que hizo en esta ocasión fue volverse hacia Edward, que sonrió en señal de aprobación. _«Quizá Isabella quería alejarme de Emmett a causa de Edward»_ , pensó Rosalie, y se estremeció con un temor repentino.

Edward podía ser amigo de Isabella, pero había algo en él que la intranquilizaba, y aún más ese día.

-Por favor, Rose, ¿Podrías? Como un favor -pidió Isabella.

 _«Está aterrorizada.»_

-Claro- contestó mientras la asaltaba un mareo, como si tiraran de algo en el centro de su ser. La sensación era tan fuerte que fue incapaz de moverse, y pensó que vomitaría si lo intentaba. Repasó todo lo que había bebido, comido o incluso se había llevado a los labios. « _Nada fuera de lo normal.»_ Permaneció inmóvil, concentrada en respirar hasta que sintió que aquella sensación remitía.

Los demás tampoco se habían movido. No parecían haber notado nada.

-Estaremos bien- dijo Jacob -Vete, Bella.

Entonces Isabella y Edward se metieron en un largo Thunderbird plateado que había junto a la acera y se marcharon, dejando a Rosalie allí con Emmett y Jacob. Ella se apoyó contra la pared, sin mirarlos, tan sólo esperando... algo.

Rosalie desplazó el peso de un pie al otro, observando a un grupo de patinadores al fondo de la calle. Estaban aprovechando el lado con menos tráfico de la calzada para deslizarse arriba y abajo; no es que no tuvieran otros sitios adonde ir, sino que les gustaba estar allí.

Resultaba muy atrayente aquella sensación de paz. En ocasiones Rosalie sentía que era eso lo que ella buscaba; en el salón de Sam, en las fiestas de sus amigos... Sólo necesitaba el momento justo para atraparla.

Jacob echó a andar y Emmett se separó de la pared, mirando a Rosalie con expresión ávida. Había algo diferente, desatado. Se le acercó lentamente, y Rosalie estuvo segura de que su cautela era para evitar que ella echase a correr.

-¿Emmett?- Jacob se había detenido -¿Al Nido del Cuervo?

-Yo preferiría ir al club- Emmett ni siquiera se giró hacia él, sino que se quedó mirando a Rosalie pensativamente, como evaluándola. Y a ella eso le gustó mucho.

-La verdad es que tengo que irme –afirmó Rosalie, y no esperó una respuesta; simplemente dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Pero Emmett estaba delante de ella antes de que hubiese dado más de una docena de pasos.

-Por favor -rogó-. En serio, me encantaría que vinieses con nosotros.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió ella.

-Me gusta estar cerca de ti.

Rosalie sintió una oleada de la seguridad que la embargaba de vez en cuando desde que empezara con el tatuaje.

-¿Me acompañas? -insistió él.

Ella no quería marcharse. Estaba cansada de huir cada vez que sentía miedo. Esa chica asustadiza no se parecía a la persona que era antes; eso no era lo que quería ser. Se desprendió del temor, pero no pudo responder.

Emmett atrajo su mirada bajando la cabeza hacia ella.

Pero no la besó; sólo se acercó lo bastante como para hacerlo y preguntó:

-¿Permitirás que te tome entre mis brazos... para bailar, Rosalie?

Ella se estremeció; la seguridad se mezcló con una ráfaga de anhelo por la paz que casi podía saborear, la paz que repentinamente supo que sentiría si caía en brazos de Emmett. Asintió.

-De acuerdo.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Este es uno de mis capítulos, se ve tan tierno Emmett ¿Ustedes que creen?

¿Con quien debería quedarse Rosalie con Emmett o Paul? y ¿Con quien cree que se quedará ella?

Déjenme un pequeño review para saber sus opiniones por favor.


	12. Capítulo 11: Adictivo

Todo lo adictivo que aquí leerán no salió de mi cabeza si no de la de Melissa Marr, todos los personajes que están para comérselos los creo Stephenie Meyer, robenselos a ellas. Apoyen a las autoras comprando sus libros si tienen la oportunidad.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 11: Adictivo_**

...

Emmett lo sabía de sobra. Sabía que no debía permitirse estar tan próximo a una tentación. Estaba allí para mantener a salvo a los mortales de su soberana mientras Edward e Isabella buscaban al Rey Oscuro. Proteger a Jacob era fácil: el joven era lo más parecido a un hermano que Emmett había tenido jamás. Rosalie resultaba más difícil:

Emmett sabía que ni siquiera debería considerar la idea de seducir a una mortal de la cual debía cuidar.

 _«Esto es sólo trabajo, como cualquier otro día. Piensa en la corte, piensa en tus juramentos.»_

Pero era duro pensar en la Corte de Verano, incluso en la Corte Oscura.

Emmett había sido confidente de ambos monarcas, y ahora se veía relegado a cuidador de los mortales de la Reina del Verano. Todo había cambiado desde que Edward encontró a Isabella, la mortal destinada a ser su reina, y a pesar de que Emmett se alegraba por su soberano y amigo, de repente había un vacío en su vida. Después de siglos aconsejando a Edward, Emmett no tenía ningún objetivo.

Necesitaba instrucciones. Sin eso no se sentía... iluminado por el sol.

Le asustaban aquellos pensamientos, los recuerdos de lo que era antes de incorporarse a la Corte de Verano.

Estar junto a Rosalie se había convertido en una recompensa. Y en un castigo. En las últimas semanas, el deseo inesperadamente intenso de hallarse cerca de ella estaba complicando una situación ya inestable de por sí.

Se había quedado mirándola fijamente de nuevo, y Jacob se dio cuenta.

-¿Crees que es buena idea? -le preguntó Jacob, mirando significativamente a Rosalie.

Emmett mostró una expresión cuidadosamente neutral; Jacob lo conocía demasiado bien.

-No, supongo que no -contestó.

Rosalie parecía ajena a todo, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, y Emmett deseó que los compartiera con él. Él no tenía a nadie con quien compartir realmente esas cosas. Hasta que vio a Isabella y Jacob, no había comprendido (admitido) cuánto lo ansiaba. Incluso Isabella y Edward tenían un vínculo hermoso, mientras que Emmett se sentía cada vez más desconectado de todo el mundo. Si besara a Rosalie, si la estrechara entre sus brazos y se permitiera bajar la guardia, estarían cualquier cosa menos desconectados. Ella sería suya, y desearía apretar su cuerpo contra el de él, desearía seguirla a cualquier parte.

Ahí residían la tentación y el problema con las mortales: las caricias de algunos elfos, Gancanaghs como él y como Paul una vez, eran adictivas para ellas. La naturaleza de Paul se había alterado mucho antes de que Emmett respirara por primera vez; convertirse en el Rey Oscuro lo había transformado, volviéndolo capaz de controlar el efecto de su contacto. Emmett no contaba con ese recurso; se había quedado con el recuerdo de mortales que se marchitaban y morían al faltarles su abrazo. Durante siglos, esos recuerdos le habían bastado para refrenarse.

 _«Hasta que apareció Rosalie.»_

Apenas podía mirarla mientras caminaban. Si Jacob no estuviese con ellos... Sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso ante las imágenes que le cruzaban por la mente, ante el pensamiento de tener a Rosalie entre sus brazos. No por primera vez, se alegró de la compañía de Jacob. La calma del mortal lo ayudaba a tener presentes ciertas cosas. _«Pero no siempre.»_

Emmett se separó unos pasos de Rosalie, con la esperanza tal vez irracional de que la distancia reforzara su autodominio.

Edward le había estado sugiriendo que iniciara una relación con alguien ahora que la corte era fuerte, y cada día se fortalecía más, pero Emmett no creía que se viese con buenos ojos que lo hiciese con una mortal, especialmente con una a la que Isabella quería ver protegida. Su rey no le pediría que desobedeciera a su reina.

 _« ¿O sí?»_

Emmett no tenía ninguna intención de traicionar la confianza de sus soberanos, no a propósito. Le habían ordenado que mantuviese a salvo a los mortales, y eso haría. Podía resistir la tentación.

Pero aun así tuvo que apretar el puño. El ansia de tocar la piel de Rosalie era una compulsión que no había sentido tan intensamente en siglos. Se quedó mirándola, buscando alguna pista de por qué ella, por qué ahora.

Rosalie se dio cuenta de que Emmett la miraba fijamente otra vez.

-Me estás dando un poco de repelús, ¿sabes? -le espetó.

Él pareció divertido, y el extremo de su cicatriz se frunció al esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-¿Te he ofendido?

-No. Pero es un poco raro. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo.

-Lo haría si supiera qué decir- respondió. Le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda y la empujó hacia delante suavemente -Venga. El club es un sitio mucho más seguro para relajarse que esto...- señaló la calle vacía -Aquí eres muy vulnerable.

Jacob carraspeó y miró a Emmett con preocupación. Luego le dijo a Rosalie:

-El club está justo al doblar la esquina.

Rosalie apretó el paso, intentando alejarse de la mano que Emmett había posado sobre su espalda. Pero no sirvió de nada: él avanzó al mismo ritmo que ella.

Cuando giraron la esquina, Rosalie vio un oscuro edificio y sintió un ramalazo de pánico. No había ningún letrero, ni carteles, ni gente en la calle, nada que indicara que el edificio que tenían enfrente no estaba abandonado. _«Debería estar muerta de miedo»_ , pensó. Pero no lo estaba, y no comprendía por qué.

-Ve hacia el portero -dijo Emmett.

Rosalie volvió a mirar. Plantado ante el edificio había un tipo musculoso con la mitad de la cara cubierta con un intrincado tatuaje. Las espirales y líneas desaparecían debajo de un cabello azabache. La otra mitad del rostro estaba intacta. El único adorno era un pequeño piercing negro con forma de colmillo en el labio superior, que hacía juego con otro de color blanco en la comisura de la boca del lado tatuado.

-¿Edward está de acuerdo con que ella entre aquí? -El hombre señaló a Rosalie, y ella se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando sin pestañear, en parte porque no entendía cómo no había advertido que junto a la puerta había alguien como él.

-Es amiga de Isabella -dijo Emmett- Y en esta ciudad empieza a haber demasiada gente desagradable. La... -Hizo una pausa y arrugó la cara en una sonrisa sardónica- Isabella está con Edward.

-Entonces, ¿A Isabella y Edward les parece bien esto? -insistió el portero.

Emmett le aferró el antebrazo.

-Ella es mi invitada, y el club debe de estar casi vacío, ¿no?

El portero sacudió la cabeza, pero abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto a un muchacho menudo y musculoso con las rastas más increíbles que Rosalie había visto jamás. Eran gruesas y bien formadas, y le colgaban alrededor de la cara como la melena de un león. Durante un momento, Rosalie pensó que era una auténtica melena leonina.

-Tenemos una nueva invitada -le dijo el portero al rastafari en cuanto éste salió.

El muchacho se acercó más y se sorbió la nariz. Emmett frunció la boca como si gruñera.

-Es mi invitada -dijo.

-¿Tuya? -La voz del rastafari era baja, áspera, como si se alimentara de cigarrillos y licor.

Rosalie abrió la boca para protestar por el tono posesivo de Emmett, pero Jacob le puso una mano en la muñeca y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Mi manada está aquí dentr... -empezó el rastafari.

Jacob carraspeó.

-Ve a decírselo -ordenó el portero, mientras abría la puerta e indicaba al joven que volviese dentro. Luego se dirigió hacia ellos-. Esperen dos minutos.

Transcurrieron unos incómodos momentos hasta que la tensión resultó insoportable para Rosalie.

-Si esto es mala idea... -empezó.

Pero la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y Jacob se internó en el oscuro edificio.

-Vamos -le dijo Emmett.

Rosalie dio unos pocos pasos antes de detenerse, sin saber qué hacer o decir. La poca gente que había en el local llevaba trajes extraños y vistosos. Una mujer pasó por su lado con enredaderas alrededor de los brazos; la planta parecía florecer.

 _«Como las obras vivientes del museo»_ , pensó Rosalie. Un par de personas lucían alas emplumadas. Otros tenían la cara azul y dientes deformes, no como las dentaduras de vampiro para Halloween, sino dientes irregulares y picudos como de tiburón.

Emmett estaba a su lado, apoyándole una mano en la espalda de nuevo.

Bajo las extrañas luces azules del club, sus ojos parecían reflectantes; su cicatriz era un tajo negro.

-¿No pasa nada si nosotros no llevamos disfraz? -le susurró Rosalie.

Emmett se echó a reír.

-No hay problema. Ellos visten así a diario.

-¿A diario? ¿Son como esos grupos de jugadores de rol?

-Algo así -Jacob tomó una alta silla. Como el resto del mobiliario, era de lustrosa madera. En el club tenuemente iluminado todo semejaba estar hecho de madera, piedra o cristal.

Al contrario que el exterior deslucido, el interior del local era cualquier cosa menos ruinoso. El suelo resplandecía como mármol pulido. A lo largo de una pared de la sala había una barra negra. No era de madera ni de metal, pero parecía demasiado gruesa para ser cristal. Cuando las luces giratorias del club incidieron sobre la barra, Rosalie percibió destellos de color (púrpuras y verdes) en la superficie.

Soltó un grito ahogado.

-Obsidiana -dijo una voz ronca junto a su oído-. Tranquiliza a los clientes.

Al lado de Rosalie había una camarera, vestida con un traje de piel con relucientes escamas plateadas en piernas y brazos. La mujer la rodeó y le olfateó el pelo.

Rosalie dio un paso atrás para separarse de ella. Aunque Jacob y Emmett no habían pedido todavía, la camarera les sirvió la bebida: un vino de color dorado para Emmett y una cerveza artesanal para Jacob.

-¿Aquí no exigen la mayoría de edad? -preguntó Rosalie, echando un vistazo a la sala. Toda la gente ataviada con traje bebía, aunque le pareció que algunos eran más jóvenes que ella.

El rastafari estaba con otros cuatro muchachos de rastas castaño claro. Compartían una jarra que parecía llena del mismo vino dorado que tomaba Emmett.

« ¿Una jarra de vino?», se extrañó Rosalie.

-Ahora ya vez por qué prefiero venir aquí -dijo Emmett- Jacob no puede relajarse igual en El Nido del Cuervo, y en ningún otro lugar tienen mi cosecha favorita. -Levantó su copa y dio un sorbo.

-Bienvenida al Rath, Rosalie. -Jacob se recostó en la silla y señaló la pista de baile, donde danzaban algunas personas de aspecto casi normal-. Más raro que ninguno de los sitios que verás jamás... si tienes suerte.

La música aumentó de volumen, y Emmett dio otro trago.

-Podrías relajarte más, Jacob -dijo-. Algunas chicas...

-Vete a bailar, Emmett -repuso el joven- Si no sabemos nada de Isabella en las dos próximas horas, tendremos que llevar a Rosalie al trabajo.

Emmett se puso en pie. Dejó la copa medio llena en la mesa e hizo un gesto hacia la pista.

-Baila conmigo, Rosalie.

Ella sintió un leve deseo de rechazarlo y, simultáneamente, un impulso por ir hacia el grupo de gente disfrazada que danzaba casi como loca. La música, el movimiento, la voz de Emmett... todo la atraía, tiraba de ella como si fuese una marioneta con demasiados hilos. Allí, en medio del tropel de cuerpos ondulantes y movedizos, encontraría placer. Un mar de deseo y risas flotaba en la pista de baile, y Rosalie quería nadar en él.

Para ganar un poco de tiempo que la ayudara a sosegarse, agarró la copa de Emmett, pero estaba vacía. Se quedó mirándola boquiabierta, y le dio vueltas sujetándola por el frágil pie.

-Nosotros no bebemos por rabia o miedo. -Emmett puso su mano sobre la de ella, de modo que ambos sostuvieron la copa.

No era rabia ni miedo lo que sentía Rosalie, sino anhelo. Pero eso no iba a decírselo. No podía.

La camarera se materializó detrás de ellos. En silencio, inclinó una pesada botella sobre la copa que Rosalie y Emmett sujetaban. A tan corta distancia, el vino parecía tan denso como la miel. Relucieron espirales de color iridiscente mientras se llenaba la copa. Era tentador, y su aroma era más dulce y delicioso que cualquier cosa que Rosalie conociera.

Sin soltar la mano de ella, Emmett se acercó la copa a los labios.

-¿Te gustaría compartir mi bebida, Rosalie? ¿Cómo amigos? ¿A modo de celebración? -La observó mientras bebía un sorbo.

-No, no le gustaría -terció Jacob, empujando su cerveza a través de la mesa -Si Rosalie quiere beber algo, será de mi vaso o de mi mano.

-Si quiere compartir mi vino, Jacob, es su elección -Emmett bajó la copa, sujetando todavía la mano de Rosalie.

La bebida, el baile, Emmett... eran demasiadas tentaciones para Rosalie. Y las deseaba todas. A pesar del extraño comportamiento de Emmett, deseaba caer en ese placer. Los miedos que la habían atenazado desde la violación estaban remitiendo últimamente. _«La decisión de hacerme un tatuaje lo ha hecho posible: me ha liberado»_ , pensó y se lamió los labios.

-¿Por qué no? -dijo.

Emmett alzó la copa hasta que el borde tocó los labios de Rosalie, tanto que su pintalabios dejó una marca en el cristal, pero no la inclinó, no vertió aquel vino de rara dulzura en su boca.

-Cierto, ¿Por qué no? -Jacob suspiró. -Piénsalo, Emmett. ¿De verdad quieres cargar con las consecuencias?

-Ahora mismo, no se me ocurre nada que quiera más, pero... –Separó la copa de los labios de Rosalie y la giró hasta que la marca de carmín quedó delante de su propia boca- Pero tú te mereces mucho más respeto, ¿Verdad, Rosalie?

Apuró la copa y la dejó en la mesa, aunque no soltó la mano de la muchacha.

A Rosalie le entraron ganas de huir. La mano de Emmett seguía aferrando la suya, pero su atención ya no era tan intensa. Su confianza en sí misma vaciló. Quizá Isabella tenía buenas razones para mantenerla alejada de la familia de Edward: Emmett alternaba entre fascinante e incomprensible.

Se humedeció los labios, repentinamente secos, sintiéndose rechazada.

-¿Sabes?- dijo tras liberar la mano -No sé a qué estás jugando, pero tu juego no me interesa.

-Tienes razón- Emmett bajó la vista -No pretendo... No quiero... Lo lamento. Últimamente no soy yo mismo.

-Da igual- Rosalie retrocedió, pero él la tomó suavemente de ambas manos, de modo que pudiera soltarse si quería.

-Baila conmigo- insistió -Si luego sigues disgustada, Jacob y yo te acompañaremos a casa.

Rosalie miró a Jacob. Estaban en un club que ella ni siquiera sabía que existiera, rodeados de personas con trajes estrafalarios y extraño comportamiento, y aun así parecía tranquilo. _«Al contrario que yo.»_

Jacob se tiró del aro que llevaba en el labio y lo giró hacia dentro, como hacía cuando estaba pensativo. Luego señaló la pista.

-Bailar es bueno- reflexionó -Pero no bebas nada que te ofrezca Emmett o cualquier otra persona, ¿Vale?

-¿Por qué?- Rosalie se obligó a hacer la pregunta, pese a su aversión a preguntar, a saber.

Emmett y Jacob no respondieron. La muchacha pensó en insistir, pero la música la atraía, la invitaba a dejarse ir, a olvidar sus dudas. Las luces azules que brillaban desde todos los rincones del local giraban en el suelo, y Rosalie quiso girar con ellas.

-Por favor, baila conmigo. -La expresión de Emmett era de necesidad, de deseo y complicidad.

Rosalie pensó que no valía la pena rechazar aquella mirada por una pregunta... o por una respuesta.

-Sí -contestó.

Y entonces Emmett la hizo girar entre sus brazos hacia la pista.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pobre, pobre Emmett.

¿Qué creerán que hará después de esto, se dejará llevar por la tentación, o no caerá?

Déjenme un pequeño review para saber que piensan


	13. Capítulo 12: Shadow Girl

Las siguientes párrafos que leerás siempre le pertenecerán a Melissa Marr, los personajes siempre le pertenecerán a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo junte la historia y los personajes. Apoyen a las autoras comprando sus libros.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 12: Shadow Girl_**

...

Varias canciones después, Rosalie agradeció las largas horas que pasaba sirviendo mesas. Le dolían las piernas, pero le habrían dolido más de no estar en forma. Jamás había conocido a nadie que bailara como Emmett. La llevaba en giros que la hacían reír, y le enseñaba extraños pasos que requerían más concentración de la que habría creído necesaria para bailar en un club.

Durante todo el tiempo fue curiosamente cuidadoso con ella. Jamás posaba las manos en ningún lugar incorrecto. Como en el museo, se mostraba casi distante mientras la sujetaba. Excepto por algunos comentarios insinuantes, Rosalie habría creído que se había imaginado la deliciosa mirada de Emmett al invitarla a bailar.

Finalmente él se detuvo.

-Necesito hablar con Jacob antes de...- se interrumpió y acercó el rostro al cuello de Rosalie, que notó su respiración casi dolorosamente cálida -Antes de que ceda al tremendo deseo de tocarte como es debido.

-No quiero dejar de bailar- ella estaba divirtiéndose, se sentía libre, y no quería que ese placer acabara.

-Pues no pares– Emmett le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a uno de los rastafaris que se movían cerca de ellos -Ellos bailarán contigo hasta mi regreso.

Rosalie alargó una mano, y el joven de las rastas la rodeó con sus brazos y evolucionó con ella por la pista. La muchacha se echó a reír.

El primer chico se la pasó a otro de sus camaradas, que la llevó dando vueltas hasta el siguiente. Cada uno parecía idéntico al anterior. No había pausas en sus movimientos; era como si el mundo hubiese empezado a rotar a una velocidad distinta. Era fabuloso. Sonaron al menos dos canciones, y Rosalie se preguntó cuántos rastafaris habría, o si estaría bailando sólo con dos una y otra vez. Se preguntaba si eran idénticos de verdad o si se debía a una ilusión óptica por los giros vertiginosos. De pronto trastabilló y se detuvo. La música no había terminado, pero el mareante movimiento sí.

Los jóvenes rastafaris se habían parado, y Rosalie advirtió que eran cinco en total.

Un desconocido atravesó la pista en dirección a ella, moviéndose con una elegancia lánguida, como si oyese una música diferente de la que sonaba. Sus ojos estaban rodeados de sombras oscuras. Él mismo estaba rodeado de sombras oscuras, como si las luces azules del local se desviaran sin tocarlo. Una cadena de plata brillaba sobre su camisa. De la cadena colgaba una cuchilla de afeitar. El hombre agitó una mano desdeñosamente hacia los rastafaris y dijo:

-Largo.

Rosalie parpadeó al darse cuenta de que estaba mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

-Te conozco- le dijo al desconocido -Del salón de Sam... Allí nos conocimos.

Se llevó una mano más abajo de la nuca, donde estaba su tatuaje incompleto. De repente le martilleaba como si estuviese atrapado debajo de su piel. El recién llegado sonrió como si pudiera oír ese latido ilusorio. Dos de los jóvenes quintillizos enseñaron los dientes. Los otros se pusieron a gruñir. _« ¿Gruñir?»_

Rosalie miró a los chicos y luego al hombre de negro.

-Paul, ¿Verdad?- preguntó -Así es como te llamas. Desde que te vi en el salón de Sam...

Él se colocó detrás de ella, le pasó las manos por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Rosalie no supo por qué se puso a bailar con él, por qué no se retiraba. Quería salir de la pista, buscar a Emmett y Jacob para marcharse, pero no podía alejarse de la música.

 _«Ni de él.»_

Su mente se vio asaltada por extrañas imágenes: tiburones que nadaban hacia ella; coches a toda velocidad que se cruzaban en su camino; colmillos que se hincaban en su cuerpo; alas sombrías que la envolvían en una caricia... En algún lugar de su cerebro sabía que debía separarse de él, pero no lo hizo, no podía. Sintió lo mismo que la primera vez que lo vio: que podría seguirlo a donde él quisiera. Era una sensación incómoda.

Paul la hizo girar contra su pecho, sujetándola firmemente mientras ajustaba sus movimientos a los de ella. Rosalie no quería que le gustase, pero le gustaba. Por primera vez en meses, el miedo latente que habitaba debajo de la superficie se calmó por completo, como si jamás hubiera existido. La quietud bastaba para desear quedarse junto a Paul. Le parecía bueno, natural, como si el espanto contra el que luchaba constantemente se hubiese evaporado en cuanto él la tomó entre sus brazos. Paul tenía las manos sobre su cintura, por debajo del faldón de su camisa. Ella no lo conocía, pero era incapaz de encontrar las palabras para decirle que parara. O que se decidiera a seguir.

Riendo suavemente, Paul deslizó las manos por sus caderas, hincándole los dedos en la piel.

-Mi adorable Dama Sombría- musitó -Ya casi mía...

-No estoy segura de quién crees que soy, pero no soy ésa- Rosalie se separó con gran esfuerzo. Se sentía como un animal acorralado. Le dio un empujón -Y no soy tuya.

-Sí lo eres- Paul le agarró una mano mientras ella lo empujaba -Y yo cuidaré bien de ti.

Dio la impresión de que la sala se movía, oscilaba, y Rosalie quiso huir.

Logró sacudir la cabeza a duras penas y contestó:

-No, no lo soy. Déjame.

De repente Emmett estaba junto a ellos.

-Detente -dijo.

Paul pegó sus labios a los de Rosalie en un largo y profundo beso.

A Rosalie no le gustaba Paul, pero no habría interrumpido el beso por nada del mundo. En su interior surgió el impulso dividido de protestar porque la tratasen como a una propiedad y reivindicar a Paul como suyo. Éste retrocedió y se quedó mirándola como si fueran las dos únicas personas del local.

-Pronto, Rosalie -susurró.

Ella lo miró fijamente, sin saber si quería darle otro empujón o atraerlo hacia sí. _«Ésta no soy yo. Yo no soy una... ¿qué?»_ No tenía palabras para verbalizarlo.

Emmett los observaba. Detrás de él estaban todos los rastafaris y un numeroso grupo de gente que antes no había visto. _« ¿De dónde han salido todas esas personas?»_ , pensó la muchacha. El club le había parecido casi vacío a su llegada; ahora estaba abarrotado. Y nadie se mostraba amigable.

Emmett trató de interponerse, murmurando:

-Aléjate de él, Rosalie.

Pero las manos de Paul rodearon la cintura de la muchacha. Sus dedos se perdieron por debajo de la camisa para acariciarle la piel. A Rosalie se le empañó la vista cuando notó su contacto, no de rabia o miedo sino de deseo.

-No pensarías que era tuya, ¿Verdad? -le espetó Paul a Emmett –Como en los viejos tiempos. Tú las encuentras y yo me las llevo.

Rosalie parpadeó, intentando centrarse, intentando recordar qué debería estar haciendo. Debería estar asustada, enfadada o algo así.

No debería estar contemplando la boca de Paul. Dio un traspié al tratar de apartarse de él.

Emmett se enfureció. Rosalie habría jurado que los ojos le relampaguearon. El joven se acercó más a Paul, con el puño apretado como si fuera a golpearlo. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo masculló:

-Mantente alejado de ella. Eres...

-No olvides cuál es tu lugar. No tienes autoridad sobre mí ni sobre los míos. Dejaste perfectamente claros tus sentimientos al respecto.

Paul atrajo más a Rosalie, de modo que ella volvió a estar en sus brazos y pavorosamente incapaz de moverse... y sin ganas de hacerlo.

A Rosalie le ardía el rostro, pero no se movió durante varios segundos.

-No -se obligó a decir ella –Suéltame- Entonces Emmett dio un paso adelante.

-Déjala en paz- _«Los ojos le han relampagueado de verdad»_ , pensó ella -Rosalie es amiga de nuestra corte, de Isabella, y mía- se acercó a Paul tanto como pudo sin tocarlo.

 _« ¿Corte?»_

-¿Mi chica, reclamada por tu familia?- Paul tiró de ella hasta que quedaron cara a cara, y la examinó como si hubiera secretos escritos en su piel -Los tuyos no la han reclamado.

 _« ¿Reclamada?»_ Rosalie llevó su mirada de Paul y Emmett a los desconocidos que la rodeaban. _«Éste no es mi mundo.»_

-Deja que me vaya- su voz no sonó muy fuerte, pero al menos pudo hablar. Y él obedeció. La soltó y se apartó tan repentinamente que Rosalie tuvo que agarrarse a su brazo para no caer al suelo. Se sentía abochornada.

-Sácala de aquí -dijo Emmett a Jacob, que se abrió paso entre la multitud.

El joven le tendió una mano a Rosalie, un gesto inusitadamente amistoso en él, y la alejó de Paul.

-Pronto, querida -repitió Paul mientras le hacía una reverencia doblando la cintura.

Rosalie se estremeció. Si las piernas le hubiesen respondido, habría salido corriendo de aquel club. En vez de eso, trastabilló junto a Jacob.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Creen que Rosalie caerá en la tentación de Paul o se quedará con Emmett?

Díganme sus teorías en algún review si gustan :)


	14. Capítulo 13: Amigos

Esta obra literaria siempre le pertenecerá a Melissa Marr. los personajes serán únicamente de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo adapte la historia a los personajes.

La portada que ven no es mía, la hizo para mí Ana Bella, muchas gracias nena por ella.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 13: Amigos_**

...

Rosalie y Jacob recorrieron varias manzanas antes de que ella se sintiera capaz de mirarlo a la cara. No eran amigos (porque Jacob no quería), pero aun así confiaba en él más que en la mayoría de los chicos. Y apreciaba su opinión.

Estaban casi en Comix Connexion cuando ella dijo:

-Lo lamento.

Lo miró de reojo al decirlo, pero apartó la vista al advertir su expresión de rabia. Jacob tenía los puños apretados. Él no le haría daño (no era de esa clase de chicos) y, sin embargo, ella se estremeció cuando la agarró por la muñeca.

-¿Qué es lo que lamentas? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

Ella se detuvo.

-Haber hecho una escena, haberme comportado como una zorra delante de Emmett y de ti, haber...

-Vale ya- Jacob negó con la cabeza -No ha sido culpa tuya. Ese Paul es un problema. Tú... tú aléjate de él si se cruza en tu camino, ¿De acuerdo? Si puedes, vete. No corras, pero márchate.

Rosalie asintió en silencio, y él le soltó la muñeca.

Como en el Rath, la muchacha estaba convencida de que Jacob sabía cosas que no le decía. _« ¿Será un asunto de bandas?»_ No había oído hablar de bandas en Forks, pero eso no significaba que no las hubiese. Fuera lo que fuese lo que sabía, Jacob no dijo nada, y ella no supo cómo preguntar. En vez de eso inquirió:

-¿Adónde vas?

-Vamos a mi casa.

-¿Vamos?

-¿Tienes algún sitio seguro al que ir antes de entrar a trabajar?- Su voz era amable, pero Rosalie percibió que no era una verdadera pregunta.

-No- contestó ella, apartando la vista de Jacob, cuya expresión revelaba saber demasiado.

Él no añadió nada, pero Rosalie advirtió en sus ojos que lo entendía todo. Y en ese instante tuvo la certeza de que él, y por tanto Isabella, sabían lo mal que estaban las cosas en su casa; sabían que les había estado mintiendo, a ellos y a todo el mundo.

La muchacha respiró hondo y dijo:

-Probablemente Royce esté en casa, pero... ya sabes, no es exactamente el lugar más seguro.

Jacob asintió.

-Siempre que lo necesites, puedes quedarte en mi casa.

Ella intentó tomárselo a broma:

-No es...- Jacob alzó una ceja, y entonces Rosalie suspiró y dejó de mentir -Lo tendré en cuenta.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-No. Hoy no. Quizá más adelante- parpadeó para contener las lágrimas -¿Bella lo sabe?

-¿Que Royce te pega o lo que ocurrió con su camello?

-Sí -sintió nauseas -Las dos cosas, supongo.

-Lo sabe. Ella también ha vivido malos momentos. No lo mismo, no como... -Jacob se interrumpió, pero no le ofreció un abrazo ni ningún gesto sensiblero que la habría hecho desmoronarse.

-Vale. -Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sintiendo que su mundo se deshacía en su interior, y pensó que no podría arreglarlo. _« ¿Cuánto hace que lo saben?»_

Jacob tragó saliva antes de continuar:

-Isabella se enterará también de lo de Paul. Puedes hablar con ella.

-¿Como ella habla conmigo? -Rosalie le sostuvo la mirada.

-No es asunto mío, pero... -Jacob se mordió el aro del labio y lo giró hacía dentro. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de agregar -Las dos estarían mucho mejor si empezaran a ser sinceras la una con la otra.

En el interior de Rosalie brotó el pánico, una burbuja negra que le atenazó la garganta. _«Como cuando las manos de aquellos... No.»_ No iba a pensar en eso. Últimamente, los sentimientos desagradables habían quedado atrás, y deseó que todo siguiera así, deseó que la invadiera el olvido. Empezó a caminar más deprisa, casi a correr; sus pies repicaban en la acera con un sonido firme y sordo.

 _«Si pudiese dejar atrás los recuerdos... »_ No podía, pero era mejor pensar que el corazón se le había desbocado por correr que por el terror agazapado en sus recuerdos. Corrió. Y Jacob corrió a su lado. Ni detrás ni delante, sino manteniendo el mismo paso que ella. No intentó detenerla ni hacerla hablar. Tan sólo avanzó junto a ella como si recorrer las calles a toda velocidad fuese absolutamente normal.

Antes de que Rosalie se atreviera a detenerse, llegaron al borde de la cochera de trenes donde vivía Jacob. La muchacha se paró y respiró hondo, contemplando uno de los edificios ennegrecidos que había al otro lado de la calle. Plantada sobre un césped que no debería haber prosperado en aquel sucio solar, Rosalie se preparó para una conversación que no deseaba mantener.

-Entonces ¿Cómo...? ¿Que...? ¿Cuánto saben? -preguntó.

-He oído que Royce te utilizó para salir de un problema.

Rosalie dejó que los recuerdos la inundaran: manos, magulladuras, carcajadas, el repugnante olor dulzón del crac, voces, la voz de Royce, sangre... _«Pero no me derrumbé. No me rompí»_ , se dijo.

Jacob no apartó la vista.

Y ella tampoco. Quizá gritara cuando la asaltaban las pesadillas, pero estando despierta podía evitarlo. Echó la cabeza atrás y se obligó a hablar con voz firme:

-Sobreviví.

-Ya. -Las llaves de Jacob tintinearon mientras buscaba la de la puerta -Pero si todos hubiésemos sabido lo mal que estaban las cosas antes de que Royce dejara que...- Se detuvo, ceñudo -No lo sabíamos. Estábamos muy ocupados con ciertos temas, y...

Rosalie le dio la espalda sin decir nada. Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Jacob abrió la puerta con un chirrido y se quedó esperándola.

Ella carraspeó, pero su voz sonó llorosa:

-Enseguida entro. Sólo necesito un momento. -Se volvió para mirarlo, pero él estaba observando algo más allá de ella -Enseguida voy.

Jacob entró y la puerta se cerró suavemente.

Rosalie se sentó en el suelo, frente al tren de Jacob, y paseó la mirada por los murales que lo decoraban. Iban desde el animismo al arte abstracto, y se tornaron mareantes y borrosos cuando intentó centrarse en las líneas, los colores, el diseño, cualquier cosa que sirviera para soslayar sus recuerdos.

 _«Sobreviví. Y no volverá a pasar nunca más.»_

Aun así, dolía saber que sus amigos, gente a la que respetaba, estaban al corriente de lo que le habían hecho. La lógica decía que no debería estar avergonzada, pero lo estaba.

 _«Es muy doloroso.»_ Pero no podía permitírselo. Se levantó y deslizó una mano por una de las esculturas de metal que se alzaban como plantas delante del tren de Jacob. La apretó hasta que los afilados bordes se le clavaron en la palma, hasta que la sangre empezó a filtrarse entre sus dedos y gotear al suelo, hasta que el dolor la hizo pensar en el presente y no en el pasado, no en aquellos terribles recuerdos que la dejaban acurrucada y sollozando.

 _«Piensa en lo que sientes ahora, en este lugar.»_ Abrió la mano, y se quedó mirando el corte grande de la palma y los más pequeños de los dedos. _«Piensa en este momento.»_

Y en ese momento estaba a salvo. Era más de lo que podía decir hacía unos días.

Luego entró en el tren, apretando la mano en un puño para impedir que la sangre goteara. Jacob estaba sentado en una de las extrañas butacas curvadas del primer vagón. Su boa constrictor descansaba enrollada en su regazo, formando una gruesa espiral que colgaba hacia el suelo como el borde de una manta.

-Ahora vengo -dijo Rosalie mientras pasaba en dirección al segundo vagón, donde estaban el pequeño cuarto de baño y el dormitorio.

Creía que él no había advertido la manera en que se sujetaba la mano, pero le oyó decir en voz alta:

-Hay vendas en la caja azul del suelo, si las necesitas. También hay algún antiséptico.

-Vale.

Rosalie se lavó la mano con agua fría y tomó un poco de papel higiénico; no quería secarse con la toalla de Jacob para no mancharla.

Después de vendarse, volvió al salón.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -Jacob estaba jugueteando de nuevo con su piercing labial.

Isabella les había dicho que el aro de Jacob era algo muy entretenido; no es que Isabella se dedicara a contar intimidades, pero encontraba fascinante todo lo relacionado con su chico. Rosalie sonrió ligeramente al pensar en ellos. Isabella y Jacob tenían algo real, algo especial. Quizá no fuera fácil de encontrar, pero era posible.

-Más o menos- respondió, sentándose en el maltrecho sofá de Jacob -Supongo que debería limpiar la... umm, escultura.

-Luego. -Señaló la manta que había dejado en un extremo del sofá -Deberías echar una cabezada. Aquí o al fondo... -hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo que conducía al dormitorio -Donde te sientas más cómoda. La habitación tiene pestillo.

-¿Por qué te muestras tan amable? -Rosalie lo miró fijamente. Detestó preguntarlo, pero necesitaba saberlo.

-Eres amiga de Bella. Y ahora amiga mía.

Jacob parecía un estrafalario sabio, sentado en su extraña silla, con una serpiente en el regazo y un montón de libros viejos al lado. En parte era una ilusión debido a los detalles surrealistas del entorno, pero no completamente. La manera en que la observaba a ella, a la puerta... Jacob sabía qué clase de gente aguardaba ahí fuera.

Intentó quitarle importancia.

-Así que somos amigos, ¿eh? ¿Y desde cuándo? -Jacob permaneció serio. La observó un momento, acariciando la cabeza de la boa, que reptaba hacia su hombro. Al cabo contestó:

-Desde que me di cuenta de que no eras una fracasada como Royce, sino su víctima. Eres una buena persona, Rosalie. Las buenas personas merecen ayuda.

Rosalie miró hacia otro lado, conmovida. Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos.

Al final Rosalie recogió la manta y se puso en pie.

-¿Seguro que no te importa si me acuesto en tu cama?

-Ciérrate por dentro. No me molesta y dormirás mejor.

Ella asintió y se fue, pero se detuvo en el pasillo para decir:

-Gracias.

-Descansa. Luego tendrás que hablar con Bella. Hay otras cosas... - suspiró -Es ella quien debería contártelo. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -fue incapaz de imaginar qué clase de cosas podría decirle Isabella que fuesen más espantosas o extrañas que las que ya sabía, pero el tono de Jacob la inquietó. Entonces añadió -Otro día. Esta noche no.

-Pero pronto -insistió él.

-Sí, pronto. Lo prometo.

Entró en el dormitorio, cerró la puerta y pasó el pestillo; odió sentirse impelida a hacerlo, pero así se sentiría más segura.

Se tumbó en la cama de Jacob sin retirar el edredón y se envolvió en la manta que él le había dejado. En la habitación en penumbra, trató de centrar sus pensamientos en Emmett, en lo cuidadosamente que la había sujetado mientras bailaban, en el suave sonido de su risa.

Pero no fue con Emmett con quien soñó cuando por fin cayó dormida, sino con P aul. Y no fue un sueño, sino una pesadilla que rivalizaba con las peores que había tenido: los ojos de Paul la taladraban desde el rostro de los nombres que la habían violado, aquellos hombres que la inmovilizaron y le hicieron cosas que convertían la palabra «violación» en algo insulso.

Mientras luchaba por despertar sin conseguido, la voz de Paul resonaba en su cabeza: _«Pronto, a ghrá -le susurró desde la boca de aquellos hombres-. Pronto estaremos juntos.»_

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Como verán esto se esta volviendo complicado.

Gracias infinitas por sus hermosos reviews, a las lectoras fantasmas y a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de estar leyendo esta adaptación.

Para: **Emmett McCartys angel** te recomiendo (por si no lo hayas leído antes) la adaptación de Encanto Fatal, es la primera adaptación de estos 5 libros, Tinta Peligrosa es el segundo, lo digo para que te enteres de algunas cosas más


	15. Capítulo 14: Coqueteando con la Parca

Posiblemente encontraras situaciones que te encantaran pero este mundo imaginario en de Melissa Marr, también encontraras personajes que quisieras robarte pero ellos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo adapte los personajes a la historia. Apoyen a las autoras comprando sus libros si tienen el chance.

Gracias infinitas a Ana Bella por haber creado la hermosa portada para esta adaptación.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 14: Coqueteando con la Parca_**

...

Mientras el Rey del Verano lo buscaba en otro lugar, Paul había ido al sitio donde era más probable que estuvieran los preferidos de la corte: el Rath and Ruins.

 _«Será mejor dejar que Edward sufra un poco antes de que nos encontremos.»_

Cuanto más pánico sintieran los soberanos estivales, más emotivos estarían, y Paul podría darse un buen festín. En el ínterin, se divirtió contemplando cómo Emmett enseñaba los dientes por Rosalie, en una exhibición posesiva bastante impropia de la Corte Estival.

Tenía sentido que el Gancanagh ya se sintiera atraído por Rosalie. El creciente vínculo de la muchacha con Paul bastaba para volverla tentadora para cualquiera de la Corte Oscura. Por mucho que Emmett hubiese rechazado la Corte Oscura muchos años atrás, seguía conectado a ellos. Aquélla era su corte legítima, a la que pertenecía, tanto si lo aceptaba como si no.

 _«Al igual que Rosalie.»_

La joven podía desconocerlo o no advertirlo, pero algo dentro de ella había reconocido a Paul como la horma de su zapato. Ella lo había elegido. Ni siquiera montar en uno de los Volturis de Félix resultaba tan satisfactorio como saber que aquella pequeña mortal pronto sería suya, saber que la tendría a su disposición como conducto por el que beber las emociones de los humanos. Los indicios y los incitantes sabores que ya había logrado captar a través de ella eran un delicioso aperitivo de cómo serían las cosas dentro de muy poco.

La Corte Oscura se había nutrido sólo de otros elfos durante tanto tiempo que les resultaba imposible alimentarse de los mortales... hasta que Sam comenzó con los intercambios de tinta. Y aún sería mucho mejor cuando concluyese el de Rosalie.

 _«Y a lo mejor la chica es lo bastante fuerte para manejarlo.»_

Ahora sólo tenía que esperar, aguardar el momento oportuno, ocupar las horas hasta que Rosalie fuese completamente suya.

Por pasar el rato, pinchó a Emmett:

-¿No deberías tener un guardia o algo?

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo -replicó desdeñoso, pero tenía las emociones alteradas. A lo largo de los años, el Gancanagh había seguido preocupándose por el bienestar de Paul (aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta), y esa preocupación se había vuelto más intensa por alguna razón. Paul tomó nota mentalmente de pedirle a Félix que lo investigara. –Un rey sabio tiene guardias -añadió Emmett. Ahora su inquietud tenía un dejo de temor.

-Un rey débil, querrás decir. El Rey Oscuro no necesita que lo mimen.

Paul pasó a buscar una nueva distracción: resultaba demasiado fácil provocar a Emmett, y aún sentía afecto por él. En el mejor de los casos, probar las emociones de Emmett era una gratificación agridulce.

Una de las camareras, una parca en cuyos ojos brillaban lunas crecientes, se detuvo cerca de ellos.

 _«Una pariente de Reyli.»_

Los elfos mortuorios no acostumbraban mezclarse con la Corte de Verano, que era demasiado alegre. Allí había una buena distracción. Paul le indicó con un ademán que se acercara.

-¿Querida?

Ella miró a los cachorros de león, a los guardias de serbal y al rostro ceñudo de Emmett, pero no con nerviosismo, sino para tenerlos localizados. Las parcas podían desenvolverse solas en casi cualquier conflicto: nadie escapa al abrazo de la muerte, no si la muerte te desea de verdad.

-¿Paul? -La voz de la parca se dispersó por el aire, tan refrescante como un sorbo de luna, tan densa como la tierra de cementerio.

-¿Podrías traerme un té bien caliente? –Paul juntó dos dedos y añadió -Con un toque de miel, por favor.

Tras una parsimonias a reverencia, la parca se deslizó flotando entre los elfos reunidos y se metió detrás de la barra.

 _«Sería encantadora en casa»,_ pensó Paul. Quizá le apeteciera mudarse.

Dirigiendo una sonrisa perezosa al grupo de elfos que lo miraba con mala cara, el Rey Oscuro se acercó a la barra. Nadie se interpuso en su camino. Jamás lo harían. Tal vez Paul no fuese su rey, pero era un rey. Y nunca lo atacarían o detendrían, por mucho que ofendiese sus delicadas sensibilidades.

La pequeña parca le sirvió el té en una lustrosa taza de loza.

Paul tomó un taburete y se sentó dándoles la espalda a los guardias de la Corte de Verano. Después devolvió su atención a la camarera.

-Encanto, ¿Qué haces con esta gente? -dijo.

-Es mi hogar. -Le rozó la muñeca con unos dedos húmedos como una tumba.

Al contrario que el resto de los elfos del club o de las calles, la parca era inmune a Paul: él no le provocaba miedo alguno. Pero ella sí lo provocaba en otros: la suya era una especie de belleza desagradable que todos temían... y que a veces anhelaban.

-¿Por obligación o devoción? -inquirió Paul, incapaz de resistirse a acosarla; la parca sería un gran atractivo para su grey.

Ella se echó a reír, y a Paul lo asaltó una sensación similar a tener gusanos reptando por las venas.

-Ten cuidado -le advirtió ella con su voz de gajo de luna -No todo el mundo ignora las costumbres de tu corte.

Paul se puso tenso y la observó a través del arco iris de colores que llameaba en la barra de obsidiana. Entre los matices púrpura que reflejaba la piedra y las luces azules del local, la parca parecía más terrorífica que la mayoría de los elfos oscuros. Y a Paul le produjo temor su insinuación de que conocía la verdad. Durante los siglos de crueldad de Jessica, no resultaba difícil mantener oculto el particular apetito de la Corte Oscura. Violencia, libertinaje, terror, lujuria, ira... todos sus manjares preferidos estaban disponibles ampliamente, flotaban en el ambiente. La nueva época de paz creciente había acabado con eso, y ahora se requería cazar de un modo más discreto.

La parca se inclinó y pegó los labios al oído de Paul.

Aunque él estaba prevenido, imágenes de serpientes se enroscaron por su piel mientras ella hablaba.

-Secretos de la tumba, Paul. Nosotros no somos tan olvidadizos ni imprudentes como los que son felices -y se apartó, llevándose la sensación reptante y ofreciéndole una sonrisa perturbadora -Ni tan parlanchines.

-Sin duda. Lo tendré en cuenta, querida. -No miró hacia atrás, pero sabía que todos estaban observando, al igual que sabía que nadie le preguntaría a la parca qué le había dicho. Conocer los secretos de un elfo mortuorio era arriesgarse a pagar un precio muy alto -Pero la oferta sigue ahí, por si algún día quieres cambiar de aires.

-Estoy contenta aquí. Haz lo que tengas que hacer antes de que llegue el rey. Yo tengo trabajo. -y se alejó para secar la barra con un trapo que parecía el retal de un sudario.

 _«La verdad es que sería un trofeo magnífico»_ , se dijo Paul.

Pero la mirada que le lanzó la parca le dejó bien claro que para ella la situación sólo era divertida. Puede que los parientes de Reyli no estuviesen organizados en una corte, pero tampoco necesitaban estarlo. Los elfos mortuorios entraban libremente en cualquier casa, alejados de las intrigas e insensateces de las cortes, y parecían reírse de todos. Si Paul divertía lo bastante a la parca, quizá algún día ella se dignara visitar su casa.

Que prefiriera habitar entre los súbditos de Edward hablaba muy bien del joven reyezuelo.

No obstante, eso no cambiaba lo que Paul precisaba, lo que había ido a encontrar: sustento. Se quedó en la barra, incitando a las otras camareras, provocando miradas rabiosas de los cachorros y guardias de serbal. Al final, las camareras lo contemplaban con prevención y los guardias estaban tensos y furiosos. La combinación de aquellas emociones oscuras (de la violencia a la lujuria) no bastaba para proporcionarle una comida como es debido, pero al menos le alivió un poco el hambre.

Paul suspiró, pues a su pesar echaba de menos a la última Reina del Invierno. No a ella exactamente, sino al sustento que le había brindado durante todos aquellos años. El precio había sido doloroso, incluso según los criterios de los elfos oscuros, pero desde la muerte de la soberana apenas había tomado una comida decente. El intercambio de tinta con Rosalie le daría la vuelta a las cosas.

 _«Y quizá también un poquito de caos con la Corte de Verano.»_

Tomando nota de esa feliz ocurrencia, se puso en pie e inclinó la cabeza ante la parca, que ahora aguardaba muy atenta.

-Querida.

Con el rostro tan inexpresivo como al principio, ella le hizo una reverencia.

Paul se volvió hacia Emmett y los ceñudos guardias.

-Dile al reyezuelo que nos veremos mañana -le dijo.

Emmett asintió, obligado por la lealtad a su rey a transmitirle el mensaje, obligado por la ley a tolerar la presencia de otro monarca salvo que amenazase a sus propios soberanos.

 _«Aunque deteste hacerlo.»_

Paul apartó su taburete y se acercó a Emmett. Con un guiño, le susurró:

-Creo que iré a ver si encuentro al bombón que estaba aquí bailando. Una cosita muy linda, ¿verdad?

Las emociones de Emmett se inflamaron, y los celos se mezclaron con la territorialidad y el deseo. Aunque no se reflejaron en su rostro, Paul pudo saborearlas.

 _«Saben a canela.»_

Emmett siempre le proporcionaba entretenimiento.

Riendo, Paul abandonó el club, sintiéndose casi satisfecho por lo inesperadamente bien que había salido el día.


	16. Capítulo 15: Por Favor mi Reina

Todo lo que aquí lean no es mio es de Melissa Marr (mala suerte que a no se nos ocurrió a nosotros), los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer lastima que no se lo podemos a las autoras comprando sus libros si tienen la oportunidad de adquirirlos.

La nena hermosa de Ana Bella fue la fabulosa creadora de esta grandiosa portada, gracias belleza.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 15: Por Favor mi Reina_**

...

Al verlo marcharse, Emmett estaba seguro de que el Rey Oscuro intentaría ver a Rosalie de nuevo, aunque no fuera por otra razón que provocar a Edward. _«O a mí.»_

Puede que Paul no hubiese arremetido activamente contra Emmett cuando éste se negó a sucederlo en el trono, pero los dos sabían que aquella ofensa no estaba olvidada. Rosalie era doblemente vulnerable porque Isabella era amiga suya y Emmett era... ¿qué? No su amado, pero quizá su amigo; eso era algo que sí podía ser. Podía disfrutar de la compañía de la muchacha, estar cerca de ella, obtener todas las cosas que deseaba... salvo una. Lo más que Emmett podía esperar era que Paul no volviera a cruzarse en el camino de Rosalie. _«Pero la esperanza no basta.»_

Un alboroto en la puerta anunció la llegada de Isabella y Edward.

-¿Dónde está Jacob? -Edward aún no había atravesado la sala y ya estaba haciendo la pregunta de mayor importancia para la corte -¿Está a salvo?

Isabella no venía a su lado. Los cachorros de león la habían abordado para que Edward pudiese hablar primero con Emmett. Era un truco muy pobre, pero le daría algo de tiempo al rey.

-Lo he mandado a casa con Rosalie -dijo Emmett -Iban bien escoltados, pero... -Se interrumpió al ver acercarse a la Reina del Verano, con la piel refulgente de resentimiento -Mi reina -saludó inclinando la cabeza.

Ella no le hizo caso y clavó la mirada en Edward.

-Ese truco ya es muy viejo, Edward.

-Yo... -El Rey del Verano suspiró -Si Jacob estuviera en peligro, yo querría protegerlo...

Isabella se giró hacia Emmett.

-¿Jacob está en peligro?

Emmett mantuvo una expresión indescifrable al responder:

-Afortunadamente no ha atraído la atención del Rey Oscuro, pero Rosalie sí.

-¿Rosalie? -repitió Isabella, y palideció-. Es la tercera vez que se encuentra con ella, pero no pensaba que... No le hizo mucho caso en el salón de Sam, y fue bastante desdeñoso en Verlaine's, y ella me dijo que... Soy idiota. Yo... Da igual -sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en el tema principal-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Jacob se ha llevado a Rosalie. Los guardias los han seguido, pero... –No miró a Isabella al hablar, sino a Edward, esperando que sus siglos de camaradería pesaran en su favor -Déjame estar más cerca de ella hasta que Paul se marche de nuevo. Yo no puedo tocarlo, pero él tiene...

Emmett era incapaz de decirlo, incluso ahora, con todo lo que había sucedido; no supo cómo terminar la frase. No le apetecía reconocer que había momentos aleatorios en los que Paul se mostraba amable.

Una breve mirada de comprensión cruzó el rostro de Edward, pero no contestó a la petición de Emmett. Tampoco le señaló que estaba pisando terreno peligroso. Sólo asintió.

Isabella habló suavemente:

-Rosalie ya está interesada en ti, Emmett. No quiero que pierda su vida mortal debido a un enamoramiento pasajero.

Era una advertencia. Emmett lo sabía, pero él era elfo desde muchísimo antes de que naciese su reina. Con la esperanza de que Edward no interfiriese, preguntó:

-¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?

-¿Mis condiciones? -Isabella miró a Edward.

-Las condiciones en que Emmett puede acercarse a Rosalie –aclaró Edward.

-Entiendo. -Isabella se apartó su cabello castaños con reflejos dorados; su aspecto recordaba la clase de deidad omnipotente que antiguamente los mortales creían que eran los elfos cortesanos.

-Aceptaré lo que me exijas si me permites mantenerla a salvo. –Emmett miró a Isabella, pero le hablaba también a Edward -No pido demasiadas consideraciones.

Isabella se alejó unos pasos de ellos. Para ser una soberana reciente, reinaba excepcionalmente bien, pero Edward y Emmett llevaban juntos en la corte desde hacía siglos. Había costumbres, leyes, tradiciones que la joven no podía llegar a comprender tan pronto.

Emmett observó a su rey mientras Isabella les daba la espalda.

Edward no le ofreció garantías, pero le habló quedamente a Isabella:

-Puedes fijar las condiciones de la presencia de Emmett en la vida de Rosalie. Él quiere proteger a tu amiga, mantenerla a salvo. Yo le permitiría estar cerca de ella.

-Entonces, ¿Sólo tengo que resolver hasta qué punto puede involucrarse en su vida? -Isabella se volvió y miró a uno y otro; sus perspicaces ojos reflejaban que no pasaba por alto que había matices de la conversación que ignoraba.

-Exacto -respondió Edward -Ninguno de los nuestros pondría gustosamente a una criatura en las manos de la Corte Oscura, pero si Paul no nos hace ninguna afrenta, no es asunto nuestro por ley. Yo no puedo actuar, no directamente, a menos que Paul viole las leyes.

Y dicho eso se apartó, después de haberle transmitido a Emmett lo que éste necesitaba saber, lo que ya sabía:

Edward no iba a intervenir. El Rey del Verano no aprobaba los gustos de Paul, su crueldad, ni nada de lo que ocurría en las sombras de la corte del Rey Oscuro, pero eso no significaba que estuviese dispuesto a iniciar una lucha con la otra corte a menos que pudiera justificarla por ley. Ésas eran las condiciones de Edward, tanto si las había expuesto durante las negociaciones como si no.

La Corte Oscura (como cualquier otra corte) tenía voluntad propia. Si Rosalie perteneciese a la Corte de Verano, las cosas serían diferentes. Pero la muchacha era libre y estaba disponible para cualquier elfo que la quisiera. Años atrás, Edward había prohibido a sus súbditos coleccionar mortales. Tanya había impuesto el mismo veto después de ascender al trono de la Reina del Invierno. La Corte Oscura, sin embargo, no tenía tales escrúpulos. Los músicos especialmente tentadores «morían jóvenes» para el mundo mortal. Los artistas se retiraban a escenarios desconocidos. Los humanos atractivos, inusuales, apetecibles, todos esos eran secuestrados para el placer de los elfos oscuros. Era una vieja tradición, una que Paul siempre había permitido a sus vasallos. Si Paul quería a Rosalie para sí mismo, la joven estaría indefensa.

Emmett cayó de rodillas ante su reina.

-Permíteme que le hable a Rosalie de nosotros –dijo -Por favor. Se lo contaré, y ella te jurará lealtad. Entonces estará segura, fuera del alcance de Paul.

La Reina del Verano se mordió el labio y estuvo a punto de alejarse.

-No quiero tener a mis amigos bajo mi mando –contestó -Yo no quería nada de esto...

-Tú no sabes cómo es la Corte Oscura. Yo sí -aseguró Emmett; y no deseaba que Rosalie lo supiese. Se tocó la cicatriz del rostro: los elfos de Paul se la habían hecho para recordárselo todos los días.

-La quiero libre de todo esto. -Isabella señaló a los elfos que sedivertían en el Rath -Quiero que tenga una vida normal. No quiero que este mundo sea su vida. Ya le han causado bastante daño...

-Si Paul se la lleva con él, le hará mucho más daño del que puedas imaginar.

Emmett había visto a los mortales que la Corte Oscura se llevaba a su bruig, los había visto después de que abandonaran la colina élfica: comatosos en hospitales humanos, murmurando incongruencias y temerosos en todas las ciudades, aullando en sanatorios.

Isabella miró al Rey del Verano, que guardaba las distancias. La muchacha se mordió el labio, y Emmett supo que lo estaba considerando, de modo que la presionó:

-Si Paul decide reclamar a Rosalie, tú y Edward son los únicos que pueden detenerlo. Yo no puedo tocarlo. Pero si invitas primero a Rosalie a nuestra corte y le pides que te jure lealtad...

-Últimamente le está yendo mejor -lo interrumpió Isabella –Parece más feliz, más fuerte, más ella misma. No quiero frenar eso e introducir este embrollo en su vida. Quizá Paul sólo esté jugando con nosotros.

-¿Correrías ese riesgo? –Emmett se asustó de que su soberana fuese tan insensata -Por favor, mi reina, déjame estar con Rosalie. Si no piensas traerla a nuestra corte, al menos permite que yo intente protegerla.

Edward, tras haber dejado claro que era la reina quien estaba al mando, se acercó y dijo:

-Tal vez haya algo en Rosalie que nosotros ignoramos, alguna razón para que Paul la persiga. Y si no es así, Emmett estaría a su lado para mantenerla fuera del alcance de Paul, quizá incluso para distraerla de modo que a ella no le apetezca acercarse a él.

Edward buscó la mirada de Emmett. Sin que Isabella lo viera, el monarca le hizo un gesto de asentimiento a su consejero: le daba su permiso, consentía en que actuara. Pero Emmett necesitaba la aprobación de su reina.

-Rosalie es amiga tuya, pero yo también –dijo -Le tengo mucho afecto. Déjame protegerla hasta que Paul se marche. Recuerda lo duro que fue para ti cuando Edward te perseguía. Y Rosalie no puede ver realmente al Rey Oscuro, no como tú nos veías a nosotros.

-La quiero a salvo de Paul -Isabella se volvió hacia Edward, con un rastro del antiguo miedo en los ojos -Pero no la quiero atrapada en este universo.

-¿De verdad crees que hay otra opción? –Preguntó Edward, pesimista -Tú querías conservar tus vínculos con el mundo mortal, y eso conlleva ciertos riesgos.

-Siempre hay opciones -la Reina del Verano cuadró los hombros. La vacilación de su voz y el destello de temor en los ojos habían desaparecido -Yo no decidiré por Rosalie.

Edward no discrepó, aunque Emmett lo conocía lo bastante bien para advertir que su rey también pensaba que Rosalie tenía cada vez menos capacidad de decisión. La diferencia era que a Edward le daba igual; simplemente no podía implicarse en la vida de todos los mortales asediados por elfos. Y lo cierto es que aquella mortal en concreto no le importaba.

Para Emmett, sin embargo, Rosalie importaba más que cualquier mortal que hubiera conocido.

-¿Cuáles son las condiciones, mi reina? -insistió.

-No puedes contarle nada sobre mí ni sobre los elfos, ni lo que tú eres. Tenemos que saber más antes de hacerlo. Si hay una manera de que esté a salvo de nuestro mundo, de que no sepa nada, lo haremos.

Isabella observó a Emmett, buscando alguna reacción, intentando calibrar el acierto de sus condiciones.

No obstante, el consejero tenía siglos de experiencia. Se quedó mirándola sin pestañear y respondió:

-Conforme.

-Puedes distraerla, pasar tiempo con ella, pero nada de sexo -continuó Isabella -No puedes acostarte con ella. Si el interés de Paul es pasajero, tú saldrás de la vida de Rosalie.

Entonces intervino Edward:

-No inicies ninguna guerra sin mi consentimiento. Quizá Rosalie sea importante para ti o para Isabella, pero yo no iré a la guerra por una mortal.

 _«Ella es algo más que una simple mortal.»_ Emmett no estaba seguro de por qué era así ni de si importaba, pero asintió.

Y entonces Edward añadió con una media sonrisa:

-Tan sólo sé fiel a ti mismo, Emmett. Recuerda quién y qué eres.

Emmett casi soltó un grito ahogado al oír aquello, pero sabía ocultar sus emociones. Se limitó a suspirar. La insinuación de Edward entraba directamente en conflicto con los deseos expresados por Isabella.

 _«Edward sabe cómo soy: adictivo para las mortales; logro que digan o hagan lo que sea para obtener otra caricia, otra dosis... »_

Ajena a aquello, Isabella escrutó a Emmett, resplandeciendo tan intensamente que ningún mortal habría podido encararse a ella sin sentir dolor. En sus ojos relucían pequeños océanos, donde saltaban delfines hendiendo la superficie azul.

-Ésas son mis condiciones –dijo -Nuestras condiciones.

Emmett le tomó una mano para besarle la palma.

-Eres una reina muy generosa.

Isabella le permitió sujetarle la mano un instante, y luego tiró de él para que se pusiera en pie y preguntó:

-Pues ahora tengo la impresión de que he olvidado algo importante.

-Eres una reina sabia, señora. -Emmett inclinó la cabeza para que ella no viese su expresión.

Y se marchó del Rath, agradecido de que su soberana no hubiera reparado en todas las limitaciones que podría haberle impuesto sobre períodos de tiempo, posibles alianzas con otras cortes y con elfos solitarios, falsas promesas hechas a Rosalie para protegerla más eficazmente, renunciar a la Corte de Verano para prestar juramento a otra corte por la seguridad de Rosalie, canjear su propia persona en lugar de Rosalie...

Edward debería haber expuesto algunas de esas cosas. Debería haber atado más corto a Emmett. _« ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?»_ Edward debería haber apoyado la intención de Isabella, pero en cambio había insinuado que Emmett sedujera a Rosalie. Él podía fingir que no había comprendido el alcance de las palabras y el gesto de su rey. Y Edward podía fingir que no había insinuado tal cosa. Y todo ello conformaba una especie de mentira tácita, un engaño que inquietó a Emmett.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A mí ya no me está gustando la actitud de Edward ¿Qué creen que oculta Edward? ¿Es solo por la seguridad de su corte que se quedó callado o tendrá otras intenciones?

Escucho sus teorías si me dejan aunque sea un pequeño review.

Gracias a los bellísimos reviews de **Claudia,** **Emmett McCartys angel** y **Rosemmett.**


	17. Capítulo 16: Podría Machacarte

Todo el universo que comenzaras a leer lo creo la prodigiosa mente de Melissa Marr, los dioses personajes los creo la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, agradescanselo todo a ellas.

La portada es traída a todas ustedes por Ana Bella fue la nena fabulosa que la creo, gracias nena.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 16: Podría Machacarte_**

...

Cuando Rosalie despertó, acuciada todavía por las pesadillas, tuvo un primer momento de espanto al no reconocer dónde se encontraba.

Luego oyó la voz de Jacob y supuso que estaría hablando por teléfono, ya que no se oía a nadie más.

 _«Estoy en un lugar seguro. En casa de Jacob y a salvo. »_

Después de pasar por el cuarto de baño, fue al primer vagón.

Jacob cerró su móvil y la miró.

-¿Has dormido bien?

Ella asintió.

-Sí, gracias.

-Emmett está de camino.

-¿Viene para aquí? -Se pasó una mano por el pelo, tratando de desenredarlo -¿Ahora?

-Sí. -Jacob tenía una expresión de desconcierto, bastante parecida a la del Rath cuando ella le había pedido consejo-. Emmett es un buen... alguien en quien puedes confiar para las cosas importantes. Para mí es casi un hermano, un hermano bueno, no como Royce.

-¿Y? -Rosalie detestaba sentirse avergonzada, pero así era. Tan sólo pensar en la escena con Paul y Emmett la ponía nerviosa.

-A Emmett le gustas.

-Quizá le gustara antes, pero después de lo que pasó anoche... –Se obligó a mirar a Jacob a los ojos -Da igual. Bella me ha dejado muy claro que no debo acercarme a él.

-Bella tiene sus razones. -Jacob señaló una butaca.

-¿No habíamos quedado en que Emmett es una buena persona?

-Y lo es, pero... -Jugueteó con una de las tachuelas del lóbulo de la oreja, con rostro pensativo -Pero se halla inmerso en un mundo complicado.

Rosalie no supo qué decir. Se sentó junto a Jacob y permaneció en silencio unos minutos, pensando en la jornada, en lo raro que había sido todo. A pesar de los comentarios de Jacob, no le apetecía demasiado ver a Emmett, sobre todo en esos momentos. Y tampoco importaba; necesitaba la ropa de trabajo, que estaba en su casa.

-He de irme -anunció.

-¿Porque Emmett viene para acá?

-No estoy segura. Quizá.

-Espéralo. Él te acompañará -habló en su tono despreocupado, pero se notó que desaprobaba que se marchara sola -No tiene por qué haber ataduras, Rose. Emmett puede ser tan sólo alguien que te proteja hasta tu casa.

-No -respondió frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Prefieres que te acompañe yo?

-Vivo allí, Jacob. No puedo dejar de ir a mi casa o llevar siempre gente conmigo.

-¿Por qué? -Sonó mucho más ingenuo de lo que era.

La muchacha se mordió la lengua para no soltar una réplica irritada, y se limitó a decir:

-Porque no es realista. No todo el mundo tiene la suerte de... –Se detuvo, pues no deseaba discutir ni ser desagradable cuando Jacob sólo intentaba ser amable -No importa por qué. Ése es mi hogar por ahora. Necesito cambiarme para ir a trabajar.

-A lo mejor Bella tiene aquí ropa que...

-No me quedaría bien, Jacob -se levantó y recogió el bolso.

-¿Nos llamarás si necesitas algo? Apúntate mi número -esperó hasta que ella sacó el móvil para anotar su número.

Luego, anticipándose a nuevas objeciones, Rosalie dijo:

-Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde.

Jacob abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando la desierta cochera de ferrocarriles. Dio la impresión de que llamaba a alguien, con una especie de gesto de «ven aquí», pero Rosalie no vio a nadie.

-¿Estás tomando hongos alucinógenos o algo así, Jacob? -bromeó, consciente de que él se había mostrado muy amable.

-Nada de hongos -contestó Jacob con una amplia sonrisa -Y tampoco he lamido ningún sapo.

-Entonces, ¿Eso de contemplar el vacío es algo común y corriente?

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

-¿Comunicarse con la naturaleza? ¿Conectar con lo invisible?

-Ajá. -Sonrió.

Con un gesto fraternal, Jacob le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:

-Habla pronto con Bella, ¿de acuerdo?

-Me estás asustando con tanta insistencia.

-Mejor -señaló el lindero del terreno y añadió -Y recuerda lo que te he dicho de Paul: aléjate de él si vuelves a verlo.

Y regresó al interior del tren, antes de que Rosalie pudiera pensar una respuesta.

Cuando entró en su casa, a Rosalie no le sorprendió encontrar en la cocina a unos asquerosos con Royce.

-¡Hermanita! -exclamó Royce, y ella supo que estaba en lo más alto del colocón.

-Royce.

Lo saludó con una sonrisa afable y trató de no mirar demasiado a las personas que lo acompañaban. Por enésima vez, deseó poder determinar si sólo eran amigos que se reunían para drogarse o si alguno era traficante, aunque tampoco importaba. Cuando estaban colocados, podían ser impredecibles. Y cuando no estaban colocados sino muertos de ganas por lo que iban a tomar, eran aún peor.

Su hermano complicaba las cosas al mezclar demasiadas sustancias y, por tanto, mezclarse con distintos grupos de adictos. Sin embargo, ese día no había necesidad de preguntar qué estaban tomando: el repulsivo olor dulzón del crac llenaba la cocina igual que en el pasado los aromas de platos caseros.

Una chica flacucha de pelo lacio sonrió a Rosalie.

Estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre un joven que no parecía colocado y tampoco exhibía la misma palidez que ella. Sin apartar los ojos de Rosalie, el tipo le quitó la pipa a la chica, le tomó la mano y la puso sobre su entrepierna. Ella no vaciló ni despegó la vista de la pipa que él mantenía lejos de su alcance.

 _«Éste es el peligroso»_ , pensó Rosalie.

-¿Quieres un poco? -le preguntó él tendiéndole la pipa.

-No.

Él se dio unas palmaditas en la pierna:

-¿Quieres sentarte?

Rosalie bajó la mirada, vio cómo se movía la macilenta mano de la chica y empezó a retroceder.

-No.

Él alargó la mano como si fuera a agarrarle la muñeca.

Ella dio media vuelta, subió corriendo hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta a las carcajadas e invitaciones groseras que resonaban por la casa.

En cuanto estuvo lista para irse al trabajo, abrió la ventana y sacó una pierna. No era un salto demasiado grande, pero cuando aterrizaba mal le dolía bastante. Suspiró. No podría servir mesas si se torcía un tobillo.

 _«Podría volver a entrar, bajar corriendo las escaleras y salir»_ , pensó.

Con cuidado, dejó caer el bolso hasta el suelo.

-Ahí vamos.

Se sentó con las dos piernas colgando por el alféizar, y luego se giró hasta quedar con el estómago contra el marco de madera y de cara a la casa. Empezó a descolgarse lentamente, apoyándose con los pies en las molduras y aferrando el marco de la ventana.

 _«Odio esto.»_

Se soltó, preparándose para el impacto, pero éste no llegó. En vez de eso, alguien la atrapó en brazos antes de que tocase el suelo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suelta! -Rosalie estaba de espaldas a quien la sujetaba.

Dio una patada hacia atrás y acertó.

-Tranquila -el hombre que la sostenía la bajó suavemente hasta el suelo y dio un paso atrás -Creí que te vendría bien un poco de ayuda. Es un gran salto para una cosita como tú.

Rosalie se volvió hacia él, y tuvo que levantar la cabeza para verle la cara. Era un completo desconocido; no tan mayor como un abuelo, pero sí bastante mayor que la gentuza que frecuentaba Royce. También tenía un aspecto diferente. De las muñecas le colgaban gruesas pulseras de plata. Llevaba unos vaqueros descoloridos y desgarrados por las pantorrillas, lo que dejaba a la vista unas baqueteadas botas militares. Tatuajes de perros zoomórficos le cubrían los antebrazos.

Rosalie debería estar asustada, pero no lo estaba; al contrario, se sentía calmada y serena, como si las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior se hubiesen desconectado del mundo circundante.

Señaló los tatuajes del hombre.

-Qué bonitos.

Él sonrió de un modo aparentemente amistoso.

-Los hizo mi hijo Sam. Tiene un salón...

-¿Usted es el padre de Sam? -Rosalie lo miró con los ojos como platos. No logró ver ninguna semejanza de familia, especialmente cuando cayó en la cuenta de que también sería el padre de Kate e Irina.

El hombre sonrió más ampliamente todavía.

-¿Lo conoces? -preguntó.

-Sí, y también a sus hermanas.

-Se parecen a sus madres. Todos ellos. Yo soy Félix. Encantado de conocert... -En ese momento frunció el entrecejo.

Rosalie retrocedió con un traspié, no tanto por miedo sino por cautela.

Pero la mirada ceñuda no iba dirigida a ella: el repulsivo traficante había salido de la casa y se acercaba a ellos.

-Eh, tú, vuelve dentro -le ordenó a Rosalie.

-Qué dices, hombre -repuso ella, y recogió el bolso del suelo. Las manos le temblaban mientras intentaba no mirar a Félix y al camello. Sintió miedo y ganas de echar a correr. _« ¿Félix habrá venido a ver a Royce?»_ , pensó. Sam jamás hablaba de su padre, y sus hermanas tampoco. _« ¿Será traficante también? ¿O sólo un adicto?»_

Félix se plantó delante del camello.

-La chica se marcha -le espetó.

El tipejo alargó una mano hacia Rosalie. Sin pensarlo, ella le aferró el brazo, cerró los dedos alrededor de su muñeca y lo dejó inmovilizado.

 _«Podría machacarte»_ , pensó, y se sorprendió ante aquel pensamiento, ante la extraña calma que la estaba embargando, ante su extraña confianza. _«Podría hacerlo: triturarlo, ensangrentarlo.»_

Apretó un poco más, sintiendo el hueso debajo de la piel, frágil contra la palma de su mano. « _Es mío para hacer con él lo que quiera.»_

El camello ni se inmutó. En cambio, le dijo a Félix:

-No pasa nada, hombre. La chica vive aquí. No es una...

-La chica se marcha ahora mismo -Félix miró a Rosalie y sonrió -¿Verdad que sí?

-Verdad -contestó ella, observando fríamente su propia mano, cerrada alrededor de la muñeca del traficante. Apretó más.

-¡Zorra! Me estás haciendo daño. -La voz del tipejo sonó más aguda.

-No digas palabrotas delante de la chica. Es una grosería –Félix hizo un chasquido de disgusto -Hoy en día no hay educación.

 _«Aquí hay algo raro»_ , pensó Rosalie.

Apretó más fuertemente los dedos, y el camello puso los ojos en blanco. Ella notó cómo los huesos se astillaban y vio algo blanco a través de la piel desgarrada. _«No soy lo bastante fuerte para hacer esto.»_

Pero se quedó allí, aferrando aquella muñeca, sin dejar de apretar. Él se desmayó de dolor y se desplomó en el suelo. Rosalie lo soltó.

-¿Adónde ibas? –Félix le entregó un trapo negro. Rosalie se limpió la mano, observando al tipo inmóvil que yacía a sus pies. No sentía tristeza ni lástima, sino... nada. _«Pero debería sentir algo.»_ Lo sabía, incluso aunque no lo sintiera.

-¿A qué ha venido? -le preguntó a Félix.

-A rescatarte, por supuesto -sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando unos dientes que en algunos casos parecían puntiagudos -Pero tú no necesitabas que te rescataran, ¿Verdad?

-No -empujó al camello con un pie -Esta vez no.

-Pues deja que por lo menos te acerque a alguna parte, ya que no precisas mis servicios de rescatador -no la tocó, pero puso una mano detrás de ella, como si la apoyara en la parte baja de su espalda.

 _«No está mintiendo.»_ Las palabras de Félix tenían el sabor de la verdad, no absoluta ni íntegra, pero no eran mentira.

Rosalie asintió y se alejó de su casa.

Una parte de sí misma pensaba que debería estar enfadada, asustada o avergonzada, pero no era así. Sabía que algo había cambiado en su interior, con la misma certeza que sabía que Félix no le había mentido.

Félix la guio rodeando la casa hasta un Mustang rojo chillón, un descapotable clásico con asientos en negro y rojo y detalles vistosos en el exterior.

-Sube -le dijo antes de abrirle la puerta.

Lo que en un principio a Rosalie se le habían antojado llamas en los laterales del coche, en realidad era un tropel de animales corriendo, perros y caballos estilizados con una extraña musculatura, semejante a humo retorcido. Durante un breve momento, el humo pareció cobrar vida.

Félix siguió la mirada de Rosalie y asintió.

-Eso sí lo hice yo –declaró -Quizá mi chico se parezca a su madre, pero ha heredado mis dotes artísticas.

-Es fantástico.

Rosalie subió al coche y Félix cerró su puerta antes de ponerse al volante. Tras introducir la llave en el contacto, le dedicó a Rosalie una sonrisa igual a la que exhibía Kate antes de hacer algo invariablemente imprudente.

-No –dijo -Lo fantástico es lo rápido que corre esta máquina. Abróchate el cinturón, chica.

Ella obedeció, y Félix arrancó con un chirrido de neumáticos que apenas se oyó con el fragor del motor, obviamente manipulado.

Rosalie se echó a reír de la emoción, y él esbozó otra sonrisa como las de Kate.

Ella dejó que la sensación la inundara y susurró:

-Más deprisa.

Y entonces fue Félix quien rio a carcajadas.

-Pero no les cuentes a mis niñas que has montado en este coche antes que ellas, ¿De acuerdo?

Rosalie asintió, y él aceleró hasta que el velocímetro rozó el máximo.

Llegaron a Verlaine's extraordinariamente pronto, y cuando se despidieron ella seguía riendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

¿Quién no quiere un papá como Félix que te lleve a pasear en su carro? Yo si.

Ufff como ven los cambios de Rosalie, ¿Les parece bien? ¿Quién de ustedes quiere un intercambio de tinta como el de Paul y Rosalie?

Me dejarían un review, plis :)


	18. Capítulo 17: Ni se te Ocurra

La historia que comenzaras a leer pertenece a Melissa Marr así como uno que otro personaje, todos los personajes que reconozcan le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Esta adaptación es sin fines de lucro pero si apreciaría que apoyaran a las autoras comprando sus libros si llegan a sus países.

Un enorme beso a la niña que creo la portada que es Ana Bella gracias hermosa por ella.

Un especial agradecimiento a el blog de neus (creo que es ese) por haber hecho la traducción de este maravilloso libro. La verdad nunca lo he encontrado en mi país y gracias a este blog llego a mis manos este libro y ahora a ustedes.

...

 ** _Capítulo 17: Ni se te Ocurra_**

...

-¿Rosalie? ¡Rosalie! -Sylvie agitó una mano delante de la muchacha -Joder, ¿qué has fumado?

-¿Qué? -Rosalie inclinó su vaso de soda para sorber un poco sin que se derramara. Pensamientos sobre Emmett; las pesadillas con Paul; su promesa de hablar con Isabella; la gente estrambóticamente vestida; el encuentro surrealista con el padre de Sam; su ataque al camello delante de su casa... todo ello se mezclaba y le daba vueltas en la cabeza hasta que no estuvo segura de qué había sucedido realmente.

 _« ¿Le rompí el brazo a ese imbécil?»_ , pensó.

-Esta noche procura dormir un poco. Hoy eres un desastre. –Sylvie emitió un sonido de disgusto. Luego señaló el comedor -La pareja del sector tres quiere la cuenta. Ahora mismo.

-Bien -Rosalie colocó las bebidas en la bandeja y regresó al barullo del restaurante.

El resto del turno se convirtió en una nebulosa.

Sonreía y actuaba con el piloto automático puesto. _«Sirve la bebida. Cháchara intrascendente. Recuerda sonreír siempre. Suena sincera.»_

Estaba cansada, exhausta en realidad, pero cumplió con su cometido.

Mesa tras mesa, pedido tras pedido, realizó su labor. Así era como funcionaba la vida: no dejes de moverte y pasará.

Cuando terminó el turno, Rosalie recogió sus propinas _«Mi fondo para el tatuaje»_ y se recordó no dejarlo donde Royce o su padre pudieran verlo. Bajó por Trestle Way, demasiado agotada para molestarse en mirar quién andaba por allí. _«Sólo quiero dormir.»_ Había recorrido unas cuantas manzanas cuando tropezó con Kate e Irina.

-¡Rosalie! -chilló Kate. Definitivamente, era incapaz de hablar a un volumen razonable-. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Tienes un aspecto horroroso.

Irina le dio un empujón.

-Cansada. Kate quiere decir que pareces cansada. ¿Verdad que sí, Kate?

-No. Lo que parece es que Rosalie necesita... ya sabes, un buen revolcón. -Kate era tan incorregible como siempre -Íbamos al Nido del Cuervo. ¿Vienes?

Rosalie logró esbozar una sonrisa.

-No estoy segura de que hoy pueda ir tan lejos –dijo -¡Eh! He conocido a su padre esta tarde. Es muy amable.

Mientras caminaban, Rosalie les dio los detalles del encuentro, omitiendo que Félix la había llevado en su coche al trabajo y la increíble experiencia que ella había vivido. Cuando giraron hacia Turner, Rosalie sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas. _«Estoy demasiado cansada para esto»_ , pensó. Tomó aire varias veces y se paró en seco.

Cerca de ellas había varias personas encogidas de miedo, con la espalda pegada a la pared como si algo espeluznante las mirara con impudicia. Una lloraba, suplicando clemencia.

Rosalie se quedó paralizada.

-No son más que vagabundos, Rose -dijo Kate -Habrán tomado drogas chungas o algo así. Vamos -las hermanas continuaron andando, tirando de ella.

-Un momento -había algo más. Intentó verlo.

Una especie de sombra que sobrevolaba por encima de las otras sombras.

Echó a andar hacia allí, como si en el centro de su estómago hubiese un hilo y alguien se hubiera puesto a recoger el sedal. Un hombre bailaba como un poseso en un pórtico, lo cual ya era bastante raro, pero además parecía cubierto de espinas, como relucientes tallos verdes de rosal.

Kate le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

-Venga, adormilada. Vámonos a jugar. Recuperarás las energías en cuanto empieces a moverte de nuevo.

-¿Han visto a ese hombre? -Rosalie trastabilló. Kate se puso a dar palmadas.

-Ooooh, espera a ver las dianas nuevas que Edward ha comprado para el pub. Su novia dijo que quería jugar a los dardos, y ¡bum!, al día siguiente había tres dianas nuevecitas.

-Isabella no es la novia de Edward -murmuró Rosalie, volviendo la vista hacia el pórtico. El hombre de espino la saludó con la mano.

-Qué más da -Kate la empujó hacia delante -La cuestión es que hay dianas nuevas.

Rosalie y las chicas no llevaban ni media hora en el pub cuando apareció Mike, el bocazas de su ex. Y, como era habitual, estaba bebido.

-¡Rossie, tía! -Le dedicó una sonrisa cruel -¿Dónde está tu muñeco de esta noche? -y añadió bajando la voz -¿O últimamente sólo te interesan los aparatitos a pilas?

Los imbéciles de sus amigos se echaron a reír.

-Lárgate, Mike -replicó ella.

Vérselas con Mike nunca era agradable. Después de que su madre se largara, tanto Rosalie como Royce habían optado por hacer tonterías, buscando una salida. La salida de Royce le había costado muy cara a su hermana, pero, incluso antes de eso, ella misma había cometido errores. Intentaba olvidar dónde estaba, lo mal que iban las cosas.

Eso la impulsó a hacer cosas estúpidas: Mike era una de esas estupideces.

De repente Emmett estaba allí, surgido de la nada.

-¿Estás bien, Rosalie? –preguntó.

-Lo estaré. -Se volvió para alejarse, pero Mike la agarró del brazo.

Espontáneamente, Rosalie vio la imagen del camello encorvado en el suelo, sujetándose la muñeca. _«Eso estaría mal»_ , se advirtió, mirando fijamente la mano de Mike sobre ella. _« ¿Y qué? Él sí que está mal.»_

-No toques a Rosalie -intervino Emmett. No se movió, pero la evidente tensión de su cuerpo bastó para que la gente retrocediera.

-No pasa nada, Emmett.

La muchacha se zafó de Mike, pero en cuanto se giró, él le dio una palmada en las nalgas. Sus amigos rieron de nuevo, aunque esta vez un poco nerviosos.

Rosalie se volvió hacia Mike con la mano apretada en un puño, furiosa hasta un punto obscenamente satisfactorio. Durante un momento le falló la vista: toda la gente del pub la estaba mirando, pero no parecían personas. Zarpas, espinas, alas, cuernos, pelaje, rasgos deformes... muchas personas de aspecto irreal. Eso la hizo detenerse.

Emmett se plantó delante de ella y preguntó:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Rosalie se sentía de todo menos bien. Tenía el pulso tan acelerado como si hubiese tomado comprimidos de cafeína con sorbos de café exprés. Su visión era confusa, lo mismo que sus emociones, pero no pensaba reconocerlo en voz alta.

-Estoy bien –contestó -Todo va bien. Todo está... bien. No tienes de qué...

-Este tipo no debería ofenderte así -la interrumpió él.

Rosalie le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Este tipo no es nadie. Vamos, Emmett.

Mike puso los ojos en blanco. Rosalie esperaba que lo dejase estar, pero el chico estaba demasiado borracho para tener el sentido común de cerrar la boca.

-Tío, no hace falta que te comportes como un héroe para meterte en sus bragas -dijo inclinándose hacia Emmett -Ella se abre de piernas con cualquiera, ¿Verdad que sí, Rossie?

El sonido que brotó de la garganta de Emmett fue más animal que humano. Se echó hacia delante, con el cuerpo en un ángulo extraño, como si algo lo sujetara físicamente. Mike retrocedió y Rosalie lo siguió; le agarró la cara con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia sí como si fuera a darle un beso. Cuando lo tuvo lo bastante cerca, siseó:

-Ni se te ocurra. Ni esta noche ni nunca más -le apretó la cara hasta que a Mike se le saltaron las lágrimas -O te comeré vivo. ¿Entendido?

Entonces lo soltó y él se tambaleó hacia atrás. Las personas que la observaban, las mismas que sólo unos momentos antes parecían cubiertas de plumas, desproporcionadas e informes, sonrieron.

Algunos aprobaron su acción asintiendo; otros aplaudieron. Rosalie apartó los ojos de aquella gente. No le importaban. Lo que importaba era que los latidos de su corazón se habían calmado de nuevo.

A unos pasos de distancia, Mike balbució:

-Ella... ella... ¿Han visto? Esa zorra me ha amenazado...

De repente Rosalie se sentía invencible, como si pudiera meterse en medio de una batalla y salir intacta, como si en sus huesos vibrara una energía extraordinaria. Quería moverse, deambular, ver lo lejos que podría llegar. De modo que se encaminó hacia la salida, pero Emmett le tocó el brazo delicadamente.

-Ahí fuera hay muchos peligros -le sostuvo la mirada -Sería más seguro si voy contigo.

En ese momento, la seguridad no era lo primordial para Rosalie. No se sentía insegura, sino invencible, al mando, poderosa... Fuera lo que fuese aquella temeridad, aquella fuerza, aquella diferencia, empezaba a gustarle. Se echó a reír antes de contestar:

-No necesito protección, pero acepto la compañía.

Emmett guardó silencio mientras paseaban por las calles en penumbra, pero la situación no resultaba violenta o incómoda. Rosalie sentía que sus malos sentimientos y sus habituales miedos e inquietudes se habían desvanecido. Todo parecía estar bien; ella se sentía bien. La decisión de cambiar, de decorarse la piel, había sido un momento crucial.

Emmett la tomó de la mano mientras caminaban.

-¿Pasarás la noche en casa de Jacob? –Preguntó -Tengo una llave.

Rosalie tuvo ganas de preguntar por qué le preocupaba dónde iba a dormir, pero la oportunidad de quedarse en un lugar seguro era razón más que suficiente para no preguntar nada. Quizá se sintiera invulnerable, pero no había perdido completamente la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está Jacob? -inquirió.

-En el ático con Isabella.

-¿Y dónde piensas quedarte tú, Emmett?

-Fuera.

-¿Vas a dormir en el patio?

Rosalie desvió la mirada, y al hacerla vio a Emmett con el rabillo del ojo.

El rostro que ella conocía había desaparecido. Los ojos del joven ya no eran sólo castaños: relucían con la pátina de la madera añosa, con el lustre de algo acariciado durante décadas. La cicatriz se veía roja, como una herida reciente, e irregular, como si un animal le hubiera rajado la cara con su zarpa. Pero no fue aquello lo que la dejó sin respiración: Emmett resplandecía levemente, como iluminado por un brasero interior.

Al igual que en El Nido del Cuervo, lo que había visto unos segundos antes y lo que estaba viendo no era exactamente lo mismo. La recorrió un escalofrío; miró a Emmett sin parpadear y alargó una mano para tocar las negras sombras que lo rodeaban. Las sombras se alzaron hacia su mano como si ella fuese un imán.

-¿Rosalie? -Él susurró su nombre, y sonó como el viento al recorrer un callejón, no un sonido producido por una persona.

Ella pestañeó, con la esperanza de que Emmett no fuera de esos que preguntan: _« ¿Qué estás pensando?»_ No estaba segura de qué podría decir. Las sombras se abalanzaban hacia sus dedos estirados, y la asaltó el recuerdo de la tinta en el salón de Sam: aquellas sombras que pretendían reptar hacia ella desde el frasco recién abierto.

Emmett volvió a hablar:

-Deseo quedarme contigo, pero no puedo.

Vacilante, Rosalie se puso frente a él y sintió un enorme alivio al ver que volvía a tener un aspecto normal. Miró la calle. Todo parecía en orden. _« ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?»_ Iba a desviar la mirada otra vez, para ver si Emmett parecía distinto de nuevo, pero él le levantó la mano y le besó la cara interna de la muñeca.

Rosalie se olvidó de observarlo con el rabillo del ojo, se olvidó de las sombras que se arrastraban hacia ella. Era una decisión. Podía centrarse en lo desagradable, lo raro, lo malo, o podía permitirse disfrutar de la vida. Eso era lo que quería: placer en lugar de fealdad.

Y eso era lo que Emmett le estaba ofreciendo.

Él se acercó más y pegó el rostro a su garganta, donde le latía el pulso. Fue como si dijera: _« ¿Sabes lo que daría por estar contigo, Rosalie?»_ , pero entonces se separó y volvió a hablar con voz distante:

-Déjame llevarte a casa de Jacob esta noche. Me sentaré a tu lado hasta que te quedes dormida, si me lo permites.

-De acuerdo -la muchacha se sintió mareada y se balanceó hacia él.

Emmett le tomó la cara con ambas manos.

-¿Rosalie?

-Sí, por favor. -Estaba maravillosamente bien, embelesada. Era delicioso y quería más.

Sus labios estaban tan próximos que ella notó su aliento con cada palabra.

-Lo lamento, Rosalie. No debería...

-He dicho que sí.

Y entonces él cubrió la breve distancia que los separaba y la besó.

Rosalie sintió la misma fuerza de vientos desatados que había creído oír en su voz. Sintió que la envolvía como si el aire se hubiese vuelto sólido y la tocara por todas partes a la vez, suave e implacable al mismo tiempo. El suelo parecía diferente, como si bajo sus pies hubiese crecido un musgo denso. Era euforizante, pero en algún punto de su interior el pánico intentaba abrirse paso hasta la superficie. Rosalie se separó y abrió los ojos.

Él estrechó su abrazo y susurró:

-Todo está bien. Todo irá bien. Puedo parar. Podemos... parar.

Pero a ella le parecía estar al borde de un abismo, en medio de un tropel de aromas y colores que no sabía que pudiesen existir. El pánico se esfumó, y ya sólo fue capaz de pensar en hallar un modo de alcanzar ese abismo, de deslizarse por la pendiente hasta el fondo.

Allí no había dolor ni angustia. No había nada excepto éxtasis, embriagador y estimulante, un éxtasis capaz de saciar su alma.

-No paremos -murmuró, y se pegó más a él. _«Esto no está bien.»_

Rosalie lo sabía pero no le importó. En la periferia de su visión bailaban minúsculas esquirlas de sombra, giraban desenfrenadamente como si quisieran elevarse y consumir la luna. _«O a mí.»_ En ese momento deseó que lograsen su propósito.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Disculpen la tardanza pero justo ayer iba a subir el capítulo de hecho ya estaba haciendo el declaimer pero justo en ese momento se me fue la luz y todavía no subía el capitulo, y la luz llego hasta entrada la noche, pero aquí esta el capitulo.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo y el beso de Emmett? ¿Quieren más de esta pareja? Lastima yo no puedo modificar en nada la historia. Solo les puedo decir que Melissa Marr me dejo muy contenta con el desenlace de este romance.

Aún nos faltan 3 libros aparte de este. ¡Oh! se me olvidaba comentarles que después de este libro hay una historia corta de Rosalie Emmett y Paul (como de 10 capítulos más o menos) luego de este libro. Y así como paso con Encanto Fatal, la tercera entrega se centrará más en Jacob, la Corte Oscura y demás.

Gracias enormes por sus hermosos reviews. Alas chicas que tienen cuenta y me dejaron uno espero que les haya agradado la contestación que les dí.

Hasta la próxima. Besos para todas.


	19. Capítulo 18: Por Ella

Todos aquí lo sabemos pero es mi obligación decirlo: La historia le pertenece a Melissa Marr y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, yo no gano nada con esto solo la felicidad que me brindan sus hermosos reviews. Así que si tienen la oportunidad apoyen a las autoras comprando sus obras si tienen la oportunidad.

La portada fue hecha por Ana Bella así que todas las felicitaciones son para esa hermosa nena.

Gracias al blog que tradujo este libro, sin él jamás hubiera llegado esta obra hasta aquí.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 18: Por Ella_**

...

Mientras conducía a Rosalie al tren de Jacob, Emmett se preguntó cuánto tiempo soportaría estar rodeado de tanto acero. Para cualquier elfo que no fuese un monarca resultaba doloroso visitar aquella parte de la ciudad. Por esa misma razón quería que Rosalie estuviese allí, a salvo de los entrometidos súbditos de Paul. No detendría al propio Paul, pero mantendría a Rosalie resguardada del resto de la Corte Oscura. Aunque eso lo enfermara a él.

 _«Aun así, me merezco ponerme enfermo»_ , se dijo. Había probado sus límites, había cruzado líneas prohibidas. Después de tanto tiempo, había estado peligrosamente cerca de rendirse a lo que era. Y si llegaba a hacerlo, Rosalie moriría.

-¿Sigues conmigo? -preguntó ella.

-Por supuesto.

Emmett se volvió para mirarla, y entonces vio a Victoria con varios de los elfos menos obedientes de Paul. No estaban lo bastante cerca para ver a Rosalie, pero lo estarían si no la sacaba de allí. La empujó a un portal en penumbra, dando la espalda a la calle para mantener a la muchacha fuera de la vista. Ella no se resistió. Al contrario, ladeó la cabeza para que él pudiera besarla de nuevo.

 _«Sólo un beso más»_ , pensó él.

Cuando se separó, Emmett tuvo más cuidado y pudo disfrutar de la mirada vidriosa de la joven, sabiendo que era él quien hacía que perdiese el equilibrio, pero manteniendo el sortilegio en su lugar.

Quiso preguntarle qué había oído y visto antes, pero no podía iniciar esa conversación, se lo impedían las condiciones impuestas por Isabella y el hecho de que Victoria estuviese detrás de ellos en la calle.

Debía concentrarse en eso, en la amenaza que suponía Victoria.

Volvió la cabeza para ver mejor a la elfa sedienta de guerra, buscando opciones seguras de huida. Pero tenía la mente confusa.

Victoria parecía mortalmente hermosa, como siempre; la cabeza con plumas de cuervo de su verdadero aspecto rivalizaba con su sortilegio de cabello negro y brillante. Era una de las criaturas con menos educación que poblaban la corte de Paul; había sido ella quien derrocara una vez a Paul, y continuamente buscaba repetir su hazaña, no para dominar la corte, sino para generar una guerra en su interior. Que Victoria merodeara por las calles con varios Neófitos a la zaga no auguraba nada bueno.

 _«Deberíamos irnos. Ahora mismo. Deberíamos...»_ Rosalie se apretó más contra él. Emmett aspiró de nuevo el curioso y dulce aroma de la chica. Las mortales siempre olían de un modo muy diferente. Casi había olvidado cuánto disfrutaba con eso. La besó en el cuello para justificar el hecho de haber hundido allí el rostro. _«Victoria no nos ha visto. Contamos con algo de tiempo»_ , pensó, y entre besos le dijo a Rosalie:

-Me quedaría siempre contigo si pudiera.

Y hablaba en serio. En ese preciso instante era realmente sincero.

Pertenecía a la Corte de Verano desde hacía demasiado tiempo para emplear a la ligera la palabra «siempre», y antes de eso era todavía menos capaz de ser fiel, pero en aquellos momentos, mientras estrechaba el cuerpo mortal de Rosalie, era fervientemente sincero.

 _« ¿Qué hay de malo en dejar que se quede conmigo durante un tiempo? Si tengo cuidado... »_ Rosalie sólo enfermaría si él la abandonaba. Podría estar con ella unas cuantas décadas.

A su espalda, percibió que la calle se estremecía por la llegada de Félix y varios de sus Vulturis. Emmett se puso tenso. No sería capaz de enfrentarse a Victoria, los Neófitos y Félix.

 _« ¿Y cómo se lo explico a Rosalie?»_ , reflexionó.

Pero cuando miró hacia atrás, Félix y los otros eran invisibles.

Rosalie no los vería ni podría oírlos.

Félix repartió órdenes a algunos Vulturis, cuyos nombres Emmett no recordaba (o no le importaban), y aquéllos fueron alegremente tras los Neófitos. Luego le dijo a Emmett:

-Continúa con lo tuyo, chico, a menos que necesites ayuda.

Emmett le sostuvo la mirada, ya que no podía contestar.

-Llévatela de aquí, Gancanagh -añadió Félix, y se inclinó hacia la izquierda cuando Victoria se abalanzó contra él.

La elfa era magnífica y se movía con una elegancia que pocos de sus congéneres podían igualar. En vez de apartarse de su camino, Félix permaneció entre ella y Emmett.

La mujer cuervo le arrancó a Félix una tira de piel del antebrazo, donde estaban escritas las disposiciones de Paul.

El gruñido de Félix hizo temblar las paredes cuando se giró hacia Victoria.

-Vete -le espetó a Emmett.

Éste se volvió cuando Rosalie se balanceó hacia él con los ojos desenfocados; luego los cerró y pareció que iba a desmayarse. A Emmett lo invadió la vergüenza. Sus besos habían dañado a la joven y lo habían distraído a él más de lo razonable. Si Félix no hubiese estado allí, Victoria los habría atacado sin contemplaciones.

« ¿Qué me está pasando?» Debería ser capaz de resistirse a una chica mortal, especialmente en presencia de una amenaza como aquélla.

Emmett siempre había sido adictivo para las mortales, pero ellas no lo eran para él. Las mortales hacían que se sintiera embriagado, tanto que apenas podía permanecer en pie, pero jamás eran imposibles de resistir. Miró a Rosalie. Era guapa, pero él había visto montones de chicas guapas a lo largo de los años. La belleza no era razón suficiente para perderse a sí mismo, tal como le estaba ocurriendo.

Nada tenía sentido. Debía alejarse. No estaba protegiendo a Rosalie de los elfos de Paul... ni de sí mismo.

La sostuvo con un brazo mientras echaban a andar.

Detrás de ellos se oían los horrorosos sonidos de la pelea entre elfos oscuros. Ya habían quedado muy lejos los tiempos en que los gruñidos y rugidos de Félix eran bien recibidos, pero esa noche el Vulturi los había salvado a Rosalie y a él.

« ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?», se preguntó Emmett.

Un chillido regocijado de Victoria lo impulsó a meter a Rosalie en otro portal. Emmett percibió el alarmante movimiento de Victoria hacia ellos.

Rosalie quedó contra una alta verja de hierro. La muchacha lo miró fijamente, con la misma franqueza que muchas mortales durante tantos años, con los labios separados para un beso que él sabía que no debía darle.

-¿Emmett?

-Es que...

No encontró las palabras. Apartó la vista, contando sus respiraciones, concentrado en no tocar a Rosalie. A su espalda, oyó acercarse a los Vulturia de Félix. Victoria dejó de graznar de placer y empezó a lanzar maldiciones a los Vulturis. Luego no hubo más que silencio en la calle.

Y entonces Emmett pudo oír la respiración entrecortada de Rosalie, tan agitada como la suya, prueba de que ambos estaban más excitados de lo que cabría esperar. _«No debería estar tan ebria por sólo un par de besos»_ , se extrañó. Al fin y al cabo, no la había tocado de un modo íntimo. _«Todavía.»_ Deseaba hacerlo, más de lo que recordaba haber deseado a ninguna mortal. Apoyó las manos contra la verja de hierro detrás de Rosalie y el dolor que le produjo ayudó a dispersar sus pensamientos irracionales.

Volvió la vista atrás para comprobar que era seguro moverse.

Victoria y los Vulturis se habían ido. En la calle no había ningún elfo. Sólo estaban ellos dos. Entonces se separó de la verja y se dispuso a excusarse, a explicar por qué la había empujado contra la pared y la había besado... una excusa que detuviera las cosas antes de que fuesen más lejos.

 _« ¿Hay algo que sirva?»_ , se preguntó.

Pero Rosalie había colado una mano indecisa por debajo de su camisa.

Emmett notó los cortes en la palma y los dedos de la muchacha mientras ésta ascendía por su columna vertebral.

Se apartó, y al hacerlo ella deslizó la mano por su torso. Los dedos reptaron hasta el corazón del joven.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante varios segundos.

El pulso de Rosalie había vuelto a la normalidad; su pasión había amainado. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de culpa de Emmett no estaba desapareciendo tan rápidamente. No había nada que pudiese decir para deshacer el punto al que habían llegado, pero tampoco podía seguir adelante. Su plan de estar cerca de Rosalie como amigo estaba fracasando estrepitosamente.

-Deberíamos irnos -dijo.

Ella asintió, pero los dedos continuaron recorriendo su piel.

-Tienes muchas cicatrices -señaló la muchacha, dejando el comentario en el aire para que él contestase o no.

Responder a aquella cuestión era algo que Emmett no había hecho nunca, ni cuando su rey era demasiado joven para entender que era una pregunta horrible, ni cuando se llevaba a alguna elfa a la cama, ni cuando su nueva reina lo vio por primera vez practicando con los guardias y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero Rosalie tenía sus propias cicatrices, y Emmett sabía qué se las había provocado.

La besó en los párpados delicadamente y le dijo:

-Fue hace mucho tiempo.

La mano de la muchacha se detuvo sobre su corazón.

Si pensó algo sobre los irregulares latidos de Emmett, no lo dijo.

Finalmente preguntó:

-¿Un accidente?

-No. Fue algo deliberado -le tomó la mano libre y se la llevó a la cicatriz de la cara -Ninguna de estas marcas es accidental.

-Lo lamento -Rosalie se estiró y le dio un beso en la cicatriz. Su amabilidad era incluso más peligrosa que su pasión.

Si pensaba en ello, Emmett podía recordar el dolor tan vívidamente como cuando ocurrió. El recuerdo del dolor le aclaró la cabeza, lo ayudó a concentrarse en cómo debía ser para Rosalie: fuerte, precavido, un amigo.

-Sobreviví -declaró al cabo -¿No es eso lo que importa? ¿Sobrevivir?

Ella apartó la vista.

-Eso espero.

-¿Tienes peor concepto de mí por eso?

Rosalie se mostró horrorizada.

-No. Dios, claro que no.

-Algunos sí lo tendrían.

-Pues se equivocarían. Quienes te hicieron daño... -Sacudió la cabeza, con mirada asesina -Espero que hayan sufrido por ello.

-No ha sido así -esta vez fue Emmett quien apartó la mirada.

Si Rosalie supiera cuán espantosamente lo habían herido, ¿Sentiría lástima por él? ¿Lo consideraría menos hombre por no haber logrado evitarlo? Él lo había pensado después de lo ocurrido. En aquel entonces se habría convertido gustosamente en un espectro: mejor desvanecerse que soportar un instante más tal dolor, tales recuerdos.

Habría sido más fácil rendirse, acabar. En vez de eso, el Rey del Verano lo encontró, se lo llevó a la Corte de Verano y le proporcionó el espacio para recuperar su orgullo y reconstruirse a sí mismo.

-Es horrible pensar que están ahí fuera, en algún sitio -Rosalie miró más allá de Emmett, hacia las calles oscuras, buscando rostros entre las sombras, como él le había visto hacer muchas noches cuando caminaba junto a ella sin que lo viera -Nunca se sabe. No me acuerdo de todas las caras... estaba drogada cuando ellos... ya sabes.

-Te violaron -dijo Emmett suavemente -Y sí, sé perfectamente a qué te refieres.

Rosalie volvió a deslizar un dedo por una de las cicatrices de Emmett, más vacilante esta vez. Su expresión conmocionada le confirmó que lo había comprendido.

-¿Tú?

Emmett asintió.

-Fue hace una eternidad.

A Rosalie se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Alguna vez desaparece? Me refiero al pánico.

-Lo miró tan esperanzada que Emmett deseó que los elfos pudiesen mentir. Pero no podían.

-Mejora –respondió -Algunos días, algunos años, casi desaparece.

-Eso ya es algo, ¿no?

-A veces lo es casi todo. -y la besó dulcemente, sólo un roce de labios, no buscando pasión sino ofreciendo consuelo -Y en ocasiones conoces a alguien que no cambia su manera de mirarte si se lo cuentas. Y eso sí lo es todo.

Rosalie apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Él la estrechó y admitió la verdad para sí mismo:

 _«Por esta mortal desobedecería a mi reina, abandonaría a mi rey y a la corte que me ha protegido durante todos estos años.»_ Si la tomara en sus brazos, la conservaría. No permitiría que sufriera como las otras mortales cuando las dejaba. La conservaría, con el permiso de su corte o sin él. Paul no se la llevaría, y Edward no se interpondría.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Más cerca de lo que creen estará terminado el tatuaje y comenzarán los cambios para todos.

Bueno otra cosa que se olvido preguntarles en el anterior capítulo era que ¿Si me sigo con la historia corta de Rosalie, Emmett y Paul o si sigo con el tercer libro llamado Frágil Eternidad o hasta el último libros subo las historias cortas? ¿Como ven?

Espero que me dejen un pequeño pero hermoso review.


	20. Capítulo 19: Lo Dejaría Todo

Los siguientes párrafos que comenzarán a leer salieron de la imaginación de Melissa Marr, los personajes que aquí aparecerán salieron de un sueño que tuvo Stephenie Meyer. Esta adaptación fue hecha por mi sin fines de lucro, únicamente y exclusivamente para que llegará a todas ustedes y amarán estas historias igual o más que yo.

La portada que verán tampoco la hice yo, la niña Ana Bella fue la hermosa persona que me la creo.

Gracias a los foros de traducción quienes hacen la grandiosa labor de traducir estos libros.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 19: Lo Dejaría Todo_**

...

Rosalie despertó casi de madrugada y vio a Emmett tendido a su lado, enfebrecido, con la piel cubierta por una capa de sudor. Estaba absolutamente inmóvil y daba la impresión de que el pecho no se le movía.

Lo agarró por el hombro y lo sacudió.

-¿Emmett?

Él parpadeó, pero no tardó en incorporarse para mirar alrededor.

-¿Estás herida? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

-No -respondió ella. La piel de Emmett estaba caliente, mucho más de lo que parecía posible -Estás enfermo. Quédate aquí.

La muchacha fue al cuarto de baño y empapó una toalla con agua fría. Emmett tenía los ojos cerrados, tumbado en la enorme cama de Jacob. Si no pareciera que iba a desmayarse, habría sido una estupenda visión. Rosalie se arrodilló en la cama y le enjugó el rostro y el pecho con la toalla, pero él no reaccionó. Siguió con los ojos cerrados. Le latía el corazón tan rápido que Rosalie podía verle el pulso en la garganta.

-¿Crees que podrás llegar hasta la puerta principal? Llamaré a un taxi -murmuró Rosalie, buscando su móvil con la mirada.

-¿Un taxi para ir adónde?

-Al hospital -respondió ella. La toalla húmeda ya se había calentado a su contacto, pero el cuerpo de Emmett no se había refrescado.

-No. No vamos a ir al hospital. Nos quedaremos aquí o iremos al apartamento -abrió los ojos y la miró. Era evidente que no estaba en sus cabales.

Rosalie suspiró, pero siguió hablando con dulzura:

-Cariño, estás enfermo. ¿Sabes qué es lo que te pasa?

-Soy alérgico.

-¿A qué? ¿Llevas uno de esos nebulizadores?

Rosalie recogió la camisa de Emmett del suelo y buscó en el bolsillo delantero. Vacío. Tampoco había nada en las mesillas de noche.

Rebuscó en los bolsillos de los vaqueros de Emmett, que aún llevaba puestos.

Él le agarró la mano.

-No te he traído aquí para una noche de sexo, y no me siento lo bastante bien para hacerlo, pero... -Tiró de Rosalie hasta que la tuvo sobre el pecho -Pero eso no significa que sea completamente inmune a tu contacto -luego, apoyando una mano contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio, se puso en pie -Ayúdame a salir. Necesito aire fresco. Aclararme la cabeza antes de que diga algo improcedente.

-¿Algo improcedente?

Rosalie se colocó a su lado para echarle una mano. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y él un brazo sobre los hombros.

Hablando casi para sí misma, ella masculló:

-Jacob. Isabella. Todo el mundo tiene secretos -miró a Emmett -Debería hacerles preguntas sin parar hasta que alguno me dé respuestas.

Se concentró en guiarlo hasta la puerta. Él siseó al alargar una mano y rozar la puerta. Cuando retrocedió, los dos se tambalearon.

-¿Estás bien, Emmett?

-No. No mucho. Pero lo estaré.

Salieron al solar. Rosalie no sabía qué decir o hacer; miró alrededor y vio una de las sillas de madera de Jacob -Vamos -le dijo.

Emmett se recostó pesadamente en la muchacha mientras ésta arrastraba la silla lejos del tren, hacia las sombras del patio. Era un poco incómodo, pero tenía mucha práctica en llevar al borracho de su padre a su dormitorio. Emmett se sentó en la silla. Ella apenas había dado un paso atrás cuando llegó Edward, que pareció materializarse en el solar en penumbra. No estaba a la vista, y de repente se hallaba delante de ellos... y furioso.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? -bramó. Emmett no contestó.

Rosalie se puso tensa, y sintió el impulso de huir cuando Edward se acercó. No estaba segura de dónde había salido ni de por qué estaba allí. Ni siquiera se preguntó cómo había llegado tan inesperadamente ni por qué su presencia la desasosegaba tanto. Lo único que sabía era que Edward la asustaba y quería que se marchara.

-No sabía que tuviese alergia a... -Rosalie miró a Emmett -¿A qué tienes alergia?

-Al hierro. Al acero. Es alérgico al hierro y el acero. Como todos nosotros. -Edward puso cara de pocos amigos -Esto no sirve para nada, Emmett.

Rosalie se acercó más a Emmett, incómoda con la hostilidad que transmitía la voz de Edward. _«Sal para la furia, como salmuera en la boca»_ , pensó. Tocó el hombro de Emmett y encontró su piel más fresca.

-Éste no es el lugar -murmuró Emmett.

Sin escucharlo, Edward continuó:

-Si Paul quiere a la chica... –Rosalie perdió los estribos.

-Estoy aquí delante, imbécil –espetó -Y deja ya de hablarle así a Emmett. Deberías pensar...

-Rosalie -Emmett puso una mano sobre la de ella.

-¿Por qué aguantas esto? -Lo miró brevemente y se encaró de nuevo a Edward -No hables de mí como si no estuviese presente. Que un tarado amigo tuyo haya intentado ligar conmigo no significa que puedas actuar como...

-¿Por qué no te callas, para variar? –Edward dio un paso hacia ella; en sus ojos parecían arder diminutas llamas -No tienes ni idea de con quién estás hablando.

-Que te jodan -Rosalie quiso borrar de un guantazo aquella expresión de condescendencia, pero Emmett le agarró las dos manos.

-No sé muy bien por qué Paul quiere a ésta, pero... –Edward se encogió de hombros -Pero si esta chica es importante para él, quiero averiguar la razón. Emmett, que te causes daño por ella disgustará a Isabella, y a mí no me sirve para nada.

Rosalie se quedó boquiabierta: Edward no sonaba como cuando estaba con Isabella, ni como durante las semanas que había asistido al instituto el otoño anterior. Sonaba viejo, mucho más viejo de lo que podía ser, e insensible.

-Ten más cuidado y disfruta, amigo Gancanagh -añadió y, tras dedicarle a Rosalie un vistazo de reojo que la hizo sentir ganas de cubrirse el cuerpo, Edward se marchó.

Rosalie se quedó mirando el solar en penumbra. Pese a la oscuridad, pudo ver la silueta de Edward mientras se alejaba.

A su lado, Emmett contemplaba las sombras en silencio.

Ella se acercó y le tocó la frente, el cuello, el pecho.

La fiebre había remitido. Emmett parecía físicamente bien, cansado pero bien.

-Edward tiene buenos propósitos, pero también muchas preocupaciones... -empezó.

-Es grosero -lo interrumpió Rosalie -Y vejatorio. No es la persona que finge ser cuando Isabella está cerca. Es... -Se detuvo para aclararse la voz -Si hay alguna razón para ser agradable con él, quizá éste sea un buen momento para contármela.

-No puedo. Edward está bajo una gran presión. Isabella lo ayuda, pero hay muchas cosas que no puedo contarte. Lo haría si pudiese. Te lo contaría todo. Entonces quizá ya no querrías volver a verme, pero...

-Pero ¿Qué? –Rosalie lo rodeó con sus brazos, y su rabia hacia Edward, su desconfianza, su inquietud... todo se esfumó.

-Espero que quieras verme después de que se desvelen todos nuestros secretos. Será tu elección, pero espero sinceramente que sigas deseando estar conmigo.

Rosalie no estaba segura de querer saber, pero lo necesitaba. Le gustaba Emmett, mucho más de lo que debería en tan poco tiempo, pero no seguiría adelante si estaba mezclado en algo delictivo. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso en la vida.

-¿Estás metido en algo ilegal? -le preguntó.

-No.

-¿Nada de tráfico de drogas? -Se puso tensa.

-Tampoco.

-¿Y Edward?

Emmett se echó a reír.

-Isabella jamás toleraría algo así, incluso aunque Edward tuviese esas inclinaciones... que no las tiene.

-Oh.

Rosalie reflexionó al respecto: el hecho de que Edward no fuese prácticamente nunca solo a ningún sitio, el estrafalario club, la extraña alergia, el misterio del que Isabella y Jacob formaban parte de algún modo... Nada de aquello encajaba bien; nada cuadraba. «Lo cual debería asustarme.» Pero sus emociones no congeniaban con ese pensamiento. _«Lo cual también debería asustarme.»_

Clavó los ojos en Emmett y le preguntó:

-¿Qué te ha llamado Edward?

-Gancanagh. Es una especie de nombre de familia. Pero ahora mismo no puedo contarte nada más que eso -suspiró y la atrajo más cerca –Esta noche haré todo lo posible por responder a tus preguntas, pero Isabella tiene que hablar contigo antes que yo. Y no más preguntas hasta la noche. Yo le explicaré a Isabella que nosotros, que tú... Ella lo comprenderá. ¿Quedamos en El Nido del Cuervo? Hablaremos con ella.

Rosalie quería presionar a Emmett para que se lo contase todo de inmediato, pero percibió en su tensión y en la inquietud de su voz que no iba a hacerlo. Giró la cara para mirarlo de frente.

-¿Me prometes que me lo contarás todo? -preguntó.

-Te lo prometo. -y entonces Emmett sonrió.

Ella lo besó con cuidado. Sabía que iba a contárselo, confiaba en él.

Pero él se separó casi enseguida y preguntó:

-¿Puedo ver lo que tienes hecho del tatuaje? ¿Qué, está en un lugar indecoroso?

Rosalie rio.

-Está entre los hombros... -Qué forma tan sutil de cambiar de tema.

Pero había funcionado; o quizá lo que había hecho que se sintiera relajada era su beso. Aunque Emmett se estaba conteniendo, Rosalie notó que su cuerpo respondía de una manera que ya no creía posible.

-Entonces, ¿Puedo ver el tatuaje? -Emmett se inclinó hacia delante, estrechándola todavía.

-Esta noche. Sam me lo va a terminar después del trabajo. Entonces podrás verlo: cuando esté acabado -no estaba segura de por qué, pero desde que había salido de Agujas y Alfileres sentía una gran aversión a mostrar el tatuaje. _«Todavía no»_ , se decía.

-Una razón más para aguardar ansioso nuestra cita de esta noche. Hablaremos, veré tu tatuaje y... -Le lanzó una mirada que desbocó el pulso de la muchacha -Y haré cualquier cosa que te haga feliz –le besó dulcemente la frente, las mejillas, los ojos, el cabello.

-No quiero que te alejes de mí -susurró Rosalie, y constató que le resultaba más fácil admitido en la penumbra del patio -Pero los comentarios de Edward, el modo en que él... Te quiero conmigo en este momento. He deseado que estuvieras conmigo durante meses.

Entonces Emmett la besó de verdad, no con dulzura como antes, sino ardorosamente. Luego le dijo:

-Dejaré a Edward e Isabella si es necesario. Me alejaré de todo y de todos sólo por tener la oportunidad de estar contigo...

Aunque Rosalie no comprendía casi nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sí comprendió que Emmett le estaba ofreciendo renunciar a su propia familia por ella. _« ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estar conmigo implica todo eso?»_ , se preguntó, y le acarició la cara.

-Si me quieres en tu vida, me tendrás -declaró Emmett -Hasta cuando tú quieras. Recuérdalo. Todo estará bien. Me quedaré contigo y estaremos bien. No importa qué más suceda o qué cosas averigües; recuérdalo.

Rosalie asintió, aunque sentía como si se estuviera adentrando en un mundo donde todo lo que creía saber se había esfumado. Pero incluso con aquella extrañeza, estar entre los brazos de Emmett la hacía sentirse segura, amada, como si el mundo no fuese horrible. Aunque no podría quedarse en Forks, no podría vivir con Royce y su padre, en el lugar donde todo había ido tan espantosamente mal.

-No puedo pedirte que renuncies a todo cuando yo ni siquiera sé dónde estaré el año que viene, Emmett. Quizá en la universidad. No nos conocemos realmente. Y...

-¿Quieres que lleguemos a conocernos? -repuso tiernamente.

-Sí.

-Pues hallaremos el modo de hacerlo -entonces Emmett se irguió tomando a Rosalie en brazos y se encaminó hacia el tren. Se detuvo a un metro de distancia y la dejó en el suelo -Ve y duerme un poco más. Yo estaré a tu lado cuando despiertes. Esta noche Isabella hablará contigo... o lo haré yo.

Cuando Rosalie se acurrucó en la cama, sintió que creía en Emmett, creía en ellos dos, en que verdaderamente podría salir bien. Esos sueños de encontrar a alguien que se preocupase por ella, que la viese como a una persona... quizá no fuesen tan imposibles como se le había antojado.

xXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Por decisión unánime de mis niñas (por que todos ustedes los son) la siguiente adaptación será la pequeña historia que sigue a este libro, pero no se me desilusionen esta historia va para más.

Gracias enormes y miles de besos a las nenas que me dejaron un riview, me alegran el alma.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que espero que sea mañana.


	21. Capítulo 20: Muriendo de Hambre

El universo que comenzaras a leer no es mio pero si de Melissa Marr. Los personajes que aquí veras no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la adaptación y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, no gano nada exceptos los hermosos reviews que ustedes me dejan. Compren los libros de las autoras para apoyarles.

La portada llego a ustedes mediante Ana Bella que me hizo el grandioso favor de diseñarla.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 20: Muriendo de Hambre_**

...

Acababa de despuntar el día cuando Paul entró en Agujas y Alfileres, observando con renovado interés a los mortales que pasaban por la calle. Rosalie le proporcionaría una parte suficiente de su mortalidad para que él pudiera alimentarse de los humanos, para fortalecerse.

Había funcionado con algunos elfos de cardo y con Jenny Dientesverdes y sus hermanas. No podía debilitarse, ni permitir que sus súbditos se debilitaran y fuesen aniquilados por los mortales.

Aquella posibilidad era impensable. Él tendría a su propia mortal, y se nutriría a través de ella para sustentar a su corte. Si él y su mortal eran lo bastante resistentes, podrían sobrevivir. Si ella no era tan fuerte como él suponía, moriría o se volvería loca; y él agonizaría de hambre, se desvanecería o algo peor: le fallaría a su corte.

 _«Pero es una mortal fuerte»_ , se dijo. Paul deseaba que ambos sobrevivieran. Jamás se había preocupado por los humanos; había unos cuantos híbridos, como Sam, que le importaban, pero ningún mortal verdadero.

-Pau -a Sam se le iluminó el rostro con la inexplicable felicidad que parecía sentir cuando lo visitaba el Rey Oscuro.

-Samito.

Sam frunció el entrecejo.

-Por favor, tienes que dejar de llamarme así. Kate e Irina están por aquí, y ya sabes cómo son.

-Lo sé -Paul sonrió de oreja a oreja. No lograba ver a Sam como a un adulto, pese a que tenía la prueba delante de los ojos -¿Cómo están las peques?

-Problemáticas.

-Ya te lo había dicho. Lo llevan en la sangre -sacó el libro que había traído consigo –Félix te manda sus mejores deseos.

-¿Tiene deseos mejores? Sería estupendo que ellas los hubiesen heredado.

Sam tomó el libro y lo abrió con la misma ansia que la primera vez que Paul le entregó imágenes de los elfos más recluidos. Los símbolos y esbozos eran el inicio de futuros tatuajes mediante los cuales los mortales que los lucieran quedarían encadenados a la Corte Oscura.

Sam los recrearía de una manera que los elfos no podían, captando los fallos y la belleza hasta hacerlos latir, buscando al mortal que los llevaría sobre la piel. La suya era una habilidad perturbadora.

Entonces irrumpieron en la tienda Kate e Irinia, chillando a su manera tan estridente y particular.

-¡Pau!

-¿Cómo está papá?

-¿Nos manda algo? Ha estado aquí.

-Ha conocido a Rosalie.

-Sam no me dejará ir a la plaza nunca más.

-¿Has visto a las nuevas reinas? Nosotras conocemos a la Esperada, la Reina del Verano.

-No la conocemos. Sólo sabemos quién es. Es diferente.

-No lo es.

-Dejen hablar a Pau -pidió Sam, y suspiró.

Quizá pusiera mala cara, pero se ocupaba de las chicas con un cuidado que su padre jamás habría tenido. Habitualmente, los híbridos eran demasiado frágiles para vivir en la Corte Oscura, demasiado mortales, pero la Corte Eminente habría arruinado su espíritu, obstaculizado sus pasiones naturales con limitaciones antinaturales.

La corte de Esme se llevaba a los que poseían el don de ver a los elfos y a todos los híbridos, sin el conocimiento de las cortes Invernal y de Verano, pero la Corte Oscura procuraba mantener a sus vástagos mortales fuera de aquel rígido reino. Sam había correspondido a aquel secreto cuidando de otros híbridos que Paul había encontrado.

-Hay baratijas de los Vulturis –Paul les tendió una bolsa a las chicas -Y una de las hermanas de Jenny les envía esa ropa que quieren.

Ellas le arrebataron la bolsa y se fueron corriendo.

-Qué criaturas tan agotadoras -Sam se pasó una mano por la cara, y luego les advirtió a gritos -¡Nada de ir a la discoteca esta noche, ¿me oyen?!

-¡Prometido! -chilló Irina desde algún sitio al fondo del local.

Kate regresó a la carrera. Sonriendo como una posesa, se detuvo derrapando a un centímetro de Paul.

-¿Te gusta Rosalie? Apuesto a que sí. Es muy sexy –dijo atropelladamente. Luego le sacó la lengua a Sam -Pues entonces tendremos que ir mañana a la disco. ¿Lo prometes?

Al ver que Sam se tapaba los ojos con una mano, Paul se ofreció:

-Yo las llevaré.

Sam despachó a Kate con un ademán. Luego giró el cartel de la puerta del lado de CERRADO.

-Ahora vamos a probar eso -anunció.

La sala estaba como siempre, impoluta e invariable. Sam había crecido algo, no tanto como los mortales, pero ahora ya parecía tener poco más de veinte años.

El joven señaló la butaca negra en que se sentaban los clientes.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Pau? -preguntó. Paul le apretó el brazo y admitió:

-Estoy cansado -tras entregarle las cuerdas que Félix le enviaba, se sentó en la butaca de tatuar y estiró las piernas.

-He oído lo de Guin -Sam sacó tres agujas y la misma cantidad de ampollas.

-Félix tiene a los Vulturis patrullando, pues creen que aún son inmunes. Pero los leannan-shide deben permanecer fuera de la vista.

Paul se recostó en la butaca y cerró los ojos mientras Sam lo ataba con las cuerdas. El Rey Oscuro siempre hablaba libremente con el joven. En un mundo de engaño planificado, había muy pocas personas en quienes Paul confiara sin reservas. Sam había heredado la lealtad de su padre, pero también el sentido mortal de reflexionar sobre las cosas, de hablar antes que pelear.

-Creo que el intercambio de tinta ayudará -Sam le subió la manga -Va a doler.

-¿A mí o a la chica? -Abrió los ojos brevemente -La he visto, a la mortal.

-A ti. Rosalie sólo notará el tatuaje, creo. Le fue muy bien con el contorno. Las lágrimas y la sangre de la corte suponen un cambio más fácil para un mortal. Ahora sus emociones serán inestables, efímeras. Aun así lo está sobrellevando. Tu sangre le resultará más dura... –Sam se interrumpió. Alzó el frasco de cristal marrón que contenía la extraña tinta que había mezclado para los intercambios -No estoy seguro de cómo le irá, tratándose de la tuya. Rosalie es una buena persona.

-Cuidaré de ella -prometió Paul. Rosalie estaría ligada a él, pero él se encargaría de que estuviese bien atendida y satisfecha.

Sam le ató una ligadura alrededor del brazo para encontrarle una vena. Al contrario que las cuerdas que lo sujetaban a la silla, aquélla era simple: una tira de goma como las de los hospitales.

-Todo irá bien –Paull comprobó sus ataduras y le hizo un gesto afirmativo. Había pocas criaturas en las que confiara para que lo tuviesen inmovilizado.

En silencio, el joven le localizó una vena en el brazo.

-Rosalie es más fuerte de lo que crees -aseguró Paul -Si no, no me habría elegido.

Sam le clavó una aguja hipodérmica.

-¿Listo?

-Sí -apenas había sido un pinchazo, ni remotamente tan doloroso como había temido.

Entonces Sam acopló a la aguja el minúsculo filtro que sólo él podía hacer.

Paul arqueó la espalda y puso los ojos en blanco. _«Me hará fuerte. Alimentará a mis cortesanos, los protegerá»_ , se dijo. Pero la extracción de sangre y esencia era espantosa, de pesadilla, como si hubiesen enviado diminutos incisivos a recorrerle el cuerpo, mordiendo y desgarrando en lugares donde jamás debería entrar nada afilado.

-Mantén a las niñas fuera de mi alcance -pidió con voz ahogada mientras se le nublaba la vista. Se le contrajo el estómago y los pulmones se le aplastaron, como si le estuviesen succionando de golpe todo el aire que había inhalado en su vida.

-¿Paul? -La voz de Kate sonó en el umbral. Lo bastante lejos para que él no la percibiera del todo, pero aun así demasiado cerca.

Paul apretó fuertemente los puños.

-Sam...

-Kate, vete -y se colocó frente a Paul, tapando a su hermana.

-Pasará, Pau, descuida. Díselo, Sam, dile que se recuperará –la voz de Kate se fue alejando.

-Tiene razón.

-Me estoy muriendo de hambre –Paul hincó los dedos en la silla hasta desgarrar el cuero –Me estás destrozando. A mí y a mi corte.

-No. Ya pasará, como ha dicho Kate. El malestar es pasajero –extrajo el tubo –Ahora descansa.

-Comida. Necesito comer. Llama a Félix.

-No hasta que termine el tatuaje. Hasta entonces, nada. En caso contrario, no funcionará.

Sam se marchó y cerró la puerta con llave a su espalda, dejando a Paul en la butaca, inmovilizado.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Estamos cerca chicas para el tatuaje.

¿Creen que Rosalie aguante el intercambio de tintas? O ¿Muera o se vuelva loca?

Estamos cerca chicas, ¿me dejarían un pequeño review?

Hermosa gracias por sus palabras.


	22. Capítulo 21: Saboreándote

Si ustedes creen que esta maravillosa historia me la invente yo, están equivocados salió de la cabeza de Melissa Marr, al igual que los personajes salieron de la mente de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la adaptación y lo hago sin fines de lucro y ajeno a cualquier partido político.

La portada fue hecha por Ana Bella, la nena preciosa que me hizo el favor de crearla.

…

 _ **Capítulo 21: Saboreándote**_

…

Temiendo que la noche anterior hubiese sido un sueño, Rosalie miró por la ventana. _«Emmett sigue aquí.»_ Él estaba haciendo una especie de estiramientos en el patio. Una de dos: o llevaba despierto un rato y estaba aburrido, o ésa era su rutina diaria. Se había quitado la camisa, y a la luz diurna resultaba doloroso mirar la telaraña de cicatrices que le cubría el torso. Finas líneas blancas se entrecruzaban con otras más gruesas, irregulares y abultadas, como si algo le hubiese rajado la piel. A ella le entraron ganas de llorar. _« ¿Cómo puede seguir vivo?»_ , se preguntó. Pero allí estaba. Emmett era unsuperviviente, y eso lo volvía todavía más hermoso.

Rosalie abrió la puerta.

-Hola.

Emmett se detuvo en medio de un estiramiento y se quedó inmóvil como si estuviese esculpido en una rara piedra oscura. Sólo su voz demostró que era un ser vivo:

-¿Te acompaño al instituto?

-Nada de eso.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza mientras se encaminaba hacia él. Hasta entonces no lo había decidido, pero al mirar a Emmett, sabiendo que, ocurriera lo que ocurriese luego, serían distintos de lo que eran en ese momento, supo que sería una insensatez desperdiciar aquel día.

Pasado en el Obispo O'Connell no tenía ningún sentido.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? –le preguntó acercándose a él. Sin pensarlo, deslizó la yema de los dedos por las cicatrices de su pecho, como siguiendo un mapa caótico, líneas que bisecaban líneas, surcos que se ramificaban en ondulaciones y protuberancias.

Emmett aún no se había movido, pero respondió:

-¿Darme un buen baño en el río?

Rosalie se acercó más.

-Qué va.

Él tragó saliva.

-Si sigo proponiendo cosas, ¿seguirás rehusando?

-Quizá –Rosalie sonrió, sintiéndose valiente, segura con Emmett como nunca se había sentido con ningún chico -¿Quieres que diga que no?

-Sí. No. Quizá –esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa –Casi había olvidado lo divertido que es este baile de quiero y no puedo.

-¿Te molesta si te llevo yo? –Rosalie se ruborizó en cuanto lo dijo. Ella no era nada inocente, pero Emmett le hacía sentir que aquello importaba, que ellos dos importaban.

-La verdad es que me gusta bastante –Emmett se aclaró la garganta –No es que...

-Chitón.

-De acuerdo.

Emmett la observó con curiosidad. Aún no se había movido, los pies y las manos en la misma posición que cuando Rosalie se había acercado. Era un poco extraño.

-¿Has ido a una academia militar o algo así? –preguntó ella. _« ¡Qué pregunta tan imbécil!»_ , se reprochó para sus adentros.

Pero Emmett no se rio ni actuó como si ella hubiese estropeado aquel momento. Le respondió muy serio:

-No en el sentido que lo dices, pero he tenido que aprender unas cuantas cosas. El padre de Edward necesitaba que supiera hacerlas. El entrenamiento... Es bueno saber defenderse, a uno mismo y a aquellos que quieres.

-Ah.

-Puedo enseñarle. Aunque... -La miró a los ojos –Aunque eso no siempre podrá mantenerte a salvo. Hay veces en que ni todo el entrenamiento del mundo evita el daño que otros puedan hacerte.

-Pues entonces, ¿por qué...?

-Porque me ayuda a dormir por las noches, porque me ayuda a centrarme, porque a veces me gusta saber que quizá me sirva si vuelvo a encontrarme en peligro –la besó en la frente –Y en ocasiones porque tengo la esperanza de que me haga lo bastante fuerte para ser amado y proteger a mi amada.

-Ah –de nuevo, Rosalie no supo qué decir. Emmett retrocedió.

-Pero eras tú quien iba a llevarme en este baile –prosiguió –Así que me concentraré en seguirte. Pero ¿podríamos pasar por el apartamento para que me dé una ducha?

De este modo Emmett calmó los nervios de Rosalie, desplazando la atención hacia el chispeante sentimiento que compartían antes de que él empezase a hablar de violencia y amor.

Una hora más tarde, Rosalie recorría las calles de Forks con Emmett, convencida de que en cuanto se separase de él, terminaría la conexión casi mágica que tenían. Era muy diferente de su paseo de la noche anterior, cuando iban parándose en los rincones y portales en penumbra para besarse.

Por fin, él señaló un edificio alto y viejo.

-Ya estamos –anunció.

Se detuvieron junto a un pequeño parque que parecía vallado.

Árboles de todas clases florecían en un derroche de colores y aromas; la hierba, sin embargo, estaba aplastada y oscurecida, como si hubiesen celebrado una feria o un concierto. El parque estaba limpio, no había basura ni porquerías. También estaba vacío de gente; no había ni un solo vagabundo tumbado en los extraños bancos de madera repartidos en su interior. Viejas esculturas de piedra resplandecían como si formasen parte de un museo; y en una fuente, el agua se elevaba y caía como si una canción controlase su flujo.

Rosalie se quedó contemplando aquel curioso y cautivador parque, preguntándose cómo algo tan hermoso podía estar allí sin que nadie lo aprovechase.

-¿Podemos entrar ahí? –preguntó.

-¿En el parque? –Emmett la miró, y luego miró el lugar que ella observaba –Supongo.

-¿No es un recinto privado? –Rosalie vio que el agua de la fuente vibraba y le pareció ver a una chica que se ondulaba en una danza que le resultó familiar, como si su cuerpo la reconociera.

 _«Hay una chica en el agua»_ , pensó con asombro. La joven bailaba con las manos por encima de la cabeza y la barbilla alzada, como si estuviese hablando con el sol o la luna. Sin mirar el tráfico y sin ser consciente de ello, Rosalie fue hacia el parque. Luego se detuvo, atrapada entre el anhelo y el temor. Allí el aire parecía más denso, como si quisiera impedirle la entrada al recinto.

-¿Rosalie? –Emmett la tomó de la mano e impidió que entrara en el parque.

Ella parpadeó. La imagen de la joven bailarina se desvaneció. De pronto las estatuas se veían deslucidas, y no había tantas como había creído. Tampoco todos los árboles estaban florecidos, y ni siquiera eran tantos. Pero distinguió unas cuantas personas que antes no había visto: chicas, muchas de las cuales parecían estar mirándolos que paseaban por los senderos en pequeños grupos, riendo y hablando con chicos que a primera vista Rosalie había tomado por árboles.

-Esto es absurdo, Emmett –Rosalie percibió el brote del miedo en su interior, pero sólo fue el murmullo de una emoción fugaz –Siento como... Últimamente no sé qué siento. No me asusto y tampoco puedo enfadarme. Y cuando lo noto, es como si no fuera algo mío. Veo cosas que no son normales: gente con espinas en la cara, tatuajes que se mueven, cuernos... No dejo de ver cosas que no son reales, y debería tener miedo, pero en vez de eso miro hacia otro lado. Algo va mal en mi interior.

Emmett no le hizo promesas vacías, no le dijo que todo iría bien ni que eran imaginaciones suyas; antes bien, pareció angustiado, por lo que Rosalie pensó que él sabía algo que ella desconocía. _«Lo cual debería ponerme furiosa.»_

Intentó enfurecerse, pero su creciente inestabilidad emocional se había vuelto tan pronunciada que era como un visitante en su propio cuerpo. Tranquilamente, como si la pregunta fuera irrelevante, dijo:

-¿Tú sabes qué va mal, Emmett?

-No, en realidad no –hizo una pausa –Sé que alguien horrible está interesado en ti.

-Eso debería asustarme –Rosalie asintió, todavía tranquila. Cosa que no le ocurría a Emmett –Tú sabes a asustado, a celoso y... –Cerró los ojos, paladeando una extraña hebra de emoción que casi podía palpar en la lengua –Y a triste –abrió de nuevo los ojos -¿Cómo es que sé todo eso, Emmett?

A él lo embargó la confusión; Rosalie también la saboreó. Si las emociones del joven eran auténticas, entonces no sabía más que ella sobre su nueva habilidad.

-¿Tú puedes...? –empezó Emmett.

-Saborear tus sentimientos, sí –declaró Rosalie.

Lo observó y percibió cómo él intentaba permanecer firme, como si estuviese clasificando sus emociones en compartimentos que ella no pudiera abrir. Retazos de sabor revolotearon como sombras: achicoria y miel, sal y canela, menta y tomillo.

-Qué palabra tan curiosa has elegido –dijo Emmett.

De modo que Rosalie le contó la mayoría de las cosas que había sentido últimamente.

-Hay estallidos y ausencias. Hay muchísimas cosas que siento y no puedo explicar. Y eso debería asustarme, debería haberme empujado a hablar con alguien. Pero he sido incapaz... hasta ahora.

-¿Sabes cuándo empezó? –Emmett estaba preocupado. Rosalie tenía un persistente sabor a limón en la lengua, y supo que "preocupación" era la emoción que se correspondía con ese sabor.

-La verdad es que no estoy segura –intentó concentrarse. Hubo un revoltijo de palabras: el restaurante; el tatuaje; el Rath; el museo; cuándo; por qué... pero cuando fue a hablar, habían desaparecido todas.

-Seguro que es Paul –dijo Emmett.

A Rosalie la asaltaron la furia salada de Emmett y sus celos de canela hasta que le ardió la garganta. Jadeó y estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

Pero cuando pensó en Paul, todo fue mejor. Volvió a calmarse. Los sabores desaparecieron de su boca.

Emmett la condujo deprisa al otro lado de la calle y al interior del edificio.

-Pasaremos el día juntos –dijo –Él no vendrá aquí. Esta noche hablaremos con Isabella y Edward. Después estarás a salvo. Podemos hacerlo, ¿no?

La inquietud de Emmett inundó a Rosalie, colmándola, y luego se escabulló como si hubiese encontrado un túnel de salida. En su lugar sintió sosiego. Su cuerpo estaba tan relajado como cuando se sentaba en la butaca de Sam. _«No es necesario hablar de esto»_ , pensó.

-Tampoco habíamos hecho ningún plan, ¿no? –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Estar juntos, el trabajo, ver a Sam, y estar juntos de nuevo, ¿no es así? -Entonces sólo faltan unas horas, y todo se arreglará –la tomó de la mano y la guio hacia una escalera de piedra en espiral.

-¿No hay ascensor? –Rosalie miró alrededor. El exterior del edificio era bastante insulso, deteriorado como casi todo en Forks, pero el interior era precioso. Como en el Rath, la obsidiana, el mármol y la madera parecían reemplazar al metal habitual.

-Aquí no está permitido el acero –contestó Emmett. Rosalie lo siguió hasta una puerta demasiado bella para estar expuesta a transeúntes ocasionales. Piedras preciosas, no gemas talladas, sino piedras en bruto, incrustadas en la madera formaban un mosaico. Rosalie alargó la mano hacia la puerta, pero no la tocó.

-Es magnífica.

Emmett la abrió. El interior no desmerecía. Plantas frondosas y altas dominaban la estancia. Innumerables pájaros planeaban por el aire y anidaban en recovecos de las elevadas columnas en que se asentaba un techo cubierto de enredaderas.

-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar, Rosalie.

Sus palabras sonaron extrañamente formales; a ella se le antojaron una advertencia de que aquél no era un lugar adecuado y le entraron ganas de salir corriendo. Pero aún podía percibir las emociones de Emmett, estaba feliz y emocionado, y en medio de ellas había un fino hilo de amor genuino por ella. De modo que se adentró en la sala, aspirando el dulce aroma veraniego de flores.

-Estás en tu casa –Emmett señaló una mullida butaca –Voy a darme una ducha y luego prepararé un buen desayuno. Nos quedaremos aquí. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Rosalie pensó en responder, pero Emmett parecía estar hablando más para sí mismo que con ella. De modo que se sentó en la cómoda butaca, observando los pájaros que danzaban por el aire encima de sus cabezas. _«Con Emmettl o con Paul, ahí es donde debería estar yo»_ , se dijo. No estaba segura de por qué, pero ahora le resultaba claro.

Día a día sus sentimientos se habían ido desviando de lo normal, y las emociones de los otros se habían vuelto progresivamente identificables. Recordó las excusas que había empleado para explicarse los cambios, y supo que eran mentiras y autoengaños.

Podía verlo con una claridad sorprendente. Algo que tenía el mismo origen que los cambios le impedía pensar demasiado en las razones por las que estaba cambiando; de algún modo era algo prohibido.

 _«Pero ¿por qué preocuparme?»_ Fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba cambiando, la hacía sentirse bien, mejor que en muchísimo tiempo.

Así que cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la languidez que la había embargado durante su conversación con Emmett.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chicas el siguiente capítulo viene el tatuaje ¿Preparadas?

Tenía el capítulo ya terminado pero le agarro la loquera a Word y guardo el capi como el 22, entonces cuando comencé el 22 y lo guarde no me di cuenta que le di sustituir, y bueno tuve que hacerlo de nuevo.

¿Cómo vieron el capítulo?

Me dejarían un pequeño review por fis.


	23. Capitulo 22: Mortalmente Mortal

Todo lo que se describe a continuación no salio de mi cabeza, si no de la de Melissa Marr. Los personajes no me los imagine yo, pero si se los imagino Stephenie Meyer. agradézcanle todo a ellas. Esta adaptación es sin fines de lucro, yo no gano nada con ella excepto los hermosos reviewss que me dejan ustedes.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 22: Mortalmente Mortal_**

...

Pasaron el día juntos, jugando con videojuegos y charlando sin más.

Cuando Rosalie tuvo que irse a trabajar, había empezado a dejar de prestar atención a las preocupaciones de Emmett y sus advertencias murmuradas. Sencillamente, no notaba esas cosas. Su compañero estaba inquieto, Rosalie podía saborearlo, pero ella se sentía bien.

Él la dejó en la puerta de Verlaine's con otro recordatorio de que no fuese a ningún sitio con Paul o con desconocidos.

-Por supuesto –ella le dio un beso en la mejilla –Nos vemos luego.

-Creo que no deberías ir sola por la calle. Te recogeré para acompañarte al salón de Sam, y después puedo llevarte al Nido del Cuervo.

-No hace falta. Puedo llamar a Kate, Irina o Sam para que vengan a recogerme, o pedir un taxi –y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de entrar en el restaurante.

Las horas de trabajo pasaron en una nebulosa. Estuvo muy ocupada y al final de su turno recogió sus buenas propinas y se encaminó a Agujas y Alfileres. Entre la idea de tener acabado el tatuaje y la promesa de ver más tarde a Emmett, se sentía casi en las nubes. Todo estaba yendo mucho mejor que en los últimos tiempos.

Cuando llegó al salón de tatuajes, sólo había abierta una de las cabinas contiguas a la sala de espera. Por la puerta salió la voz de Sam:

-La tienda está cerrada.

-Soy yo –anunció Rosalie, entrando.

Sam estaba sentado en un taburete. Su expresión era cautelosa.

-Aún puedes cambiar de opinión –dijo -Podríamos hacer alguna otra cosa con...

-¿Cambiar el diseño? –Rosalie frunció el entrecejo –Tonterías. En serio, Sam, tu diseño es precioso. No te tenía por un tío inseguro.

-No es eso...

-¿Y qué es entonces?

-Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Rose -se tiró de la perilla, extrañamente nervioso.

-Pues en ese caso termina mi tatuaje –dijo dulcemente, y se quitó la camisa –Venga. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación.

Con una mirada indescifrable, Sam señaló la butaca.

-Es tu elección. Estarás bien... Quiero que estés bien.

Sonriendo, ella se sentó dándole la espalda.

-Y lo estaré. Llevaré sobre la piel el diseño más bonito y perfecto, elegido por mí. ¿Cómo podría no estar bien?

Sam no contestó, pero a menudo guardaba silencio mientras preparaba el material. Su rutina era meticulosa. A Rosalie la hacía sentir bien saber que él se preocupaba por sus clientes. No todos los tatuadores eran igual de responsables.

Se giró para ver cómo el joven abría un extraño frasco.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Tu tinta -respondió él sin mirarla.

Rosalie se quedó observando el cristal marrón: durante un momento, habría jurado que un humo negro danzaba sobre el borde del frasco como pequeñas llamas.

-Es preciosa, como sombras embotelladas -comentó la muchacha.

-Sí que lo es –Sam le lanzó una breve mirada, inexpresivo como jamás lo había visto –Si no apreciase tanto las sombras, no estaría haciendo esto.

-¿Tatuar?

Él levantó el frasco y lo inclinó sobre una serie de tapones. Algunos ya tenían un poco de líquido cristalino. A la tenue luz, pareció como si la tinta se separara en variaciones de oscuridad mientras Sam vertía un poco en cada tapón.

 _«Minúsculas lágrimas negras, como una copa llenada en un abismo –pensó Rosalie, y sacudió la cabeza -Demasiados acontecimientos extraños que me hacen pensar cosas raras.»_

-¿Es el otro líquido el que cambia los colores? –Preguntó -¿Como si se mezclaran dos tintas?

-Se mezclan hasta formar lo que necesito para tu tatuaje. Vuélvete.

Rosalie obedeció y le dio la espalda de nuevo. Él le limpió la piel, y ella cerró los ojos con expectación.

Pronto empezó a zumbar la máquina y las agujas se posaron en su piel. Apenas punzaban la superficie, pero esos leves pinchazos lo cambiaron todo. El mundo se desdibujó y vivificó. La oscuridad aumentó y se dividió en un millar de tonalidades, y cada una de éstas era una emoción, un sentimiento que Rosalie podía paladear y apreciar. Esas emociones la harían vivir, a la vez que volverían más fuertes a todos ellos.

 _«Aliméntanos, sálvanos, el cuerpo para el alma.»_ Los pensamientos de Rosalie estaban enredados con oleadas de sentimientos que revoloteaban en su interior y luego se desvanecían, como retazos de un sueño perdido al despertar. Ella los aferró, mientras su mente luchaba por mantener las emociones en su lugar e identificadas. Pero no eran sólo sus propias emociones: podía percibir los deseos de los desconocidos que pasaban por la calle, una amalgama de miedos y preocupaciones, anhelos y rabias. Luego la envolvieron unas ansias demasiado extrañas para poder visualizarlas.

Pero casi tan rápido como la tocaban, los sentimientos se escabullían, salían girando por una especie de cordel que los conducía hacia las sombras, al interior del mismo abismo del que salía la tinta que lucía en su piel.

Paul se sumió en un sueño intranquilo. Sentía cómo cosían a su Rosalie más estrechamente a él con cada punzada de las agujas, encadenándola, haciéndola suya, mucho más verdaderamente que ninguno de sus elfos, mucho más suya que nadie jamás.

Tuvo la impresión de que las agujas de Sam le estaban perforando el corazón, los pulmones, los ojos. Rosalie estaba en su sangre, igual que la sangre de él estaba en la piel de ella. Paul notó la ternura de la joven, su compasión, su fuerza, sus ansias de amor. Notó su vulnerabilidad y sus esperanzas... y deseó mimarla y amarla. Desde luego, era inapropiado que el Rey Oscuro sintiese algo tan tierno. _«Si lo hubiese sabido, ¿habría hecho el intercambio?»_ , pensó.

Aunque dijera que no, lo cierto es que habría permitido que le hiciesen cosas aún peores para garantizar la seguridad de sus súbditos.

En sus pesadillas, Rosalie era la chica que llevaba en brazos por la calle, sangrando de heridas que le habían infligido unos hombres cuyos rostros se veían cada vez con más claridad. Paul no estaba seguro de qué parte era real y qué parte estaba distorsionada por el miedo. Pero Rosalie se lo contaría. Él se pasearía por los recuerdos de la muchacha cuando estuviesen más unidos. La consolaría... y mataría a quienes le habían hecho daño.

Rosalie lo volvería más fuerte, lo alimentaría con emociones humanas que él no podía experimentar sin ella. Y él aprendería a ocultarle cuánto significaba ella de repente para él, lo escalofriantemente mortal que se sentía. _« ¿Qué me has hecho, Rosalie?»_ , se preguntó. Se echó a reír al ser consciente de su nueva debilidad: al fortalecerse lo bastante para dirigir a los suyos, simultáneamente se distanciaba de la Corte Oscura.

 _« ¿Qué he hecho?»_

Mientras Rosalie permanecía con los ojos cerrados y esperando, volvió a oír aquella risa, pero esta vez no le molestó. Le sonó bien, incluso grata. Sonrió.

-Es una risa muy bonita.

-No te muevas –le recordó Sam.

Siguió trabajando, y el zumbido de la máquina sonó más fuerte. La joven suspiró, y durante un momento casi pudo ver los ojos oscuros que le estaban grabando sobre la piel... sólo que parecían estar mirándola desde muy cerca, tanto que se preguntó si los vería en caso de abrir los ojos.

Rosalie reparó en que el zumbido había cesado, pero fue incapaz de abrir los ojos mientras Sam le limpiaba la espalda de nuevo.

 _«Ahora duerme.»_ Sólo fue un susurro, pero Rosalie estuvo segura de que había una persona real hablando con ella, y no era Sam.

 _« ¿Quién eres?»_

Y su interlocutor imaginario respondió: _«Tú sabes quién soy, Rosalie. Quizá todavía no te guste la respuesta, pero me conoces, amor mío.»_

A su lado, oyó cómo Sam abría el paquete de vendas y notó la presión de la gasa sobre el tatuaje.

-Descansa unos minutos, Rosalie –murmuró el joven mientras la ayudaba a erguirse y le indicaba de nuevo la butaca, reclinada ahora como una camilla –Enseguida vuelvo.

 _«Escucha a Samito. Necesito despertar, y tú no querrás estar despierta para verme. Confía en mí, cariño. Quiero mantenerte a salvo.»_

-¿Que escuche a quién? –preguntó Rosalie.

-Eres fuerte, Rosalie. Recuérdalo. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees –dijo Sam tapándola con una manta –Regreso dentro de unos minutos. Ahora descansa.

Rosalie no tenía muchas opciones: de pronto estaba más agotada de lo que se había sentido jamás.

-Sólo unos minutos –añadió Sam –Y después, a bailar.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mis amores llegamos a la parte emocionante de la historia por fin Rosalie tiene su tatuaje ¿Qué piensan de eso?

Hagan apuestas ¿Quien se quedará con Rosalie: Paul o Emmett? ¿Cómo afectara a Rosalie su nuevo tatuaje?

Me dejarían un pequeño reviews, me alegran mi alma.

Perdón por no actualizar estos 3 días pero el viernes tuvo una comisión en mi trabajo, y los fines de semana no actualizo.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia.


	24. Capítulo 23: Helado de Cereza y Caramelo

La historia de caramelo y chocolate es de Melissa Marr, los personajes embarrados de cereza para chuparlos son de Stephenie Meyer, Esta adptación es hecho por mí sin fines de lucro, yo no gano con esto nada más que los hermosos reviewa que ustedes quieran dejarme.

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 23: Helado de Cereza y Caramelo_**

...

* * *

Paul despertó conteniendo un grito. Estaba desatado, pero seguía en la butaca de Sam. Verdugones rojos le atravesaban los brazos y las piernas. Tenía un gran moretón en el brazo, donde Sam le había insertado la hipodérmica. Intentó incorporarse y lo asaltó un dolor atroz por todo el cuerpo.

Kate pegó los labios a los suyos y se tragó su grito... y todos los que siguieron.

Cuando Kate se separó, con los labios de un rojo sangre, las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas arreboladas, Paul se quedó mirándola boquiabierto. Los híbridos no se alimentaban de elfos: no podían. La sangre mortal dominaba la mayor parte de sus rasgos élficos y entre los rasgos que conservaban, aquél jamás había estado incluido.

 _«Más quebraderos de cabeza»_ , pensó, y preguntó:

-¿Cómo? –Ella se encogió de hombros –Kate, no puedes quedarte aquí si necesitas...

-¿Alimentarme? –soltó con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Félix: malvada y depredadora.

-Sí, alimentarte, como tu padre. No me extraña que Sam tenga tantos problemas contigo –Paul se concentró en mantener la cabeza en su sitio, en no ir a ver cómo se encontraba Rosalie, en ocuparse primero de Kate. _«Rosalie aún no está preparada para hablar conmigo. Aquí no. No cuando estoy tan débil»_ , pensó.

-Tu dolor es como un helado enorme, ¿Lo sabías, Pau? –Kate se lamió los labios –De cereza, con doble de caramelo.

-Y ¿Qué pasa con Irina? –Se puso la camisa que Kate le había dado. _"Primero el deber. Después, Rosalie.»_ De algún modo, Rosalie ya no se le antojaba una obligación.

-Nada. Sólo lo hago yo –se acercó más -¿Puedo probar otra vez? –preguntó, y le mordió la barbilla, haciéndolo sangrar con sus afilados caninos.

Paul suspiró y la apartó con un suave empujón. _«No usemos la violencia para disciplinar a la hija de Félix»_ , se previno.

-Puedo alimentarme de mortales sin el intercambio de tinta –confesó Kate –Nada de intercambios. Yo sola –suspirósoñadoramente –Si están forrados, es como beber arcos iris. Grandes y azucarados arcos iris.

-¿Mortales?

Kate se balanceó junto a él.

-Si encuentro a uno fuerte, todo va bien –dijo –Sólo que cuando escojo a uno débil, se pone muy idiota. No es muy distinto de lo que estás haciendo tú, ¿verdad? –Se dejó caer a su lado –Rosalie es muy agradable, ¿sabes? Relajante y todo eso.

-¡Sam! –bramó Paul, y luego mandó un mensaje mental a Félix. Tendrían que llevarse a Kate con ellos durante una temporada.

-¿Qué está haciendo Kate? –Sam se asomó por la puerta.

-Alimentarse –repuso Paul. El joven meneó la cabeza.

-Ya me lo temía...

-¿Te lo temías? ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Kate podría haber resultado herida, podría haberse metido en problemas –Paul se quedó mirándolo fijamente –Y podría haber sido lo que yo necesitaba para impedir... –No terminó la frase. La idea de haber descubierto antes a Kate, de no estar con Rosalie, le contrajo el estómago con un pánico desconocido. Allí había una solución que llegaba demasiado tarde, y se sentía perversamente contento por ello.

A su lado, Sam se mostraba tranquilo y prudente; todas las cosas que él no sentía.

-Ella es mi hermana, Pau –le recordó –No iba a entregarla para que la pusieran a prueba, no cuando tú tenías un plan que quizá funcionara.

Kate trató de rodear a Sam para marcharse. Él la agarró y la levantó en el aire, manteniéndola lejos de sí como si fuese una criatura salvaje, pero mirándola con el mismo afecto que cuando era una recién nacida. Luego cambió deliberadamente de tema:

-Rosalie se marcha.

Para ocultar cuánto lo confundían sus sentimientos hacia Rosalie, Paul se centró en Kate, que daba patadas al aire y reía entre dientes.

-Kate no puede quedarse aquí –dijo.

-Lo sé –Sam besó a su hermana en la frente.

Sus ojos brillaban cuando añadió:

-"Papá" las va a pasar canutas con ella.

Paul percibió la llegada de los Vulturis, un retumbo de terror a flor de piel que lo envolvió como un bálsamo reparador. Los elfos que había por los alrededores, no los suyos, sino los estivales, se encogían al paso de los Vulturis. Paul se permitió nutrirse del horror que concitaban con su sola presencia.

-¡Papi! –chilló Kate pataleando de nuevo.

Los Vulturis se quedaron fuera, todos excepto Félix, que saludó a Sam con la cabeza:

-Muchacho.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia Paul para decirle:

-No deberías tardar en ir tras Rosalie. Papi puede encargarse de Kate –entonces sonrió, haciendo honor a su parentesco con Kate –De hecho, yo me ocuparé de preparar su bolsa, y así estará lista para marcharse con la manada.

Haciendo caso omiso de la expresión aterrada de Félix, Paul respondió:

-Mientras te ocupas de eso, no dejes que Kate ande por ahí.

Después de que Sam se llevase a su risueña hermana, Paul hizo reaccionar a Félix.

-¿Qué hago con ella? –El Vulturi que lideraba a algunas de las criaturas más terroríficas que se paseaban por el mundo pareció aterrado -¿Cómo...? Es una chica, Paul. ¿No tienen necesidades diferentes?

-No puede ser peor de lo que eras tú a su edad. Pídele consejo a alguna de tus hembras.

Paul absorbió tanto sustento como le fue posible del pánico de Félix, mezclado con ilusión y orgullo. Necesitaba estabilizarse antes de ir al encuentro de Rosalie, estar bien alimentado para no captar demasiadas emociones humanas a través de ella.

 _«Dejaremos que primero se acostumbre a mí, que hable conmigo.»_ Estaba preocupado por su mortal. Si los otros elfossintieron la misma debilidad al hacer los intercambios de tinta,no se lo habían confesado.

Félix seguía hablando; Paul se obligó a escucharlo.

\- ...Y no son un buen ejemplo para mi cachorrita. ¿Las has visto últimamente? Chelsea y su camada casi masacraron a los representantes de la corte de Esme la luna pasada.

-El mes, Félix. El mes pasado.

Félix agitó una mano, nada intimidado por su rey.

-Son demasiado rudas para Kate. Es tan pequeñita... –Empezó a pasearse con nerviosismo mientras hablaba de las hembras Vulturis.

Eran realmente fieras, pero a Paul le costaba poner objeciones a cualquier cosa que mantuviese alejada de él a la corte de Esme.

-¿Kate sabe cazar? –Félix se detuvo al borde de un ataque de orgullo, casi asfixiante de tan dulce. Paul cerró los ojos y saboreó las emociones del Vuluri, con gusto a naranja azucarada.

-Pregúntaselo.

-¿Necesitas algo más? –Félix se detuvo, como una ola antes de romper.

-No. Llévate a Kate a casa. Pídele a Sam su número de teléfono para que puedas comunicarte con él si te hace falta consejo.

Félix gruñó.

Paul lo miró aliviado por vérselas con un desafío tan familiar como el orgullo del Vulturi.

-Él la ha criado –dijo –Tú no la conoces. Pídele el número.

La mirada de Félix habría petrificado a casi todos los elfos y mortales. Aceptar órdenes, incluso de su propio rey, iba contra sus instintos. Paul suavizó el tono:

-Si no lo necesitas, estupendo, pero aun así los hermanos deberían seguir en contacto. Ellos tres ya son una manada.

Félix inclinó la cabeza levemente antes de preguntar:

-¿Precisas a alguien más para fortalecerte?

Paul alargó una mano hacia el Vulturi, que volvía a estar visiblemente incómodo.

-¿Después de verte a ti? ¿Por qué?

Félix cuadró los hombros.

-Pues entonces iré a recoger a la cachorrita. Mi hija -tuvo otro brote de emociones entremezcladas –Es sólo ésta, ¿verdad?

Paul contuvo una sonrisa.

-Sí, sólo Kate.

-Perfecto. Me la llevo.

-Pero no te olvides de saludar también a Irina –le recordó Paul –Luego mándamela aquí. Vamos a salir.

 _«Debo encontrar a Rosalie. Mi Rosalie, mi bendición, mi fortaleza, mi Dama Sombría... mía.»_ Respiró hondo, complacido alcomprobar que sabía exactamente dónde estaba la joven, quepodría verla si lo deseaba. Rosalie había salido de Agujas yAlfileres, y ahora bajaba por la calle con paso firme y esbozandola sonrisa más encantadora que él había visto jamás.

 _«Pronto, pronto estaré ahí.»_ Se atusó el pelo hacia atrás y se aseguró de no tener sangre en la camisa. No tenía, pero los pantalones estaban hechos un auténtico desastre. Abrió la puerta y avisó:

-¡Irina! ¡Cinco minutos!

Luego fue por su bolsa. « _Si mi mortal me ve así... No, no es la mejor manera de cautivarla, todo ensangrentado.»_

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Como ven aquí se viene otro problema.

¿Qué piensan de Kate? ¿Como creen que se dará el primer encuentro entre Rosalie y Paul?

¿Me dejarían aunque sea un pequeño review?


	25. Capítulo 24: Reyezuelo

El mundo de las hadas lo creo Melissa Marr. Emmett, Rosalie y Paul es de Stephanie Meyer. Esta adaptación es hecha de fan para fan sin ningún tipo de ganancias excepto los hermosos reviews que ustedes quieran dejarme.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 24: Reyezuelo_**

...

Rosalie sentía una compulsión que le causaba una inexplicable necesidad de moverse. Notaba un hormigueo y la piel tirante.

Se llevó la mano atrás y se arrancó el vendaje que Sam le había colocado sobre el tatuaje. La gasa estaba mojada, no de sangre, sino de plasma y restos de tinta. La camisa se le adhirió a la piel húmeda, y probablemente se estaría manchando, pero Rosalie no soportaba tener encerrado su precioso tatuaje. Tiró el vendaje a una papelera y descendió por Crofter Avenue en dirección al Nido del Cuervo; sonrió al ver el letrero de neón rojo del pub. Había unos cuantos tipos en el callejón a oscuras contiguo al local; era un atajo para llegar a la cochera de ferrocarriles, pero la mayoría de la gente lo utilizaba como fumadero. Mientras se acercaba, Rosalie vio que uno de los hombres le daba un puñetazo a otro. Sonrió, sintiendo un placentero subidón de adrenalina cuando los dos tipos empezaron a pegarse sin contemplaciones.

En la puerta del local la detuvo Glenn, el portero; la pelea del callejón atrajo su atención, y los _piercings_ de su rostro relucieron cuando la luz roja del letrero luminoso incidió sobre ellos. Luego devolvió su atención a Rosalie y le dijo:

-Esta noche la entrada cuesta cinco dólares.

-Ya. Al menos ésos se están peleando fuera –Rosalie sacó un billete arrugado del bolsillo y alargó la mano para que Glenn le pusiera el sello.

-También van a quedarse fuera –le sonrió –Últimamente traes problemas a tu paso.

Rosalie rio, aunque se preguntó si Glenn no tendría razón. Desde el interior del pub, el vocalista de la banda que actuaba desgranó la letra de la canción prácticamente a berridos; la muchacha se estremeció.

-No suenan como si valiera la pena verlos.

-Podría ser peor –Glenn guardó el dinero en la caja y se sentó en su taburete. Escucharon el guitarreo heavy unos segundos, y luego él volvió a sonreír –O quizá no.

-¿Hay alguien dentro? –Rosalie no podía ver gran cosa más allá de la multitud.

-Jacob e Isabella están cerca de la pared –Glenn señaló con la barbilla la parte menos iluminada del local.

-¿Edward está con ellos?

-Sí, también está aquí –respondió frunciendo el entrecejo.

La puerta se abrió detrás de Rosalie. Glenn se giró hacia el recién llegado.

-La entrada cuesta diez dólares –dijo. Rosalie se inclinó hacia él y le susurró:

-¿Inflación galopante?

-No. La prerrogativa del portero –esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Rosalie movió la cabeza y se dispuso a entrar, pero Glenn la retuvo poniéndole una mano en el brazo –Ten cuidado. Esta noche hay toda clase de bichos raros en la ciudad.

Glenn echó un vistazo a la sala abarrotada. Allí estaban las caras habituales, pero también había muchos desconocidos.

Quizá las peleas se debían a eso: quizá en la ciudad se estaban instalando bandas organizadas.

 _«No creo.»_ Resultaba extraño pero, por alguna razón, Rosalie sospechaba que las peleas estaban relacionadas con ella.

Parecía extraño creerlo así, pero la idea sonaba a verdad. _«O es que estoy perdiendo el juicio.»_

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Glenn levantó la voz para que lo oyera sobre el creciente estruendo, y Rosalie percibió que de él brotaba una oleada de algo... ánimo protector –Puedo pedirle a Tim que vigile la puerta y...

-No; estoy bien –No se sentía nerviosa; esa noche no, ni nunca más. Se tocó instintivamente el tatuaje, oculto debajo de la camisa –Pero gracias de todos modos. Se abrió paso a través del gentío hasta Jacob e Isabella. Estaban sentados en una mesa, tan juntos como se podía estar en sillas separadas.

Isabella levantó la vista.

-Hola, Rosalie.

Jacob saludó con un gesto de la cabeza; le lanzó una mirada significativa a su chica y luego a Rosalie.

-Ustedes deberían hablar –dijo.

-Claro –Rosalie se sentó en la silla que Jacob acercó para ella y se inclinó hacia su amiga –Jacob dice que tienes algo que contarme. Revelación de secretos y cosas así.

-Lamento no habértelo contado. Sólo pretendía mantenerte a salvo... -explicó Isabella mordiéndose el labio –Cuando me enteré de lo de Royce...

-Basta –la interrumpió Rosalie, esperando que la invadiese el pánico, aunque no pasó de un bramido sordo –Conoces mis secretos. Con eso vale.

-Tienes razón –Isabella respiró hondo antes de mirar a Jacob en busca de seguridad.

Edward se acercó a la mesa con refrescos para Isabella y Jacob y una copa de vino para él.

-Emmett todavía no ha llegado –le dijo a Rosalie -¿Qué quieres beber?

-Nada –no llevaba mucho dinero encima, y le incomodaba aceptar algo de Edward, especialmente después de la noche anterior.

Él miró ceñudo la muchedumbre que lo separaba del bar y preguntó:

-¿Un refresco? ¿Té? ¿Agua?

-Nada, gracias.

-¿Te apete...?

-He dicho que nada –lo cortó Rosalie con voz firme, y volvió a ponerse en pie. Necesitaba alejarse de Edward. Se dirigió a Isabella –Ven a buscarme cuando decidas qué tienes que contarme.

Pero Edward se acercó más, colocándose junto a Isabella, entre ésta y Rosalie.

 _«Apártate de Edward. Él es el peligro, el enemigo.»_ Rosalie se quedó mirando el gentío. La banda de música era horrorosa, pero ella quería moverse, quemar algo de energía, dejarse llevar por el empuje que le proporcionaba el tatuaje.

-Tenemos que hablar, Rosalie –Isabella sonó muy seria y preocupada.

Rosalie la miró.

-Ya. Me encontrarás en la pista de baile cuando estés preparada.

Se alejó de la mesa, sintiendo un ansia creciente por distanciarse de Edward, de huir. Le temblaban las manos por el esfuerzo de intentar permanecer tranquila.

-Rosalie, espera –exclamó Edward, agarrándole el faldón de la camisa.

Isabella lo aferró por la muñeca, pero no logró que la soltara.

-¿Qué pretendes, Edward?

Él puso la otra mano en la cadera de Rosalie y la hizo girar. Le levantó la camisa, mostrando la espalda de la muchacha a Isabella y cualquiera que estuviese cerca.

-Mira.

Isabella soltó un grito ahogado.

-¿Qué has hecho, Rose?

-Me he tatuado. Ya lo sabías –repuso ella, liberándose de Edward –Mucha gente lleva tatuajes. Quizá deberías estar preguntándole a este imbécil que tienes por novio qué se propone. No me gusta que me traten como...

-Rosalie no lo sabe, Isabella -Edward sonó extrañamente delicado y conciliador, como si en su voz soplase una brisa cálida.

Pero Rosalie sintió que su furia aumentaba con cada palabra de Edward. Y aquella furia no era pasajera ni fugaz.

 _«Peligro. Él es peligroso para nosotros. -Rosalie se detuvo-. ¿Nosotros?»_

Edward parecía inhumano cuando se le acercó. Por algún efecto de las luces, parecía relucir como una efigie de oro que hubiera cobrado vida. La voz de Edward le quemó la piel cuando preguntó autoritariamente:

-¿Quién te lo ha hecho?

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos, casi abrazándose, y se negó a ceder al impulso de huir. El miedo rivalizaba con la rabia, pero ladeó la cabeza para mirar furiosamente a Edward.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres uno? –le espetó.

-Dímelo.

Edward le lanzó una mirada tan fiera que Rosalie sintió un nudo en el estómago. Era una mirada terrorífica, pero nadie más la vio. Isabella y Jacob la estaban observando a ella, no a Edward.

Rosalie ya había tenido bastante. Su temor y furia se desvanecieron; sonrió con una crueldad que no recordaba poseer.

-Apártate, Edward. No soy tuya para que me des órdenes. Ni ahora ni nunca. No me cabrees, reyezuelo.

 _« ¿Reyezuelo?»_ Ésas no eran palabras suyas, ella no hablaba así, pero se sintió mejor al pronunciarlas. Se alejó y serpenteó entre el público hasta llegar al escenario. Tuvo la impresión de estar buscando a alguien, alguien que haría que todo fuese mejor. _« ¿Dónde estás?»_ El pensamiento se repitió como una salmodia en su mente, tanto que debió de decirlo en voz alta.

Él respondió:

-Estoy aquí mismo.

Y ella supo quién era sin mirar siquiera.

–Paul.

-¿Cómo te encuentras esta noche, mi amor?

-Furiosa. ¿Y tú?

Se giró hacia él, repasándolo con la mirada como él había hecho con ella en el Rath. Tenía muy buen aspecto, como el mismísimo Pecado vestido de traje. Desde la punta de sus lustrosas botas de cuero hasta la seda de su camisa estaba divino, pero un bonito envoltorio no era razón suficiente para perdonarle que casi la hubiese atacado, ni cualquier otra cosa.

Reunió todo su enojo, su bochorno, su temor. Entonces lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

-No estoy impresionada, ni interesada.

-Mentirosa.

Paul sonrió y le deslizó un dedo por la muñeca.

Aspiró profundamente, como si intentara captar y retener un aroma irreal, y de repente Rosalie se sintió tranquila. No estaba asustada ni nerviosa, como debería estar. En cambio, algo se desplegó en su interior, una figura sombría que se estiraba y reptaba por debajo de su piel.

Se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos; el corazón se le desbocó.

 _«No, por favor.»_ Retrocedió y le dijo a Paul:

-Deberías irte.

-¿Y dejar que te las arregles sola? –Negó con la cabeza –Ni hablar. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Cuidaré de ti cuando el reyezuelo venga a rondarte. Ese chico es un incordio.

-Tengo una cita –respondió ella, aunque ya no estaba tan segura de que las cosas fuesen a ir bien. _«Céntrate en eso»,_ se dijo. Emmett vivía con Edward, era su guardián, y ante la idea de que su camino se cruzara con el de Edward le entraban ganas de pegar a alguien. Entonces se quedó helada, como si algo hubiese encontrado su lugar -¿Has dicho reyezuelo?

-Ese chico. Pero no hablemos de él –le tomó las manos –Baila conmigo, Rosalie. Será agradable, incluso apropiado. Disfrutemos de nuestro momento antes de que se interpongan los negocios.

 _«Debería irme»_ , pensó ella, pero no quería separarse de Paul.

Todo el mundo le había advertido que él era un problema, pero no le daba miedo, ahora no. Era Edward quien la aterrorizaba. Estar con Paul parecía lo correcto, lo natural.

Rosalie no contestó ni se movió.

Con la voz más tentadora que Rosalie había oído jamás, Paul le dijo:

-Vamos. ¿Crees que a Emmett le importaría de verdad que me concedieras un baile? O mejor dicho: ¿Te importaría a ti?

-Debería –pero no era así. Cedió brevemente al impulso de cerrar los ojos ante el torbellino embelesado que empezaba a vibrar por su cuerpo.

-Tómalo como una disculpa. En el Rath te asusté, ¿no es así? –Su voz resultaba tan hechizante que la tranquilizaba cada vez más –Una sola canción y luego nos sentamos a charlar. Me mantendré educadamente a distancia si así lo quieres.

Rosalie se balanceó hacia él, como una cobra que se retorciera ante un encantador de serpientes. Los brazos de Paul la rodearon y empezaron a bailar.

El _heavy metal_ era bueno para liberarse, pero Paul no parecía interesado en eso.

-¿Lo ves, amor? ¿Qué hay de malo en esto?

Rosalie no se sentía incómoda, sino segura, aunque un poco mareada. Se separó en cuanto terminó la canción y Paul no intentó tocarla. Caminó a su lado y, en la esquina más oscura de la sala, le birló dos botellas de agua a una camarera.

-Bueno, ¿Y cómo te sientes tras el trabajo de Samito? –Se colocó entre ella y el resto del local.

Rosalie rompió el precinto de la botella y se apoyó contra la pared, deleitándose con el sonido del bajo, que le pulsaba por dentro.

-¿Qué?

Él alargó la mano derecha hacia ella, la deslizó por su columna vertebral hacia arriba y se detuvo en lo alto, sobre la piel todavía sensible.

-El tatuaje –dijo –Nuestro tatuaje.

-¿Nuestro?

Paul se acercó más y susurró:

-Sé que me has oído y me has visto observarte mientras Sam dibujaba sobre tu delicada piel.

Presionó el tatuaje con los dedos. Rosalie hizo una mueca de dolor. Se le aceleró el corazón, como si llevara horas corriendo, como si las cosas que acechaban en sus pesadillas hubiesen invadido la sala. _«Está mintiendo. Está loco... Él no es... No.»_

Pero las palabras de Paul tenían el sabor de la verdad.

-Sentí todos los pinchazos de la aguja –prosiguió él –Mis ojos, Rosalie, sobre tu piel. Mi esencia, amor, arraigada en tu interior –se echó atrás un poco, dándole un mínimo espacio para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos –Tú eres mi bendición, mi Dama Sombría, mi festín. Exclusivamente mía.

Ella se deslizó pared abajo, y habría chocado contra el suelo si él no la hubiese sujetado.

-Ese miedo que sientes ahora mismo... –Paul habló suavemente, con los labios muy cerca de los de ella –Puedo hacer que se desvanezca, así.

Al decir «así», aspiró y Rosalie se sintió perfectamente en paz, como si hubiesen estado charlando de nimiedades. El cerebro de la muchacha no podía procesar aquello, se negó a buscarle sentido a las palabras de Paul. La claridad la embargó: todas las cosas extrañas de los últimos días la habían llevado hasta allí.

 _«Es él –pensó –Él es la razón de que me sienta rara.»_

-No es posible –dijo casi para sí misma.

-Tú me elegiste. Sam te explicó que el tatuaje te transformaría.

-De modo que Sam dibujó tus ojos; pues mala suerte para mí –se desplazó a un lado, alejándose un poco –Eso no nos une. No es más que un tatuaje.

Con una gracia sinuosa, Paul se giró para apoyarse en el lugar que Rosalie acababa de abandonar, quedando así uno al lado del otro. No la miró, sino que contempló a los que bailaban al decir:

-Tú no te crees eso. Lo sabes de sobra. En tu interior te sientes diferente. Yo lo sé, tan claramente como sé que estás buscando a Emmett, esperando que esta vez sí me ataque.

Rosalie se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué dices?

-No lo hará. No puede. Sólo hay unos pocos que puedan tocarme, y Emmett no es uno de ellos. Pero... –Respiró hondo y soltó el aire en un largo suspiro, agitando el pelo de Rosalie –Me gusta que lo desees. Ésos son sentimientos sanos: cólera, consternación, miedo y un poco de tentación culpable. Tienen muy buen sabor.

Se echó a reír, con un sonido que se enroscó alrededor de Rosalie como sombras que tomaran forma, como las sombras que ella había imaginado _«No las imaginé, las vi realmente»_ danzando sobre aquel frasco de tinta. Entonces miró, y vio sombras fluyendo a través de la multitud, arrastrándose hacia ella desde la pista de baile, estirándose como si tuvieran manos dispuestas a acariciarle la piel... Pero no quería que lo hicieran. _« ¿O sí?»_

Anhelante, se humedeció los labios, que sabían a mie, y se separó de la pared.

A través de los cuerpos envueltos en sombras se aproximaron Edward, Isabella y Jacob. Ninguno de ellos parecía contento, pero fue la expresión preocupada de Jacob lo que hizo que Rosalie se tambalease. La muchacha no quería que llegasen hasta ella, como tampoco deseaba que la alcanzasen las sombras. La furia de Edward picaba, en sintonía con la nube de rabia salada que surcaba el aire delante de él, semejante a la niebla que se levanta del mar.

Paul giró a Rosalie hasta tenerla en sus brazos y le lanzó una mirada que la hizo estremecerse de deseo.

-Mmm, me gusta eso, pero... –La besó con ternura en la frente –Pero primero tengo que ocuparme de los negocios. Tendremos mucho tiempo para eso dentro de muy poco.

Rosalie se apartó de Paul, trastabillando hacia la multitud, y Edward la sujetó sin despegar la vista del Rey Oscuro. Pero estar en manos de Edward encendió la ira de la muchacha de un modo que no creía posible, y reemplazó la sangre de sus venas por sal.

-No me toques –siseó –No me toques nunca más, reyezuelo.

-Lo lamento, Rose. Lo lamento muchísimo –le susurró Isabella. Por un momento pareció que por las mejillas le corrían lágrimas de oro, pero luego se giró y dijo -¿Jacob?

-Yo me encargo –el joven liberó a Rosalie de Edward y la rodeó con un brazo protector –Vamos, Rose.

Edward puso una mano en el hombro de Jacob y le dijo:

-Llévala con Emmett.

-No voy a ningún lado –declaró ella a los reunidos –No sé qué está pasando, pero...

-Ve a casa –indicó Paul –Estarás más segura lejos de esta chusma.

Luego inspiró de nuevo, y Rosalie creyó ver unas sombras desplazándose por una retorcida enredadera de tinta, con plumas donde debería haber hojas, que brotaba de su propia piel y vibraba entre ellos dos. Cuando la enredadera de sombra se detuvo, ella volvió a sentirse repentinamente tranquila y en paz.

Y ya no quiso seguir allí ni un segundo más.

Sin pronunciar palabra, les dio la espalda y se marchó.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lo siento para los que son team EmmettxRose pero así son las cosas en esta adaptación.

No me dejen prometo que mejorará.

¿Me dejarían un review?


	26. Capítulo 25: Tentación y Placer

Todo mundo lo debe saber y comprender que el universo que empezarán a leer le pertenece a Melissa Marr. Los personajes que leerán a continuación los creo Stephenie Meyer. La adaptación es solo de una fan para las demás fans, que se hace sin ningún tipo de lucro y ajeno a cualquier partido político, quedo prohibido la copia total o parcial de esta adaptación como la hice yo.

La portada la creo la hermosa niña Ana Bella, belleza muchísimas gracias por ello.

Gracias a los foros de traducciones, que hacen este tipo de magia sin ellos nosotros no conoceríamos esta grandiosa historia.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 25: Tentación y Placer_**

...

Paul observó a Rosalie marcharse con el mortal de la Reina del Verano.

 _« ¿Qué irá a contarle?»_ , se preguntó. En realidad no importaba, ya no; ella era suya. Nada de lo que hicieran o dijesen desharía eso.

-Si alguien intenta arrebatármela, interponerse entre nosotros... –Paul apartó la vista de Edward y la clavó en la Reina del Verano –Me entiendes, ¿verdad?

La muchacha pareció reacia a responder.

-¿Isabella? –Edward le tomó una mano, instándola a responder.

Ella no les hizo caso.

-Rosalie es mi amiga –declaró –No es una simple mortal más: es mi amiga. Debería haber actuado cuando te vi en el restaurante –añadió para Paul.

-Eso no habría cambiado nada –replicó el Rey Oscuro –Para entonces ya era mía. Por eso mismo estaba yo allí –alargó una mano como para tocarle la mejilla, y se detuvo ante su rostro dorado por el sol -¿Qué harías tú para mantener a salvo a tu mortal, Bella? –Susurró -¿A tu Jacob?

-Cualquier cosa.

-Exactamente. Pues no pretendas quitarme a Rosalie. Tu pequeño reyezuelo te habrá contado quién lo sometió, ¿verdad?

Paul aguardó un torrente de inquietud, furia y desesperación, pero se sorprendió al comprobar que la Reina del Verano era capaz de controlar razonablemente sus emociones.

Con una expresión semejante a la de las hijas de Félix, Isabella ladeó la cabeza.

-Sí, me lo contó.

Luego dio un paso adelante. Edward no hizo nada por detenerla, sino que se limitó a contemplarla lleno de confianza; sus emociones también estaban en calma. La Reina del Verano dejó que un rayo de sol se filtrara en su voz, como leve recordatorio de quién era, de qué era capaz. Estaba lo bastante cerca para que el calor desértico de su aliento abrasara el rostro de Paul cuando susurró:

-No me amenaces.

Paul levantó las manos.

-No soy yo quien ha empezado la pelea –declaró –Tenía asuntos que atender aquí; ahora Rosalie es mi ocupación –se sintió incómodo al hablar de ella de esa manera, de su Rosalie, su vulnerable mortal, de modo que cambió de tema –Ya que estaba por la zona, he pensado en presentar mis respetos... y ver cómo se encontraba nuestro Gancanagh. Últimamente lo he echado de menos. Ninguno de los soberanos estivales se movió –Cuando pienso en todos los años que ha desperdiciado en su corte... –prosiguió Paul, sacudiendo la cabeza -¿Qué creen que costaría llevármelo conmigo a casa?

Guardó silencio, deseando saciar bastante su hambre para dejarle a Rosalie unas horas más hasta que se adaptara, antes de que él empezase a canalizar todo el peso de su apetito a través de ella. Tras absorber el estallido emocional de Edward, el Rey Oscuro se encaminó a una mesa vacía. Los reyes del Verano lo siguieron, como él sabía que harían, y se sentaron frente a él. Paul deslizó un dedo por los nombres, símbolos de mortales que intentaban dejar una señal de su paso, grabados en el tablero. Una camarera les preguntó si querían beber algo, y llamó a Isabella y a Edward por su nombre.

-Tráeles a ellos lo que suelan tomar, y un café para mí –respondió Paul –Un café solo.

La chica se marchó, sonriéndole más de lo necesario. « _Si pudiese alimentarme de ellos sin intermediarios, como hace la hija de Félix... –pensó en ello –Si hubiese sabido antes lo de Kate...»_ Pero no lo había sabido, y ahora seguía su propio camino, había hallado una solución. Se ocuparía de Kate más adelante. Primero tenían que arreglarse las cosas con Rosalie.

Si la muchacha era lo bastante fuerte, sobreviviría un tiempo, pero al final... al final los mortales siempre expiraban antes que los elfos.

Eran unas criaturas de duración extremadamente limitada. El primer latido de su corazón y su primer recuerdo no eran más que un guiño de la muerte. Y añadir a eso el peso de alimentar a su insaciable corte en tiempos de paz suponía precipitar el final: la paz mataría a su Rosalie demasiado pronto, pero la guerra no era algo recomendable.

Lo que él necesitaba era equilibrio. Lo que la Corte Oscura precisaba era estar al borde de la violencia pero sin sumergirse en ella.

Paul devolvió su atención a la pareja. Ella le murmuraba algo a él, tranquilizándolo.

-Cálmate. Emmett no irá a ningún sitio... y menos aún a la Corte Oscura. Es de confianza...

-Cielo, estás hiriendo mis sentimientos –se burló Paul, complacido por una convicción tan ingenua, una auténtica rareza en las cortes élficas –Emmett y yo éramos íntimos, para que lo sepas, antes de que naciese el joven reyezuelo.

La furia de Edward se inflamó. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que le dolieron.

-Y ha pasado siglos sufriendo por esa razón –gruñó.

Paul se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-¿Sabes cómo lucha Emmett para controlar su deseo por Rosalie? ¿Cuánto le cuesta...? –Se interrumpió, complacido al ver cómo Edward se tensaba –Pero quizá haya una razón que no te ha contado. Quizá Emmett siga siendo todavía más de mi corte que de la tuya. Quizá haya sido mío durante todo este...

-Mantente alejado de él –exigió Edward, e irradió ondas de calor desértico.

Isabella absorbió el calor tan rápidamente como él lo había emitido.

-Edward, maldita sea, tenemos que hablar de la situación de Rosalie. Tranquilízate o ve a dar una vuelta.

 _«Buena idea»_ , pensó Paul sonriendo a la Reina del Verano. Se giró de nuevo hacia Edward y le sostuvo la mirada al decir:

-Emmett podría reinar en mi corte. En cambio, ¿qué le ofreces tú? ¿Servidumbre? ¿Elfas? Él es un Gancanagh, Edward. Necesita el contacto mortal o algún objetivo para mitigar el deseo. Se ha negado a sí mismo durante siglos para protegerte. Pero ahora ¿qué ha de hacer sin una causa? ¿Ser la niñera de las Ninfas del Verano?

Edward intentó sin éxito ocultar un destello de desesperación. Sobre la pista de baile empezó a llover. Los clientes chillaron y rieron; sin duda, se explicaron el fenómeno con una respuesta mundana: una válvula de aspersor defectuosa o una tubería con una fuga.

-Emmett está mucho mejor conmigo –aseguró Edward –Su lealtad hacia mi corte es causa más que suficiente.

-¿Sabías que ha visto a Fel hace poco? –Paul bajó la voz conspiradoramente –Ha estado bajo la vigilancia de Victoria. ¿Crees que ella se molestaría en perder el tiempo con Emmett si él no fuese parte de mi corte?

El calor que irradiaba Edward hizo que la humedad de la sala se evaporara con un siseo.

-Emmett no es de la Corte Oscura –repuso –Habita con elfos que no lo atormentan. Él es más feliz...

-No, no lo es. Lo mejor a lo que podemos aspirar, reyezuelo, es a hallar el modo de estar en paz con lo que somos. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Emmett está tambaleándose en el borde. Tú le has dado las llaves de su propia destrucción.

Paul lo observó; como había previsto que ocurriría si presionaba lo bastante, vio que el joven lo comprendía.

-No sigas por ahí –Edward tuvo buen cuidado en no mirar a su reina, y en no admitir que había manipulado a Emmett y puesto a Rosalie en peligro.

-Déjalo ya, reyezuelo –advirtió Paul –En realidad no quieres mantener esta conversación, ¿no es así?

El Rey del Verano estalló, y un potente viento quemó la cara de Paul, que se enrojeció. La intensidad de aquella furia resultó de lo más nutritiva para el Rey Oscuro.

Isabella besó a Edward en las mejillas.

-Anda, vete. Yo puedo tratar con él –alargó una mano hacia la multitud de mortales. Había demasiados observándolos, llenos de curiosidad y expectación –Ellos no tienen por qué ver esto.

Edward hizo un gesto brusco a varios de los hombres de serbal, y los guardias, que se parecían a los jóvenes de aspecto amenazante que acechaban en los callejones de las ciudades, se situaron más cerca.

Sus poses fueron un espectáculo encantador, como si algún elfo de la Corte de Verano pudiese amilanar al dirigente de la Corte Oscura. Sin más, Edward desapareció entre la multitud medio empapada de la pista de baile. Paul sonrió a la Reina del Verano.

-Ahora que Edward se ha ido –dijo –Vamos a conocernos nosotros dos.

Isabella le dedicó una sonrisa mezcla de inocencia mortal y astucia élfica.

 _«Podría tomarle afecto a esta soberana»_ , se dijo Paul.

En ese momento, era un adversario mucho más estimulante que Edward.

-No deberías poner a prueba a Edward de esa manera –advirtió ella –No estoy segura de qué secretos se traerán entre ustedes, pero ahora ésta es mi corte. Fastidiar a Edward no ayudará en nada.

Isabella no se molestó en contener el calor de su voz, pero al contrario que el de su rey, el temperamento de la muchacha no era una bofetada concentrada. En vez de eso, el abrasador calor veraniego se abatió sobre Paul como una ráfaga y le hizo tragar saliva para quitarse el sabor a sal de la lengua.

 _«Delicioso.»_ Paul bebió con deleite el humor acre de la soberana.

-¿Secretos? –Dijo –Edward fue criado anhelando el poder, el poder que yo le había arrebatado por la voluntad de la Corte Invernal. Tenemos una historia común, no tan plena como mi vínculo con Emmett, desde luego, pero el reyezuelo tiene problemas de rencor conmigo.

-Sé qué es tu corte. Y sé lo que haces. Tú eres el responsable del mal...

-¿Mal? –Paul se echó a reír, y en aquel sonido se reflejó la verdadera naturaleza de su corte. La Reina del Verano contuvo la respiración. Enrojeció, y las ondas de ira que rezumó quemaron la piel de Paul –Nada de mal, niña, y preferiría que no me insultases de esa manera –se inclinó más, observándola mientras ella intentaba controlar sus emociones –Porque, aunque me encanta tu reacción, tendrás muchas complicaciones al interesarme de esa forma.

-Si Edward te oyera...

-Cuéntaselo. Dale una razón más para atacarme –Paul se lamió los labios, como si la sal fuese algo tangible en vez de sólo un sabor en el aire.

Isabella cambió de tema:

-¿Por qué intentas causarle problemas con Emmett?

-Porque es lo que me corresponde –Paul no vio ninguna razón para no ser sincero –Yo comprendo la adicción: es moneda corriente en mi corte. Emmett no pertenece a Edward, ya no. Edward lo ha maltratado más de lo que crees.

La sonrisa plácida de Isabella no vaciló, pero en sus ojos brillaron diminutas chispas de luz solar.

-¿Ya ti qué más te da? –dijo.

Paul se recostó en la silla y estiró las piernas en el pasillo, tan cómodo como pudo en medio de los mortales juerguistas.

-¿Creerías que Emmett me importa? –replicó.

-No.

-Los elfos no mienten.

-No abiertamente –corrigió ella.

-Bien, si no vas a creerme, ¿qué puedo decir? –Repuso Paul encogiéndose de hombros –Disfruto provocando al reyezuelo.

Alargó una mano hacia la de Isabella. Al contrario que la mayoría de los elfos, la Reina del Verano tenía la suficiente rapidez para esquivar su contacto, la luz del sol puede moverse tan velozmente como las sombras, pero no lo hizo. Edward sí lo habría hecho.

 _«Resulta mucho más placentero tratar con reinas.»_

Paul se vio asaltado por la penetrante languidez del calor estival, brisas cálidas, y un sabor extraño y dulce a aire húmedo. Era una delicia. Miró la mano de Isabella, sabiendo que la joven percibía la esencia de su corte tanto como él percibía la suya, contemplando cómo su pulso latía y se debatía igual que una criatura capturada.

Isabella se ruborizó y apartó la mano.

-Ser tentada no es lo mismo que estar interesada –declaró –Mi propio rey me tienta a cada momento, todos los días... pero a mí no me interesa el sexo como un placer vacío, y si me interesara, no sería contigo.

-No estoy seguro de a quién debería envidiar más: al reyezuelo o a tu juguete mortal.

El club se iluminó con un centelleo cuando el estado de ánimo de la soberana se desestabilizó. Pero, incluso aunque su humor flaqueara, ella no era tan temperamental como Edward.

-Jacob no es un juguete –evaluó a Paul con una claridad que Edward no poseía –Al igual que Rosalie no es un juguete para ti, ¿verdad?

-Edward no lo entenderá. Cuando él se llevaba a mortales, se llevaba también su mortalidad.

-¿Y tú?

-A mí me gusta la mortalidad de Rosalie tal como es –sacó un cigarrillo y le dio unos golpecitos en la mesa –No vas a sonsacarme ningún secreto... y tampoco voy a contarte los secretos del reyezuelo ni de Emmett.

-¿Y por qué no la dejas ir?

Paul se quedó mirándola, preguntándose si le encendería el pitillo. Carlisle, el último Rey del Verano, solía encontrar un curioso divertimento en pegar fuego a las cosas.

Pero Paul dudó que Isabella fuese a hacer tal cosa, así que sacó el mechero.

-No voy a contestar a esa pregunta, ahora no, no sin un motivo. Rosalie es mía. Eso es lo único que importa.

-¿Y si yo te dijera que nuestra corte va a recuperarla?

Paul encendió el cigarrillo, dio una larga calada y exhaló el humo.

-Te equivocarías –respondió.

No mencionó que al Rey del Verano le traía sin cuidado Rosalie. Quizá la Reina del Verano se preocupase por ella, pero ¿Edward? En realidad a éste no le importaba otra cosa que no fuesen sus propios súbditos y su reina.

 _«Y no siempre en su interés.»_

Irritada pero todavía dueña de sus emociones, Isabella le lanzó una mirada que habría puesto de rodillas a la mayoría de los elfos. Antes de que pudiese hablar, Paul volvió a tomarle una mano. Ella se retorció, y la piel se le fue calentando como acero fundido.

-Rosalie me pertenece a mí –dijo el Rey Oscuro –Tanto como Jacob te pertenece a ti, como las Ninfas del Verano pertenecen a Edward.

-Ella es mi amiga.

-Entonces deberías haber hecho algo para protegerla. ¿Sabes lo que le ha ocurrido? ¿Lo perdida que ha estado? ¿Lo asustada y deshecha que se ha sentido?

Por mucho que encontrara conmovedor que Isabella se preocupase por su chica, aquélla no era razón suficiente para sacrificarla. Ellos no habían protegido a Rosalie, no la habían mantenido a salvo, no la habían hecho feliz. Él haría todas esas cosas.

-Cuando Rosalie se adapte a los cambios... –empezó.

-¿Qué cambios? Has dicho que seguía sintiéndose mortal. ¿Qué le has hecho?

A su alrededor se formaron pequeñas tormentas hasta que el local se tornó neblinoso. La conversación no iba a mejorar, así que Paul se puso en pie e inclinó la cabeza.

-Mi corte se ocupa de cosas más oscuras que las tuyas –declaró –El resto no soy yo quien debe decirlo. Más adelante, si Rosalie lo desea, te lo contará.

Y echó a andar dejando a la Reina del Verano y su séquito de guardias malcarados. Pese a que la Corte Oscura necesitaba de la disensión entre los distintos súbditos élficos, Paul no tenía paciencia para la política, no en esos momentos. Tenía algo, alguien, más importante de que ocuparse.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¿Como ven este primer round? ¿Quién ganará esta guerra?

Escucho apuestas.

¿Me dejarían un review?

Nos leemos hasta el lunes. Bonito fin de semana.


	27. Capítulo 26: Propiedad de Paul

Cada palabra que en este relato esta escrito la escribió Melissa Marr. Los personajes los creo y pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer aunque nosotros desearíamos lo contrario. Esta es una adaptación que yo cree para que todos los que lo leyeran se convirtieran en fans.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Capítulo 26: Propiedad de Paul**_

...

Rosalie y Jacob estaban a varias manzanas de distancia cuando ella preguntó:

-¿Sabes qué está pasando? –Sin detenerse, Jacob respondió:

-No son humanos. Ninguno de ellos.

-Ah, claro –frunció el entrecejo –Gracias. Las bromas me son de gran ayuda.

-No estoy bromeando, Rosalie –miró al frente como si allí hubiese alguien y sonrió a la calle vacía –Pídele a Paul el don de verlos. Dile que te lo mereces.

-¿El don de verlos? –Sintió ganas de empujar a Jacob, pero se contuvo. Se encontraba completamente descolocada, y encima él se burlaba de ella.

-Y guardias –añadió el joven. Se detuvo y señaló el espacio vacío que tenían delante –Enséñaselo a Rosalie.

-¿Que me enseñe que...?

Apareció una chica con alas negras y correosas, sonriendo de un modo depredador, y dijo:

-Hooola, ¿vamos a jugar?

La voz de Emmett sonó a sus espaldas:

-Vete a dar un paseo, Carmen. Ahora ella pertenece a Paul.

-¿Paul ha tomado una mortal? ¿En serio? Había oído rumores, pero... mmm, es un poco... del montón, ¿no? –La chica alada pareció atónita, divertida y curiosa al mismo tiempo.

Rosalie se quedó mirándola, incapaz de girarse hacia Emmett, de asimilar lo que él acababa de decir.

 _« ¿Que pertenezco a Paul? ¿Y ¿qué pasa con nosotros dos? ¿Qué pasa con todo lo que me ha dicho al oído? ¿Que yo pertenezco a Paul?»_

Un estallido de furia consumió su tristeza, pero se esfumó en el acto. _« ¿Que le pertenezco? ¿Cómo una baratija? Yo me pertenezco a mí misma.»_ Pero se abstuvo de decir nada, ytampoco se volvió hacia él con la confusión escrita en el rostro.

En vez de eso avanzó hacia la chica alada, Carmen, que se puso a batir sus alas.

-Son auténticas –dijo. Con la camiseta sin espalda que llevaba puesta, quedaba patente que las alas brotaban realmente de su piel –Oh, encanto, vas a pasártelo muy bien. Paul tiene una resistencia que cuesta creer...

Entonces algo invisible agarró por detrás a Carmen, que empezó a retroceder, arrastrada. Las oleadas de odio hacia Carmen que surgían del ser invisible también atravesaban la piel de Rosalie, colmándola y esfumándose después.

-Vale, ya me marcho –soltó Carmen, y se esfumó agitando una mano. Su voz incorpórea exclamó –Nos veremos por aquí, nena.

A Rosalie se le aflojaron las piernas y se dejó caer sentada sobre la acera. Estaba temblando, estremecida por lo que experimentaba en su interior. No era sólo que pudiese decir qué estaban sintiendo los demás; ahora era mucho más. Las emociones que la rodeaban eran casi táctiles y se le colaban dentro.

-Esa chica tenía alas –balbuceó. Jacob asintió –Y... ¿se ha desvanecido? ¿De verdad se ha desvanecido? –Intentó concentrarse. En alguno de los apartamentos que había por encima de ellos, una mujer sollozaba con tanto desconsuelo que a Rosalie le pareció estar tragando cobre.

Emmett tendió una mano y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Luego se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron el rostro de la joven, y susurró quedamente:

-Te he fallado de nuevo, pero no voy a rendirme. Recuerda esto: no voy a permitir que él se quede contigo.

Rosalie lo miró y luego a Jacob. Esperaba que Jacob le dijese que todo aquello era una broma, que las cosas no se habían vuelto irremediablemente incomprensibles. Jacob y ella llevaban viviendo en Forks toda la vida. Si él le decía que todo iba bien...

Pero Jacob sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

-Pídele a Paul el don de verlos y guardias propios.

-¿Guardias? –Replicó Emmett –Los guardias no pueden protegerla de Paul –gruñó antes de volverse hacia Rosalie. Entonces su expresión se suavizó de nuevo, y susurró –No lo olvides: lo que importa es sobrevivir. Puedes hacerlo.

Irina surgió de las sombras.

-No deberías tocar a Rosalie, Emmett.

Rosalie intentó centrarse en la muchacha. El mundo entero se había desequilibrado, y ella empezaba a creer que tardaría en volver a estabilizarse. Una sinfonía de sabores procedía de las paredes que tenía alrededor, se abalanzaba sobre ella desde las habitaciones cercanas y azotaba su piel. Cerró los ojos e intentó clasificar los sabores conforme la atravesaban. Había demasiados.

Emmett retrocedió lentamente, asegurándose de que Rosalie se mantenía en pie antes de soltarla.

-¿Estás enferma? –Irina le puso sus pequeñas manos en la frente y las mejillas -¿Es por el tatuaje? Déjame verlo.

-Estoy bien –Rosalie frenó a Irina de un manotazo, nerviosa ante la idea de compartir su tatuaje. _«Nuestro tatuaje, mío y de Paul»_ -¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué estás...?

-Te he visto en el club, pero no podía ponerme en evidencia.

Irina siguió mirando únicamente a Rosalie. _« ¿Ponerse en evidencia?»_ Con la marea de emociones que la distraían, a Rosalie le costaba encontrar qué decir o hacer. Sólo fue capaz de preguntar:

-¿Conoces a Jacob?

Irina le lanzó un breve vistazo al joven, evaluándolo con una mirada que habría enorgullecido a Kate.

-¿El juguetito de Bella?

Emmett se puso tenso junto a Jacob, pero éste lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-No lo entiendo, pero no es asunto mío –concluyó Irina encogiéndose de hombros. Luego entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rosalie, y empezó a hablar como si no hubiese nadie más allí –Me ha parecido que te estabas divirtiendo, pero Sam me pateará el culo si no te llevo conmigo. Estás pálida. El primer día es muy duro para los humanos.

-¿Humanos? –Rosalie casi se echó a reír por lo surrealista que se había vuelto la noche -¿Y en qué te convierte eso a ti?

Irina pasó por alto la pregunta y continuó hablando:

-Vamos a examinarte. Hay que asegurarse de que estés absolutamente bien cuando él venga por ti.

-Estoy bien –insistió Rosalie, aunque sabía que no lo estaba –Pero sí, vamos a ver a Sam, sólo para... ¿Él, quién es él?

-Pau –respondió Irina con regocijo –Querrás estar preparada para él, ¿no?

-¿Para Paul? –inquirió, mirando por encima del hombro a Emmett.

Éste tenía una horrorosa expresión de dolor. _«Achicoria mezclada con aflicción cobreña.»_ _«Sobrevive»_ , le dijo Emmett moviendo los labios mientras se tocaba la cicatriz del rostro.

Y entonces Rosalie se detuvo, recordando el modo en que había cambiado su visión cuando Emmett la acompañaba a casa de Jacob.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a Emmett y Jacob con el rabillo del ojo: Jacob tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, pero Emmett no. Su cicatriz brillaba como una herida recién hecha; sus ojos reflejaban las luces de la calle como los de un animal. La forma de sus huesos no era muy normal, como si tuviesen más longitud o articulaciones donde no debería. Sus pómulos eran demasiado duros para un semblante humano, demasiados angulosos, y su piel resplandecía como iluminada por alguna luz interior, como si su piel fuese semejante a un pergamino sobre una llama. Rosalie se liberó de Irina y dio unos pasos hacia Emmett.

-Él no podía contártelo –dijo Jacob.

Rosalie fue incapaz de decir palabra o acercarse más, y se quedó mirando cómo Emmett relucía.

Él le sostuvo la mirada.

-Negocié con mi reina para que me permitiese protegerte. Lamento haber fracasado, Rosalie... Yo... lo siento muchísimo.

-¿Tu reina? –inquirió ella, pero se figuró cuál era la respuesta antes de oírla. Miró a Jacob.

-Bella –confirmó el joven –Ella no quería involucrarte en este mundo. Quería mantenerte a salvo de ellos.

Señaló detrás de la muchacha, donde ahora había casi dos docenas de criaturas que semejaban cualquier cosa menos humanas. Como la gente del Rath, parecían llevar disfraces muy elaborados. Pero no eran disfraces.

-¿Qué son? –preguntó Rosalie.

-Elfos.

Rosalie los miró: ninguno era lo que parecía unos minutos antes.

Nada tenía sentido. « _Ahora estoy furiosa, y asustada»_ , pensó, pero no lograba sentirlo. Experimentaba curiosidad, sorpresa y una vaga sensación de euforia, una mezcla que debería aterrorizarla.

-Bella gobierna una de las cortes élficas, la Corte de Verano. Comparte el trono con Edward –explicó Jacob con tono neutro, pero Rosalie notó (saboreó) sus inquietudes, sus temores, su rabia, sus celos. Todo aquello estaba debajo de la superficie.

Miró de nuevo a Emmett, ya no con el rabillo del ojo, sino directamente. Aún daba la impresión de resplandecer. Ella lo señaló y preguntó:

-¿Por qué ahora puedo verte así?

-Ya sabes por qué –contestó él –No necesito emplear un sortilegio –Emmett dio un paso hacia ella.

–Ahora Rosalie es de Paul –intervino Irina –Nuestra.

Irina apuntó hacia las sombras, y al menos seis hombres cubiertos de espinas se situaron ante Rosalie, bloqueando el paso a Emmett. Al hacerlo, los quintillizos rastafaris se materializaron junto a Emmett. Todos gruñeron, y Emmett mostró los dientes.

Fue apareciendo más gente. _«No, no son gente, sino criaturas de alguna especie que surgen de la nada»_ , pensó Rosalie.

Algunos empuñaban extrañas armas: cuchillos cortos y curvos que parecían de roca y hueso, largas espadas de bronce y plata.

Otros esbozaban muecas feroces mientras se iban posicionando frente a frente, excepto un pequeño grupo que rodeó a Rosalie y otro que rodeó a Jacob.

Irina, que no parecía diferente, pese a haber declarado su filiación respecto a aquellas extrañas criaturas, avanzó lentamente, como un depredador acechando a su presa.

-Esta noche hablo en nombre de Paul –anunció –Para cuidar de Rosalie y mantenerla a salvo para él. No intentes ponernos a prueba, Emmett.

La postura tensa de Emmett, la ira que vibraba en sus huesos como un elixir en que Rosalie podría ahogarse, expresaba lo que no decía con palabras: cuánto deseaba emplear la violencia.

Y Rosalie, a pesar de la singularidad del momento, deseó que la empleara. Deseó que todos ellos se despedazaran entre sí.

Deseaba la violencia de aquellos seres, su ansiedad, su rivalidad y odio. Era un anhelo que anidaba e lo más hondo de sus entrañas, un apetito que no era suyo. Se tambaleó mientras las emociones de aquellas criaturas se enredaban dentro de ella.

Entonces el círculo que la rodeaba se abrió. Irina inclinó la cabeza levemente y tomó a Rosalie de la mano; levantó la voz lo bastante para que la oyeran por encima de los gruñidos y refunfuñas:

-¿Empezarías una guerra por la chica, Emmett?

-Me encantaría –respondió.

-¿Y estás autorizado a empezarla?

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Emmett contestó al cabo:

-Mi corte me ha prohibido hacer tal cosa.

-Pues entonces vete a casa –replicó Irina. Hizo un gesto a las sombras –Papá, ¿puedes llevártela?

Rosalie se dio la vuelta y vio a Félix. Los tatuajes de sus brazos se movían a la tenue luz, como preparándose para saltar. _«Eso tampoco es posible. Pero es real. Y me quieren a mí... ¿para qué? ¿Por qué? –se preguntó. No lograba sentir pánico, pero notaba su presencia, un pánico fuera de su alcance, el pensamiento de una emoción -¿Qué me han hecho?»_

-Hola, chica –Félix sonrió amablemente al acercarse –Vamos a sacarte de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Y entonces Rosalie sintió que la levantaban y la llevaban en volandas, mientras Félix recorría las calles más rápido de lo que ella se había movido en su vida. No había sonidos ni visiones, sólo oscuridad y la voz de Paul desde algún punto en la lejanía: _«Ahora descansa, querida. Te veré más tarde.»_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Como ven Rosalie ya se va con Paul.

¿Qué creen que haga Emmett se quedará de brazos cruzados?

Chicas al parecer voy a estar actualizando cada semana disculpen por eso, pero estoy viendo algunas situaciones y creo que eso es algo que me favorece a mis intereses, aviso para que no se desesperen por actualización.


	28. Capítulo 27: Eres el Siguiente

Todo el drama que aquí se vive lo hizo Melissa Marr. Los personajes con sus respectivas características los creo Stephenie Meyer. Esta adaptación es sin fines de lucro de una fan para las demás fans y ajeno a cualquier partido político. Queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total de la misma tal y como la hice yo.

Ana Bella fue la hermosa nena que me creo la portada.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Capítulo 27: Eres el Siguiente_**

...

Emmett había cruzado sólo la mitad de la sala principal del ático cuando dijo:

-Rosalie se ha ido. No te pido mucho, no te he pedido nada en todos estos años...

Edward levantó una mano que brillaba con la vibrante luz del sol y preguntó:

-¿Paul todavía ejerce dominio sobre ti?

-¿Qué? –Emmett se quedó inmóvil mientras intentaba refrenar sus propios sentimientos.

El Rey del Verano frunció el entrecejo, pero no contestó. Las plantas del apartamento se doblaron bajo la fuerza del viento del desierto que iba tomando velocidad conforme fluctuaban las emociones de Edward; los pájaros se retiraron a los recovecos seguros de las columnas. _«Por lo menos las Ninfas del Verano están fuera»_ , pensó Emmett. Edward despachó secamente a los guardias que quedaban y empezó a pasearse. Torbellinos de aire húmedo giraron por la habitación, dando vueltas en espiral, como si en ellos se ocultaran figuras espectrales, y fueron barridos por las tórridas ventoleras que ya aullaban a su alrededor; por si esto fuera poco, la fusión del aire húmedo con el viento tórrido hizo que rompiera a llover. Como manifestación de las emociones enfrentadas del soberano, los distintos climas colisionaron en el pequeño espacio dejando un desastre a su paso.

Entonces Edward se paró para preguntarle a Emmett:

-¿Piensas en Paul a menudo? ¿Sientes simpatía por su corte?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Edward agarró los cojines del sofá; era obvio que buscaba una manera de controlar sus emociones. Una tormenta azotó la sala, arrancando las hojas de los árboles y derribando esculturas de cristal, que se hicieron añicos.

-He tomado las decisiones que debía, Emmett. No estaré sometido nunca más. No volveré a ese estado. No seré debilitado por Paul... –La luz del sol refulgió en sus ojos y los cojines del sofá fueron pasto de las llamas.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices, Edward. Si tienes algo que exponer, hazlo –el temperamento de Emmett no era tan voluble, incluso después de tantos siglos con Edward, pero era muchísimo más cruel de lo que podría ser jamás el Rey del Verano –Paul se ha llevado a Rosalie. No tenemos tiempo para...

-Paul sigue apreciándote –Edward mostró una expresión pensativa al hacer la pregunta que nunca había hecho -¿Qué sientes tú por él?

Emmett se quedó de piedra, mirando fijamente a su amigo, su causa, su razón para todas las cosas durante siglos. Que Edward le preguntase aquello resultaba muy doloroso.

-No, por favor, no me hagas preguntas sobre el pasado –dijo.

Edward no contestó ni se disculpó por echar sal en viejas heridas. Se acercó a mirar por la ventana mientras la tormenta de arena de la sala se aquietaba. El Rey del Verano volvía a estar tranquilo.

A Emmett, sin embargo, le costó controlar su estado de ánimo. No deseaba mantener aquella conversación, no en ese momento, cuando estaba preocupado por Rosalie y furioso con Paul. Tiempo atrás, Emmett tenía depositada su confianza en otro monarca, y aquello había sido un error:

Paul le desveló que siempre había sabido que las mortales que yacían con él acababan enfermas y adictas. Le dijo a Emmett que esas mortales morían... pero sólo después de que los elfos oscuros las llevaran a su _bruig_ para entretenerse. Le explicó que su naturaleza adictiva era parte de ser un Gancanagh. Entonces Emmett huyó, pero Félix fue en su busca y lo llevó de vuelta al _bruig_ de la Corte Oscura. En la colina élfica lo aguardaba Paul.

 _-Podrías gobernar mi corte algún día, Gancanagh –murmuró Paul mientras provocaba a las mortales que habían enloquecido de deseo –Quédate con nosotros. Éste es el lugar al que perteneces. Aquí, conmigo. Nada ha cambiado._

 _A su alrededor, las mortales adictas forcejeaban con los predispuestos elfos como si tuviesen hambre de caricias, demasiado enfermas por la abstinencia para pensar en las consecuencias del contacto con cuerpos cubiertos de espinas y formas incompatibles._

Y Emmett se sintió asqueado por haber estado proporcionando mortales a la Corte Oscura, de modo que cuando Paul le ofreció un trato « -O distraes tú a la corte o lo hacen ellas. El miedo y el dolor son el precio de su rescate. A mí me importa poco quién lo pague», Emmett pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto al prometer que se entregaba a cambio de la libertad de las adictas. Pero al final dio igual: las adictas siguieron marchitándose, suplicando la droga que encontraban en la piel de Emmett.

Edward estaba hablando de nuevo:

-Lo que tú eres nunca se ha utilizado como una ventaja para nuestra corte –tenía una mirada distante, entre meditabunda y calculadora –Si quiero mantener a salvo la corte, necesito emplear todas nuestras ventajas –luego descorchó una botella que había sobre un calientaplatos, vertió el líquido meloso en dos copas y le tendió una a Emmett.

Éste fue incapaz de responder. Se limitó a mirar fijamente a su rey.

-Incluso bajo el dominio de Paul –prosiguió Edward –Rosalie seguirá deseándote, y Paul todavía quiere tenerte. Podemos usar eso para descubrir los demás secretos que nos oculta la Corte Oscura –le ofreció la copa de nuevo –Vamos. Él no te atacará. Puede que hasta comparta la chica, y...

-Tú lo sabías. Sabías que Rosalie estaba marcada por Paul, que...

-No. Yo sabía que algunos mortales estaban siendo marcados y captados por elfos de la Corte Oscura. Esperaba que a estas alturas ya hubiésemos averiguado más cosas, como por qué y cómo estaban atrapando mortales. Ahora sólo tenemos que hacer una nueva evaluación. Esto no ha terminado. Rosalie te desea. He visto cómo te observaba antes de que empezase esta historia. No creo que el hecho de que Paul la reclame como suya borre ese sentimiento. Podría ser aún mejor: si sobrevive, Rosalie se hallará en posición de descubrir muchas cosas. Luego te las contará. Hará lo que tú quieras sólo para congraciarse contigo –le alargó la copa por tercera vez –Bebe conmigo, Emmett. No permitas que esto nos separe.

Emmett tomó la copa y, sin apartar los ojos de su rey, la dejó caer al suelo.

-He vivido por ti, Edward –dijo –Tuyas han sido mi vida y todas y cada una de mis decisiones durante nueve malditos siglos. ¿Cómo has podido abusar de ella con...?

-No soy yo quien ha abusado de la chica. No es mi sangre la que está debajo de su piel. Paul...

-No es Paul quien ha jugado conmigo esta vez –Emmett inclinó la cabeza, debatiéndose entre la rabia y la desesperación -¿Cómo has podido utilizarme, Edward? ¿Cómo has podido ocultarme esos secretos? Me has manipulado... –Dio un paso, acercándose a su rey con furia, con la tentación de levantarle la mano al elfo al que había jurado proteger, honrar hasta su último suspiro –Y sigues queriendo utilizarme. Tú lo sabías y...

-Había oído algo sobre los intercambios de tinta, sospechaba que Rosalie era una de las víctimas, pero averiguar los secretos de la Corte Oscura no es nada fácil. Rosalie no es más que una mortal. Yo no puedo salvarlos a todos, y si caen uno o dos para que logremos salvar al resto... Esto no es distinto de lo que ha ocurrido siempre –Edward no retrocedió y tampoco llamó a sus guardias –Podemos usarlo para obtener lo que los dos deseamos.

-Tú espoleaste mi interés por Rosalie, me tendiste una trampa para que desobedeciera a Isabella, mi reina, tu reina.

-Así es.

Mientras Emmett se estremecía de rabia, lo asaltó la verdad que no había sido capaz de ver en Edward, por confianza o insensatez, y eso le partió el corazón.

-Y no sientes ningún remordimiento, ¿verdad? –Dijo –Lo que ella está sufriendo...

-Paul es una amenaza para nuestra corte –declaró Edward encogiéndose de hombros –La Corte Oscura es demasiado espantosa para que le permitamos prosperar. Tú sabes tan bien como yo lo que han hecho. Cargas con las cicatrices. No dejaré que Paul se fortalezca lo bastante para amenazarnos, especialmente a nuestra reina. Es necesario que lo mantengamos a raya.

-Pero ¿por qué no me lo habías contado? –Emmett esperó una respuesta que aliviara el peso que amenazaba con quebrar su espíritu del mismo modo que hiciera una vez la Corte Oscura.

Pero Edward no le ofreció lo que esperaba. En vez de eso, dijo:

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué se lo contaras a la chica? Te he visto vacilar en su presencia. Mi plan era mucho mejor. Necesitaba que tuvieses un objetivo, y ella era un objetivo tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Emmett comprendió la lógica de aquellas palabras, pues durante siglos había oído hablar a su rey de un modo semejante cuando seducía a las mortales que ahora eran Ninfas del Verano. Pero eso no cambió nada. La lealtad y el compañerismo de Emmett se veían recompensados con indiferencia y rechazo displicente.

-No puedo aceptar... No lo aceptaré –afirmó –He terminado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Así que Emmett pronunció las palabras que romperían su juramento:

-Mi fidelidad a la Corte de Verano queda anulada. Tú ya no eres mi rey.

Resultó demasiado sencillo acabar con algo que debería importar mucho. Unas pocas palabras, y volvía a estar solo en el mundo.

-Emmett, piénsalo. No vale la pena que te marches –Edward no sonó como el elfo que Emmett pensaba que era -¿Qué iba a hacer yo?

-Esto no –dio una vuelta alrededor de Edward –Prefiero ser un solitario, sin corte, sin hogar ni rey, antes que ser utilizado.

No cerró de un portazo, no montó en cólera, no lloró.

Simplemente se fue.

Varias horas más tarde, Emmett seguía recorriendo las calles de Forks. Había alguna clase de evento, pues las calles estaban abarrotadas y llenas de ruido, de forma pareja al estruendo alojado en el interior del elfo. « _No soy mejor que Paul. He convertido a Rosalie en una adicta, como esos yonquis que tanto la aterran»_ , se dijo. Y su propio rey lo había sabido y había utilizado ese hecho. _«Le he fallado a Rosalie.»_

No solía lamentarse de ser el que seguía y nunca guiaba, pero mientras deambulaba por las sucias calles mortales, se preguntó si habría decidido lo correcto cuando Paul le ofreció ser su sucesor muchos siglos atrás. _«Al menos entonces tenía más opciones.»_

Avanzó entre la muchedumbre formada en su mayoría por mortales. Los elfos entremezclados entre ellos se apartaban de su camino apresuradamente. Cuando el gentío se desplazó, Emmett lo vio: Paul estaba apoyado contra la fachada de un comercio.

-Había oído que estabas dando una vuelta, pero empezaba a creer que mis elfos se habían equivocado –dijo el Rey Oscuro.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Siempre te recibiré con los brazos abiertos, Gancanagh. Eso no ha cambiado –Paul hizo un gesto hacia el pequeño parque que había al otro lado de la calle –Ven conmigo.

Había vendedores ambulantes ofreciendo golosinas en sus puestos; mortales borrachos reían y gritaban. Debían de estar celebrando un partido o un concierto. La gente abarrotaba las calles de tal manera que el tráfico no lograba moverse. El Rey Oscuro serpenteó entre los coches atascados y los conductores enfadados que tocaban el claxon, y pasó ante un grupo de mortales que cantaban como gatos maullando y bailoteaban desmañadamente.

Una vez en el parque, Paul señaló un banco de piedra que sus súbditos acababan de despejar.

-Ésta es la clase de lugar que te gusta, ¿no? –Dijo –Aunque si prefieres ir...

-Está bien –respondió Emmett, pero permaneció de pie y se recostó en un árbol; no se sentía cómodo dando la espalda a los elfos que merodeaban por las calles.

Paul se encogió de hombros mientras se acomodaba con elegancia en el banco, aparentando perversamente ser un ingenuo ajeno al efecto que ejercía sobre las atónitas mortales que los rodeaban.

-Bueno... –Encendió un cigarrillo –Imagino que estás aquí por mi Rosalie.

-Rosalie no es tuya.

Paul dio una larga calada y luego preguntó:

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí, lo creo –Emmett se giró levemente y observó a unos elfos que se acercaban por la izquierda; no confiaba en Paul, ni en los elfos solitarios que los vigilaban, ni... en realidad, en ese momento no confiaba en nadie.

Con un ademán, Paul indicó a varios elfos que se aproximaran y les ordenó:

-Quiero esta zona vacía –luego devolvió su atención a Emmett –Siéntate. No voy a permitir que sufras ningún daño mientras estés sentado conmigo. Te doy mi palabra.

Asombrado por la generosa promesa de Paul «ningún daño», como si la propia presencia del Rey Oscuro fuese algo secundario, Emmett se sentó y se quedó mirándolo. Pero aquello no cambiaba nada: un instante de amabilidad no enmendaba la situación de Rosalie ni la crueldad de siglos de Paul.

-Rosalie no es tuya –insistió –Ella es dueña de sí misma, sometida o no. Sólo que tú aún no te has dado cuenta.

-Ah, sigues siendo un bobo, Gancanagh –Paul exhaló una nube de humo y se reclinó –Un bobo apasionado, pero bobo en cualquier caso.

Y entonces Emmett pronunció las palabras que jamás habría pensado que le diría a Paul, el inicio de una conversación que una vez fue la peor de sus pesadillas:

-¿Harías un canje por su libertad?

Algo destelló en los ojos de Paul mientras éste bajaba el cigarrillo.

-Quizá. ¿Qué me ofreces?

-¿Qué quieres?

Una expresión hastiada pasó por el rostro de Paul.

-En ocasiones, ya no estoy seguro. He gobernado esta corte en medio de las guerras entre Jessica y el anterior Rey del Verano, en medio de los ataques de furia de Jessica, pero este nuevo orden... Estoy cansado, Emmett. ¿Qué quiero? –Entonces volvió a ponerse la máscara habitual: medio divertida y medio insensible -¿Qué quiere todo rey? Pues que mis súbditos estén seguros.

-¿Cómo encaja Rosalie en todo eso?

-¿Lo preguntas por el reyezuelo o por ti mismo? –La voz de Paul volvió a reflejar el tono hiriente que solía emplear cuando hablaban: el Rey Oscuro no había llegado a perdonar a Emmett por marcharse. Ambos lo sabían.

-¿Qué quieres de mí a cambio? Estoy aquí para negociar. ¿Cuál es tu precio, Paul? –Emmett sintió un torbellino de emociones al pronunciar aquellas palabras: asco de sí mismo por haber fallado a Rosalie; rabia porque su rey le hubiese fallado a él; abatimiento porque le conmoviera la amabilidad de Paul –Ya sé cómo funciona esto. Dime a qué estás dispuesto a renunciar y qué me costará.

-Nunca has llegado a entenderlo, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Paul con incredulidad, pero antes de que Emmett respondiese alzó una mano –Abandónate a los sentimientos que te esfuerzas en ocultarme, y te contestaré.

-¿Que haga qué? –Emmett había oído ofertas extrañas, pero ahora que se estaba exponiendo a los caprichos del Rey Oscuro, éste le ofrecía respuestas a cambio de "abandonarse a sus sentimientos" -¿Qué clase de...?

-Deja de reprimir tus sentimientos más negros, y te daré las respuestas que necesitas –Paul sonrió como si fuesen dos amigos manteniendo una conversación razonable –Permítete sentir tus propias emociones, Emmett. Eso es todo lo que pido, y compartiré contigo una información acorde con el valor de lo que sientas.

-¿Y cómo vas a...?

-Gancanagh, ¿prefieres acaso que te pida otros favores? No me gustaría negociar con monedas más viles, contigo no, ni con nadie por quien sienta afecto.

Se le acercó más, y esbozó una sonrisa tan maliciosa que Emmett recordó tiempos más gratos con Paul, hacía mucho, antes de saber quién era el Rey Oscuro, antes de saber quién era él mismo.

De modo que Emmett se dejó embargar por su humor, destapó el pozo de furia por la traición de Edward y lo dejó bullir. No era una emoción que permitiese salir a menudo, pero era la que había estado conteniendo durante las últimas horas. Fue casi un alivio sentir la cólera.

Las pupilas de Paul se dilataron. Cerró las manos con fuerza.

-Ahí hay una -dijo.

Emmett pensó en las mortales que primero había seducido y luego había dejado que se consumieran; pensó en Rosalie, maleable e impaciente entre sus brazos. Podía representársela, embriagada con sus besos, y la deseó, deseó a Rosalie con un anhelo demasiado intenso para negarlo.

-Dos... Sólo una emoción más, Gancanagh –murmuró Paul.

Y entonces Emmett se imaginó rodeando con sus dedos la garganta del Rey Oscuro, liberando los celos que le provocaba pensar en Paul tocando a Rosalie... o en ella acatándolo a él.

El Rey Oscuro encendió otro cigarrillo con mano temblorosa.

-Juegas muy bien a este juego, Gancanagh. A veces me he preguntado qué harías si lo supieras.

Emmett lo escrutó con una calma distante, sin sentir ya ninguna emoción real.

-¿Si supiera el qué? -preguntó.

-Que los elfos oscuros mueren de hambre sin emociones, las emociones más negras –dio una calada al cigarrillo –Eso es lo que nos sustenta. Es la comida, la bebida, el aire. Todo. Ése es un gran secreto, Emmett. Eso es lo que los otros utilizarían contra nosotros si lo supiesen.

Emmett vaciló. Una parte de él se preguntaba por qué Paul corría tal riesgo, por qué iba a revelarle sus secretos, pero otra parte, que le costaba aceptar, sabía exactamente por qué lo haría: porque confiaba en él. Emmett apartó la vista, lamentando que la confianza de Paul tuviese un precio.

-¿Y por qué Edward no se ha dado cuenta? –Preguntó -¿Ni Esme? ¿Cómo es que yo no lo sabía?

-Tal vez por la naturaleza voluble de Edward. Y quizá por la impermeabilidad de Esme a todo aquello que no le gusta –tiró la ceniza al suelo –En tu caso... no lo sé. Pensaba que lo habías averiguado cuando vivías en nuestra corte, y cuando descubrí que el reyezuelo no sabía nada, tuve la esperanza de que nosotros...

-¿Todos los de tu corte se alimentan así? –lo interrumpió Emmett; no quería pensar en su época con Paul, en el hecho de que sus temporadas de placeres desenfrenados habían nutrido al Rey Oscuro, como sin duda lo habrían nutrido las horribles cosas que siguieron a su huida.

-Sí, o se debilitan –el rostro de Paul reflejó un vivo dolor que resultó casi embarazoso, como ver los sufrimientos más íntimos de alguien –Guin murió por una bala mortal. Le dispararon –se quedó mirando a la multitud. Una chica descalza bailaba sobre el techo de un coche aparcado, mientras el conductor le hacía gestos para que bajara. Paul sonrió al contemplar la escena antes de girarse y añadir: -Tú te preocupas por Rosalie. Si hubieras sabido que ya era mía, habrías intentado alejarla de mí todavía con más ímpetu. Habrías luchado por ella.

 _«Yo sabía que Paul la deseaba y...»_ Emmett se detuvo, temiendo que Paul pudiese captar lo que estaba sintiendo y, más importante aún, que él mismo pudiera utilizar esa información para destruir a Paul. Si las cortes supiesen que eran interpretadas y evaluadas tan fácilmente, costaría convencerlas de que siguiesen tolerando la existencia de la Corte Oscura.

-Jessica sabía todo esto –dijo Emmett.

-La necesitábamos. Ella nos necesitaba a nosotros. Si no, yo no la habría ayudado a someter al reyezuelo. Ella agitaba el ambiente cuando mis súbditos lo precisaban.

-¿Y cómo encaja Rosalie ahí?

-Me hacía falta un plan de refuerzo –Paul sonrió, pero esta vez se mostró oscuro y mortífero, con un matiz de desafío –La necesito.

-No puedes tenerla... –empezó Emmett, pero Paul le agarró los brazos; todos los buenos recuerdos de Emmett desaparecieron, y todo el horror susurrante de la Corte Oscura ocupó su mente en un revoltijo. Y entonces sintió como si lo estuviese engullendo, como si estuviese bebiendo aquel vino demasiado dulce y forzosamente prohibido –Para.

Paul lo soltó.

-Sé que Edward te ha engañado y decepcionado –le dijo –Sé que ha estado guiándote hacia nuestra chica, colocándote en su camino. Félix te ha visto debatirte con tus sentimientos hacia ella... Yo no te engañaré, no volveré a hacerlo. Serías bien recibido de nuevo en mi casa, donde estará Rosalie. Incluso te ofrecería mi trono cuando estuvieras listo.

Emmett palideció. Había estado dispuesto a soportar cualquier cosa que Paul le exigiera a cambio de la libertad de Rosalie. _«Pero ¿Qué le ofreciera la realeza y afecto?»_ Eso lo sorprendió, no era lo que esperaba. _«Es una artimaña, como siempre. Nunca hubo nada real en lo que fuimos una vez.»_ Emmett pasó por alto todo aquello.

-¿Dejarías libre a Rosalie a cambio de mi fidelidad? –preguntó.

-No. Ella se queda, pero si quieres estar a su lado, siempre serás bienvenido –Paul se puso en pie e hizo una reverencia doblando la cintura, como si Emmett fuera su igual –No voy a dejar que mi corte sufra, ni siquiera por ti. Ahora sabes cuáles son mis secretos, qué soy yo, qué te ofrezco. Te prometo que Rosalie tendrá toda la felicidad que yo pueda proporcionarle. Más allá de eso... Ven a casa con nosotros o no. Es tu decisión. Siempre has sido libre para decidir.

Emmett se quedó mirándolo, sin saber qué respuesta podía darle.

Había pasado mucho tiempo intentando olvidar el vínculo compartido con Paul, tratando de no añorar esos años, y sin admitirlo cada vez que se encontraba con el sombrío monarca.

Pero ahora comprendía que, por muy cuidadosamente que hubiese ocultado sus secretos, había sido transparente para Paul. Si el Rey Oscuro podía descifrar y saborear sus emociones, habría percibido su debilidad siempre que se veían. _«He estado expuesto a él todo el tiempo»_ , se lamentó. Pero Paul no lo avergonzaba por ello. Al contrario, le ofrecía la misma aceptación que le había ofrecido siglos atrás... pero Emmett fue incapaz de contestar.

-Has pasado mucho tiempo viviendo para Edward, saldando algo que percibías como una deuda –continuó el rey –Nosotros somos lo que somos, Emmett, ni tan buenos ni tan malos como nos pintan. Y lo que somos no cambia lo que realmente sentimos, sino la libertad que tenemos para seguir esos sentimientos.

Luego dio media vuelta y se internó entre la multitud, bailando con una u otra mortal mientras avanzaba, con todo el aspecto de ser uno más de ellos.

XOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bueno como vieron se destapo la verdadera cara de Edward y tuvo consecuencias.

Como vieron la confesión de Paul ¿Creen que tengan doble intenciones?

Escucho teorías.

¿Me dejarían un review?

Gracias Rosemmett por dejarme tus reviews, y la verdad se me complica un poquito pero veré si por ti pueda actualizar cada tercer día, para ti hoy actualizo.


	29. Capítulo 28: Promesa

Todo el caos de principio de principio a fin que empezaras a leer lo creo Melissa Marr. Los personajes que aquí se verán los creo Stephenie Meyer. Todo agradescanselo a ellas. Yo solo hago la adaptación sin fines de ningún lucro de fan para fans, yo no recibo nada a cambio más que sus reviewa.

La hermosa niña Ana Bella fue la hermosa chica que me hizo la portada.

 ** _Capítulo 28: Promesa_**

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Rosalie despertó en su habitación, con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta la noche anterior. Había dormido durante más de doce horas, como si su cuerpo se estuviese recuperando de una gripe o una resaca. Seguía sin sentirse bien. Notaba tirante la piel alrededor del tatuaje, como si fuese demasiado fina. No le quemaba ni le picaba, nada que le hiciese pensar en una infección. En todo caso, la sensación era buena, como si allí latiesen más nervios.

Oyó dibujos animados en el piso de abajo. Royce rio.

Alguien más tosió. Otros hablaban en voz baja con frases entrecortadas que Rosalie no distinguió. El temor habitual empezó a apoderarse de ella, la sensación de miedo por encontrarse allí, por no tener ni idea de quiénes estaban abajo. Sin darse cuenta, se preguntó cuándo había estado su padre en casa por última vez. Hacía mucho que no lo veía. _«Alguien llamaría si se muriera –pensó, aunque no se preocupó por él como antes –Al menos no como debería.»_ El pánico comenzó a ahogarla, y de repente se esfumó. Leslie sabía que había cambiado, y que Paul, el responsable de ese cambio, no era humano.

« ¿Y yo lo soy?»

Lo que Paul y Sam le habían hecho, lo que le habían ocultado sus amigos... Rosalie deseaba sentir rabia. Objetivamente, debería sentirse traicionada, desesperada, incluso furiosa.

Intentó convocar esos sentimientos, pero sólo brotaron sus sombras. Las emociones sólo eran suyas durante un momento antes de desvanecerse.

De repente Royce la llamó desde el pie de la escalera con voz estrangulada:

-¿Rosalie?

Con una calma que se diría imposible dadas las circunstancias, se levantó y fue hasta la puerta. No sentía ningún temor, y eso le gustaba. Después de descorrer los cerrojos, que alguien había echado, se asomó desde lo alto de la escalera. Paul estaba abajo junto a su hermano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Rosalie. Su voz sonó firme, pero ella se estremeció. Aquella nueva emoción (entusiasmo) no desapareció; al contrario que las otras, siguió allí y creció.

-Verte –contestó Paul alargando una mano –Asegurarme de que estás bien.

Royce trató de captar la atención de Paul.

-Ummm, ¿necesitas... algo? Lo que sea –le dijo.

-Ten cuidado –murmuró Paul, haciendo caso omiso de todo excepto de Rosalie. De pronto sus manos estaban sobre las caderas de la muchacha.

« ¿Cómo ha podido subir las escaleras tan rápidamente?»

-No, por favor –deseó no sentirse tan reconfortada por su presencia, y deseó estar segura de lo que le estaba pidiendo cuando repitió –Por favor.

-No he venido para hacerte daño, _a ghrá_ –dio un paso atrás, sin quitarle las manos de las caderas.

-No me has mentido, ¿verdad?

-Nosotros no mentimos.

Rosalie lo miró fijamente.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?

Él le sostuvo la mirada, y durante un momento irreal ella creyó ver sombras aferradas a la piel de Paul como alas negras. Sintió un hormigueo por el cuerpo, convencida de que innumerables y minúsculas bocas le tocaban la piel al mismo tiempo, sosegándola, borrándolo todo excepto el placer. Se estremeció por la repentina aparición de ansias incongruentes. Tenía la boca seca, las palmas húmedas, y el pulso le martilleaba las sienes.

Sin apartar la vista, Paul dijo:

-Yo cuidaré de ti, te evitaré la angustia y el dolor. Te doy mi palabra, Rosalie. Jamás volverás a anhelar nada: dilo, y será tuyo. No más temor ni sufrimiento, sólo sus sombras, y yo me las llevaré. Sólo tendrás que sentirlo un momento. Mira.

Observó el espacio que había entre ellos. Una enredadera sombría se extendía del cuerpo de él al de ella, colándose en la piel de la muchacha. Ella alargó una mano como si fuese a tocarla; sus dedos rozaron las plumas negras que se curvaban como hojas. Al hacerlo, ambos se estremecieron.

-Es real. Sea lo que sea lo que me has hecho –dijo.

-Tú querías estar a salvo. Querías no tener miedo ni dolor. Ya lo has conseguido.

Sin aguardar a que Rosalie se moviera, la atrajo hacia sí. Paul olía a humo de turba, a habitaciones mohosas rebosantes de sexo y lujuria, un olor extraño, dulzón y mareante. Rosalie restregó la mejilla contra su camisa, aspirando su aroma.

-Nunca te abandonaré –susurró Paul. Luego se giró hacia la gente que se había reunido al pie de la escalera –Si alguien vuelve a tocarla...

-Cuando yo... –le dijo el traficante a Paul –Yo no sabía que ella era tu...

Paul hizo un gesto. Dos tipos con varias cicatrices surgieron de la nada y agarraron al traficante.

 _«Él era uno de ellos –pensó Rosalie, y le fallaron las rodillas –Él...»_ Le ardió el estómago tratando de completar ese pensamiento.

Percibió el terror de las demás personas que había en la casa, y el del traficante, que chillaba mientras se lo llevaban... Todo al mismo tiempo. La lujuria de los mortales (« ¿Mortales?»), el deseo, la necesidad desesperada... Sintió que la asaltaba una maraña de emociones. Fogonazos de pavor, de dolor y de ansias la inundaron hasta que se tambaleó.

-Sus sentimientos... Tengo que... –aferró la mano de Paul.

Él la besó, y los sentimientos se evaporaron.

–Sólo han pasado a través de ti. Esos sentimientos no son tuyos. Un simple parpadeo y se marchan.

La rodeó con un brazo para conducirla hasta el sofá. Rosalie se quedó mirando la puerta por donde aquellos tipos _« ¿De dónde habían salido?»_ se habían llevado al traficante.

Paul se arrodilló delante de ella.

-Todo irá bien –dijo –Nadie volverá a hacerte daño nunca más. Te acostumbrarás a todo lo demás.

Ella asintió en silencio, mirándolo como jamás había mirado a nadie, paralizada. Paul podía volverlo todo bueno, correcto, feliz.

Él era la respuesta a una pregunta que ella había olvidado plantear. Su cuerpo vibraba con un agradable mareo. Las emociones que la habían traspasado eran horrendas, lo sabía, pero después de que Paul se las llevara sólo sentía dicha. Rosalie notó algo denso y floral en la boca, en los labios. «Lujuria. De Paul. Y mía.» Canturreó en sus venas, como un fuego que le recorriera el cuerpo, buscando su corazón y anegando sus nervios.

Entonces las palabras de Emmett resonaron en su cabeza: _«Lo que importa es sobrevivir. Puedes hacerlo.»_ Pero ¿qué tenía que hacer? ¿A qué tenía que sobrevivir? Allí no había nada malo.

Paul la estaba poniendo a salvo, estaba cuidando de ella.

-Vámonos. Ellos empaquetarán tus cosas –Paul hizo una seña a tres tipos casi andróginos, que se encaminaron hacia las escaleras –Tenemos que sacarte de aquí, lejos de tantos mortales, para hablar.

-¿Hablar? –Rosalie casi se echó a reír. Hablar distaba mucho de lo que tenía en mente desde que Paul se había arrodillado ante ella. Tenía los ojos dilatados, y todos los poros de su cuerpo estaban chispeando, expectantes.

-O cualquier otra cosa que te haga feliz –añadió él con una sonrisa maliciosa –Me has hecho un gran honor, Rosalie. El mundo es tuyo.

-No necesito el mundo. Lo que necesito...

Se inclinó hacia delante hasta apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de él, y maldijo la tela que se interponía en su camino. Gruñó... y luego se quedó petrificada al advertir que sus manos estaban desgarrando la camisa, que había proferido un sonido que estaba muy lejos de ser normal, tan lejos de ser humano que se sintió aterrorizada.

Paul la tranquilizó:

-Todo está bien. Son sólo los cambios iniciales.

Y cuando ella respiró hondo, todo estuvo bien.

-¿Qué hago con ellos? –preguntó él.

Royce y los otros los contemplaban aterrados. Pero a Rosalie no le importaban; nada de aquello le importaba ya. « _Sólo Paul. Sólo el placer que me da, la seguridad que me ofrece.»_ Eso era lo único que importaba.

-¿Qué más da? –contestó.

Paul la tomó en brazos y cruzó con ella el umbral, internándose en un mundo que súbitamente resultaba más tentador de lo que ella habría imaginado.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bueno pues Rosalie ya decidió. ¿Qué hará Emmett? leo teorías.

Gracias a Kabum y Rosemmett por los lindos reviewa que me dejan.

Espero el viernes actualizar.


	30. Capítulo 29: Tuya y Mía

Solo aquí encontraras esta adaptación hecha por mí, y siendo los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de Melissa Marr. Apoyen a las autoras comprando sus obras si llegan a sus países. Esta adaptación es de una fan para las demás fans, sin ningun fin de lucro, más que solamente que ustedes conozcan la historia y sus hermosos reviews.

 ** _Capítulo 29: Tuya y Mía_**

Emmett había abandonado a su rey, le había fallado a Rosalie y le había expuesto a Paul sus dudas y anhelos. No tenía una sensación de pérdida tan completa desde hacía siglos. Pasó parte de la noche y todo el día caminando sin rumbo fijo, sin alcanzar ninguna respuesta ni las preguntas correctas.

Había visto que los elfos lo observaban: los de Paul, los de Edward y los solitarios. _«Lo que yo vuelvo a ser.»_ Pero ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera los que intentaron hablar con él, habían logrado que se detuviera. En varias ocasiones Emmett tuvo que apartarlos a la fuerza de su camino, pero no pronunció ni una sola palabra ni captó las que le dirigían.

Entonces llegó Victoria contoneándose, moviéndose como una sombra en la noche que acababa de caer. Las largas plumas que le bajaban por la espalda se agitaron y aletearon en la brisa.

Victoria había activado un sortilegio con el cual las plumas parecían cabello, haciéndose la mortal ante Emmett mientras se le acercaba.

Él dejó de andar.

La sonrisa que le dedicó la elfa contrastaba con la malicia de sus ojos. Adelantó a Emmett, se detuvo, miró hacia atrás y le hizo una seña. No comprobó si la seguía cuando se internó en un angosto pasaje en medio de una manzana de edificios. No se giró al colarse por debajo de una verja de metal ni mientras deslizaba los dedos por el alambre de espino que coronaba la valla. Sólo cuando Emmett estuvo detrás de ella, como una presa siguiendo insensatamente al depredador, se volvió hacia él.

Emmett se preguntó si estaba siguiendo a Victoria para morir; era un destino que había considerado y rechazado después de que Paul permitiese a la Corte Oscura que lo torturara. _«En aquel entonces no tomé la decisión correcta»_ , se dijo. Victoria le habría arrebatado la vida alegremente si Paul no la hubiese mandado a regodearse en su propio caos. _«Uno jamás toma la decisión correcta.»_

Pero no retrocedió.

Victoria se apoyó en la valla metálica, con los brazos estirados por encima de la cabeza y los dedos cerrados sobre los lazos de metal. El alambre de espino estaba justo encima de sus dedos, tan cerca que parecía que la elfa intentaba alcanzar el venenoso metal. Su deseo de sentir dolor le resultó enfermizamente atractivo a Emmett.

Pero se mantuvo a distancia y en silencio.

Ella ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente, con un ademán de ave que contrastaba con su sortilegio mortal.

-Paul necesita un sustituto –dijo al cabo.

-¿Y por qué me cuentas eso?

-Porque tú puedes proporcionarme el cambio. Paul no es lo apropiado para nosotros, ya no –su sortilegio vaciló, activándose y desactivándose –Ayúdame. Devuélveme mis guerras.

-Yo no quiero guerras. Quiero... –Emmett miró hacia otro lado, sin saber qué quería realmente. Había seguido a Victoria hasta aquel pequeño recinto persiguiendo la tentación de su violencia. _«Y dejando que Rosalie resuelva lo imposible por sí misma si yo cedo a la tentación de autodestruirme.»_ Había huido de Paul, de Edward, y por lo visto continuaba huyendo –No voy a ayudarte.

-Una respuesta inteligente, chico guapo –dijo de pronto la voz de Félix, que apareció a su lado. Alzó un brazo, donde los tatuajes corrían furiosamente por su piel, y le indicó a Emmett que se retirara –Debes irte.

Victoria mordió el aire. Su sortilegio se desvaneció, revelando su afilado pico.

-Tu intromisión empieza a ser cansina –siseó –Si el Gancanagh quiere quedarse conmigo...

Félix se situó delante de Emmett justo cuando Victoria embestía chillando; un sonido que podría ser de risa o rabia o una combinación de ambas cosas. Abrió las manos: las puntas de sus dedos eran garras negras.

-Asuntos de la corte, Emmett. Ahora vete –dijo Félix sin mirar atrás.

El Vulturi levantó a Victoria y la lanzó Contra la valla de metal. Las plumas se le engancharon en el alambre de espino, pero logró liberarse. Plumas maltrechas cayeron al suelo y se perdieron en el pavimento en penumbra.

Emmett deseaba irse, y también quedarse; deseaba decirle a Félix que se apartase para que Victoria pudiese terminar con la confusión y la depresión que lo abrumaban, y también deseaba decirle que la destrozara. Pero se quedó inmóvil, observando, no más resuelto de lo que estaba cuando

Victoria le había indicado que la siguiera.

La verdad es que ver a Félix en acción no era un bonito espectáculo, pero en sus movimientos había una armonía brutal. Como las Ninfas del Verano al bailar, la lucha del Vulturis tenía ritmo, una melodía propia. Pero sus movimientos eran parejos a la furia de Victoria. La mujer cuervo retrocedió con regocijo y luego arremetió desenfrenadamente contra Félix. De algún sitio había sacado un puñal de hueso que resplandecía con luz sobrenatural. Sus garras de uñas negras hallaron consuelo en el blanco hueso y la sangre roja cuando rajó a Félix desde la ceja izquierda a la mejilla derecha.

La sangre fresca arrancó gritos de placer a un grupo de Neófitos que se habían acercado desde la calle. Sus manos encarnadas temblaban al unísono cuando empezaron a rodear a Félix.

Conseguían parte de su sustento en la sangre recién derramada, una costumbre que a Emmett se le antojó inquietante cuando la conoció. No había suficientes Neófitos para abatir a Félix, pero con Victoria también allí... _«La verdad es que esto no es asunto mío, sino de la Corte Oscura. Y ésa no es mí corte»_ , pensó Emmett.

Se dispuso a marcharse, pero dejar a Félix a merced de media docena de neófitos y la sanguinaria Victoria no era propio de él. La llegada del vulturi había evitado que Victoria lo hiriese gravemente o incluso que lo matara. Quizá Félix no esperara algo así, pero Emmett sí lo esperaba de sí mismo. Había una cosa que no había perdido: el honor.

Se unió a la refriega, no por una corte ni por un rey, sino porque era lo correcto. Permanecer al margen mientras en una pelea superaban a alguien, incluso a Félix, era inaceptable.

Emmett no se preocupó por las consecuencias mientras atacaba a los neófitos. No se preocupó de dónde estaba su rey. No se preocupó por nada en absoluto. Esquivó algunos golpes, pero no todos. Aunque a los elfos de palmas rojas les interesaba más verter sangre que provocar heridas permanentes, habían aniquilado a una buena cantidad de elfos y mortales a lo largo de los años.

Victoria pasó ante Félix y le dio a Emmett en el estómago con la punta de las botas. Él se estremeció con un dolor desgarrador cuando el venenoso hierro de las botas se le hincó en la carne.

Trastabilló, y ella aumentó su ventaja con un zarpazo de sus uñas ensangrentadas.

Entonces Félix la agarró y la alejó abruptamente de Emmett, llevándola de nuevo hacia la verja y dejando que Emmett lidiara con los neófitos. Era una diversión perturbadoramente buena, un bálsamo para el pesimismo que Emmett había intentado disipar. No cambiaba nada, pero resultaba refrescante.

Para cuando Emmett logró que casi todos los neófitos se replegaran, Félix se había encarnizado lo suficiente con Victoria para que ésta se apoyase en el único neófito que no había participado en la refriega. Pero incluso entonces, luchó hasta que Félix le propinó un puñetazo lo bastante fuerte para derribarla.

El vulturi le dijo al único neófito ileso:

-Llévatela de aquí antes de que Chelsea se entere de que he tenido otro encontronazo con ella –gruñó al resto de los neófitos, que se habían acercado un poco –Si sigo peleándome con Victoria, Chel acabará poniéndose celosa, y ninguno de nosotros quiere que eso suceda, ¿verdad?

El neófito intacto no respondió; se limitó a colocarse junto a la mujer cuervo, que apoyó la cabeza en su pierna.

-Me estás importunando, chucho* –dijo Victoria –Si es necesario, veré a la reina de hielo o al reyezuelo –mordió el aire en dirección a Emmett en lo que podía ser una invitación o una advertencia –Alguien me ayudará a poner esta corte en su lugar.

-Paul ya ha dicho cómo hemos de manejar las cosas –Félix extendió los brazos para mostrarle las serpenteantes órdenes grabadas en su piel.

-Paul debe irse. Es un estorbo y no está haciendo lo debido. La guerra es lo que queremos. Necesitamos verdadera violencia. Llevamos demasiado tiempo así –Victoria cerró los ojos –Y que tú me sigas a todas partes me aburre.

-Pues quédate quieta y dejaré de seguirte.

Félix se sentó en el suelo con un gesto desgarbado y empezó a examinar sus heridas. Hizo una fea mueca al hurgarse un corte sanguinolento en la frente.

El neófito alargó una mano roja para acariciar el rostro ensangrentado de Victoria, alimentándose con la sangre de la batalla como los de su especie se habían alimentado en los campos anegados en sangre. Su piel brilló cuando la sangre fresca de Victoria fue absorbida por la palma de su mano.

Otro neófito se acercó a Félix y posó la mano en su semblante ensangrentado. A pesar de que hacía sólo unos instantes estaban intentando ensartarse, mutilarse o lesionarse unos a otros, durante unos extraños momentos fueron casi cordiales.

Los neófitos absorbieron el dolor y la sangre, olvidados del reciente conflicto en ese instante de placer y sustento posterior al combate.

Luego Félix empujó al neófito que daba palmaditas sobre sus heridas aún sangrantes y dijo:

-Ya basta. Márchense de aquí. Quizá mañana podríais intentar ser obedientes.

-Quizá mañana tú deberías intentar no cruz arte en mi camino –replicó Victoria. Se puso en pie y con un gesto desdeñoso se echó atrás las plumas semejantes a una cabellera. Pese a estar magullada y tambaleante, nadie la amilanaba. Después, con una solemnidad tan escalofriante como su violencia, dirigió su atención a Emmett –Piensa qué es lo que quieres, Gancanagh, qué es lo correcto. ¿Perdonar al Rey Oscuro? ¿Perdonar al Rey del Verano? ¿O dejar que yo te proporcione justicia, dolor, guerra y todo lo que desees? Los dos seríamos felices.

En cuanto la mujer cuervo estuvo fuera de su vista, Félix preguntó:

-Te alejaste de Paul, Gancanagh, pero ¿realmente quieres que esta gente influya en nuestra corte? ¿Quieres ayudar a Victoria?

-No voy a involucrarme. No es mi corte –Emmett se sentó junto al vulturi. No estaba seguro, pero creía tener una costilla rota.

-Es tan tuya como mía –resopló Félix –Sólo que tú eres demasiado imbécil para admitido.

-Yo no soy como tú. No voy buscando pelea ni...

-Pero participas en ellas. Además, Paul tampoco se dedica a pelear. Para eso me tiene a mí –esbozó una sonrisa y señaló las ventanas rotas y los ladrillos agrietados –En la Corte Oscura hay más cosas aparte de violencia. Tú generas otra clase de oscuridad. Tanto tú como yo pertenecemos a las sombras.

Emmett pasó por alto las insinuaciones de Félix.

–He abandonado la Corte de Verano. Por eso estaba aquí Victoria, porque ahora soy un solitario, un blanco legítimo, una presa.

Félix le apretó el hombro con aprobación.

-Sabía que al final acabarías descubriéndolo: no formas parte de la Corte de Verano. En cuanto resuelvas un par de cosas estarás perfectamente –luego recogió un ladrillo roto y lo lanzó contra una farola encendida. Cuando el cristal se hizo añicos, el vulturi se levantó y empezó a alejarse.

-¿Fel? –llamó Emmett. Félix no aminoró el paso ni vaciló, pero Emmett sabía que estaba escuchándolo –No voy a permitir que Paul se quede con Rosalie. Ella se merece una vida. Él no puede sustraérsela de este modo.

-Eres duro de entender, chico –Félix volvió sobre sus pasos –Ahora ella es parte de nuestra corte. Igual que tú. Ha sido parte de nuestra corte desde que la primera gota de tinta se introdujo en su carne mortal. ¿Por qué crees que todos queríamos estar cerca de ella? Yo he visto cómo intentabas resistirte. Como una atracción fatal. Ambos son de Paul, y como ella es mortal...

Emmett se quedó helado.

Félix dedicó una sonrisa compasiva.

-No te tortures por cosas que no puedes controlar –añadió –Ni te preocupes tanto por la chica. De todos los elfos, tú más que nadie deberías saber que Pau no renuncia a lo que considera suyo. Él es tan tozudo como tú.

De pronto el vulturi estaba al volante de su Mustang y se esfumó en la sombría calle. Por tercera vez en menos de dos días, Emmett se quedó con respuestas que servían más para confundirlo que para aliviar sus inquietudes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

*Chucho: en el contexto original del libro; a todo el sequito de Félix se les denominaba como sabuesos, entonces tenía sentido que Victoria le dijera chucho.

Ese Félix y su Clelsea jejeje.

Cómo ven ven la historia sigue avanzando y pronto verán como les va a Rosalie y Paul.

Espero actualizar el miércoles. Por lo mientras ¿Me dejarían un review?


	31. Capítulo 30: Fugaz

**_Capítulo 30: Fugaz_**

Rosalie rodó sobre sí misma fuera del alcance de Paul. A pesar de las grandes dimensiones de la cama, se sentía demasiado cerca de él. Ya había tenido varias veces la intención de levantarse e irse, pero no lo había hecho. No podía.

-Cada vez será más fácil –dijo Paul dulcemente –Es algo nuevo para ti. Estarás bien. Yo...

-No puedo marcharme. No puedo. No dejo de decirme que voy a salir de aquí, pero no lo hago –ni siquiera ahora estaba enfadada, cuando le dolía todo el cuerpo. Pero debería estarlo; lo sabía –Siento como si fuera a vomitar, como que si me alejara de ti...

Él la atrajo hasta que volvió a tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Esa sensación desaparecerá.

-No te creo –susurró Rosalie.

-Estábamos hambrientos. Es...

-¿Hambrientos? ¿Nosotros?

Paul le dijo que era él, qué era Emmett, qué eran Isabella y Edward. Le explicó que no eran humanos, ninguno de ellos.

 _«Jacob me había contado la verdad»_ , pensó Rosalie.

De algún modo lo había sabido, pero oírlo otra vez, que se lo confirmaran, era horrible. Estaba furiosa y asustada, pero lo cierto es que no se sentía así.

Paul seguía hablando. Le contó que había distintas cortes, y que la suya, la Corte Oscura, vivía de emociones. Le contó que a través de ella alimentaría a los elfos oscuros, que ella era la salvación de sus congéneres y de sí mismo. Le contó cosas que debían aterrorizarla, pero cada vez que sentía cerca el temor o la rabia, él absorbía esas emociones.

-¿Y qué eres tú en esa corte élfica?

-Soy el responsable. Al igual que Isabella y Edward son los responsables de la Corte de Verano –en su afirmación no había arrogancia. De hecho, sonó hastiado -¿Y yo soy...? –Rosalie se sintió ridícula, pero quería saberlo, tenía que preguntarlo -¿Sigo siendo humana?

Él asintió.

-¿Y qué significa eso? –Continuó ella -¿Qué soy entonces?

-Mía –la besó para subrayarlo y repitió –Mía. Tú eres mía.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Paul pareció perplejo por la pregunta.

-Pues que todo lo que desees es tuyo –repuso.

-¿Y si quiero marcharme? ¿Ver a Emmett?

-Dudo que él venga a visitarnos, pero puedes ir a verlo si lo deseas –se colocó encima de ella –En cuanto seas capaz, podrás cruzar esta puerta siempre que quieras. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti, te protegeremos, pero siempre podrás salir cuando quieras y puedas.

Pero Rosalie no lo quería, ni podía. Paul no estaba mintiendo; ella lo sabía porque lo había saboreado y lo notaba en sus palabras, pero también sabía que, fuera lo que fuese, lo que Paul le había hecho provocaba que ella no quisiera estar en ningún sitio excepto con él. Experimentó un fugaz pavor ante esa certeza, pero la sensación se esfumó, reemplazada por un ansia que la llevó a hincar las uñas en la piel de Paul y atraerlo más... Una y otra vez, y aun así seguía estremeciéndose de necesidad.

Cuando Félix entró en la habitación, Rosalie se hallaba vestida.

No estaba segura de cómo la ropa había llegado a su cuerpo, pero daba igual. El caso es que estaba sentada y cubierta. Tenía una manzana en la mano.

-No te olvides de comer –Paul le retiró el pelo de la cara, tan delicado como su voz.

Ella asintió. Iba a decir algo, pero las palabras se desvanecieron antes de saber cuáles eran.

-¿Problemas? –preguntó Paul a Félix. De pronto, el soberano estaba sentado ante un escritorio, lejos de ella.

Rosalie buscó la manzana que tenía en la mano. Había desaparecido. Bajó la vista: su ropa era diferente. Llevaba puesto un albornoz estampado con flores rojas y líneas azules arremolinadas. Intentó seguirlas con el dedo, trazando el diseño.

-El coche está aquí –Félix la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

A ella se le enredó la falda entre los tobillos y fue trastabillando hasta el vehículo.

Mientras iban al club, se acurrucó entre los brazos de Paul y apoyó el rostro en su pecho.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien –le dijo él peinándola con los dedos, acariciándole el cabello mientras lo desenredaba.

-Ha sido un día muy largo –murmuró ella, meciéndose bajo sus caricias. Cerró los ojos y preguntó –El segundo día será mejor, ¿verdad?

-Ha pasado una semana, mi amor –la arropó en la cama –Ya lo estás haciendo mucho mejor.

Rosalie oyó reír a las extrañas criaturas, elfos, que estaban con Félix. Le contaban historias, la entretenían mientras Paul conversaba con una elfa con plumas de cuervo por cabello. La mujer cuervo, Victoria, era preciosa. Todos lo eran. Rosalie dejó de mirar a Victoria, e intentó fijarse en las vides que bailaban con cualquier vulturi que les hiciese una señal, agitándose entre las sombras de la sala que Rosalie percibía como manos provocadoras, prometiendo una dicha indescriptible.

Rosalie se puso en pie y, haciendo caso omiso de los vulturis, fue hacia donde Victoria charlaba con Paul. Se le ocurrió que aquello era la repetición de un cuadro viviente que recordaba de otros días: Victoria estaba por allí demasiado a menudo, ocupando el tiempo y la atención de Paul. Y a Rosalie no le gustaba.

-Baila conmigo, Pau –pidió. Y mirando a la mujer cuervo –Lárgate.

Paul se echó a reír mientras Victoria alzaba una mano, que Félix y otro vulturi se apresuraron a sujetarle.

-Victoria sólo me estaba explicando por qué no nos sirves para nada, Rosalie –dijo el Rey Oscuro.

La muchacha sintió el temblor de los zarcillos que la ataban a Paul, y en ese instante supo con absoluta claridad que él había cortado su conexión para que ella pudiera tener unos momentos de lucidez.

-¿Y para qué sirvo, Paul? –Preguntó -¿Se lo has contado?

-Sí –alargó una mano con la palma hacia arriba. Rosalie puso su mano sobre la de él y se acercó. Junto a Paul, Victoria se había quedado inmóvil.

Ladeó la cabeza en un ángulo que la hizo parecer menos humana que los otros elfos. Entornó los ojos, tan semejantes a los de Paul que Rosalie se quedó helada, pero no dijo nada.

 _«Victoria no me dirige la palabra.»_ Rosalie lo recordó de otras noches: la mujer cuervo se negaba a hablar con "la mascota", Rosalie lanzó una mirada a Félix, que aguardaba, y luego en derredor. Todo el mundo esperaba. _«Por mí. Por su alimento.»_

Pensó que debería estar asustada, quizá furiosa, pero sólo se sentía aburrida.

-¿Podrías sujetar a Victoria mientras me relajo, Fel? –le dijo al vulturi.

Éste no miró al Rey Oscuro en busca de su autorización.

-Será un placer –respondió sonriendo.

Rosalie sabía que casi todos los presentes en el club la estaban observando, pero sospechó que ya la habrían visto en circunstancias más humillantes. Deslizó las manos por el pecho de Paul, su clavícula, sus brazos, y percibió en él una tensión que no reflejaban su postura ni su expresión. Echó la cabeza atrás y aguardó hasta que él la miró; luego susurró:

-Entonces, ¿sólo estoy aquí para que me utilicen?

Rosalie lo sabía, sabía que la tinta del tatuaje tenía la finalidad de permitir que Paul y todos ellos la utilizaran. Sabía que el abandono y la felicidad que sentía cada vez que él canalizaba las tormentas de emoción a través de ella, obligando a un maremoto a pasar por el ojo de una aguja, era un truco para insensibilizarla ante la claridad que recuperaba por momentos; otras noches había tenido instantes parecidos de claridad, pero los olvidaba cada vez que empezaba el asalto.

-¿Estoy aquí sólo para eso? –insistió.

Paul se inclinó hasta rozarle el cuello con los labios.

No hubo ningún sonido, sólo movimiento cuando respondió:

-No sólo para eso.

Pero Rosalie estaba dispuesta a ser utilizada; ambos lo sabían.

Pensó en la vida que tenía antes: drogadictos en casa, un padre borracho o ausente, facturas por pagar, horas trabajando corno camarera, mentiras a sus amigos... _« ¿Acaso debería echar de menos todo aquello?»_ , se dijo.

No quería regresar al dolor, la preocupación, el miedo, nada de eso. Quería euforia. Quería sentir cómo se derretía entre los brazos de Paul, sentir el desenfrenado placer que la embargaba con ímpetu arrollador.

Paul se apartó para mirarla.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y avanzó, obligándolo a retroceder.

-Después entraré en tal estado de éxtasis que no podré quitarte las manos de encima –dijo, y se estremeció contra él al pensarlo, no muy segura de sí admitir el deseo era mejor o peor que contarse alguna mentira piadosa para mitigar la culpabilidad –Sin embargo, esto es divertido: estar aquí, contigo. Me gustaría recordar más cosas de los ratos de diversión. ¿Podemos hacerlo? ¿Me dejarías recordar más cosas de los buenos momentos contigo? ¿Me dejarías tener más momentos como éstos?

Entonces se desvaneció la tensión. Paul miró más allá e hizo un gesto. La música llenó la estancia; el bajo retumbaba con tanta intensidad que Rosalie lo sintió resonar dentro de ella. Ambos bailaron y rieron, y durante unas horas el mundo pareció bueno. Las miradas desdeñosas o de adoración de mortales y elfos no importaban. No había más que Paul, más que placer.

Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba Rosalie con la cabeza despejada, también se acordaba de más cosas horribles. No sentía las emociones, pero los recuerdos adquirían un perfil más definido.

Entonces comprendió que tenía el poder de destruir a los que le habían hecho aquel daño irreparable. Paul lo haría: averiguaría quiénes eran y los llevaría ante ella. Fue una certeza clara y fría.

Pero ella no quería algo así; en realidad no quería destruir a nadie. Sólo quería olvidar a esa gentuza, incluso sabiendo que para eso debería sentir dolor.

-¿Paul? –Dijo –Aliméntalos, ahora.

Se detuvo y esperó el torrente de emociones que desgarrarían su cuerpo.

-Fel –fue lo único que dijo Paul.

Y eso bastó para que empezase el tumulto. Victoria chilló; Félix gruñó. Los mortales gritaron y gimieron entre placeres y horrores. A su alrededor se elevó una cacofonía tan familiar como una canción de cuna.

Paul no permitió que Rosalie se volviese. No permitió que viera nada ni a nadie.

A muy poca distancia surgieron unas estrellas que abrasaron a Rosalie durante unos segundos, pero en su estela dejaron una oleada de éxtasis que le hizo cerrar los ojos. Todas las partículas del cuerpo de la muchacha aullaron, y ella no recordó nada, no supo nada; tan sólo sintió el placer que le proporcionaba Paul.


	32. Capítulo 31: ¿Tienes Miedo Paul?

Todo es miedo y el caos que comenzara los creo Melissa Marr. Los personajes tan guapo los hizo Stephenie Meyer, agradezcanselos a ellas. Yo solo adapto la historia a los personajes.

La portada esta en su lugar gracias Ana Bella, que me hizo el favor de crearmela.

...

 ** _Capítulo 31: ¿Tienes Miedo Paul?_**

 ** _..._**

Los retazos de tiempo no eran más que recuerdos vagos y espacios en blanco, pero los períodos lúcidos eran más frecuentes cada vez. _« ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?»_ , pensó Rosalie. Su tatuaje estaba curado desde hacía una temporada, y tenía el pelo más largo. A menudo percibía que Paul cortaba la conexión, deteniendo el empuje de las emociones que se deslizaban por la enredadera negra que se extendía entre ellos.

En esos días casi todo estaba en orden, de un modo secuencial.

No obstante, la mayor parte del tiempo era una larga nebulosa.

 _« ¿Semanas?»_

Rosalie aún no se había separado de Paul _« ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo...?»_ Pero ese día lo haría. Ese día demostraría que era capaz. Había intentado hacerlo y fracasado más veces de las que podía imaginar. Conservaba fragmentos de recuerdos entremezclados. Ahora la vida era así: un simple montaje de imágenes y sensaciones, y a través de todo ello estaba Paul. Él era constante. Incluso podía oírlo cuando se desplazaba en la habitación contigua. _«Siempre a mi alcance.»_ Lo cual también era peligroso. La mujer cuervo quería cambiar eso, quería alejar a Paul.

Rosalie se puso uno de los innumerables modelos que Paul había encargado para ella, un largo vestido ceñido que ondeaba cuando se movía. Como todo lo que Paul compraba, estaba hecho de un material que parecía demasiado sensual al ponérselo. Rosalie abrió la puerta que daba a la otra habitación.

Paul se limitó a mirarla.

Rosalie salió al pasillo y aparecieron elfos, invisibles para cualquier otro humano del hotel excepto para ella. Paul le había proporcionado el don de verlos frotándole los párpados con un extraño aceite. Eran criaturas larguiruchas con minúsculas espinas por toda la piel que la seguían a todas partes en respetuoso silencio. De haber podido, Rosalie se habría sentido aterrorizada, pero ella sólo era un conducto para las emociones.

Todos los temores, todos los anhelos, todo lo oscuro que sentían los mortales y los elfos fluía a través del cuerpo de la joven. Sólo el contacto de Paul la mantenía a salvo de la locura y la sosegaba.

La puerta del ascensor se cerró a su espalda, dejando fuera a los elfos vigilantes, para llevarla hasta el vestíbulo del hotel. Allí habría otros esperándola.

Una glaistig la saludó con la cabeza cuando Rosalie salió del ascensor. Las pezuñas de la elfa resonaron mientras cruzaba la estancia. Los pasos de la propia Rosalie no eran mucho más silenciosos; Paul sólo le compraba zapatos y botas de tacón alto, ridículamente caros.

-¿… El coche? –El portero le estaba hablando, pero Rosalie no se había dado cuenta -¿Señorita? ¿Necesita a su chófer?

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo una oleada de miedo en el hombre, sintiendo cómo, varios pisos más arriba, Paul saboreaba ese miedo a través de ella. Así eran las cosas, interminables vaguedades de nada que no fuese sentir las emociones que se deslizaban a través de su cuerpo hasta Paul.

Él decía que se encontraba más fuerte, que lo estaban haciendo muy bien, que la corte estaba sanando.

El portero la miró sin pestañear, volcando sus temores y su desdén sobre ella.

 _« ¿Qué estará viendo este hombre?»_ , se preguntó. La vida de Paul no parecía la de alguien responsable.

Tenía dinero y un constante flujo de visitantes de aspecto inquietante: la máscara humana de los elfos no ocultaba mucho el aura de amenaza que los envolvía. Y ella, cuando abandonaba la suite, recorría los pasillos como una zombi, pegada a Paul, y en varias ocasiones habían estado cerca de dar un espectáculo.

-¿Va a salir hoy? –preguntó el portero.

A Rosalie se le contrajo el estómago. Estar lejos de Paul le daba náuseas.

Félix apareció detrás de ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Rosalie?

El portero apartó la vista; quizá no percibía el timbre inhumano de la voz de Félix, pero sí el temor que suscitaba la presencia del vulturi. Como le ocurría a todos los mortales. Así era Félix, y cuando se ponía nervioso, resultaba aún más terrorífico.

El miedo del portero se agudizó.

 _«Has llegado hasta la puerta, Rosalie. Muy bien.»_ La voz de Paul se coló en su mente. Era algo que ya no la sorprendía, pero aun así se estremeció.

-No quiero chófer. ¿Podría pedirme un taxi? –le dijo al portero.

Apretó los puños; no iba a fracasar, esta vez no. No se desmayó ni se derrumbó. _«Pequeñas victorias»_ , pensó, y, viendo que empezaba a tambalearse, se obligó a añadir –Un taxi que me lleve al almacén.

-¿Está segura de que se encuentra bien para…? –repuso el portero.

-Sí –tenía la boca seca y los puños tan apretados que le dolían –Por favor, Félix, llévame hasta el taxi. Vamos a orillas del río... –Entonces se desplomó, con la esperanza de que él la hubiese oído.

Rosalie despertó aliviada sobre una zona de césped junto al río.

Podía sentir el alivio. Paul no absorbía sus sensaciones buenas.

Eso debería hacerla feliz: saber que no estaba anestesiada. Si no fuera por las otras cosas, esa ansia enloquecedora por el contacto de Paul, la espantosa y repulsiva añoranza cuando las emociones más oscuras la embargaban sin tocar sus propias emociones, podría estar incluso bien.

Un poco más allá, varios vulturis de Félix vigilaban. No la asustaban. Y parecían complacidos por gustarle a la joven.

Rosalie había visto algunas veces a Kate e Irina, y en ese estado indolente en que ahora vivía, había asumido la herencia mixta de las hermanas. Había llegado a aceptar el hecho de que Kate, Irina y Sam supieran que el intercambio de tinta iba a cambiarla.

-Pero tú eres lo bastante fuerte, Rosalie, en serio –había insistido Kate.

-¿Y si no lo soy?

-Lo serás. Es por Pau; necesita fortalecerse –Kate la había abrazado –Tú eres su salvación. La corte es mucho más fuerte. Él es mucho más fuerte.

Sin preocuparse de los vulturis, Rosalie caminó por la orilla del río hasta el almacén al que solía ir a fumar con Ángela. Abrió la ventana por la que a menudo se colaban juntas y subió hasta el segundo piso: justo lo bastante alto para ver el río. Allí, lejos de todo el mundo, se sintió más cerca de la normalidad de lo que se había sentido desde la tarde en que se marchó de su casa con Paul.

Se sentó a contemplar el río. Sus pies colgaban fuera de la ventana. No había mortales ni elfos, ni Paul. Lejos de todos ellos, se sintió menos consumida. El mundo volvía a estar en orden, más estable ahora que era sólo suyo. _« ¿Será un efecto de la distancia?»_ , pensó.

Pero dio igual: un instante después, percibió su aproximación.

De pronto Paul estaba en la calle, alzando la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Vas a bajar desde ahí? -preguntó el Rey Oscuro.

-A lo mejor.

-Rosalie...

Ella se puso en pie y se balanceó sobre los talones, levantando los brazos como si se dispusiera a zambullirse en una piscina.

-Debería tener miedo, Paul. Y sin embargo no lo tengo.

-Pues yo sí –su voz sonó cortante, no tierna ni tranquilizadora –Estoy aterrado.

Rosalie osciló adelante y atrás mientras el viento la azotaba.

Con esas maneras implacables que siempre parecían acompañarlo, Paul prosiguió:

-Lo haremos cada vez mejor, y...

-¿Te dolería si doy un paso adelante? –La voz de Rosalie sonó inexpresiva, pero se sintió excitada ante la idea. _«No siento miedo.»_ Seguía sin miedo, y miedo era lo que deseaba, no para sufrir sino para sentirse normal. Antes no estaba segura, pero en ese preciso momento supo que eso era lo que necesitaba: todo su yo, todas las partes, todas las sensaciones. _«Hace tanto que desaparecieron que casi me parece normal»_ -¿Lo notarías? ¿Lo notaría yo si cayera? ¿Me dolería?

Bajó la vista para mirarlo: Paul era hermoso, y a pesar de que le había arrebatado sus opciones, lo miró con un extraño afecto.

Él la mantenía a salvo. La situación en que se hallaba era culpa de Paul, pero él no la había abandonado a la locura que provocaba. La tomaba entre sus brazos sin importar la frecuencia con que ella lo buscara, sin importar que hubiera tenido que trasladar su corte, y parecía verdaderamente exhausto. Mientras Rosalie pensaba en aquello, en él, le brotaron sentimientos de ternura.

Pero cuando Paul habló, no fue para decir algo tierno.

–Pues salta –dijo señalando el suelo.

Un torrente de rabia, miedo y duda inundó a Rosalie; no fue agradable, pero fue real. Por un breve momento, esas emociones fueron suyas y tangibles.

-Podría hacerlo –aseguró.

-Podrías. Yo no te detendré. No quiero privarte de tu voluntad, Rosalie.

-Pues lo has hecho –Félix se acercó para susurrarle algo a Paul –Tú has hecho esto. No soy feliz, y quiero serlo.

-Pues salta –Paul no apartó sus ojos de Rosalie mientras le ordenaba a Félix –Mantén alejado a todo el mundo. No quiero mortales ni elfos en esta calle.

Ella volvió a sentarse.

-Tú me atraparías –murmuró.

-Sí, pero si la caída te complace... –Se encogió de hombros –Quiero que seas feliz.

-Yo también.

Rosalie se frotó los ojos, como si fuera a llorar. _«Pero no habrá lágrimas»_ , pensó. Llorar era algo que ya no hacía, como tampoco preocuparse, encolerizarse o cualquier otra emoción desagradable. Algunas partes de sí misma se habían esfumado, tan desaparecidas como el resto de su vida. Ya no había clases, ni la melodramática Ángela; ya no había risas en la cocina de Verlaine's ni bailes en El Nido del Cuervo. Y no había manera de enmendarlo. _«Es imposible dar marcha atrás.»_ Pero quedarse donde estaba tampoco era la verdadera felicidad. Vivía en un sueño confuso... o una pesadilla. No estaba muy segura de ver la diferencia.

-No soy feliz –susurró –No sé qué soy, pero esto no es felicidad.

Paul empezó a escalar el edificio, aferrándose a ladrillos quebradizos y metal roto, cortándose las manos con los bordes afilados y dejando un rastro de huellas ensangrentadas mientras ascendía por la pared.

-Sujétate a mí –le dijo al llegar al marco de la ventana.

Ella obedeció. Se agarró a él, estrechándolo como si fuese lo único sólido que quedaba en el mundo, mientras él continuaba escalando. Cuando alcanzó el tejado, depositó a Rosalie en el suelo.

-No quiero que seas desgraciada –le dijo.

-Pues lo soy.

-No lo eres –le tomó el rostro entre las manos –Conozco todo lo que sientes, amor. Tú no tienes pesar, furia, inquietudes. ¿Cómo puede ser malo algo así?

-No es real... No puedo vivir así. No viviré así.

Debió de sonar muy seria, pues Paul asintió.

-Dame unos pocos días más y encontraré una solución –dijo.

-¿Quieres decir que...?

-No –la observó con una mirada casi vulnerable –Es mejor para todos si no hablamos de esto. Confía en mí.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¿Qué creen que trame Paul? Seguro muchas fechorías, pero me encantaría escuchar sus teorías en un review.

Nos leemos la siguiente semana. Besos.


	33. Capítulo 32: Cambiado

Todo el capítulo escrito se lo debemos a Melissa Marr. Los personajes los creo Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo hago la adaptación sin ningún pago, más que sus hermosos reviews.

La portada fue creada para esta historia por: Ana Bella, hermosa niña gracias por ella.

 ** _Capítulo 32: Cambiado_**

Paul había pasado los últimos días observando cómo Rosalie luchaba con el ansia de sentir algo de las emociones pérdidas desde que él se las bebía. Aquél era un dilema inesperado.

Rosalie se había metido en medio del tráfico, había provocado a una Victoria cada vez más agresiva y se había entrometido en un altercado con dos mortales armados. En cuanto Paul bajaba la guardia, ella salía a ponerse en peligro. Rosalie le resultaba incomprensible, pero es que él pocas veces comprendía a los mortales.

Ese día la joven estaba exhausta, igual que él.

Paul cerró la puerta de la habitación, apartando al fin la atención de su chica durmiente. Tenía que tratarla con mucho tacto, y él mismo debía ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. No había esperado que una mortal lo cambiase; eso no formaba parte del plan.

Félix levantó la vista cuando Paul se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá y retornó la conversación que los dos mantenían siempre que Rosalie se quedaba dormida.

-Hace tiempo que no celebramos una buena fiesta con mortales –dijo el vulturi, tendiéndole una botella de cuello largo.

-Eso es porque los mortales se quiebran con demasiada facilidad –el Rey Oscuro tomó la botella, la olfateó y preguntó -¿Esto es cerveza de verdad? ¿Sólo cerveza?

-Que yo sepa, sí –Félix se recostó en el sofá con las piernas estiradas; sus botas se movían al ritmo de una canción que sólo él oía –Entonces ¿qué? ¿Hay fiesta con mortales?

-¿Puedes conseguir algunos que duren unas noches? –Paul echó una ojeada a la puerta cerrada, tras la cual dormía intermitentemente su frágil mortal –Sería mejor si no tuviéramos que reemplazarlos todas las semanas. Reúne a los mismos cada pocos días hasta que veamos cómo funciona.

No añadió que no estaba seguro de si Rosalie aguantaría bien canalizar la muerte, el miedo y el dolor de demasiados mortales. Si sintiesen suficiente terror, rabia y lujuria, ella estaría tan intoxicada que Paul dudaba que reparase en unas pocas muertes, pero sí morían demasiados al mismo tiempo... eso podría trastornarla.

-Un poco de guerra también estaría bien –repuso Félix –Victoria está poniendo a prueba todos los límites que estableces, Pau. ¿Por qué no le proporcionas una pequeña escaramuza?

El hecho de que Félix mencionara todo aquello era razón más que suficiente para preocuparse.

-Victoria no cuenta con el apoyo necesario para llegar muy lejos –dijo.

Detestaba que la mujer cuervo siempre estuviese pisándole los talones, buscando señales de debilidad, instigando pequeños motines. Con el tiempo, acabaría agotándolo. Si no mantenía la corte lo bastante fuerte, Victoria lideraría una verdadera rebelión de los elfos oscuros. No sería la primera vez. Paul necesitaba aquietarla con moderados redobles de guerra, no darle motivos para que se tornara más osada. _"Primero hay que dejar a Rosalie bien situada»_ , se dijo.

-Victoria ha vuelto a intentarlo con Emmett -Félix mostró los dientes, regocijado –Ese chico sigue manteniendo el tipo en una pelea.

Paul habría disfrutado viendo aquello. Emmett tendía a emplear la lógica antes que la violencia, pero cuando se permitía pelear, lo hacía a su manera: con una concentración singular.

-¿Y él está...? ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó. Félix se encogió de hombros, pero su expresión de regocijo no varió.

-Emmett regresará tarde o temprano, Pau. Debes pensar a largo plazo.

Paul era incapaz de adivinar qué iba a hacer Emmett.

Albergaba esperanzas, pero la esperanza no era una solución.

Félix tenía razón: debía pensar a largo plazo. Se había centrado demasiado en sus ideas iniciales. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que se ocupara de hacer verdaderos planes. Durante los nueve siglos en que Jessica había gobernado sin oposición, Paul se había relajado excesivamente, dando por sentado que el sustento de los suyos siempre iba a ser tan fácil.

Los últimos meses con un auténtico Rey del Verano y una nueva Reina del Invierno le habían mostrado lo rápidamente que podían cambiar las cosas... y él no había estado preparado.

-Dile a Victoria que reúna a quien quiera y que provoque un pequeño caos con Esme –dijo al fin –Yo no puedo alimentar a todos a largo plazo. Si de momento las cortes estacionales no quieren colaborar, veamos qué podemos hacer con su tediosa majestad. Si hay alguien capaz de provocar a Esme, Victoria es nuestra mejor elección.

En los antebrazos de Félix se grabaron los detalles que transmitiría a Victoria, y que con suerte la mantendrían satisfecha y ocupada durante una temporada.

-Y Kate... –Paul se detuvo para medir sus palabras –Trae a Irina y Sam para que la acompañen. Instálalos en la casa a la que llevamos a Guin. Con la inclinación de Esme por secuestrar semi-elfos, correrán demasiado peligro cuando Victoria emprenda su ataque. Ahora que ha llegado la paz, Esme no mantendrá recluida a la Corte Eminente.

Félix dudó un instante. Luego dijo:

-Ten cuidado con mis cachorros*. Puede que Kate sea capaz de alimentarse de mortales, pero eso no la hace menos mía. Experimentar con...

-No haremos nada que ella no consienta –Paul encendió un cigarrillo. Fumaba mucho más desde que Rosalie estaba con ellos. _«Inquietud; por ella.»_ Dio unas caladas antes de seguir hablando –Deja que Kate disfrute con los mortales. Quiero ver qué puede absorber de ellos. Quizá ella sea lo que necesitamos para resolver este embrollo.

-Eso significa que habrá dos fiestas. Porque yo no pienso estar donde esté mi niña –el entusiasmo de Félix se había trocado en disgusto ante la idea de ver a su hija desenfrenada en medio de una multitud –Kate es una buena chica.

-Lo es, Fel. Escoge a unos vulturis de tu confianza para que cuiden de ella. Dos habitaciones, las que están al otro lado del pasillo. Veremos cuánto cuesta satisfacerme a mí y a la corte, antes de que Rosalie entre en coma. La vigilaremos, controlaremos sus reacciones, y pararemos cuando ella se acerque al límite –se le crispó el rostro al pensarlo. Algunos mortales parecían sufrir daños neuronales si se les forzaba demasiado –Consigue también algunas Ninfas del Verano. Son muy útiles como aliciente para una buena conducta. Serán la recompensa para aquellos que lleguen a la aurora con la mayor cantidad de mortales vivos.

Paul bajó la voz al percibir movimiento en el dormitorio. Rosalie no tendría que despertar aún, pero era demasiado testaruda para dormir lo suficiente.

Paul le tendió una mano cuando ella entró en la habitación. La joven se ovilló entre sus brazos.

–Entonces, ¿te encargarás de los planes para la fiesta? –preguntó Paul, acariciando distraídamente el cabello de Rosalie mientras ésta se acurrucaba más contra él.

Félix asintió.

-Voy a necesitar dos días por lo menos –dijo.

-Bien -Paul devolvió la atención a su chica. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Félix, dijo –Si tienes paciencia, dentro de un par de días lograremos que te sientas menos atrapada por esto –señaló la enredadera alada que los unía.

-¿Que...?

-Sin preguntas, Rosalie. Ésa es la condición –la besó en la frente -¿Quieres más libertad, más espacio para moverte?

Ella asintió en silencio.

-Pues entonces necesito que dejes de ponerte en peligro. Si sigues haciéndolo, seré incapaz de proporcionarte más espacio –observó su rostro mientras hablaba, preguntándose de nuevo cómo sería si ella pudiese conservar alguna de sus emociones, no todas, pero unas pocas.

-¿Dolerá lo que vas a hacer? –Rosalie pareció entusiasmada por la idea de sentir aquello que había deseado olvidar.

-¿Dolieron las dos primeras semanas conmigo?

-No me acuerdo –se pasó la lengua por los labios como si saboreara la inquietud de Paul. No podía debido a su vínculo, pero en ocasiones él notaba que ella intentaba invertir la corriente, como si quisiera robarle a él sus emociones –No tengo muchos recuerdos claros de aquellos días.

-Exacto.

-Eres cruel, Paul –no estaba enfadada, ni lo acusaba. No sentía nada de eso. No podía.

Paul comprendió que ambos deseaban que ella pudiese. _«Mi Dama Sombría.»_ La besó antes de cometer el error de decirle lo que estaba pensando:

-Puedo serlo, Rosalie. Y si tú sigues intentando hacerte daño, lo seré –tuvo la breve esperanza de que, incluso sin sentir miedo, Rosalie entendiese que aquello no era nada aconsejable. Pero ella suspiró, como si en vez de una amenaza fuera un premio, de modo que él preguntó -¿Te acuerdas de las cicatrices de Emmett?

-Sí –lo miró cautelosamente, sin moverse.

-Yo no te gustaría si fuese cruel –la hizo ponerse en pie.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, con las manos extendidas.

-No me gustas ahora –declaró.

-Nosotros no mentimos –le recordó él, tomando su mano y atrayéndola de nuevo.

-Yo soy mortal, Paul. Puedo mentir todo lo que quiera –susurró.

Él la soltó, detestando que le resultara tan difícil hacerlo, y dijo:

-Ve a cambiarte, cariño.

Tenían que asistir a una exhibición. Paul aún no la había llevado a hospitales, sanatorios y lugares semejantes, pero esa noche la llevaría al festín de la ira. Si la llenaba con toda la oscuridad que soportara y la canalizaba a su corte, luego podría dejarla respirar un poco. Era eso o perderla, no había otra opción.

Había intentado aumentar la resistencia de Rosalie poco a poco, pero la tozudez de la joven, y el deseo del Rey Oscuro de no destrozarla, lo había frustrado. No por primera vez desde que empezara la maldita paz, Paul deseó alejarse de su corte y sus responsabilidades... sólo que ahora deseaba llevarse a Rosalie con él.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

*Cachorros: aquí se refiere al hecho de que la historia original, a los vulturis se les conoce como sabuesos, entonces Félix hace una referencia a eso y a que son sus hijos.

Bueno aquí esta el capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Algo esta a punto de cocinarse y se va a venir pronto.

Nos leemos el lunes, ¿Me dejarían un review? Se los agradecería mucho.


	34. Capítulo 33: Nunca Más

El siguiente capítulo que leerás lo creo Melissa Marr. Los nombres de los personajes originalmente fueron de Stephenie Meyer, pero yo los tome prestados y los adapte a esta historia.

La portada fue creada para esta adaptación por Ana Bella.

Pequeño paréntesis para Guest: Mi shula esta historia es una adaptación como lo digo en todos los capítulos. Yo no puedo cambiar absolutamente nada de la historia, más que solamente los nombre de los personajes y uno que otro lugar. Si no te gusta la historia lo comprendo, pero solo toma en cuenta que toda esta palabrería sirve para llegar a un propósito, aunque lo crean innecesario, tedioso y repetitivo, al final de la historia y de los 5 libros, me darán la razón al decirles que todos lo que se describe de Paul y Rosalie entenderán por que lo imagino la escritora.

Solo digo que no puedo obligar a nadie a leer el capítulo o la historia completa. Quien guste aquí esta el capítulo.

 ** _Capítulo 33: Nunca Más_**

A lo largo de la siguiente semana, Paul se dedicó a presionar a Rosalie hasta que la joven quedaba tan ebria de sombras que sufría arcadas, pero no hablaron del tema.

Adoptaron una rutina que ella consideró aceptable: Paul no le contaba qué había ocurrido durante la noche y ella no hacía preguntas. No era una solución, pero la muchacha se sentía mejor. Se dijo a sí misma que era un progreso de algún tipo. En ocasiones percibía breves zarcillos de emociones perdidas cuando Paul cerraba la conexión entre ambos, cuando la oscura enredadera se extendía entre ellos como una serpiente dormida. En esos momentos podía mentirse a sí misma y decirse que era feliz, que había ventajas en que la mimasen de aquel modo... Pero luego el peso de la realidad la embargaba hasta que se volvía insensible por los calambres de la necesidad.

 _«No soy diferente de cualquier otro adicto»_ , se decía. Su droga particular podía tener pulso y voz, pero no por eso Paul dejaba de ser una droga. Y ella había descendido a unos abismos que la matarían de vergüenza si tal sentimiento estuviese a su alcance.

Pero no era así.

Paul se los bebía todos como un elixir exótico. Y cuando lo atroz alcanzaba su cúspide, el contacto de Paul era lo único que saciaba las fauces que se abrían en el interior de la joven.

 _« ¿Qué me está haciendo la oscuridad? ¿Me consumirá?»_ , se preguntaba.

Paul no conocía la respuesta; no podía decirle a Rosalie qué efectos tendría sobre su cuerpo, su salud, su longevidad... Sólo podía decirle que él estaba allí, que la protegería, que la mantendría a salvo.

Ahora que era capaz de salir sola regularmente, Rosalie sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que viese a Emmett. De todos los conocidos de su vida anterior al intercambio de tinta, Emmett era el único al que se resistía a encontrar. Él había estado junto a Paul, de modo que sabía cómo era la Corte Oscura, cómo era el mundo en que ahora vivía ella; y Rosalie no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ello.

No obstante, lo había buscado, y ese día dio con él.

Emmett se hallaba al otro lado de la calle, delante de Music Exchange, la tienda preferida de Ángela. Junto a Emmett había un hombre tocando una música étnica con un _bodhran._ El pulso de Rosalie siguió el ritmo, la cadencia se instaló en su estómago como si cada toque del percusionista repercutiera en su piel, en sus venas.

Entonces Emmett se giró y la descubrió mirándolo. _«Rosalie.»_ Sus labios formaron la palabra, pero el sonido fue demasiado leve para oírlo.

El tráfico de la calle era demasiado rápido para que fuese seguro cruzarla, pero Emmett no era humano, jamás lo había sido. Se deslizó entre huecos imposibles, y de repente estaba junto a Rosalie, llevándose sus manos a los labios, llorando con lágrimas que ella era incapaz de derramar.

-Paul no me permite verte –se lamentó él.

-Se lo pedí yo. No estoy en un lugar donde quiera que me vea nadie –Rosalie desvió la mirada y vio a los elfos que los observaban.

-Lo mataría si pudiera –declaró Emmett, sonando más cruel incluso que Paul.

-Yo no quiero eso. No...

-Lo querrías si él no te hubiese hecho esto.

-Paul no es tan espantoso.

-¿No? Por favor.

Emmett la abrazó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Actuaba como si eso fuera lo que Rosalie deseaba, pero la muchacha se quedó asombrada. El deseo que sentía antes, la compulsión de tocar a Emmett, de estrecharse con él, había desaparecido. _« ¿Fue una ilusión? ¿Existió pero se la ha tragado Paul?»_ Miró el hermoso semblante marcado del elfo y sintió un destello de ternura, pero no había sensualidad.

A lo largo de la calle, distintos elfos los contemplaban con expresiones regocijadas y abyectas. Brotaron parloteos y murmullos mientras especulaban sobre qué harían los súbditos de Paul, qué haría el propio Paul cuando se enterara.

-Matará al chico. Lo hará –decía uno.

-Esto le dará motivos para iniciar una refriega.

-No hará nada. Esa mortal no es razón suficiente para...

-Sí lo es. Paul jamás había tomado a una mortal. Ella debe de ser...

-Paul no nos ha permitido atacar a su adorado Gancanagh prácticamente nunca.

-Entonces, ¿lo torturará? ¿O hará que lo torture ella?

Rieron y continuaron murmurando hasta que Rosalie volvió los ojos hacia las sombras y lanzó una mirada suplicante a un vulturi de Félix. En menos de lo que cuesta decirlo, el vulturi dispersó a los congregados, obligándolos a correr con amenazas o a la fuerza, levantando en vil o a algunos para tirarlos calle abajo. Resonaron horribles sonidos de salpicaduras y chillidos, hasta que incluso el hombre del _bodhran_ se detuvo un instante, con aspecto de haber oído cierto eco de los horrores que no podía percibir.

-¿Ellos te escuchan? –preguntó Emmett.

-Sí. Son muy buenos conmigo. Nadie me ha hecho daño –Rosalie le tocó el pecho, donde sabía que se ocultaban sus cicatrices. Esas cicatrices le proporcionaban la respuesta a muchas preguntas sobre él, sobre Paul, sobre el mundo que ahora ella llamaba hogar –Nadie me ha hecho nada, pero lo que les he pedido...

-¿Incluso Paul?

El rostro de Emmett era tan indescifrable como su voz. Sin embargo, Rosalie sentía sus emociones: esperanza y melancolía, miedo y rabia. Él era un caos enmarañado. Rosalie deseó poder mentir, pero no quería hacerlo, a Emmett no, sobre todo sabiendo que él no podía mentirle.

-Básicamente, sí –respondió al fin –No me toca sin preguntar, si es que te refieres a eso... pero me hizo esto sin consultarme, y ya no estoy segura de qué cosas son decisión mía y cuáles son decisión suya. Cuando yo lo necesito o estoy... eso me mata, Emmett. Es como estar muerta de hambre, como si algo me comiese viva desde lo más profundo de mí ser. No me duele, pero sé que debería. No hay dolor, pero eso no impide que grite cuando ocurre. Sólo Pau lo vuelve mejor. Él hace que todo sea mejor.

Emmett le susurró al oído:

-Yo puedo parar eso. Puedo conseguir lo necesario para romper tu atadura a Paul –y le contó que Isabella le daría luz solar, que la Reina del Invierno le daría escarcha, y que él abrasaría y helaría la tinta de su piel –Debería funcionar. Te liberarías de él. De todos ellos.

Rosalie no respondió, no asintió pero tampoco negó.

No podía.

-Tú decides –Emmett acunó su cara entre las manos, mirándola igual que antes, cuando ella no era la de ahora –Tienes una opción. Puedo brindarte eso.

-¿Y si empeora las cosas?

-Intenta pensar en qué escogerías si no estuvieses bajo la influencia de Paul. ¿Es esto...? –Se interrumpió -¿Es esto lo que habrías elegido?

-No. Pero tampoco puedo deshacer lo que está hecho. No puedo fingir que no me he convertido en lo que soy. No seré quien era antes... y si recupero mis sentimientos, si logro marcharme, ¿cómo voy a vivir con lo que he...?

-Pues viviendo. Las cosas que haces cuando estás desesperada no son lo que tú eres –la expresión de Emmett se había vuelto fiera.

-¿En serio?

Rosalie recordó la sensación, el momento en que miró al suelo desde la ventana del almacén y supo que, aunque Paul la atrapara cuando ella saltase, volvería a sentir la misma desesperación. Las emociones que apenas había podido rozar en aquel instante también eran parte de sí misma. Ella era una persona que escogía su camino. Pensó de nuevo en las señales y los avisos de que algo iba mal; pensó en las sombras que había visto en el despacho de Sam, en las preguntas que no había hecho a Isabella, Jacob y Sam, ni siquiera a sí misma. Pensó en la vergüenza que había escondido en vez de buscar ayuda. Eso era ella; ésas eran partes de ella. Todo eran elecciones. No actuar también era una opción.

-Yo no lo creo, Emmett –se oyó decir con voz normal –Incluso presa de la adicción, soy yo. Quizá no haya tenido muchas opciones, pero sigo eligiendo.

Volvió a verse de pie en la ventana del almacén. Podría haber decidido saltar. No lo había hecho. « _Si hubiese saltado, habría sido renunciar, ceder. ¿No es mejor resistir?»_ , pensó. La persona que había bajo el peso de su adicción era más fuerte de lo que ella creía.

-Quiero una opción que no nos haga daño a Paul ni a mí –agregó, y se alejó de Emmett.

Su oportunidad llegaría; puede que no todavía, y tal vez no fuese la que le ofrecía Emmett, pero ella no iba a permitir que él ni Paul ni nadie más tomase esa decisión por ella.

 _«Nunca más.»_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aquí esta uno de los capítulos más decisivos de esta historia. Pronto todo cambiará y no solo para la corte Oscura. Aunque no se verá en este libro, pero les diré que con este iibro se verán afectadas todas las cortes, al igual que los siguientes libros vendrás decisiones importantes.

¿Me dejarían un pequeño review?


	35. Capítulo 34: Pecados Capitales

Como recordarán nada de lo que leerán en el capítulo es mío. Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, la historia es de la señora Marr, yo solo los uní y cree la adaptación. Apoyen a las autoras comprando sus respectivas obras si tienen la oportunidad.

La portada es traída a ustedes por Ana Bella, que fue la hermosa nena que me la hizo.

 ** _Capítulo 34: Pecados Capitales_**

La luna estaba alta cuando Paul cruzó sigilosamente la habitación.

A los mortales les chocaría ver cómo las puertas se abrían y cerraban por sí solas, de modo que salió al pasillo ataviado con una fachada aceptable para los humanos. Varios Vulturis montaban guardia delante de la habitación, invisibles por si pasaba algún mortal, pero como no había ninguno Paul desactivó su sortilegio y cerró la puerta de la suite a su espalda.

-Si Rosalie despierta, no la dejéis salir -ordenó a los Vulturis -Nada de paseos esta noche.

-No se le da bien colaborar. Podríamos seguirla y protegerla...

-No.

-No queremos hacerle daño -protestó otro de los Vulturis -Y ella se siente muy desgraciada si le impedimos salir.

-Pues bloqueen las puertas. -Paul hizo una mueca. Él no era el único que vacilaba por su vínculo con Rosalie. Su debilidad por ella se filtraba a toda su corte: a todos les costaba mucho hacer algo que disgustara a la joven.

«Yo los debilito. Mi afecto por ella los paraliza», pensó.

Parecía que la única manera de sortear el problema era evitar que Rosalie pidiese a los elfos cosas insensatas. La alternativa, destrozarla irreparablemente, era una solución que el Rey Oscuro no deseaba considerar.

«¿Acaso podría?» Paul evitó la respuesta antes de profundizar más en esa idea. Entregar a Emmett a su corte había sido tan horroroso que seguía soñando con aquello. Durante siglos, había soñado con el modo en que Emmett lo había rechazado después. Los soberanos débiles no prosperan. Paul lo sabía, pero saberlo no eliminó el dolor cuando Emmett decidió irse a otra corte. Ése era un dolor ya desaparecido.

Pero estar ligado a Rosalie, abandonarse en fiestas con mortales como antes hacían él y Emmett... esas cosas habían devuelto a la superficie recuerdos largamente silenciados. Era una prueba más de cómo la influencia mortal de Rosalie lo había contaminado, cambiado. No era un cambio que le gustase. La enredadera que se extendía como una sombra entre ambos se tornó visible de repente, ante él, en el aire, conforme aumentaba su agitación.

-No hablen con ella excepto para decirle que le he prohibido que salga de la habitación -ordenó a los vulturis-. Decidle que sangraran si ella va a cualquier parte. Si eso no funciona, decidle que será Kate la que sufra.

Los vulturis gruñeron, pero aceptaron decírselo a Rosalie. En el mejor de los casos, eso la induciría a obedecer sus disposiciones durante unas horas, mientras él arreglaba el último estropicio.

Dentro de la primera habitación, el suelo estaba cubierto con los sollozantes mortales que habían sobrevivido a la ronda de festejos más reciente. Habían resistido más tiempo que el grupo anterior, pero eran muchos los que cedían mental o físicamente.

Gemían mientras asimilaban la locura de lo que habían visto o hecho. Si les proporcionaban drogas, algún sortilegio y unos sencillos alicientes, los mortales se sumergían gustosamente en los abismos de la depravación oculta. Más tarde, a la luz, cuando los cuerpos de los que habían muerto estaban enredados con los que seguían vivos, había quienes no lograban conservar la cordura.

-Chelsea ha encontrado a unos cuantos robustos para reemplazar a éstos. Están disfrutando de las diversiones en la otra habitación. -Félix tiró un bolso de chica a un cubo de la basura y luego señaló un cadáver de mujer.

-Nos la pedimos. -Dos Neófitos la levantaron, un tercero abrió la puerta y se dispusieron a llevársela a algún punto de la ciudad para que la encontraran los mortales-. Ella es nuestra.

-Nada de poses indecentes -gruñó Félix cuando los neófitos pasaron ante él.

El que había abierto la puerta hizo un gesto desdeñoso, exhibiendo su palma de un rojo brillante.

Paul sorteó a una pareja que miraba ciegamente ante sí.

-Esta chica no cesó de animarlos a pelear por ella -explicó Félix-. Cualquier cosa que la tocara la volvía violenta. -Le vació los bolsillos y, mientras retiraba algunas prendas desgarradas, señaló a unos sonrientes elfos de cardo-. Hacen posar a los que les gustan. Ayer prepararon el té para unos cuantos.

\- ¿El té? -preguntó Paul.

Uno de los neófitos sonrió con descaro y dijo: -También los usamos para cosas decentes. Estaban todos desnudos, excepto los sombreros y guantes que les pusimos.

-Además, les pintamos la cara -añadió un leannan-sidhe-. Estaban todos adorables.

A Paul le dieron ganas de reprenderlos, pero aquello no era peor que la mayoría de las cosas que habían hecho por diversión durante siglos. «El Rey Oscuro no exige amabilidad con los mortales», se recordó. Sofocó su malestar y dijo:

-Quizá deberíamos montar una representación en el parque que hay frente al apartamento del reyezuelo. Una escena de El sueño de una noche de verano o.

-No. Mejor de aquel otro mortal que garabateaba obras de teatro. ¿Cuál es la del desfile de los Pecados Capitales? -Un neófito se frotó la cara con las manos ensangrentadas-. Esa tan divertida...

-Me gustan los pecados -murmuró un leannan-sid- Una hermana de Jenny recogió un cadáver.

-No necesitamos movernos de aquí para cometer gula -dijo-. Éste ha servido a todos los elfos dispuestos de la habitación. Se echaron a reír.

-Ese pecado se llama lujuria, hermana.

-¿Cuál era la obra? -repitió el huraño neófito.

-Fausto. La trágica historia del doctor Fausto -respondió Rosalie.

Su voz sonó suave, pero todos se giraron hacia la puerta. Llevaba una bata que le cubría casi completamente su pijama de encaje-. La escribió Marlowe. A menos que creas la teoría según la cual Marlowe y Shakespeare eran la misma persona.

Ninguno de los elfos contestó. De haber sido cualquier otra persona, le habrían gruñido o la habrían invitado a unirse al festín. Pero con Rosalie no se atrevieron.

La muchacha sacó del bolsillo de la bata un paquete de tabaco de Paul y encendió un cigarrillo, y se quedó observando en silencio cómo los elfos reunían a los nuevos mortales enloquecidos.

Finalmente se dirigieron hacia la puerta y ella la abrió para que pasaran.

Los elfos extendieron su propio sortilegio para ocultar lo que cargaban. Sin embargo, Rosalie lo vio. Tuvo una visión en primer plano de un cadáver reciente, un demente de ojos desorbitados y carne desnuda. En ella brotaron el espanto y la repugnancia. No lo notó, por supuesto, pero esas emociones volaron hasta Paul.

En cuanto se hubieron marchado los elfos, Rosalie caminó hasta Paul, esparciendo ceniza sobre el suelo manchado de rojo. Sus pies descalzos eran de un blanco descarnado en contraste con las manchas.

-¿Por qué?

-No me preguntes eso -repuso el Rey Oscuro, viendo el leve temblor en las manos de la joven, viendo cómo resistía la reacción violenta de los sentimientos que él había absorbido.

-Dime por qué. -Soltó la colilla y la aplastó bajo su pie descalzo.

El temblor empeoró cuando oleadas de terror mortal surgieron en su interior.

-No te conviene conocer la respuesta, amor. -Paul le tendió una mano, sabiendo que, pese a sus mejores intenciones, la reacción violenta acabaría doblegándola.

Rosalie retrocedió.

-No. Lo que quiero... -Se interrumpió-. Es culpa mía, ¿verdad? Por eso estás...

-No.

-Pensaba que los elfos no mentían. -Le cedieron las rodillas y cayó arrodillada sobre una gran mancha roja.

-No te estoy mintiendo. No es culpa tuya. -Sus intentos de ser el Rey de las Pesadillas, el Rey Oscuro, todo se desvanecía al ver a Rosalie en aquel estado. Era él quien flaqueaba, no ella.

Rosalie agarró la alfombra, ensangrentándose los dedos mientras trataba de aferrarse al suelo para no alargar sus manos hacia Paul.

-¿Por qué estaban aquí esas personas? ¿Por qué están...?

Era obvio que Rosalie no iba a dejar de hacer preguntas, de modo que él dejó de esquivadas.

-Si estoy saciado, alimento a la corte lo suficiente para que tú dispongas de cierta libertad. Mis elfos pasan algo de hambre, pero no tanta como para resultar perjudicados. Y si tú hubieses permanecido dentro de la suite, no tendrías por qué saberlo.

-Así que los torturamos para...

-No. Tú no torturas a nadie. –Paul la vio percibir el horror que deseaba sentir, y sintió cómo ese horror se colaba en su propia piel. Suspiró-. No reacciones así.

Ella se echó a reír, un sonido tan falto de humor como un grito.

Paul se dejó caer al suelo, a su lado, y dijo: -Hay cosas peores.

No añadió que esas cosas peores serían inevitables si la paz entre las cortes estacionales se fortalecía más, que aquél era sólo un paso en su camino. Rosalie lo miró fijamente unos segundos, se inclinó y recostó la cabeza en el pecho del Rey Oscuro.

-¿No podrías escoger criminales o gente así? -preguntó.

A él lo entristeció profundamente que Rosalie aceptara la muerte de aquellos mortales, pero se debía a que la esencia mortal de la joven le contaminaba el juicio. Apartó el malestar.

-Puedo intentarlo -dijo-. No puedo cambiar lo que necesito hacer por ti, pero puedo ahorrarte los detalles.

Ella se puso tensa entre sus brazos.

-¿Y si no lo soporto? ¿Qué pasará entonces? ¿Y si mi mente...?

Entonces Paul admitió su debilidad.

-Yo no había planeado esta parte, Rosalie. Tan sólo necesitaba tu cuerpo para seguir vivo. A la mayoría de los mortales de los anteriores intercambios de tinta no les fue muy bien, pero yo no quiero que tú acabes en coma. Si eso significa que unos pocos mortales mueran o pierdan la razón mientras tú permaneces inconsciente durante unas horas o días...

-Entonces eso será lo que hagas -susurró la joven.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Regreso para quedarme.

Chicas volví, después de esta larga ausencia, volví para quedarme. Pediré disculpas por la tardanza, pero comencé la universidad y estaba atareada con tanta tarea.

No abandonare la adaptación y seguiré con los demás libros, pero ténganme paciencia.

¿Me dejarían un pequeño review?


	36. Capítulo 35: Elegir

_Este es mi capítulo favorito._

 _Lo que aquí leerán lo escribió la señora Melissa, diosa de las hadas; los personajes los creo la señora Meyer, diosa de los vampiros. Yo solo junte unos con otros y salió esto. Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro, mi único pago son sus hermosos comentarios._

 ** _Capítulo 35: Elegir_**

Emmett estaba en el ático recogiendo algunos objetos personales cuando llegó Isabella.

-No quiero hablar más de ese tema -le soltó Emmett, pero entonces ella se hizo a un lado.

A su espalda se encontraba Rosalie, pálida y con oscuras ojeras.

A través de su piel, las venas resultaban tan visibles que, a ojos de Emmett, la joven presentaba un leve tinte azulado.

-Rosalie quiere hablar contigo -dijo Isabella y, sin más, la antigua reina de Emmett se marchó, cerrando la puerta y dejándolo a solas con Rosalie.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? -preguntó él.

-Paul te manda recuerdos.

Los movimientos de Rosalie eran tan envarados como sus palabras. Se acercó a la ventana. En el aire que la rodeaba danzaban sombras; Emmett había visto danzar esas mismas sombras en los ojos de Paul: figuras informes que saltaban y giraban al borde del abismo. Ahora revoloteaban alrededor de Rosalie, como una comitiva de azafatas de pesadilla.

Él no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, de manera que aguardó.

-¿Podemos irnos? -Rosalie lo miró por encima del hombro-. No puedo hacerlo aquí.

-¿Hacer qué?

Ella lo observó, aparentemente de modo inexpresivo -Eso de lo que hablamos el otro día.

Y entonces él supo que, fuera lo que fuese lo que ella no iba a contarle, era lo bastante horroroso para que hubiese decidido abandonar a Paul.

-¿Me ayudarás, Emmett? Necesito poner las cosas en su lugar.

Durante un momento, él no estuvo seguro de si era Rosalie o Paul quien le hacía la pregunta: la voz de la joven sonaba extraña, sus palabras no concordaban con su entonación habitual. Pero eso no importaba. Las sombras bailaban en torno a ella, y él le dio la única respuesta que podía darle a cualquiera de los dos:

-Sí, te ayudaré.

Incluso ahora, Rosalie sentía el extraño susurro de Paul a través de su ser. Y era un consuelo, aunque estuviese deseando dejarlo atrás. Lo que Paul le daba, lo que le costaba, no era bueno para ninguno de los dos. A Rosalie le resultaría más fácil si pudiese llamarlo perverso, pero nada de aquello tenía que ver con valores ni ética. Esas respuestas eran demasiado simples. Paul hacía lo que juzgaba necesario para salvar a su grey, lo que creía mejor para su corte... incluida ella. Aunque no era lo mejor para ella ni para las personas que habían visto el terror a manos de la Corte Oscura. No era lo mejor para los miles de mortales que se verían involucrados inevitablemente en los planes de Paul cuando ella perdiese importancia para él o cuando él estuviera más desesperado.

Rosalie sonrió a Emmett. Se hallaban en su vieja habitación. Ella no había vuelto allí desde que se marchara con Paul. Al entrar, la casa se encontraba vacía, como si nadie hubiese estado allí en semanas. De haber podido sentirlo, Rosalie quizá se habría preocupado por su padre, pero sólo notó que quería preocuparse.

«Ocúpate de eso más tarde», se dijo.

Emmett la tomó entre sus brazos, estrechándola tan firmemente como si acabase de salvarla de una caída mortal y la devolviera a tierra firme.

La escarcha que le había entregado otra reina, la del Invierno, siguió al sol: Rosalie sintió como si le atravesaran la piel. Gritó, aunque se mordió los labios para que el sonido no saliera. Gritó como sólo había gritado una vez en su vida.

«Esto no es culpa de Emmett-pensó -. Es mi decisión. Sólo mía.»

-Perdóname -suplicó él mientras introducía la luz solar y la escarcha en su piel, congelando las lágrimas de la tinta, abrasando los restos de sangre de Paul, aniquilando las raíces de la enredadera negra que la tinta de Paul había plantado en el cuerpo de la joven.

«¿Rosalie?», susurró Paul.

Ella lo vio como si fuera un holograma en la habitación. Si no hubiese tenido los ojos cerrados, habría creído que él estaba realmente allí. Alarmado, Paul se puso en pie, perturbando a la elfa acurrucada en su regazo: «¿Qué estás haciendo?»

«Elegir.» Rosalie mordió la colcha para no gritar. Tenía las manos tan apretadas que desgarró el cobertor. Arqueó la columna vertebral y Emmett le apoyó una rodilla en la espalda para inmovilizarla.

Las lágrimas empapaban la manta debajo del rostro de Rosalie.

«Yo soy mía. De nadie más.»

«Pues yo sigo siendo tuyo. Eso no cambiará jamás, mi Dama Sombría.» A continuación, Paul se fue, y Rosalie recuperó sus emociones de golpe.

Emmett apartó las manos y Rosalie volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. El elfo se sentó junto a ella, contemplándose las manos.

-Lo lamento mucho -dijo.

-Yo no.

Rosalie no estaba muy segura de casi nada más, pero de eso sí.

Después la asaltaron dolorosas punzadas en la piel, los recuerdos, el horror... y fue demasiado. Rodó sobre sí misma y vomitó en la papelera. Se le tensó todo el cuerpo mientras la recorría el dolor. En su rostro, las lágrimas se unieron al sudor mientras percibía fogonazos de frío y calor. Músculos que ignoraba que tuviera se retorcían en respuesta a su angustia.

Pese a todo, Rosalie fue capaz de sonreír por un instante. Era libre. Dolía atrozmente, pero era libre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por fin Rosalie se decidió a dejar a Paul, ahora ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿A quién elegirá Rosalie?

Espero sus reviews.

Nos leemos mañana.


	37. Capítulo 36: No me hagas daño

Último capítulo.

Esto está por terminar, pero es mi deber como fafictionera decir que esta historia no fue, no es ni será nunca mía, es de la escritora Melissa Marr, los personajes son de la escritora Sthepanie Meyer, yo solo los junte. Hago esta adaptación sin ningún lucro, solo aceptando muestras de su cariño por medio de comentarios.

 **** ** _XOX_**

 ** _Capítulo 36: No me hagas daño_**

XOX

Rosalie navegó entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia durante varios días. Emmett permaneció a su lado; Isabella y Jacob fueron a visitarla, así como Kate, Irina y Sam. Félix también apareció, con más flores de lo que sería razonable; le dio un apretón en el hombro a Emmett con un gesto de aprobación, besó a Rosalie en la frente y se marchó. Los demás le hablaban y le contaban cosas: Isabella le brindó palabras de apoyo y disculpa; Jacob y Sam, elogios; y Kate e Irina le perdonaron que hubiese abandonado la corte.

Paul no acudió.

Rosalie estaba tumbada boca abajo, vestida sólo con unos vaqueros y un sujetador. Todavía no había pronunciado más que palabras inconexas. En su mente había demasiadas cosas para intentar formar una frase. Ni su hermano ni su padre habían aparecido por la casa. Rosalie no sabía dónde estaban, si iban a regresar o si algo les impedía hacerlo. Ella estaba en su casa, sanando y a salvo. En ese momento era lo único que importaba.

Emmett le estaba aplicando una crema calmante en la piel quemada por el calor y el frío, y ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

Entonces los vio, extendidos de un lado a otro de la habitación: zarcillos chamuscados de la oscura enredadera brotaban de su piel; una conexión, todavía, pero no un conducto.

-Nunca desaparecerá, ¿verdad? -dijo la muchacha.

Emmett miró la enredadera ennegrecida antes de contestar:

-No lo sé. Yo no podía verla antes, y ahora sí puedo.

-Está clausurada. Eso es lo importante. Y no va a reabrirse jamás. -Se incorporó y tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar un grito.

-¿Estás...? ¿Cómo te sientes? -Emmett iba con pies de plomo; seguía sin forzarla a hablar o actuar. Estaba lo bastante cerca para que ella pudiese agarrarlo del brazo si necesitaba apoyo, pero no invadía su espacio.

-Fatal, pero real.

-El aloe debería ayudarte. Es lo mejor que puedo usar. Las cosas mortales no funcionarían porque fue un elfo... He llamado a Isabella y...

-Está bien, Emmett. En serio. No me importa que duela. -Él la miró con tal pesadumbre que a ella se le partió el corazón, pues comprendió lo difíciles que habrían sido los últimos días también para Emmett-. ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?

Tendió una mano para que él pudiera enderezarla.

Todavía no sabía muy bien cómo moverse, y a veces estar derecha era tan doloroso que volvía a caerse. En esta ocasión, se tambaleó un poco mientras Emmett la ayudaba a ir al cuarto de baño, pero no fue tan espantoso como al principio. Se estaba recuperando física y mentalmente. «Ya es hora», se dijo. Se recostó en la jamba de la puerta y señaló el armarito debajo del lavabo.

-Ahí hay un espejo de mano -dijo.

Sin decir palabra, Emmett lo sacó y se lo tendió. Rosalie se colocó de espaldas al espejo de pared y alzó el de mano para mirarse. El tatuaje se había decolorado a blanco y gris. Era tan bello como antes, pero estaba blanqueado, aclarado por la luz del sol y la escarcha que Emmett había presionado contra su piel.

«Ahora es mi tatuaje. Mi cuerpo», pensó. Bajó el espejo y sonrió. No era el tatuaje lo que la había cambiado, lo que le había proporcionado la recuperación de su cuerpo, sino sus propias acciones y decisiones: encontrar el camino cuando parecía que no había ninguno.

-¿Rosalie? -Emmett se situó detrás de ella y miró su reflejo en el espejo, sosteniéndole la mirada-. ¿Crees que lo superarás?

Ella se giró para quedar cara a cara, y le respondió con las palabras que él le había dicho la primera noche que estuvieron juntos:

-He sobrevivido. ¿No es eso lo que importa?

-Sí. -La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con cuidado. Se quedaron así, juntos y en silencio, hasta que ella empezó a oscilar.

Ruborizándose, dijo:

-Supongo que todavía sigo débil.

-Tú no eres débil. Estás herida, pero no es algo de lo que avergonzarse. -La ayudó a volver a la cama. Vacilando, agregó-: Isabella vendría a ocuparse de ti si lo permites. Yo los he dejado, he dejado a Edward, pero ellos cuidarán de ti. Podemos arreglarlo, y luego...

-Emmett... -Intentó sonar amable-. Ahora mismo no puedo relacionarme con sus cortes élficas. Sólo quiero mi vida. Esto -añadió, abarcando la habitación con un gesto- no es muy bueno, pero es mejor que su mundo. No deseo ser parte del universo de los elfos.

-Yo no puedo cambiar lo que soy. Ya no pertenezco a la corte, pero no puedo dejar de relacionarme con mi mundo...

Rosalie no deseaba mantener aquella conversación, no en ese momento, pero allí estaba.

-Emmett, sigo sintiendo algo, sea lo que sea, por ti, pero ahora mismo... necesito empezar de cero, en otro sitio... sola.

-Yo intenté protegerte.

Emmett le contó que había hecho guardias vigilándola durante meses, que él y otros elfos de Isabella habían caminado junto a ella por las calles de Forks. Le contó que se había esforzado en no hablarle porque Isabella se lo tenía prohibido, pues no quería arrastrar a su amiga al mundo élfico; y que él había considerado muy sabia a su reina por decidir tal cosa.

-Quiero estar contigo, Rosalie -añadió-. Me he apartado de la corte. Ahora soy un solitario. Podría ir contigo... cuidar de...

-Lo siento -lo cortó ella.

-De acuerdo. Necesitas tiempo, pero cuando estés preparada... o si necesitas cualquier cosa, cuando sea...

-Lo sé. -Se recostó en las almohadas-. ¿Podrías llamar a Bella? Necesito hablar con ella antes de ver a Paul.

-¿Paul? ¿Y por qué habrías de...?

-Yo no soy la única mortal. Hay mucha gente con la que Paul podría reemplazarme... -No dejó que el dolor se reflejara en su voz, pero aun así tuvo que hacer una pausa-. Si es que no lo ha hecho ya. No voy a marcharme y dejar a otra persona en mi lugar. -Pensó en los sollozantes mortales arrastrándose por el suelo, en las sangrientas peleas cuyo inicio había visto antes de perder la conciencia, en la certeza de que aquello era la consecuencia de que Paul fuese cuidadoso y amable con ella. Le costaba pensar en cómo sería el Rey Oscuro sin esa precaución-. Necesito hablar con Bella antes de verlo. No puedo esperar mucho tiempo.

Emmett suspiró, pero obedeció. Rosalie lo oyó salir por la puerta principal. Y entonces se permitió dormirse, sabiendo que estaba a salvo, libre, y que iba a encontrar el modo de garantizar que esa libertad no fuera a costa de la vida de otra chica.

Cuando Rosalie entró en la suite esa noche, Paul estaba solo. Sin decir nada, el Rey Oscuro le sirvió una bebida y se la ofreció.

Ella la tomó en silencio y fue hacia el sofá. Él la siguió, pero no se sentó cerca; sacó una silla de despacho. A Rosalie le resultó incómodo verlo sentarse donde no podía tocarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó él. Rosalie sonrió.

-Emmett pensaba que era peligroso venir aquí -dijo-, y lo primero que tú me preguntas es si me encuentro bien. Sea lo que sea lo que le hiciste, debió de ser infernal.

-Nuestro muchacho no es tan rápido en olvidar como tú.

Paul esbozó una sonrisa tan triste que a Rosalie le dieron ganas de indagar en el asunto, pero no lo hizo. Se movió, buscando una posición cómoda donde el dolor de la espalda fuera menos atroz. Le alegraba sentirlo, pero aún le arrancaba lágrimas al moverse.

-No podía ver cómo moría gente por mí -declaró-. Ni todo lo demás que no me contabas.

-Habría sido peor pasado un tiempo -admitió él.

No era una disculpa, pero ella tampoco la esperaba. -No sé si quiero saberlo.

Paul encendió uno de sus aparentemente constantes cigarrillos, y observó a Rosalie de una manera tan familiar que fue casi reconfortante. Luego hizo un gesto desdeñoso, y la brasa del cigarrillo ondeó en el aire.

-Guerra, más esfuerzos en el frente de la droga -explicó-, un incremento en el número de elfos oscuros cerca de mí; quizá algo de negociación con los elfos de Reyli en los mercados del sexo y la muerte.

-¿Yo habría sobrevivido?

-Es posible. -Se encogió de hombros-. Lo estabas haciendo bastante bien. La mayoría de los mortales no permanecen conscientes tanto como tú. Y teniendo en cuenta que estabas ligada a mí... pues supongo que sí, que habrías podido. Yo quería que sobrevivieras.

-He hablado con Bella, y si te llevas a otra mortal...

-¿Me estás amenazando, amor? -Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-No. Te estoy diciendo que no quiero que me reemplaces.

A Paul se le borró la sonrisa. -¿Y si lo hago?

-Entonces Bella se aliará con la otra reina, la del Invierno, y ellas te amenazarán, harán daño a nuestra... a tu corte. -Lo miró, no muy segura de estar abordando correctamente el tema, pero convencida de que no podía dejar que nadie padeciera como lo había hecho ella-. Pero hay una cosa que ellas no saben: no quiero que sufras ningún daño. Eso me dolería a mí. Si permites que otra mortal canalice ese espanto para ti, eso me dolerá. Lo que ellas te hagan cuando lo descubran, también me dolerá.

-¿Y?

-Me prometiste que no dejarías que nadie me hiciese daño.

Esperó mientras él la miraba fijamente, fumando en silencio.

La amistad de Rosalie e Isabella podía no estar del todo reparada, pero si el consejo que la reina le había dado funcionaba, ayudaría mucho a solucionar las cosas. De momento, ése era el objetivo de Rosalie: arreglar las cosas; su vida, su futuro y, si podía, los asuntos de la gente que le importaba. Paul seguía estando en esa lista.

-La Corte Oscura es lo que es -dijo él-. No voy a decirles que cambien su naturaleza para aplacar...

-Estás jugando con las palabras. -Rosalie le indicó con un gesto que se acercara.

La sorpresa del sombrío rey bastó para contrarrestar la punzada de temor de la muchacha. Aplastó el cigarrillo y fue a sentarse en el sofá, lo bastante cerca para tocarla, pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

Rosalie lo miró a los ojos.

-Me diste tu palabra, Paul. Ahora te la tomo. Te estoy diciendo lo que ocurrirá si dejas que te hieran: me estarás haciendo daño a mí. Y si, aun sabiendo eso, te llevas a otra mortal... Lo que tú eres, lo que haces, no es asunto mío, pero llevar a cabo otro intercambio de tinta, empezar guerras en mi mundo, matar mortales... eso sí es asunto mío; y si el hecho de que me importes significa que no puedas hacer esas cosas, entonces admitiré que todavía me importas.

Paul alargó las manos y ella no se asustó. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a sus besos. Fue Paul quien paró.

-No estás mintiendo -dijo mirándola de un modo muy extraño, con una mezcla de respeto y temor. Haber recuperado su autonomía era algo muy hermoso. Sin embargo, Rosalie se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Paul no habían cambiado demasiado.

-¿Podrías decirme qué sientes por mí? –preguntó.

Él se apartó un poco, ya sin abrazarla.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te lo he preguntado.

-Me alegra que no hayas acabado en coma o muerta - respondió, sin que su tono revelara nada más.

-¿Y? -Rosalie vio cómo luchaba con la tentación de contárselo, pero, si no quería hacerlo, ella no podría obligarlo.

-Si desearas quedarte...

-No puedo. -Le apretó la mano-. Eso no es una emoción, por cierto, sino una proposición. Tú más que nadie deberías saber la diferencia. Lo que te estoy preguntando, y tú estás evitando, es si ahora que ya no estamos conectados aún te importo. ¿Era sólo el intercambio de tinta?

-Lo único que ha cambiado es que tú te has liberado de mí, y a mí me queda resolver cómo alimentar a mis súbditos apropiadamente. -Encendió otro cigarrillo y le dio la respuesta que esperaba-: Al principio fue el intercambio de tinta, pero eso no fue todo. Me importas. Lo bastante para dejarte ir.

-¿Entonces...? -insistió ella, pues necesitaba las palabras exactas.

-Entonces mi promesa sigue intacta: no más intercambios de tinta con mortales.

Durante unos momentos Rosalie permaneció donde estaba, incómoda. Marcharse no resultaba fácil, por mucho que fuese lo correcto. Había muchas cosas que quería decir. Aunque no cambiarían nada, no supondrían ninguna diferencia y, en realidad, sospechaba que Paul ya las sabía. De modo que dijo:

-Por la mañana me entregarán las llaves de mi apartamento. Bella se ha ocupado de eso por mí... no del dinero, sino de encontrarlo, hacer el papeleo y demás.

-¿Me avisarás si necesitas algo? -Paul sonó tan indeciso como ella se sentía.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

-No. Creo que verte, o ver a Emmett, es una mala idea. También se lo he dicho a él. No quiero este mundo. Bella tenía razón en eso. Quiero vivir mi vida, ser normal, y resolver lo que sucedió antes de ti.

-Lo harás bien, mejor que si te quedas. -Dio otra calada al cigarrillo y exhaló una bocanada.

Rosalie contempló el humo, que se retorció formando espirales.

Esta vez no hubo sombras, nada místico ni etéreo, tan sólo humo exhalado. Normalidad. Eso la hizo sonreír.

-Sí, lo haré bien -dijo al cabo.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Está adaptación llego a su final, solo falta el epilogo que subiré mañana y me despediré de Tinta Peligrosa, para dar paso al siguiente libro: _**Fragilidad Eterna**_ , donde los protagonistas serán Jacob y Esme, y habrá muchísimo Edward/Bella.

Y no se preocupen por el pequeño de Emmett, tendrá su recompensa en el epilogo.

Nos leeremos mañana.

Me merezco aunque sea un pequeño review, dejar un review es tan bueno como ser el relleno de emparedado entre Emmett y Paul.


	38. Epilogo: Mi Rey

Esto llegó al final, pero no por eso debo omitir el desclaimer, que dice: Nada de esta historia es mía, le pertenece a Melissa Marr, los personajes los creo Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación sin fin de lucro.

La hermosa Ana Bella me hizo el grande favor de crear la portada.

 **Epílogo: Mi Rey**

Como había hecho a menudo durante las últimas semanas, Emmett observó cómo Rosalie salía a la calle. El chico mortal que la esperaba quitó importancia a algo que ella le decía con una sonrisa. Tenía una actitud protectora que Emmett aprobó: protegiéndola con su cuerpo y manteniéndose alerta con los mortales que pasaban. Rosalie necesitaba amigos así. Necesitaba la manera en que los mortales la hacían reír. «No a mí. Ahora no», pensó. Las sombras debajo de sus ojos se estaban difuminando; sus pasos eran más firmes, más seguros.

-Tiene buen aspecto, ¿verdad? -preguntó una voz inoportuna detrás de él.

-Lárgate. -Emmett apartó los ojos de Rosalie y se volvió hacia el soberano de la Corte Oscura.

Paul se apoyó en el quiosco de prensa, con el sombrero ladeado sobre la frente.

«¿Cómo no he notado que se acercaba?», se asombró Emmett.

-También se ve más saludable, sin ese canalla de su hermano dándole problemas -añadió Paul.

Con una camaradería que no concordaba con la situación, avanzó un paso y le echó un brazo por los hombros a Emmett. Eran de la misma altura, de modo que fue casi como un abrazo.

Emmett se lo sacudió de encima y preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ver cómo está nuestra chica, y también cómo estás tú. - Observó a Rosalie con una extraña mirada que Emmett habría llamado protectora de tratarse de otra persona.

«Aunque él no es capaz de eso -pensó-. Él es el corazón de la Corte Oscura.» Pero Emmett sabía que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo, como lo había hecho durante siglos: Paul no era lo que él había querido creer. No era ni tan horroroso como pensaba ni tan agradable como le había parecido al principio. «Aun así, sigue sin merecerse estar cerca de Rosalie.»

Varios mortales más se habían unido a la chica. Uno de ellos dijo algo que la hizo reír a carcajadas.

Emmett se colocó frente al Rey Oscuro.

-Ella se ha librado de ti -le espetó-. Si tú ahora pretendes...

-Relájate, chico. -Paul rió suavemente-. ¿En serio piensas que yo le haría daño?

-Le hiciste daño.

-La dejé sin opciones al no advertirle sobre el intercambio de tinta. La utilicé. Hice lo que nosotros dos hemos hecho siempre con las mortales.

-Eso es...

-Exactamente lo mismo que hizo tu rey con su adorable reina y con el resto de sus anteriores juguetes mortales. -Paul hizo una pausa con una mirada extrañamente solemne-. Pero lo entenderás dentro de poco. -Miró más allá de Emmett, hacia Rosalie y sus amigos, y prosiguió-: En cierta ocasión te di la oportunidad de elegir entre entregarme a las mortales que habías vuelto adictas o entregarte a ti mismo. Elegiste entregarte. Eso es lo que hace un buen monarca, Gancanagh: tomar decisiones difíciles. Tú sabes qué somos, y aun así has guardado nuestro secreto. Y has dejado a un lado tu amor por Rosalie en interés suyo. Sin duda serás un rey excelente.

Y antes de que Emmett pudiese reaccionar, Paul pegó su boca a la larga cicatriz que Félix había dibujado en el rostro del elfo. A Emmett se le doblaron las rodillas bajo el peso del oscuro monarca, y una inquietante energía nueva inundó su cuerpo, a la vez que tuvo conciencia de innumerables elfos oscuros, como hebras en un gran tapiz, tejiendo su vida con la de ellos.

-Cuida bien de la Corte Oscura. Ellos se lo merecen. Ellos te merecen a ti. -Paul inclinó la cabeza-. Mi rey.

-No... -Emmett trastabilló hacia atrás, tambaleándose en la acera, y casi cayó a la calzada-. No quiero esto. Te he dicho...

-La corte necesita nueva energía, Gancanagh. Yo he gobernado durante el reinado de Jessica y he buscado formas de fortalecernos. Estoy cansado... y más cambiado por Rosalie de lo que pienso admitir, incluso ante ti. Tú has roto la conexión entre ella y yo, me has extirpado de su piel, pero eso no neutraliza mis cambios. Ya no soy apto para dirigir mi corte. - Sonrió con tristeza-. Mi corte, tu corte ahora, necesita un nuevo monarca. Tú eres la elección correcta. Siempre has sido el próximo Rey Oscuro.

-No. Quítamelo. -Emmett percibió lo absurdas que eran sus palabras, pero no se le ocurría nada más.

-Si no lo quieres...

-No lo quiero.

-Pues entonces escoge a alguien que valga lo bastante para traspasárselo. -Los ojos de Paul se estaban aclarando levemente. La misteriosa y tentadora energía que siempre lo envolvía como una neblina parecía menos abrumadora-. Mientras tanto, te ofrezco lo que jamás le he ofrecido a nadie: mi lealtad, Gancanagh, mi rey.

Entonces se arrodilló, con la cabeza inclinada, en la concurrida acera. Los mortales volvían la cabeza para mirarlos. Emmett contempló boquiabierto al último Rey Oscuro mientras iba asimilando la realidad. Muy bien, lo arreglaría agarrando al primer elfo oscuro que viese y... «¿Y entregarle esta clase de poder a un elfo al azar? ¿Un elfo oscuro, encima?» Pensó en Victoria y los neófitos que la rodeaban, en busca de guerra y violencia. Paul era moderado en comparación con la crueldad de Victoria. Emmett no podía entregar la corte a cualquiera, no en conciencia, e Paul lo sabía.

-Siempre se ha seleccionado al dirigente de la Corte Oscura entre los elfos solitarios -prosiguió éste-. Después de que me rechazaras, Emmett, esperé durante mucho tiempo encontrar otro. Pero al final comprendí que en realidad estaba esperando que dejaras a Edward. Tú no me escogiste a mí en vez de a él, sino que escogiste el sendero más duro. -Paul se puso en pie y tomó el rostro de Emmett entre sus manos, delicada pero firmemente, y le dio un beso en la frente-. Lo harás bien. Y cuando estés listo para hablar, seguiré estando aquí.

Y a continuación se alejó entre el gentío que recorría la acera, dejando a Emmett mudo y aturdido.

Paul no volvió la vista atrás, no se giró hacia Rosalie y Emmett.

Continuó andando hasta que se perdió en la multitud de mortales cuyos sentimientos podía leer, pero ya no beber. «No sin ella», se lamentó. Podía sentirla, segura en su mundo, viendo las criaturas que la vigilaban desde las sombras sin acobardarse. En ocasiones percibía provocadores sabores de la nostalgia de Rosalie -por él y por Emmett-, pero no iría a su encuentro, ahora no, ahora ella era feliz en su nuevo mundo.

Rosalie estaba recuperando las clases que había perdido durante su estancia con él, orgullosa de sí misma. En otoño empezaría la universidad.

«No es mía, ni de Emmett, sino de sí misma.» Esa certeza lo complacía, al igual que los breves destellos de conexión con ella. Había temido que ceder su trono rompiera su unión, y ese miedo había retrasado su renuncia. «Miedo a perder mi último vínculo con mi Dama Sombría», admitió. Las acciones de la joven habían quemado los zarcillos de enredadera que anidaban en su piel. Paul lo había sentido como la pérdida de un miembro, y se había quedado abatido. Pero aún podía paladear el eco de Rosalie -no siempre, ni siquiera a menudo, pero había momentos en que la sentía-, como dolores imaginarios en un miembro amputado. Que ansiara esos momentos demostraba su incompetencia para dirigir su corte. Podía estar fuera de la piel de Rosalie, pero ella lo había convertido en alguien diferente: no mortal, pero tampoco lo bastante fuerte para merecer el título de Rey Oscuro.

«¿Qué significa que las pesadillas sueñen con la paz? ¿Que las sombras suspiren por la luz?»

Puede que Rosalie ya no estuviese ligada a él, pero seguía siendo su Dama Sombría. Él le había dado su palabra: cuidar de ella, evitarle dolor y pesadumbre, que no le faltara nada. La marcha de Rosalie no invalidaba sus promesas, pues éstas eran incondicionales. Y si Emmett no estaba vinculado a una corte, atado a alguna causa u objetivo, acabaría yendo por Rosalie. Su Gancanagh tenía buenas intenciones, pero su naturaleza (al igual que la de Paul) lo hacía adictivo para las mortales; continuaba perteneciendo a las sombras, pese a que hubiese huido de lo que había sido mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora que Emmett estaba ligado a la Corte Oscura, su naturaleza adictiva quedaba anulada. «Y la mía ha regresado.» Como le había ocurrido a Paul, Emmett resultaría fortalecido por su corte, al igual que ésta se fortalecería con él.

Para atender a la Corte Oscura, Paul había encontrado un rey mejor. Para cuidar de Emmett, Paul le había dado la corte. Y para amar a Rosalie, Paul se mantendría alejado de ella. «En ocasiones, amar significa soltar cuando quieres retener con más fuerza.» Era la única manera que conocía de proteger a la corte, a los elfos y a la única mortal que le había importado

jamás.

 _Como ven Emmett se quedó sin Rosalie, pero si con la corte Oscura, Paul bueno, el seguirá al lado de Emmett. Les prometo que si me siguen hasta el final de estas adaptaciones, de los 5 libros, se llevarán una grata sorpresa con ellos 3._

 _Bueno esta adaptación llego a su fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí._

 _Todavía no tengo fecha de publicación para Fragilidad Eterna, pero espero ya estarla publicando uno de estos días._

 _Espero que me sigan con la siguiente adaptación, y me dejen sus hermosos reviews que son lo único que me alegra el día._

 _Nos vemos hasta la próxima._


End file.
